One Divorce and Four Weddings
by ScarlettOR
Summary: After the end of GWTW, Scarlett and Rhett were heartbroken by their tragedies, and determined to move on their lives separately. While the people around them went on their lives, Scarlett and Rhett were unwillingly pulled into other's happiness and sadness. Will or will not they eventually find their happiness with each other or with someone else?
1. Prodigal Son Returned

_**AN: Dear beta DragonladySage has kindly offered her help to edit all first 18 chapters! So I repost the first 18 chapters again. LadySage has been so very generous with her talent and time. T**__**hank you so much, dear LadySage! I am in deep debt with your kindness, and hope in someway, my story has provided a little bit entertainment to you and others, so all your efforts are not in vain. ** _

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prodigal Son Returned**

**_Rhett – September 1873 to April 1874, Charleston_**

* * *

_He drew a short breath and said lightly but softly: _

_"My dear, I don't give a damn." _

...

The next morning Captain Butler quietly left his monstrous house he built for his wife Scarlett. He left without a backward glance as a thief left the crime scene after stealing the precious valuables.

What a mess it was, he left his wife who just lost her sister-in-law, he also left his final remaining honor in that house. Done with the life where Scarlett was the center of the twelve year chase, he was exhausted. His remaining strength would keep him going on in a life without his dear Bonnie. Scarlett would survive no matter what burden life threw at her, he was sure about it. He didn't know what her life would be like if he was not in it. He could not think about it now, or he didn't give a damn.

...

Arriving at his mother's house in Charleston, he kept to himself with no explanation why he was back or when he would leave. He stayed in his room and drank himself to oblivion the first two weeks; he cried for his dear Bonnie and maybe his lost marriage. In his hallucination his Bonnie sweetly called him Daddy one moment and disappeared the next. When he cried out for Bonnie, Scarlett appeared crying and blaming him for his dear daughter's death. Sometimes he saw Scarlett smile and flash her green eyes at him, running after him as he tried to run away. Other times he felt Scarlett was in his arms, whispering again and again she loved him, pleading with him to stay. Then in his horror, Scarlett would break out of his hold and run towards a vague male silhouette he knew was his nemesis Ashley.

After he drank every bottle of wine and liquor in the house, his mother supplied no more. He eventually stopped and rested in his room. A week later, he came out of his room, had dinner with his mother and sister, and carried on a light conversation of no significance, as if nothing of importance had happened.

His mother, Mrs. Eleanor Butler, and his younger sister, Mrs. Rosemary Butler Woodward, did not question him. They knew of his loss and his pain, and they suffered with him. Miss Eleanor had endured enough through her life; a heart wrenching expulsion of her oldest son after several horrified events, the eventual death of her long suffering husband, the untimely dismiss of her younger son following a bizarre accident, and the tragic losses of her two granddaughters. Along with all the tragedies was the loss and regaining of the Butler family fortune. She had had a tough life, and only hoped her children would have a more peaceful life than she had. But for now, all seemed elusive.

His sister Rosemary had married once but lost her husband and infant daughter during the war. After the war she moved back to Charleston staying with her mother. Rosemary never met Bonnie when Rhett brought her back to Charleston two years ago as she was visiting her husband's family, but she knew the pain Rhett was suffering after Bonnie's death; a constant hopelessness and helplessness as it could be, the loss of a beloved daughter was a stubborn heartache that would never go away.

...

After his recovery, Captain Butler started his expedition as he set out for his return, hunting around the old town and making peace with his people. He went about Charleston and visited his old friends and acquaintances, trying to re-establish his position as the head of the esteemed Butler family. His younger brother, the official heir of his father's preference, died three years ago after drinking and fighting in a bar somewhere on the shady side of Charleston.

With a large donation of money that Captain Butler threw at various social committees and charities, the old society of Charleston was still far less forgiving than the Old Guards in Atlanta. For them it was still too much of a tragedy to be forgotten even twenty-five years had gone by; the honor of a young girl from a prominent family of Charleston had been tarnished and a promising young life of her brother had been shortened, all by the reckless and inexcusable Rhett Butler in his youth. What's more, his dishonorable discharge from West Point before the calamity and his unsavory business during the war thereafter did not leave much sympathy even for an old respected family name like the Butlers that had been carried on since his grandfather. Though Rhett did get along well with a few gentlemen around Charleston, his invitations to social events mostly only came along with the invitations to his mother and his sister.

Captain Butler was infamously rich, everyone in Charleston knew, and obviously he had been supporting both his mother and his sister since his father's death. But the house he had bought for his mother and sister six years ago was still claimed for being bought with his father's life insurance money as if his money was shameful and ill-gotten. That claim was never corrected by his mother or anyone else as it was of no importance now. While he knew it was his father's legacy his mother preferred to preserve, he was not pleased by this but could do nothing about it.

Two years ago when he visited Charleston with Bonnie, his charming daughter had helped him open a few doors and gained respect in the old society. Now he had no daughter, and no real job or establishment to intermingle with others. His businesses were mostly conducted elsewhere, Atlanta, New Orleans, the West, the North, the South, and even Europe. Not like when he was in Atlanta, he didn't even have an office in the bank to go to everyday. As restless as he was to find something to distract his thoughts from his dear daughter or his lost marriage, he still was not quite interested in the gossip topics of his mother's sewing circle or the ridiculous romantic literature arguments of his sister's elite lady friends.

When Christmas came, the first without his Bonnie, it was too raw a wound for him that he couldn't face his wife and step-children. How Bonnie loved Christmas, loved new dolls and toys, loved fighting with her brother and sister for gifts, he could not even stand to go to a toy store to buy Christmas gifts for his step-children whereas he knew Wade and Ella would be utterly disappointed with his unkind absence and silence. How Scarlett felt he could not much care.

...

For New Year's Eve, his mother held a small party in her house, only invited a few close friends who knew Rhett well or would care enough not to mention his lost daughter or his absent wife. Scarlett's aunts, Miss Eulalie and Miss Pauline, dear friends of Miss Eleanor, had offered their excuses. Both aunts had gone back to Savannah to spend the holidays with their father. Rhett was relieved to avoid Scarlett's aunts, while he was happy with the guest list. He couldn't deal with Scarlett or anyone associated with her right now, he wanted to spend time with his family and his friends in Charleston. He would not and could not look back at what he had lost from his life in the last six years.

When the New Year's fever passed, the charm of Charleston high society gradually lost its allure to Captain Butler as he still had not found a purpose for whatever he was searching. The formality of the old society was formidably suffocating, this life was far a cry different from any of his previous lives. If he determined to never change his spots he might not endure for long.

Much more against his nature that he had cultivated in his roaming wild life of many years was that he couldn't dare to frequent the saloons or sporting houses in Charleston as much as he had in Atlanta. He didn't want his mother and sister humiliated if he was found drunk on a gambling table or disinhibited inside a whore house, or worst of all, died as his younger brother in a bar that would finally break his mother's heart. He couldn't dare to let his mother know he owned a whore house in Atlanta, somewhat one of the many reasons he had never invited his mother and his sister to visit in Atlanta, in addition to his disastrous marriage. In Charleston, he was under his mother's and sister's mercy to endure the old society though they had been cared for by his fortune. No matter what, he could not afford to lose their moral charity again.

For all his forty-five years of age, he felt much more restrained in Charleston in the last few months than he had ever endured in his whole adult life, even worse than his last several years in Atlanta. A full circle he had made in his life, how ridiculous it had been; a rebellion against his father in his youth, a free-will blockade runner around the world, a jealous husband joggling between his home and a sporting house, to this dreary middle-aged man under his mother's roof without children (children!) and wife, except with more money under his belt but nowhere to spend on and no one to spend for. The respectability and the charming dignity of the genteel folks he had been searching for didn't come to him as easily as he thought at the time he had left his life and his wife in Atlanta.

What a pity life his life was now, the outer semblance of the utter boredom, but not as dignified as he had striven for. There were times he was even thinking it might not have been too terrible to return to Atlanta or to drift to somewhere else.

...

Sometime after the New Year, his family plantation Dunmore Landing was up to tax sale again, almost ten years after his family had lost it. Rhett bought it on the spot, and moved himself to the plantation once the transaction was complete. He was looking for a change again. This time, he would do it by himself in a place where he grew up.

To rebuild the plantation mansion and clear the rice fields, he hired help and labored himself. He was busy and exhausted most of the time for he was not accustomed to the harsh labor for years. His outdoor laboring caused him to lose much of his bloated midriff. He became leaner and more muscular. His face was swarthier and lost the pallor and puffiness from the uninhibited drinking and nightlife of the last few years in Atlanta.

During the day he didn't have much time to think about his prior life in Atlanta, his dear Bonnie and his lost marriage, or his frustrating life of the last few months in Charleston. While in the lonely nights, the dreams of his life in Atlanta always came to haunt him. All the resolutions he had held in the last few months were gone again, Bonnie and Scarlett appeared in his dreams sometimes separately or together. First a pair of bright blue eyes would flash brightly, and then a pair of emerald green eyes would gaudily stare at him. Finally he would be watching helplessly as the black woven haired girl rode on horseback and rushed into the dense mist, lost to him forever. He would wake up in the middle of the night many times in a cold sweat, then he would close his eyes again, trying in vain to hold onto his daughter's or his wife's image longer.

By the morning when he fully woke up, he would push those thoughts and images aside. As determined as he could be, he wanted a content life to live out his remaining days. He didn't want to go back to the life of the last twelve years with all those heartbreaking tragedies.

He still vividly remembered that gloomy September night when Scarlett declared her love for him, but he couldn't rid of the memory when that same Scarlett declared her eternal love to Ashley thirteen springs ago. He didn't know if Scarlett still loved him or if her declaration of her love was just a fleeting affection that had changed since his leaving, or even if Scarlett had gone back to Ashley as she had always wanted to during her three marriages. He didn't dare to find out the truth; instead he remained in the plantation by himself, rejecting his mother's plea of either going back to Charleston or returning to Atlanta.

...

He stayed in Dunmore Landing alone for almost three months, refusing any visitors, even his mother and sister. Eventually his sister Rosemary interjected, bringing her friends along for a visit, or for the reasons of a new business opportunity for him or touring the family plantation by her.

Coming along with her were David and Sally Brewton, Rhett's close friends since childhood; Mr. Stanley MacIntosh, a lawyer in his late thirties, who was a rather reserved widower but quite a confident fellow, and who was a dear friend of Rosemary's late husband, Edward Woodward. And Miss Anne Hampton who was in her early twenties with a gentle face and a pair of observing gray eyes. Rhett met both Mr. MacIntosh and Miss Anne at his mother's party, aware of their relationship with Rosemary. It was not clear whom Mr. MacIntosh might have intention for marriage, Rosemary or Miss Anne. Rhett also noticed that Anne was a younger friend whom his sister felt being protective of and had taken into her circle as charity.

After finishing the delicious food brought by Rosemary, three gentlemen moved to the garden lighting up cigars, carrying on a discussion of the financial panic a few months ago. Mr. Brewton mentioned that a shipping company based in Charleston was up for sale since the owner was overburdened with other debts. David asked If Rhett was willing to consider they could invest together for this venture. Rhett trusted David's perception on business deals, but he worried that it might take longer for merchandise trading to recover. Mr. MacIntosh explained that local business was not as bad as Wall Street, though he would not name specifically he did have a few business clients starting to expand this year.

Moving some funds to Charleston for a business had been in Rhett's mind for a while, just which one he had not figured out. He used to own four ships during the war to run the blockade, but he sold them before the blockade became too risky and he spent more time inland. While he still had friends in the business, and had connections up in the North, down to the South, and even in Europe.

Rhett decided to take a trip to New York and visit his friends from West Point and his blockade running days. After intense negotiations among several interested parties, eventually in early April a quite moderate sized shipping company with business both in the North and the South was established. Rhett owned at least a third of this company. There would be offices in New York and Charleston, David would run the daily work in the Charleston office, and Brian Jefferson and Michael Wright, both his friends from West Point, were based in New York.

Of the three good friends during their West Point years, only Brian escaped the punishment of their last dishonorable stunt and eventually graduated from West Point becoming a decorated officer based in New York for many years. He was from a well-respected family in Boston, and married to Michael's sister after he graduation. It was the matrimony united by the first love. Both Michael and Rhett still could not believe how Brian behaved so differently compared to his bachelor days.

Michael was a couple years younger than Brian and Rhett, but never shied away from their exploits. He never married as he mildly explained that he hadn't find a lady who could capture his mind and heart, and his family had no need for him to pass on the family honor. While matrimony would be damned but female companionship was not, he readily admitted whoever asked. Different from Rhett, he was lucky that after West Point he was forgiven by his wealthy family and went on to complete his education in another university. Only he was so bored after a few years that he went to California with Rhett, and then collaborated with Rhett in blockade running during the war in New York. There had been a few times the two had to call in a favor of Brian Jefferson. Michael remained in the shipping and trading business after the war. Merging his company with the one in Charleston, with further infused funding from both Rhett and Brian, their shipping company was a contender for further expansion. The three good friends were happy that they put their acts together for one more stunt.

...

Rhett was much more excited than he had been in years. He was pleased his life was finally falling into a routine that he might endure for the next several years. He had a great business with his good friends. He would be based in Charleston with his family, and from time to time he could visit the North or go to Europe at his will. While if he need refuge or distance from others, he could go to Dunmore Landing for solitary. He didn't have to be under constant scrutiny of the old society of Charleston or the charity of his dear mother and sister. As much of a wanderer as he always was, he could roam into the calm dignity of life in Charleston with an access to the center if he stayed, or glide out with an escape route ready in case he needed to stray.

Eventually, he felt he had a control of his life, and decided he was ready to go back to Atlanta, to face Scarlett, either to keep gossip down as he had promised or to dissolve what was left of his marriage if the situation had changed. Whatever it would be, Atlanta was no longer the center or even a regular stop in his new life. He bought gifts for his stepchildren, but none for Scarlett since he wasn't sure what he could give to her anymore.

The day he boarded the train heading to Atlanta was a warm spring day in the middle of April, six months after he had left that city, and thirteen springs after he had first met Scarlett at Twelve Oaks.

* * *

_AN: This is my first fanfic. I love the story of GWTW, both book and movie, more because of its unfinished story line of S and R marriage. I have been curious what S and R would be if MM wrote a sequel. I have read almost all the stories in this site, and loved some of them with a happy ending, no matter S and R were reunited or separated. So I started imaging my story…..I have all lined up, and will keep writing until the end. Please review and comment._


	2. Stay Behind and Stay Alone

**Chapter 2. Stay Behind and Stand Alone**

**_Scarlett – September 1873 to April 1874, Tara and Atlanta_**

* * *

_With the spirit of her people who would not know defeat, even when it stared them in the face, she raised her chin. She could get Rhett back. She knew she could. _

_"Tomorrow, I'll think of some way to get him back. After all, tomorrow is another day." _

_..._

Tomorrow came, but it never was what she had asked for. She had no time to think or cry or even wait for tomorrow.

Uncle Peter came to her house the next morning, carrying Uncle Henry's request, she was needed at Aunt Pittypat's house for organizing Miss Melanie funeral service. Mr. Wilkes was grieving beyond redemption. Aunt Pittypat and India Wilkes were useless for other than weeping under such tragedy. Just same as she arrived at Tara during the war, there was no other choice, she had to take charge. Scarlett held her tears, squared her thin shoulders, and impatiently took over the funeral arrangement from the Wilkes' and the Hamilton's.

What a beautiful service it was, the Atlanta people came and paid their respects to dear Miss Melanie for her kindness and compassion had touched many lives during and after the war.

And Scarlett's effort did earn her a little admiration but more gossip since her husband Captain Butler was absent from her side during the service.

...

Once the funeral was over, Scarlett returned to Tara with her children and her broken heart. Suellen and Will kept their distance, giving her quiet time and space to recover. They didn't ask why Rhett didn't come or if he would ever come.

She crashed and locked herself in her childhood room crying for days and nights. She wept for all she had lost: mother, Pa, her dear Bonnie and unborn child, dear Melanie, and lastly, her husband Rhett. She had no strength to go on and she didn't even care.

Until a week or so later, one gloomy cold afternoon, Ella and Wade opened her bedroom door slowly, standing side by side soundlessly at the doorway looking in. Their young faces bared their fear, worry and love for their mother, but they didn't dare to walk into the room. Wearily Scarlett sat up from her bed; she offered her arms and signaled for them to come in.

Ella ran to her mother and hugged her tightly. "Mother, are you going to die?" She whispered as tears filled her pale green eyes.

"Oh, Ella baby, I am not going to die. I am just sad." Scarlett held Ella with her left arm and waved Wade over with a forced smile. "Wade, come over. Wade, darling, you are a big brother, have you taken care of your sister?"

Squaring his shoulders and straightening his head, Wade stood in the middle of the room and looked at his mother guardedly. His clear brown eyes, Charles' eyes, revealed his lingering worry for his mother and his sister. "I told Ella Mother, you are grieving for Aunt Melly. You are not dying, but she doesn't believe me. She asked Aunt Suellen, and now she wanted to ask you."

"Mother, you are not going to die? Aunt Melly is dead. Mother, you can't die, or Wade and I will have no one to care for us. Mother, I love you, please don't leave us." Ella kept mumbling, sniffling and snuggling on her mother's shoulder.

"Ella, I am not going to die. You are my baby. Wade, come over and give me a hug. Darlings, I will never leave you two, I am your mother, will take care of you and Wade." She forced a brave face for her daughter as all mothers did.

"Why Aunt Melly has to die? I missed her," Ella sobbed quietly.

"Where is Uncle Rhett? Is he coming for us?" Wade questioned at the same time.

Until then, Scarlett knew Wade and Ella may not be the children she had wanted, as she never loved their fathers, but they were all she had after her losses, a daughter who was much prettier, an unborn child she really wanted, and a husband who had deserted them. She had to look after them; she must keep herself together, not just for herself, but also for her children. _A cat was a better mother than you_, she remembered Rhett saying it and had hurt her deeply. She had to be a better mother to her children.

"Ella, Wade, Aunt Melly died because she was sick. She is in heaven now and she is there to take care of Bonnie. She and Bonnie will be happy up there. Uncle Rhett was too sad after Bonnie died so he had to leave. I don't know when he comes back. I know you miss Bonnie, Aunt Melly, and Uncle Rhett. I miss them too. But we are here, we have to be strong. I promise you I will not leave you and I will always look after you. Ella, Wade, I love you too."

They cuddled together in Scarlett's bed, and let the tears run freely from the afternoon until the evening.

After that day, they were more mother and children than they were any time before. Scarlett started paying attention to her children. Ella was giddy and chatty, but her wild imagination and considerable nature amazed Scarlett. Wade had been a quiet boy; he went through the war and the losses along with her. He loved the war stories, always wanted to grow up to be a solder like his father protecting his younger sister and his mother. Scarlett spent more time with them reading books, playing piano with Ella and games with Wade. They walked around Tara and played outdoors. She knew they were all she had left after three marriages, and she had to hold them close or she might lose them too.

One night, Ella had a nightmare and cried nonstop until Scarlett scooped her up and carried her to her own bedroom. Another night, Wade was awoken by the thunderstorms and found his mother and sister cuddled together in his mother's bed. He walked over and lay down beside his mother and slept through the night. After that, the three of them felt even closer. Sometimes when a memory of their sister or aunt or their step-father pushed them to a low mood, they gathered together and slept through the night in Scarlett's bedroom.

...

Gradually, they could bear to talk about Bonnie, their dear little sister, her youngest daughter. How they missed her, her temper, her joy, and her spirit to make everyone laugh with her or dance with her. Ella remembered she and Bonnie shared dolls and played together. Wade talked about how Bonnie never allowed her big brother to win any games against Beau. Scarlett recalled how Bonnie got her name with her bright blue eyes. Eventually they could talk about the fond memories of their dear sister without crying, though the heartache of losing her still remained. They planned to visit Bonnie's gravesite when they returned to Atlanta, and they would forever remember her.

Melanie Wilkes was a dear aunt to Wade and Ella; she was kind, nurturing, and always patient with them. She told Wade many stories of his father Charles and his grandfather, and she helped take care of Ella when Scarlett was busy with her store and the mills. Scarlett knew Melanie had been a better mother to her children than she was. Both children missed her terribly, but they knew their dear Aunt Melly would take good care of Bonnie in heaven, and they would help their mother to take care of Beau.

Uncle Rhett had been a difficult subject in their conversations. He was the only father Ella had ever known in her life, and he had cared for and played with Ella before and after Bonnie's birth. Wade had looked up to Uncle Rhett and always loved his adventurous stories. Wade was looking forward to growing up and following in the footsteps of his Uncle Rhett on a worldwide excursion. But Uncle Rhett had left Atlanta and had not contacted them for several months.

Scarlett didn't have time to think about her relationship with Rhett, only she was painfully aware that it was so uncertain where their marriage would be in next few months or years. Though Rhett said he would return to Charleston, she didn't know if he had stayed in the city he hated in his youth, or if he was somewhere else. She couldn't tell her children if or when he would return to Atlanta. She couldn't tell the truth or didn't even know what the truth was anymore. She could only say Uncle Rhett was travelling more frequently for business, and they had to get used to a life where Uncle Rhett was no longer a constant feature. He did love them, both children accepted it without question. But Scarlett knew they were deeply hurt and there was nothing she could do about it.

The peaceful two months in Tara rejuvenated Scarlett and the children; they lost the haunted appearance, and became cheerful to be around. Their faces were fuller and showed a healthy outdoor color. They felt much better and stronger, and were looking forward to going back to Atlanta, though Will and Suellen still worried about them, sending Mammy to accompany with them back.

...

Scarlett got into action once she was back in Atlanta. After the children were back to school regularly, she quickly took charge of her store, checking the books, revising the orders, pressing store staff cleaning the shelves and store thoroughly, and preparing for the Christmas season sales. Her life was rotating around her children, her store, and her in-laws from her first marriage. She went about her life with her head held high and her heart unflustered.

A few days later, after her own life had settled down into a routine, she paid a visit to Aunt Pittypat, where she knew the depths of Ashley's destruction, who had drank himself to delirium, becoming a fright to Atlanta high society. His mills were almost abandoned to destitution, none of the orders were delivered on time. What a beaten, defenseless, and desolate man he was, Scarlett felt pity tinged with contempt. But she knew her promise to Melanie on her deathbed had to be fulfilled no matter what, just like she had promised Ashley to take care of Melanie during the war and she did. How Ashley and Melanie understood each other, of their love and their weaknesses Scarlett knew not. Both of them believed she, Scarlett, would be the savior who had strength to fight for those she loved the most.

She ground her jaw and cursed in private to herself. She had been through so much, why on earth had she made the promise. But Scarlett neither waited nor waived from her promise.

Once again she took charge over Ashley's life and those around him. She forced India to move back to her brother's house to keep an eye on Ashley, took Beau to her home with Wade and Ella, and asked Uncle Henry to take care of Aunt Pittypat which caused her dear aunt contested by fainting several times. Scarlett, with Uncle Henry's help, hired a skillful manager for Ashley's mills to keep them running for a tolerable profit.

She didn't and wouldn't take NO for an answer from anyone. She went about her way as she didn't see any other way around it. Just like her gumption to get the tax money of three hundred dollars, she would do what needed to be done. She reigned supreme in three families, same as she had at Tara during the war, except without too much bullying and unkindness. The only thing she had been mindful of was to keep her distance from Ashley, and always had a chaperone whenever they had to meet.

When the Christmas came, she arranged a small Christmas dinner party with the Wilkes' and the Hamilton's. They were her only family and friends now, she would not allow them to blather their sorrows. With well prepared menus, a gracefully decorated house, and beautifully wrapped gifts, Scarlett wanted the three children to have a peaceful holiday. A disappointment in everyone's mind was that Rhett neither returned to Atlanta nor sent any gifts to the children. Scarlett knew Wade and Ella were very upset, but the only thing she could do was to give more gifts to the children to make up for what they had lost.

...

The care of those around him gradually led Ashley to come to his senses, but he still couldn't see the purpose of his life in Atlanta which was filled with so many memories of Melanie and their shared life, and the devastating destruction of their old life. He started making contact with old friends from his time at university and his grand tour. One day one of his friends recommended a bank job in New York. After the Christmas dinner, he told Scarlett and Uncle Henry his plan that he would go north to interview for the job. Uncle Henry suggested he might check if there was opening for teaching position at the University of Georgia in Athens, which was much closer to Atlanta. Uncle Henry didn't like his grand-nephew moving too far away.

Scarlett wondered Ashley's decision if this radical change was for his benefit and Beau's or was for her as well. This time, she had to let him go, even this meant they would live with Yankees, or they would hide in that remote Athens. She would never love Ashley again, but the departure of Ashley and Beau broke the last link to the old world she knew while never returned.

In the early February, Ashley returned to Atlanta. He went into Scarlett's store office where she was checking the store books.

"Good morning Scarlett. How are you doing? Can you spare a few minutes for me?"

"Ashley, welcome back! Of course, please come in and have a seat." Scarlett was happy to see her friend return from his interviews. "How were your trips?"

"Both trips were excellent! New York is a large city, I really like it. Just that it is so much colder than Atlanta in January, and a bit far away. While Athens is a quiet college town. I think both Beau and I will be happy there. Franklin College offered me a teaching position, teaching Greek Mythology and American Southern literature." Ashley was in a much better mood. Gone was the sad and empty appearance, his gray eyes were shining with excitement.

"That is wonderful. So is Athens your choice?" Scarlett felt the upbeat mood Ashley radiated. She was glad her friend might have found a position to put his bookish mind in. Ashley never was a businessman or a good farmer. He only made half a profit in his mills than what she made.

"Yes. I plan to move in April to settle down. In the summer I can take in students for private tutoring, and at the same time prepare lectures for the next semester. There is a good boy's school, not far from the university campus. They will take Beau in as soon as we get there. "

"Oh that soon. I am glad Beau can get into a good boy's school. It's just Wade and Ella are going to miss him." She would miss Beau too. She had received him into this world with her both hands, he was like her second son.

"Don't worry, Scarlett. I will send Beau back during the school break. You can send Wade and Ella to Athens for a visit too. It is not that far away. Scarlett, there is something else I wanted to discuss with you." He looked at her nervously.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Ashley? Do you need cash to buy a house there?" Her business mind started working now, or maybe he wanted to sell the mills back to her.

"Yes. But this is not what I am asking. Scarlett, please forgive me for my bluntness… I need to know, where is Rhett now? Does he plan to come back to Atlanta? Or are you going to get a divorce?" He looked at her anxiously and was full of distress.

"Great ball of fires! Why is everyone caring about where Rhett is these days?" She was irritated, and she did not like to talk about Rhett with Ashley. "I told you, he is on a business trip. You know, his businesses are mostly not in Atlanta, but he will come back from time to time. We are not going to get a divorce."

"Scarlett, please… Forgive me… I know your marriage with Rhett has not been an easy one, and I bear some blame in it. Please let me finish, Scarlett." Ashley waved his hand, not allowing her to interrupt him.

"I hope you and Rhett will reconcile, as I am going to move away. But please let me know if you and Rhett could not make it through, or if you are considering a divorce. I can stay here or I will move back. Promise me, Scarlett… I couldn't bear it if you were alone, or by yourself and divorced, become the outcast of society. That life would not be easy for you or for Wade and Ella. Please tell me if it comes to that, I will help you, and I want to help."

She was speechless for a moment as Ashley became emotional and stopped talking. Was this an excuse for Ashley to approach her on marriage, or was he truly concerned? A silence spread as both tried to collect their thoughts.

"How you do run on Ashley?" She regained her bearing. "I am not going to get a divorce. Rhett said he will not ask for divorce. Even if it comes to that, I will not marry again. Three times are more than enough for a woman. Let me finish Ashley. You just go, take the job in Athens. The teaching job suits you, you are good in literature and art, you will be happy there. Please, don't worry about me. I have Wade and Ella, I have this store. I can take care of myself."

She became emotional too. She could not bear the thought of being divorced from Rhett, but there was a possibility. Even if she were divorced, she wouldn't marry Ashley. She didn't love him, not anymore.

"Scarlett, listen to me. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself and your family. You are strong, you can withstand anything. I have always admired your strength, your vitality, and your determination for life. I admire and appreciate what you have done for your family, for Melanie, Beau and me. But we have been friends for so many years, I am going to ask you once, please let me know, please tell me if the situation changes. Promise me that, Scarlett!" Ashley looked at her apprehensively, almost begging her.

"Alright Ashley. I will let you know. I promise, but don't you worry about me, Ashley. I hope you will be happy with your new job and new life in Athens."

That was the only time Ashley asked her about her marriage. He never asked again.

In the next two months Ashley sold his house, and moved back to Aunt Pittypat's house briefly. Ashley talked Scarlett into taking back a half holding of his mills so Scarlett and Uncle Henry could keep the mills going on with the new manager, and he could retain some funding for his new house and Beau's school in Athens. He refused any additional offerings from either Scarlett or Henry as he was ashamed such a burden he was in the last few months or the last ten years if his conscience allowed his mind to travel back that far.

...

In the quiet sunny morning in the middle of April, in the big mansion on Peachtree Street, Scarlett was awoken earlier by the sunlight slipping through the edge of the heavy velvet curtains. A goodnight's sleep she had, though sometimes she still had problems falling asleep and occasionally she had nightmares too. She was at peace last night when she was waiting for the quietness and the sleep to catch her. After a goodnight's sleep she still felt content. But somehow, she felt this might change again soon.

Today was the day Ashley and Beau would finally depart for Athens. And she knew it was a day that might bear a similar mark on her and her children as that last gloomy September day. Wade and Ella had cried and begged many times in the last several months, and said their farewells several times to Beau after they understood his departure was unavoidable. Though not forever like they lost their Aunt Melly, Beau and Uncle Ashley would come back for visits; nevertheless their departure was a painful reminder of how much they had lost in their young lives.

After they had breakfast together, Wade and Ella went upstairs to change cloths so they could play in the park later. Patiently waiting for them to come downstairs, Scarlett didn't want to rush them as she knew they were dreadful of this latest farewell. After returning from the train station once Ashley and Beau left, she would be the one to hold them in her arms, wipe away their tears, and keep their life going on, because she was their mother and the only one who was forever in their life and could be relied on.

* * *

_AN: Dear Reviewers: I appreciate your encouragement and positive notes, and thanks for being the first to review my posting - __Rhett's love, __FrankCapraLover and Guests. _

_I knew I played with the title a bit :-) I love the movie with similar title. But actually I came with the story line first. S and R went through their divorce and then other's or their weddings, so they might realize what they had lost or what they would regain. I might have added one or even taken out one to make up four weddings. While somehow, I felt this may also restrict the story line as I am writing along. I will see how the future holds. _


	3. The First Encounter

**Chapter 3. The First Encounter**

**_Scarlett, Rhett – April 1874, Atlanta_**

* * *

In a sunny spring morning, Rhett Butler was on the train to Atlanta. As the train slowly slide into the station, the familiarity along with painful memories started to emerge. Standing in front of the window, slowly breathing in and out, he prepared himself to face Atlanta again, more so than the last time he had returned.

Before getting off the train, from a distance, Rhett noticed a group of familiar figures, Scarlett, Ashley, India, Uncle Henry, and the children were waiting on the platform. Who they were waiting for or to send off, he was wondering.

Scarlett wore a simple light green dress with a dark green velvet shawl covering her shoulders. Without much effort, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her face had better color than the last time he had received her at the depot after the accident two years ago. Wade, Beau and Ella hugged each other repeatedly. Scarlett embraced Beau tightly and murmured to the boy for a while. Then she extended her arms to Ashley, but he pulled her over and embraced her with both his arms, kissed her on both cheeks, and murmured something in her ear.

Looking at them, Rhett felt an urge to pull Scarlett out of Ashley's embrace. An urge confused him regardless how he had tried to control himself and he was furious. How could Scarlett declare her love for him, while letting Ashley kiss her in public? He admitted that Scarlett seemed rather passive, but he was too far away to see her emotion.

Ashley looked better than the time his wife was dying, more lively and talkative. India was crying and hugging Beau and Ashley repeatedly while Uncle Henry stood there solemnly. Finally, Ashley and Beau boarded the train, waving goodbye to those on the station. Scarlett, Wade, Ella, and India became quiet after the train left, then got on the carriage and drove away while Uncle Henry rode on a horse away.

Rhett didn't move, he knew they didn't see him. He couldn't figure out where Ashley was going and why, and what it had to do with Scarlett. All the misery came back again, so did his feelings for Scarlett. Hatred or love, despise or lust, he could not define, but neither pity nor kindness. Obviously back on her feet once again without his presence, Scarlett wouldn't want his pity. Determined not to risk his heart a third time, Rhett couldn't give her his kindness.

He couldn't go back to that monstrous house to face Scarlett now. He needed to calm down, and he needed a drink. Mindlessly, he took a familiar route toward the direction of where Belle's house stood.

…

After letting Miss India off the carriage in front of Aunt Pittypat's house, and promising Pitty they would be back for lunch, Scarlett and her children headed to the park.

Their home was too empty and too quiet with Beau gone, they did not want to go back yet. They had visited the Oakland Cemetery a few days ago with Beau, paid their respects to Aunt Melly and their dear sister Bonnie. They cleaned the grave sites and planted the spring flowers. But right now they were too sad to go there again.

In this warm spring morning, several families scattered around the park, and the children were playing on the lavish green pasture. Wade and Ella ran toward the lake after getting off the carriage, and dipped their hands in to test the water temperature. Scarlett followed after, warning them to be careful and not slip into the cold lake.

Wade and Ella didn't have many friends now, rarely were they invited to other children's parties. Most time they either invited Beau or had their own party in the house, dancing, and singing, accompanied by Scarlett's piano. There was one time Scarlett heard Wade told Beau that he wanted to hit the boys and girls who were mean to Ella, but he was worried and did want to bring more shame or trouble to his mother. Scarlett did not ask Wade for any details, she knew her children were outcasts by the society. It was her and Rhett's doing.

How many years had she been in Atlanta now? More than ten years, she pondered. After all of the years she had only one friend in Atlanta; oh, Melly, how could she leave her alone in Atlanta? Scarlett felt the losses, the despair and the sadness again, as strong as the months after Bonnie and Melly's deaths. No, no, she could not think about Bonnie or Melly now. She forced her mind to travel to a lighter topic. Ashley was gone finally, not her responsibility anymore. The burden on her shoulders was lifted and her promise to Melly was somewhat fulfilled. With her intervention, Ashley had almost recovered from Melly's death, started living a new life without Melly. He moved away from Atlanta, away from the sad memories. He knew where Melly was, he could always come back to visit her.

Scarlett mused, what about herself, in that large lonely house she was waiting for her husband to return to, while he didn't even gave a damn about her. She had no other choice than staying in that house, just like a tomb, she was trapped there. Even worse than an abandoned woman or the dead, because her heart still ached and her love for her husband was still alive. No, no, she could not think about Rhett now, there was no use; she didn't even know where he was these days. Rumors said he was in Charleston with his mother, had made peace with his people, and intermingled with the ladies and gentlemen. Finally he was respectable again in his town, while she remained an outcast in Atlanta. Life was a big joke to her. After three marriages, and three or four children, she could never become a lady as her mother Ellen had wanted for her.

By noon, Wade and Ella were tired and exhausted. Scarlett liked to spend time with her children, but running outdoors without a servant's help was beyond what she could handle. And too much was on her mind too, she couldn't think of it now. Tomorrow would come, or she wouldn't care if it ever came, because her life would still be the same.

After a light lunch in Aunt Pittypat's house, Scarlett, India and Pitty stayed in the living room and carried on gossip of the town. Wade and Ella took naps in the room Beau used to stay in. India had changed her attitude towards Scarlett since Melly's funeral. The two of them had formed an alliance to take care of Ashley and Beau. India didn't want to live with Ashley in the small town Athens , and Scarlett didn't mind if India stayed in the house that she paid half of the expenses for.

A motion in the parlor stirred the quietness in the house, entering the room were Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Meade, the old guards of Atlanta, dressed severely as always.

"Good afternoon, Pitty, India. What a nice day. Did you send Mr. Wilkes and Beau to the depot this morning? Oh, Scarlett, you are here too…. Do you know who is in town today?" Mrs. Merriwether pointedly looked at Scarlett, but did not wait for her response.

"Captain Butler is in Atlanta today. Someone saw him walking into that Mrs. Watling's house. Scarlett, do you know he come home today?" Mrs. Merriwether almost triumphed as she caught Scarlett off guard.

"Mrs. Merriwether, you already know Rhett has many business trips lately. He comes home to see the children and me from time to time." Scarlett tried to amend the situation but poorly. She was seething, how could he come to Atlanta, the first thing he did was visiting his mistress. There went keeping the gossip down, it definitely stirred it up more than if he had never returned.

"Auntie, India, I have to go home now, if Mrs. Merriwether said Rhett is back, perhaps I should prepare for dinner. Let me get Wade and Ella. Mrs. Meade, Mrs. Merirwether, please, you don't have to leave on my account."

Scarlett knew they would keep gossiping about her and Rhett. There was nothing she could do to stop them.

…

Upon arriving home, Wade and Ella ran upstairs as Mammy had drawn a bath for each child. Scarlett asked them to wear new cloths for dinner, but she didn't tell them Rhett was back, because she wasn't sure when Rhett would be home or if he would even stop by. After speaking to the cook for the dinner menu tonight, she went upstairs to have a bath herself. She so wanted Rhett to see her and her children at their best.

Later afternoon, the family of three was sitting in the library, Wade and Ella were reading books, and Scarlett was going through the store ledgers. She could not concentrate on what she was doing, rather was keeping her ears on the front door.

Her life had not been easy since Rhett had left. Too many responsibilities, the children, the stores, the mills, Beau and Ashley – Ashley again if Rhett knew – she did not have time to think of how to get Rhett back, or to analyze her feelings for Rhett. She pushed aside the sad memories and tried to be alive day by day.

For the second time in her life, she declared her love to a man, she was brutally refused again. This time Rhett didn't mince words, his love for her wore out, not like Ashley who had confused her for twelve years. This time she knew, she couldn't pursue Rhett like she did for Ashley. Neither could she try to contact him, nor go after him to Charleston. She didn't want his pity nor his kindness. She wouldn't beg for she couldn't bear his contempt. She was just waiting, if he even come back to her.

A tap on the front door and then Pork's announcement, "Mas'er Butler, Welco'e home!" caused Wade and Ella to rush out of the library into the parlor.

"Uncle Rhett! You are home, I missed you so much!" Ella ran over and into Rhett's open arms and cried.

"Shh, shh, Ella, yes, I am here now. I missed you too. Give me a hug big girl!" Rhett embraced Ella, and stretched his right arm out to Wade. "Wade, come over! You are much taller now."

Rather held in reserve, Wade only extended his hand to Rhett, "Welcome home, Uncle Rhett!"

Rhett didn't care for Wade's tepidness, he pulled him over for a bear hug. All of the memories of these children growing up with him filled his heart, and moisture filled his eyes too. "Wade son, come over. I have missed you too."

"I bring presents for you. Here, Ella, these three packages are for you. Wade, these are yours. For your birthday and Christmas too. I am sorry I missed those holidays."

"Thank you, Uncle Rhett! I am so happy you are home." Ella happily grabbed her packages and ran up upstairs.

Wade looked at his mother, Scarlett was standing by the library door and observing. She nodded to Wade.

He looked well, gone was his thickening waist line and tiresome puffiness from his face. A muscular and leaner fine body with a healthy outdoor flair was not the last memory he had left for her. Though not anymore the coin-clean profile of a young prince, a strong physique with a sculptured face and a well-tailored suit defined him better than his age. Scarlett felt piqued that Rhett had recovered from his misery in the months of their separation. His family had helped him, and as his wife she didn't do that for him and she couldn't.

Wade's voice brought Scarlett out of her trance. "Thank you, Uncle Rhett! Mother, I am going upstairs too."

Scarlett stepped further into the parlor, and looked at Rhett's smile disappearing as soon as Wade and Ella left. "Rhett, welcome back!"

"Hello my dear Mrs. Butler, you look quite well." A sarcastic tone was unmistakable.

"Excuse me, Mr. Butler. Where should I put these boxes?" A young clerk from the bank interrupted them as he started bringing in several boxes into the house.

"Put them in the corner. Thanks, James! That is all I need for now. I appreciate your help with cleaning up my office today and bringing the boxes in." Rhett shook hand with James.

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Butler. Our bank appreciates your business these many years. Please come and visit us often. Mrs. Butler, Mr. Butler, you have a nice day." James nodded to Scarlett too, then left.

Before she could ask any questions, Rhett gestured to Pork, "Pork, could you bring these two bags and these files to my room? And send these boxes to Charleston tomorrow."

Rhett turned to Scarlett, a condescending expression on his face stopped her further question. "Mrs. Butler, to satisfy your curiosity of my actions, these files are from my office in Atlanta Bank. I vacate my office today and plan to ship all these files to Charleston. These boxes are only stored here for a few days." His tone emphasized the "a few days", while his eyebrows arched.

He was going to entirely move out of Atlanta, he had no plan of coming back and staying. Painfully, she recognized the meaning of Rhett's actions. And he had visited Belle's first before he came home. She could feel her rage building, and her hope was failing.

No, she had to control herself, if she wanted to have any chance to convince Rhett to stay.

"Oh, Rhett, welcome home." She stopped; this was all she could muster at the moment. She needed to stay away and calm down. She turned and faced the library door, closed her eyes and held her breath for a second, and then turned to face him. "Rhett, you may want to freshen up before dinner. We will have dinner in an hour if you plan to dine with us tonight."

"Dear Mrs. Butler, is this an invitation?" Rhett scorned without any bit of uneasiness.

"Wade and Ella would be happy if you stay home for dinner." Scarlett looked at him with a stern expression, and dared him to question further. She walked into the library and closed the door. Tears spilled over her emerald eyes and ran down her cheeks as she tried hard not to sob.

…

The dinner was going on demurely in the Butler house.

Wade and Ella were happy when they came down to have dinner with Uncle Rhett, and happy for the presents he gave them. But their mood changed hurriedly once they knew Uncle Rhett planned to ship the boxes from his bank office to Charleston. Both of them knew Uncle Rhett was not going to stay long.

Rhett berated himself silently; he should have done this later, the day when he took his leave from Atlanta not the day he just arrived. He explained to the children that his business needed him in Charleston more and those files were related to his business there. He tried to enlighten the children, telling them stories of his blockade days and his trips to New York and Europe. He offered tomorrow he would bring Wade and Ella to some toy stores and book stores, and go to lunch together in the National hotel restaurant. The children were more cheerful by the time they finished their dinner.

Sitting there quietly and moving food around her plate, Scarlett neither said much nor ate much. She had been looking forward to Rhett's return, hoping he might come back to her. While, Rhett's actions reminded her again that he did not give a damn about how she was doing and what she was doing. He had no intention to stay in Atlanta. His visit was for his business or merely for Wade and Ella, but not for keeping gossips down, and not for her.

Wade and Ella left the room once they finished their dinner; they sensed their mother and Uncle Rhett were not in a good mood.

Rhett poured two glasses of brandy from the decanter, and handed one to Scarlett without asking. "Mrs. Butler, you are awfully quiet tonight. Is the food not to your liking? Or are you thinking about someone who just left Atlanta?"

"What do you mean by that?" Scarlett was surprised that Rhett seemed to know that Ashley had moved away. Maybe he came back because of that? She took the glass of brandy and put it on the dining table. She had not drunk for many months now.

"Mrs. Butler, don't lie to me. You know perfectly well whom I am talking about." That Charleston drawl started irritating her.

"You mean Ashley? He left this morning to Athens for a teaching position at the University of Georgia. But it is not him I am thinking about. I don't love him, not any more, I told you." She didn't look at him. She didn't want to talk about her feeling tonight, neither her past affection for Ashley nor her love for Rhett.

"Then what were you thinking about during dinner? All of a sudden did you become quite introspective, my pet?" Rhett didn't trust her response, and jibbed her again.

"I was thinking that you promised to come back to keep gossip down, while you directly went to Belle's house. That just stirs up more gossip in Atlanta now. And then you vacate your office at the Bank. All this means you will not stay in Atlanta."

Rhett felt a tweak in his heart, when he saw her vivid green eyes full of pain and a shred of anger in her tone, but he didn't want to apologize. He only stayed at Belle's less than an hour, had a drink at the bar, then left for the bank.

"Ha, Scarlett, I am astounded that you are fairly perceptive. Gossip does fly faster in Atlanta than I have thought. Well, you and I just attract more gossip than others; there is nothing we can do about it. As I have told Wade and Ella, my business is mostly in Charleston now, I am using the bank over there. There is no reason for me to keep an office here while I am in Charleston." A careless tone was his intention to show her that he would do whatever he pleased.

"Oh, don't you worry my pet. I still have an account open in the Atlanta bank; you still have access to my money. We both know that is why you married me. I will continue paying the household expenses of this house, your and the children's expenses, the school fees for Wade and Ella, and any necessary expenses for your dear Tara. You will have more than enough to spend," he said with a sardonic tone. His impassive face and stern stare challenged her to any further response.

She was too tired. Nothing was what she had expected for his return. She had to think, about what to do next, tomorrow. "Rhett, I don't want to talk about money. I have enough of my own for my children."

"No, my pet, I know you never change. You are rapacious, always desire more money than you can spend. You're never satisfied with what you have in your hands; rather you always want what you can't have." Rhett intended to stay in the topic of money, so they would not talk about feelings, either his or hers.

The duplicity of his tone was not lost on Scarlett. "No I don't want more money, I want my family happy. I want you to stay, but I know you don't want to." Tears filled her eyes. No, she could not cry in front of him, she didn't want his pity.

"Yes, Mrs. Butler, you are more perceptive than I give you credit for. I told you, I only came back to keep the gossip down. Nothing more. I am living in Charleston with my mother now, and made peace with my people. Several business opportunities in the area will keep me there indefinitely. I have no intention to live in Atlanta ever again," he said as matter of fact as he could without emotion on his face.

One more time she would try, even she could lose a bit more pride if she had any left, or she would risk his contempt if he hadn't had too much. She asked quietly, stubbornly. "May I go with you? I can move to Charleston with you."

"No! I told you before, and I am telling you now, again, NO!" He said sternly.

How many "no"s had he said tonight? She thought miserably. How many more refusals could she take?

"Scarlett, I told you, I will NOT be pursued as the luckless Ashley was. I need my liberty and my peace of mind. I have been traveling and will travel more, to the North and to Europe. I will leave Charleston if you go there."

He was the same cold Rhett as he was last September, and nothing had changed. Same cold mind and same disinterested words. She could not take it anymore, and she knew she could not beg.

Then, she raised herself, and slowly walked towards the door. "Alright then, I guess there is not much I can do to change your mind." Defeat and sadness were unmistakable in her tone. "Rhett, I have had a long day. I am too tired to be good company. I wish you to have a good night."

She left the dining room, overwhelmed with a disheartened loss.

Rhett was left behind in the dining room, still nursing his brandy.

Afterward, he didn't go to his bedroom for the night. He could not stay in that room.

* * *

_AN: __As the title mentioned "divorce", I think you all know where the first segment of the story goes. I would like to try to have a story line, where the characters in the story led the story line going on. It is not easy task for me, in any format of writing, so I truly appreciate you take time to read and comment or review. _

_Where was Rhett going to spend the night? Welcome your comments. _

_Thanks for reading and review, as always..._


	4. The Broken Fragments

**Chapter 4. The Broken Fragments**

_**Scarlett, Rhett – April 1874, Atlanta**_

* * *

Alone and cold in her large soft bed, Scarlett couldn't fall asleep.

The last six months she had tried so hard to get her life back and to get a hold of her sadness after so many losses. Just one day, this day of all days, everything fell apart again. She couldn't stop tears from falling.

She knew her childish affection for Ashley had deeply hurt Rhett, and ruined her chance of happiness. But she had hoped against all hopes that Rhett had loved her for so long, he might find a way to forgive her, or at least give them a chance to start again. But, no, there was no sign he would.

Her thoughts journeyed back to the first time they met. Through all the years, how had she missed the signs that he had loved her all along, or if he indeed put a sign of his love somewhere she was too blind to see. There were times she thought, she believed, he loved her, but then there were more times he was either plain out callous or flippant. He had never really declared his love. Sometimes she even felt he hated her more.

He rescued her from the burning of Atlanta, kissed her at Rough and Ready, then deserted her with four invalids, not knowing if she had a home to go to. When she desperately needed tax money, he humiliated her in the jail but offered no helps. In their marriage, there were more unhappy moments than she could count. He had a passionate night with her, then went to Belle shamelessly. He took Bonnie for three month tour with no word for her. When he came home, _"Cheer up, maybe you'll have a miscarriage!"_ He charmed Atlanta for the sake of Bonnie, but pushed her down further where no reputation remained. After Bonnie, there was nothing left, he went straight to Belle's to forget or be soothed.

After the six month separation, how she had longed for his homecoming, same as she had the last time he left with Bonnie. But this time, even he knew she loved him, she received same insults and humiliation. Yes, he hated her! His love had worn out, but his bitterness remained. She thought her losses, her pain and her bygone love and hopelessness.

…

Rhett did not stay in his bedroom for the night. He rested in the long sofa in the library.

He could not stay in his room, he didn't want to stay in this house, he shouldn't have returned.

It was too excruciating, the memories of his daughter were still floating in this monstrous house. He couldn't stop thinking about her and Scarlett. He thought he could stand those painful memories, but he could not. Every corner he turned, each room he entered, he could see Bonnie there, he wanted to see her near, and he expected to see her everywhere.

When he saw Ashley and Scarlett together at the depot his rage came back, so did his feelings. It didn't matter whether Scarlett loved him or loved Ashley, he was forever wounded, the resentment wouldn't go away. When he saw Wade and Ella, he was thinking of his Bonnie. Why? Bonnie was the one he loved the most and the dearest, but she was lost to him first. He loved Wade and Ella dearly, he knew it was not fair he begrudged their living and growing, but he couldn't control it.

His uncontrollable emotions propelled him to seek refuge in a familiar place. Once he got there, he knew he shouldn't have been, and left in an hour. But the damage was done and the gossip was spread. Together with his thoughtless actions about his bank office, he knew he had only hurt Scarlett and the children again. He was not a gentleman, he was a scoundrel here.

He was surprised that Scarlett asked him again to take her with him. No, he couldn't risk his heart the third time. He couldn't imagine his life in Charleston with Scarlett in it. His life with his mother and sister was a life of dignity that he had just regained. His freedom to travel and to be solitary was the dream a wanderer sought after. Both were too precious to allow Scarlett to destroy them.

In Atlanta, Scarlett and the children were doing well, even better than the last time he had left. Time and time again, Scarlett found a way to survive. They didn't need him in Atlanta.

He could not stay in Atlanta. This was no longer his home.

He remained awake through the night.

…

When the first sunlight shone through, Scarlett was awoken. Then, a soft sound of a door opening and closing, possibly was from Rhett's room. Scarlett stayed in bed for a while, refusing to think or hope anymore.

She left the house without breakfast, heading to the store.

Later that afternoon, she was sitting in her store office, almost had nothing to do. She was biding her time until supper.

A motion disturbed the quietness of the store as Wade and Ella rushed in, excited and laughing, followed by her handsome husband with bags of toys, books and clothes on his hands. He was seemingly cheerful too.

They had had lunch in the National hotel restaurant, ate too much of the delicious food there, until their stomachs ached, the children told her happily. Thereafter, they went shopping for toys, books, and dresses. They were so thrilled that Uncle Rhett was with them around Atlanta. The last stop was their mother's store, Uncle Rhett wanted to buy something from their mother's store for them, and then they would all go home together.

Scarlett was pleased to let Atlanta see her happy family, no matter how shallow and false it was. She thought she was the only one under-dressed. If she had known she would have worn a better dressing gown than the plain dark blue dress she had on. Ella had a pretty pink and white flower dress to match her auburn curly hair. Wade wore a brown boy's outfit to go with his large brown eyes. Rhett had a light gray wool suit and white shirt that showed off his swarthy color.

After gathering what they had, the family of four was ready to go home. Rhett extended his hand to Scarlett, helping her into the carriage. His large hand firmly held her small one, an electric current passed between them. She stopped, still on the steps of the carriage, looking at Rhett with longing. His dark eyes looked at her puzzled, then he blinked and looked away.

The children sat opposite of Rhett and Scarlett, kept talking about their new books, toys and dresses. Rhett and Scarlett held on stiff smiling faces, listening to the children chatting. Scarlett felt a tremor running through her body as she sat so close to Rhett. When the carriage bumped and pushed them closer, neither moved away. They were silent, feeling of this rare closeness and waiting for the journey to end. Or Scarlett wished it would never end.

…

At the dinner table, the family continued their joyful conversation, all four joined in. The children chatted about their schools, Wade was proud of several good test scores he received, while Ella told her parents that her paintings were displayed in the classroom. They talked about the teachers they liked the most, but did not mention any of their classmates. Scarlett talked about what products children liked the most in the store. Rhett then added on what he would buy for children and women during his blockade days.

They were all laughing and chatting. It had been a long time since they had such a nice family dinner together. Scarlett wished this would continue through the night, and Rhett would want to stay with her and the children.

Suddenly, Ella said. "Mamma, in the hotel today, we met a lady there, she has the same red hair as mine. She told me she likes my curly red hair, and my pretty pink dress. She has a lot of red hairs, her hair is this big and bright red." She gestured, and she was thrilled that everyone had stopped eating and talking and were looking at her. "And her red gown was so pretty."

The smile disappeared from Rhett's face instantly, he turned to Scarlett with a cautious look. Wade stopped eating and stared at his sister sternly.

Ella didn't notice the change in mood in the room, and continued. "She was really nice. I forgot her name. Uncle Rhett knows her."

Scarlett's face turned white and cold. Her hands were shaking, she dropped the knife and fork. She held her breath for a moment then spoke to her daughter. "Ella, finish your dinner and go to your room. Wade, you too. Both of you are tired today. You need go to bed early. Tomorrow is a school day."

Once they finished their dinner, Scarlett was ready to follow the children out of the dining room. Rhett stopped her.

"Scarlett, we need to talk." He grabbed her wrist, pulled her into the library, and closed the door.

Scarlett fought off his hand, and took a seat in an armchair.

…

"Scarlett, it was not what it looks like," he said cautiously, his face showing no emotion.

"How does it look then? Great balls of fire! You invited Belle, that creature, to meet in the hotel, and drag my children with you, that's what it looks like! How could you?" Scarlett cried. She wanted to scratch his swarthy face desperately to see if there was any feeling underneath.

"No. It was not as it seemed to be. It just happened she was there. I neither invited her nor told her I would bring the children to the hotel."

"No, I don't believe you! You are a liar, a scoundrel. This is scandalous, the whole of Atlanta will know it. Everyone in Atlanta knows she is your mistress, and even you never deny it. How dare you humiliate me like that?" Her face was red, her green eyes were flashing, and her body was shaking. She was fighting to hold on to her temper and her tears.

He was staring at her, her rage surprised him again. He knew he couldn't get out of this by apologizing, she won't believe him. He had to turn the situation around. He did what he knew best.

"Mrs. Butler, shall we say you are not a saintly woman in the eyes of Atlanta," he retorted hastily. "How is your wooden-headed gentleman, Mr. Ashley Wilkes? Would it be the better for everyone's benefit for you to divorce me and marry him? Athens is not that far away."

"What about Ashley? Why do you have to bring up Ashley again? Haven't you had enough of my apologies for my misdeeds or are you just trying to blame me alone in this ruin of our marriage? I never denied my feeling for Ashley to you, you knew all along. But you have been more obsessive of him than I ever was, you constantly remind me of my childish affection, you never let it go, you never let me let him go. I told you how sorry I am for how I hurt you, and for my childish affection that was never real." She still could not control her rage and her pain.

"Don't be a fool, you have loved him your whole life. You are still young, you can still marry him if you and I get divorced." He couldn't back down.

"What about Belle that creature? Are you going to marry her?" She wanted to fight back.

"Don't bring Belle into this. She is more kind-hearted than you ever were." He dismissed her without a second thought.

"Why not? Why shouldn't we talk about her? She has been in your life longer than I have, and she is equally as present in our marriage or more so than Ashley ever was. Why can't I bring her up? Yes, you said it yourself, your whore, your mistress, has a better heart than your coldhearted wife. After we got married, you said once that there were three people in our bed, you blamed me for thinking about Ashley, while you never blamed yourself for staying in her bed after we got married." She saw that he wanted to explain, she stopped him and continued. She had held her tongue on Belle for so long and she had to get her rage out.

"I know, she was not good enough to be your wife, and I was not enough for your bed. You knew I was miserable about your relation with her. Yes, you even told me she was a better investment than I was, and she was more soothing than I ever was."

"Don't stop me, Rhett! You said enough about Ashley, now it is my turn about your mistress. Yes, I did banish you from our bedroom. That was my fault. That was my downfall. It is my biggest regret to this day! But you did not fight, instead you never came back to me, you stayed with her. You are a liar if you say because you loved me." Tears appeared in her eyes, so did the shame.

"You said when I was sick, that you stood outside my door, hoping I'd call for you. Do you know why, why I didn't? Because I couldn't bring myself to ask for you. I thought you didn't want me. I was not worthy of you! You went to her right after the night of Ashley's party, discarded me like one of your whores. You blamed me for the downfall of our marriage, but you never were a saint in this marriage either. You are unfaithful, even more than I ever was. You can't deny it, can you? I couldn't understand how you could have loved me when you stayed in your mistress's bed all of the time. Even this time you came back to keep the gossip down. What have you done? Why have you gone out of your way to humiliate me in front of my children, and the whole of Atlanta? Haven't you done enough? Haven't you punished me enough? Do you plan to divorce me and marry her?" She was defiant, she was angry. All of the humiliation and pain was displayed on her youthful face.

"Stop talking about Belle, Scarlett. Do you want a divorce?" He avoided talking about Belle again. He never felt that Scarlett was entitled to know about Belle or even if she was interested in knowing about Belle, but he felt entitled to talk about Mr. Wilkes with Scarlett whenever the situation arose. There was a difference, he thought, he never loved Belle, while Scarlett had pinned for Ashley for all of her adult life.

Scarlett almost screamed, "No, I don't. You said you loved me so much, but your love wore out. I never understood you, I never did. Rhett, you are older than I am, you are a man of the world. You were my friend before we were married. You were supposed to help me and guide me through life, but no, you lied to me, and you never really told me you loved me. Yes, you might have told me twice, but each time you took it back. How could I know that you loved me? You probably only lusted for me, like every other man on the street. Same as you lust for your mistress. If there was any difference in your love versus Ashley's love, I didn't see it, and I still don't see it. You confused me, you confuse yourself! You never talked to me as other people did; you spoke to me with mockery and riddles. I could never truly understand you. Now I know why."

"You said you would love me as gently and as tenderly as ever a man had loved a woman, if I loved you back. But you didn't get what you wanted from me, then you hated me. Yes, you hated me and hate me more than you have loved me." She stared into his black orbs, repeated herself again. Her green eyes were turbulent and willful.

"You said I would be so brutal to those who loved me, and I'd take their love and hold it over their heads like a whip. Maybe I did. But you did it too, to me, and to others. You held your so called love over my head without telling me, you whipped me for I did not know. You don't even give me your kindness or show meager respect as your child's mother. After Bonnie's death, you ran to your mistress. You humiliated me and my children again and again." She held her tears and suppressed her sobs.

"I can't talk about Bonnie now. She was my child, I loved her dearly, you can't deny that Rhett! The memory of my daughter Bonnie shall not be tarnished by a whore." Her voice was shaking. She saw anger appear on Rhett's face when Bonnie's name was brought up, and she didn't want to ruin Bonnie's memory with this mess of a marriage too.

"It's just like you said, you don't give a damn for what I have been through, for what I have lost. You know I am the outcast of Atlanta society, my children are not welcome in many homes after you deserted us. You are gone, you can hide in your mother's house, but I have to stay. I struggle to repair my relationship with the Old Guard, try to survive here because I have to care for my children. And I have no place to escape to. While, you come back, you intentionally bring shame to my children and me by consorting with Belle that creature again." She wavered her hands at him angrily, "You claimed to come to Atlanta to keep gossip down, instead you stirred it up. You mean to destroy my life, and whatever there is left of my reputation. Why, Rhett, why? Do you hate me that much? You still hate me even though I told you I love you. You are cruel Rhett, you are cruel!"

Her voice was trembling, her emotions were high. How had they come so far from being friends, to husband and wife, to enemies trying to destroy each other? She was so exhausted she couldn't think, and she couldn't continue.

"I am tired. I am tired of this charade of our marriage. You are not the one to hold onto broken fragments, neither am I. I will not try to glue them together if you don't want to too. I never wanted to marry again after Frank died. Marriage was never fun for me." She looked at him with slanting eyes burning with rage. An unavoidable reality rushed through her. Would she would sign the divorce paper? She could not go that far, she was not brave enough to be a divorcee. She only hoped he wouldn't force her.

"I didn't give you a choice, did I? I am sorry I forced you into this marriage you never wanted," he snapped bitterly.

"You are sorry, aren't you? I don't believe you, you never say sorry for anything." She were so dejected.

There was not much left in their marriage, except sorrow and hatred, both realized it and remained quiet for a moment. Rhett felt he could not comfort her, then he had to change the subject.

Suddenly a weird smirk appeared on his face. He asked softly,"Scarlett, probably both you and I should feel sorry we ever met. Do you know what day it is today?"

She was puzzled by this swift turn of conversation. "No, I don't. The only thing I know now is that you will leave me, and likely you will leave tomorrow."

"Scarlett," he tried to hold onto his inner turmoil. "Do you remember thirteen years ago this day when we first met, in another library?" He thought back, Scarlett had walked into his hiding place, disturbed his peace ever since.

Her face lightened up with understanding, a mild smile appeared, and then a painful recollection. "Oh, I never understood why you came to the party that day. That was the day I made two eternal mistakes, I am still paying the price for them now!" Her emerald eyes filled with tears. She shook her head desolately.

"Scarlett, please listen to me. I don't hate you; I couldn't take it if you thought I hated you. I am sorry I forced you into marriage, a disastrous marriage. I am sorry, but I just can't come back as if nothing has happened. There are too many bad memories, and both you and I can't get over them. What we have been through has just confirmed that I am not a marrying man, I knew that then, both you and I know it now. I should have stayed that way." He avoided her stares.

Both were silent, and tried to take in what all this meant to them, to their future.

She stood up, looking at him one more time. "Rhett, I love you, but honestly, I don't know what love is anymore. The only thing I know is that it is not enough for you." There was not much she could do or she would do. No, she would not let him humiliate her again and again. What her love to him actually meant, how different from her obsession to Ashley all those years, and was it really worth more heartaches, she did not know.

She started walking out of the library. "There is no point for us talking anymore. You and I can't get through this. I just hope, if you ever come back to Atlanta, please consort with your mistress discretely. Or better, you take her with you to Charleston. At least, I will not have her or her girls humiliate me on the Atlanta streets anymore. Goodbye, Rhett! I will not see you again before you leave tomorrow. Goodnight."

This was the second day she walked out on him in her own home. Usually he walked away from her. Last time, he walked out of this house and deserted her. This time might be the last for her and for him.

She didn't look back, didn't see that Rhett was staring at her back. The emptiness had gone from his face, his eyes were filled with admiration and farewell.

"Good night, Scarlett. And goodbye!" He murmured softly.

….

The next morning, a letter was left on the nightstand in her bedroom. It was from Rhett.

_"Scarlett,_

_I am sorry for all the misery our marriage has brought to you. Likely you have reached the same conclusion that I had many months ago, that I am not marrying man and we are not supposed to stay in this marriage. I will not see you again, but I hope to keep contact with Wade and Ella._

_Good bye, and take care of yourself,_

_Rhett"_

He came into her room in the night, to bid his farewell.

* * *

_AN: In GWTW, it seems, Rhett reasoned that his behaviors were caused by Scarlett' infatuation of Ashley, and never thought about those behaviors actually pushed Scarlett farther away. His rhetoric farewell in the end of GWTW lay all blames on Scarlett for their failed marriage. Here, I just give a chance to let Scarlett vent out her frustration too, even all was too late. Rhett was indifference (in the last chapter of GWTW) while she was screaming here, but the pain was all the same. Scarlett was a selfish belle anyway, so she thought about all from her point of view, in deed she entitled one, do you agree? The end of the "divorce" is near, as I defined in the story title, only if I can give you a plausible "ending". _

_While, this is a heavy and painful section, probably not many people like it. However, __any comments/reviews are appreciated. _

_Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing. _


	5. The Divorce

**Chapter 5. The Divorce**

**_Rhett – August 1874, Atlanta_**

* * *

Four months from his last visit, Rhett was on the train heading to Atlanta again. He was a divorced man, a freed man, a man who finally broke off his twelve year obsession. He was finally free, but no joy came from it and none for this trip.

After bidding farewell to Scarlett in April, Rhett knew for certain he couldn't return to Atlanta or live with Scarlett as husband and wife. Painstakingly aware of the blame Scarlett lay on his liaison with Belle, he admitted that Scarlett was not the only one responsible for their failed marriage, he had his share in it too. He still vividly remembered the angry words Scarlett fired at him during their last conversation. With her life in Atlanta and his in Charleston, he decided they didn't need each other, rather they would hurt each other more if he went back to Atlanta.

He signed the divorce papers prepared by his lawyer two weeks later, sent it to Scarlett along with a large sum of money deposited into her account. He was determined to sever the tie, to show Scarlett that his love had worn out. He knew Scarlett might prefer a separation, and he was not certain if she would sign the divorce paper. Or in the deep side of his mind, he wanted to see if she would go back to that wooden headed gentleman. His only request was to keep in contact with Wade and Ella, his Bonnie's brother and sister, whom he still had affection for, with a promise of a sum of money for each child when they grew up if he could meet them twice a year and occasionally exchange letters. He knew Scarlett would not refuse the future of her children.

He left Charleston thereafter, traveled north and then to Europe with his friend Michael Wright for new business opportunities.

Sometime in June, a letter from his lawyer notified him that the divorce papers had been signed by Scarlett, and she accepted all financial settlement with no contest. The only request she had was a counter-request for his contact with her children.

_"Under no circumstances in the future, the children, Wade Hampton Hamilton and Ella Lorena Kennedy, should have any contact or interaction with any female companions of Mr. Rhett Butler, mistresses, fiancés, wives, or whores. If such incidence occurs, intentionally or unintentionally by Mr. Butler or his family, Mr. Butler shall be forbidden to meet the children again, and the trust funds shall be transferred to the children under their mother's control immediately."_

He was astonished that Scarlett signed the divorce papers so quickly without contest. Then he scoffed again, typical Scarlett, she always loved money the most. He didn't give another thought, agreed that childish request, and kept touring Europe.

By the end of his three month traveling, he became restless. His divorce filed in Georgia should be finalized soon, but the exuberant freedom feeling he had when he first signed the divorce paper was gone. He didn't know he would pray for divorce to go through or to be denied. He had to go home.

…

The day after Rhett returned to Charleston, his lawyer came to his mother's house, bringing the final divorce decree, his Atlanta bank account statement, and a letter from Mr. Henry Hamilton. His lawyer explained that the divorce decree was issued only a week or so ago, while there had been no withdrawals for household expenses of his Atlanta house from his bank account in the last two months, and a sum of money had been deposited into the account in late June. A sales contract of their house on Peachtree Street signed by Scarlett in June was the only paper Mr. Hamilton had sent.

Rhett was shocked, he didn't listen to what else his lawyer was talking about, sent him out of door.

Scarlett did the most unexpected. She escaped from the monstrous house he had built and left for her, which she sold even before the divorce was finalized. Where she was now, where the children were, and had she left Atlanta were some of many questions that he never thought he would have asked before. Scarlett had always been in Atlanta, waiting for him to return, whether she was another man's widow or wife or his wife, and he was a dandy blockade runner or a jealous husband. He never thought he won't find her in Atlanta. Maybe she stayed with Aunt Pittypat. No, India was living there and they didn't see eye to eye. Maybe she was in Tara, she always loved being there. No, it was her sister Suellen's home now. Or she moved to Athens and finally married that wooden-headed gentleman Mr. Wilkes. No, he could not accept that!

He underestimated Scarlett and his heart was sinking. He had no official link to her anymore, neither he could seek her out, nor he had right to even ask why she sold their house or why she left. It was over, finally, irreversibly, and completely over. He finally achieved what he had wanted for the last ten months, but he started questioning if this really was what he wanted.

He struggled for two weeks, and didn't know what to do next. The anniversary of his dear Bonnie's death was coming, he had to go back to Atlanta again. He missed his visit to her in the spring, as he hastened out of Atlanta. He had to visit her on her anniversary, and maybe he could also find out what had become of her mother. He hoped his visit to Atlanta would answer all of the questions he had.

…

He carefully planned his stops around Atlanta, when he was on the train from Charleston. The disastrous first stop he had made carelessly in April cost him more than he had expected.

Oakland Cemetery was quiet in the hot summer morning. Walking towards his daughter's grave site, from far away he saw a familiar female figure kneeling down in front of the headstone. Scarlett, his ex-wife, wearing a simple black dress, was softly sobbing there. Uncle Peter was standing close by, waiting with a carriage. A few minutes later she produced a handkerchief from a reticule, wiping her eyes. She stood up, rearranged the flowers in a vase and then touched the headstone one more time. Slowly she turned around, walking toward the carriage.

"Scarlett!" Rhett's voice startled her.

She stopped, staring at his direction as if she saw a Yankee or Sherman. Pain, sadness, and anger, were written across her face. Her striking emerald eyes still emanated lively expression as he had always remembered. She nodded slightly toward him, then turned and got into the carriage. Uncle Peter bowed to Rhett lightly, and drove the carriage away.

Rooted on spot, he couldn't move. He wanted to call her to stop, or to run after her, but he couldn't. What would he call her then? Mrs. Butler? Too sarcastic even to him as she was no more. Miss O'Hara, too vintage as she had not been for more than a decade. Neither Mrs. Hamilton nor Mrs. Kennedy were appropriate. Simply Scarlett, that was the name he just called, but she didn't stop for him. She no longer was his Scarlett. Not anymore.

Rhett came out from his reverie and realized that twice he had returned to Atlanta, he met her unexpectedly each time and caught him off guard. But at least she was in Atlanta, he could find her later.

He slowly continued toward Bonnie's grave site. A large bundle of beautiful flowers lay in front of Bonnie's grave, pink and white roses and small bluebonnets. The light blue marble headstone had an angel carved on top, and his Bonnie rested below. The grave site was well maintained, clearly he had Scarlett to thank for.

He had not been here since he left Atlanta last fall. During his spring visit, it was too painful to come, the wound was still too fresh. The unbearable pain of losing her had become a persistent sorrow that forever stayed. He tried to remember the happy moments he had with his dear daughter, so he could pass the long lonely nights without her around. She was the love of his life, and no one could ever replace her in his heart.

And she was what he had left after his seven year marriage. Both were gone.

…

Rhett stopped at the front door of his previous home, the monstrous house he built for his bride seven years ago. There had been numerous times he had come and gone as a husband and the head of the household. Sometimes were angry departures when he could tolerate no more of Scarlett's coldness to him and her obsession to Mr. Wilkes. Other times were due to tempting adventures as his restless mind could not stay inland for long. Never was there a time he had left or returned with Scarlett from a trip. Never had he asked her and he was sure she would not be interested. Twice he had left and returned with the children, once with Wade, and once with Bonnie. With Bonnie! Painful memories of all the past events clutched at his heart.

This time he returned as a divorced man, no wife, no children, and no home of his own. He tried to push the thought further back in his mind. Over the last ten months, he had deserted this house twice, and each time he was determined to never return. He should not have changed his mind so rashly.

At least Scarlett managed to sell the house at a price doubling the amount he paid with ill-gotten money. Still a fine business woman she was, even under duress, he mused.

The servant who opened the front door refused to let him in as the mister and mistress were not home at the moment. Rhett looked inside through the opening, noticed there were not many changes in the parlor, grand staircase, and all the garish decorations. Obviously the new owner liked the house as is.

Disappointed he couldn't go back into the house, same as in his previous life, it was not his anymore.

…

Aunt Pittypat's house was the next stop. He was certain Scarlett was there, maybe temporarily, even if not with her children. Thinking about Scarlett again in the same place, a similar scene eleven years ago did not escape his mind. Both times neither of them were attached. He was not a marrying man, she was a young widow. While now, he was a divorced man, and she a divorced woman. Rhett felt that the time never seemed passed, or he was too old a soul.

Aunt Pittypat almost fainted when Uncle Peter let Rhett in. She asked for her smelling salts immediately and fanned herself constantly. After catching her breath, she told him Scarlett was not in the house, she just left this morning. Scarlett and her children were not living in Atlanta anymore. Usually mild tempered, Pitty was irritated, blaming Rhett for her grandnephew had to move far away from Atlanta. She was adamant he should never come back again.

And Scarlett left the instruction Rhett should contact Uncle Henry for settlement of their affair.

That was it, she was gone. He agonizingly realized the end was near.

…

Uncle Henry's office never changed, only became more packed as more files piled up and around. Mr. Hamilton was a respected lawyer, well sought after in Atlanta. No one gossiped about him except for him being a lifelong bachelor, nor did he gossip about others.

"Captain Butler, what a surprise to see you in Atlanta." Uncle Henry stood up from his desk and shook hands with Rhett. The distasteful expression in his eyes didn't escape Rhett. Uncle Henry never liked Rhett, though he had been cordial when Rhett was married to Scarlett for the sake of his nephew Wade. Now all amiability was gone, only cold politeness and business remained.

"How do you do, Mr. Hamilton? I come back to Atlanta to settle the remaining affairs." Rhett tried to remain unruffled.

"Yes. " Henry was waiting for him to continue. He was not volunteering any information if Rhett didn't ask.

"Where are Scarlett and the children? I assume I may see the children sometime, I believe this has not changed." Rhett felt he was forced to come forward with his request.

"In this envelop included the school addresses that Wade and Ella are attending now, Scarlett is with them, and the address if you wish to write to them." Henry handed him an envelope, and continued. "If you wish to visit the children, Scarlett requests you to write at least one month in advance to this address, so she will make arrangements allowing you to meet with Wade and Ella."

"This is reasonable." Rhett confessed. Also probably Scarlett would try to avoid him when he visited. "Where is Scarlett now? I would like to meet with her personally."

"That is impossible. She is not in Atlanta anymore," Henry insisted.

"I saw her this morning in the cemetery," Rhett snapped, not happy about being forced to reveal what he had known.

"She arrived in Atlanta yesterday, stayed with Pitty, and left this morning. She was in Atlanta only one day, for the reason you are aware of."

So she left immediately, and she was here only for Bonnie's anniversary. Rhett felt a twinge in his heart, berated himself that he didn't go after her this morning or come in one day earlier.

"And then there are several remaining issues." Henry tried to pull Rhett back into their discussion. "Scarlett has specifically asked that the counter-request sent with the divorce paper remains effective. If such an affair occurred, no matter intentionally or unintentionally by you or by your family members, your visitation rights will be taken away, and likely a further action will be taken."

"I accept and respect her desire on this matter." Rhett knew the reason behind it. Scarlett didn't even bother with any additional monetary negotiation, but she was adamant to this request. How much had he hurt her and her children due to his liaison with Belle. He must be cautious in the future, he couldn't afford to further damage his relationship with the children. And would he marry again, that was impossible!

"Regarding your house, in your original divorce agreement the house was given to Scarlett and her children to live in, and all house expenses to be paid from your account. Since Scarlett decided to move out of Atlanta, and she knows you have no desire to return to Atlanta; for both of your best interests, Scarlett sold the house at a very good price, I assume you already know," Henry said calmly, but a hint of admiration was not missed by Rhett.

"I advised her that she or the children are entitled to the money from the house, but Scarlett insisted I deposit them into your account and let you decide. She instructed me to accept your decision without contest, but I insist on my position. So please advise if you will return the money to Scarlett, or if you will keep it."

"I have no objection on this issue too. I will let my lawyer handle all details for returning the money to Scarlett and the children. At least, I don't have to pay a monthly upkeep bill, which is not an insignificant amount." He felt somehow he had become too agreeable today, but these were not unreasonable requests.

"Captain Butler, there are three boxes of items from your house that Scarlett felt you may want to take with you. They are stored in the storage room of Kennedy Emporium. If you decide not to take them, Scarlett will make other arrangement." Henry continued with all business like attitude.

"Thanks, Henry. I will go check this afternoon." He was curious what was left from his failed marriage, and what Scarlett had left for him.

"Captain Butler, may I have a few words with you, not as a lawyer for Scarlett, but as the grand-uncle of Wade Hamilton?" Henry looked at him intensely. Apparently he had prepared for this encounter, and planned to make his demands in the affair of Rhett and Scarlett.

"Please proceed, Henry." He had no intention to contest.

"Wade Hamilton is the only male heir carrying the Hamilton name, and our family has great expectation for him. Likely much of the Hamilton wealth and legacy, or whatever is left, will be inherited by him. Therefore, I hope you will be mindful, not ruin his mother's reputation further, or ruin Wade's future if you can. Frankly to say, I didn't agree with Scarlett to sign the divorce papers, but she told me that was your wish. I have no desire to get into your marriage problems any more than I can avoid, but divorce has forever ruined her reputation in this society. That is the reason she has to move out of Atlanta." Henry stood up from his desk, lost that calmness he always maintained.

"But so far in Atlanta, only I know the divorce is finalized. Not even Pitty or India. No one else knows. The gossip around Atlanta is that you and Scarlett are separated but not divorced, which is not a better situation either, but better than a divorce. I prefer it stay this way, and Scarlett agrees with me, though quite reluctantly. Of course, this will eventually come out in time if you remarry again. I hope you respect my wish on this matter if you are willing, which is not only for Scarlett, but also for Wade and Ella's future. I believe you care for them, that is why you prefer to keep in contact with them. So please excuse me being forthright, if you will have any discussion outside this room regarding your marital status..." Henry stopped, and stared at Rhett with contempt, his hint about where "outside this room" was evident. "...please be mindful, and make sure no further unnecessary gossip or rumors regarding your already turmoil marriage or divorce." Henry finished speech calmly but he neither conceal his distaste nor mince his words.

Rhett felt irritated by Henry's lecture. This was his life too, he didn't want any more gossip if he had any say in the matter. He cared a great deal for Wade and Ella, and he wouldn't intentionally ruin their future.

"Henry, I can understand the reason for your request and Scarlett's. But I have no control of the gossip in this town since I was here many years ago. Nonetheless, I have no intention to further ruin Scarlett's reputation, while I have every intention to brighten Wade and Ella's future."

"Thanks, Captain Butler. One more following this request, if you allow," Henry kept his eyes on Rhett unwavering, and continued. "Scarlett may return to Atlanta a few times a year for business, as you know she still owns a store and other properties. She may continue using the name of Mrs. Butler, if occasion occurs, since she has been under this name for the last seven years. Once, if your divorce becomes commonly known, she will use the name of Miss O'Hara. I wish you will agree with no further objection."

Life was much more complicated after divorce for women than for men, Rhett realized. First of all, a name, family name, how was a divorced woman to be addressed. "I have no objection if Scarlett is willing to be called Mrs. Butler." He grinned, the last hold on Scarlett, he was somewhat pleased.

"In other places, or where she is living, Scarlett has not decided how she will be addressed. Once she makes a final decision, she will notify you in case you visit the children," Henry said without expression.

"I would appreciate the notification," Rhett responded coolly. His pleasure was short-lived. What name would she use, Hamilton or O'Hara. Or if she decided to marry again, Wilkes, which was unlikely since she didn't want their divorce became publicly known. He was puzzled, well he would know eventually. It was unlikely to be Mrs. Butler.

"Captain Butler, from now on, if you have any business matter you need to settle with Scarlett, please have your lawyer contact me. Only if you want to notify Scarlett of the time you wish to visit the children, then write or wire to the address included in that envelope."

Henry stood up again, shook hands with Rhett, then started walking him out of his office. "I wish you enjoy your visit in Atlanta, Captain Butler."

The business had concluded, and no more social calls were needed.

…

Rhett continued on to Kennedy Emporium, Scarlett's store. It had been hers since she was married to Frank nine years ago. She always took a great deal of care and was proud of her store, more so than she was of her first born and even her second born. But now, she had left and let others manage it for her. It must be a painful sacrifice for her, he pondered.

Atlanta August was hot, humid and cloudy. He was sweaty but the coldness seeped into his heart as the gloomy end was near.

He remembered the first time he had visited Scarlett at the store after he managed to free himself from jail. He was overwhelmed knowing that she had sold herself for the tax money, and he didn't or couldn't offer any help. She was lost to him forever as he had thought at that time. While, this time, same as the last, she was not his anymore, and she was lost to him forever again, all because of his doing. Why was he thinking that their marriage was like a jail house that he had so wanted to get out of so soon? He had no answers.

The store was busy while one of the staff did recognize Rhett, leading him to the storage room. Three large wooden boxes were neatly piled up in the corner with his name written on each; Scarlett's hand writing. The boxes were larger than the boxes he took from the bank in April.

One box was of his clothes and shoes, another his books and memorabilia he had collected around the world during his travels, and the third box contained his or the children's photos, paintings, large and small, together and separated. Wade's, Ella's and mostly Bonnie's, and several of Bonnie's favorite toys and dolls. All were well wrapped in clean white papers, but no trace of Scarlett. No photos or paintings, no marriage photos. It seemed Scarlett had never existed in the world included in this box. There was no trace of their marriage if not for Bonnie.

His marriage was gone, and only these three boxes were the remaining carcass.

He instructed the store staff to ship the boxes to the Charleston address, and then hurried out of the store.

What he had done in the last year, he had done to punish Scarlett. By divorcing her, he wanted to win the last battle of their twelve year war, so very much! He knew, in the deep of his mind, he could never completely give up Scarlett. He thought he might come back eventually to pick up the broken fragments, but Scarlett didn't leave the opportunity to him. She didn't glue those broken fragments, instead she buried them, and she buried the carnage or whatever left in their marriage. She moved out of Atlanta, and escaped from his grasp forever.

Had he won the battle, or had he lost the war? Now he was the one left behind, no matter he won or lost.

He walked toward the National Hotel to spend the night there. The memories of another stay, his and Scarlett's honeymoon, inevitably invaded his mind. He had no other place to go for the night, and he didn't want to find another place.

One more night, one more business affair to conclude, then he would be out of Atlanta forever.

* * *

_A/N: Finally the "divorce" is done. I am so tired after finishing this chapter. This is Rhett's closure of their marriage/divorce. He walked through his life or their life again in Atlanta, and all memories came back. Some degree of regrets was unavoidable, no matter he was the initiator of divorce, or even if he truly believed this was what he wanted. __Then one more chapter, the closure will be completed. One last business affair that Rhett had to attend was a closure he must have in Atlanta, so he could "move on"._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always…_


	6. Another Closure

**Chapter 6. Another Closure**

**_Rhett – August 1874, Atlanta_ **

* * *

Belle Watling was the last business affair that Captain Butler had to settle in Atlanta.

Belle was a kind but nonetheless a shrewd woman as she had made her living in a tough world. Rhett met her in a whore house in New Orleans the first few months after he had left Charleston. They were connected because they were close in age and shared a strange bond of being disowned by their families. He was her favorite among her other regulars, and visited her often whenever he was in New Orleans.

A few years after, Belle was with child that she claimed could be Rhett's, but both of them knew she couldn't be sure. A baby boy was born with a look like Belle and no sign of paternity for the first few years. While the other regular disappeared, Rhett returned and helped Belle; sending the boy to a decent family and then to a boarding school. Rhett didn't mind that the boy became his ward as Belle couldn't take care of him. Only later on did both Belle and Rhett know, so did the boy, that he couldn't be Rhett's child. The boy became so rebellious and resentful that neither of his parents were willing to claim him. He cut off all ties with Rhett and Belle once he could barely make his own living. At that time this didn't matter much to Rhett, he had just married Scarlett, had Wade, Ella and later Bonnie to care for, he hardly had any time to think about that boy. While this was a big blow to Belle as she had so wanted the boy to be Rhett's so they could forever be connected. Fate was never in her favor.

She knew Rhett was a caring man underneath his roguish and tough nature, but he was proud. He would never marry her if he only cared for her. She would try anything to keep him in her life and as close as possible. She moved from New Orleans to Atlanta once Rhett said that he would visit Atlanta more because the blockade business in Georgia was more profitable during the war. When she realized Rhett was after that coldhearted young widow Mrs. Charles Hamilton, she deployed a few tactics, waving Rhett's handkerchief around town, spreading the rumor that Rhett's ward was her boy. She so wanted the whole of Atlanta to know, especially Scarlett and Miss Melanie that she was Captain Butler's mistress and warmed his bed. When Rhett married Scarlett, she was devastated.

Rhett knew life had not treated Belle well, and he had always respected Belle as a good friend, a business partner, and sometimes as a confidante of his frustration to Scarlett. When Belle opened her own house many years ago he helped Belle, bought the building where her house resided. Her large two-story house was the most decorated whore house in Atlanta. Rhett knew Belle wanted more from their relationship, but he had no intention to go beyond.

He sensed Belle was jealous of Scarlett since he knew about the handkerchief incidence and the rumor about his ward. When Scarlett came to his jail asking for three hundred dollars tax money, he was so angry at her deceptive schemes that he didn't give her any help. After Scarlett left, he did probe Belle when she came to visit if she might come up with that much money. Belle turned him down with the excuse of slow business at the time. Furthermore, she hide the news from him that Scarlett was marrying Frank. He was so devastated and berated himself once he was aware that Scarlett sold herself to old Frank for the tax money. It was such an agonizing regret that he held on to for many years! He regretted he didn't help Scarlett, regretted that he didn't forcefully call on Belle's favor to produce the money Scarlett desperately needed.

Rhett did distance himself from Belle and her business once he married Scarlett. He was faithful in his marriage till the day Scarlett kicked him out of her bedroom, his ego as a husband and as a blockade runner was forever damaged. In his remaining married life, he needed a place to pass his lonely nights, Belle was right there with open arms. He was there drinking, gambling, or meeting other lonely fellows, most times, and then he returned home to his daughter. He would not deny there were times he sought his release in those paid women for his frustration, or find his soothing in Belle as she listened to his mumbling sorrow, but he never really got his fill. He never felt guilty about his unfaithfulness since it was Scarlett who pined for another woman's husband. He had been constantly longing for Scarlett even when he was with other women.

He never denied or clarified his relationship with Belle to Scarlett. He used Belle to infuriate Scarlett more than he could remember. _Belle was a better investment, she was a kind-hearted, good-natured soul, and she was soothing._ He went out of his way to hurt and humiliate Scarlett deliberately as much as he could. He still remembered his last visit to Belle in April and subsequently Belle running into him, Ella and Wade at the National hotel. It was the final straw tipping off Scarlett. For the first time Scarlett challenged his liaison with Belle directly, and it also was the last time. She finally gave up on him and signed the divorce papers.

Rhett still couldn't decide in all the messy business of his marriage, if he was pushed by the last act of Belle into the situation he currently was in, or if it was what he had wanted willingly.

…

Entering the large, well decorated two-story whore house, Rhett found Belle standing in front of the bar chatting with a boring middle aged man. It was a slow morning and quiet.

Rhett tipped his Panama hat, nodded to Belle and grinned. "Hello, good morning, Mrs. Watling!"

A broad smile spread over her face as she saw him come in. She was a tall, shapely, and loosely figured woman. A heavy layer of rouge couldn't quite cover the fine lines on her face as of the evidence of her tough life. Her bright curly red hair was more vividly reddish and never was combed as tidy as Scarlett's black wavy hair, Rhett noticed.

"Dear Captain Butler, welcome back to Atlanta. I am so happy you've come back." Belle walked over, hugged him with both arms, and then her cheeks touched his.

"Rhett, do you want to go up to your room? I have your room cleaned every day," Belle closed in and whispered.

"Of course. I would like to have a drink too," He retorted casually.

Both went to the second floor, to a corner room where he had resided intermittently for many years.

He sat in a large chair, and held a glass of whiskey. "How is business?"

After closing the door, Belle poured herself a glass of whiskey too, then laid on the large bed leisurely.

"It isn't too bad, but you know, since you are not here to play cards every night, money collected from the games is far less than before. Gentlemen just come here for the girls." Belle giggled, and looked at him with her eyes winked.

"You may need to find younger regulars to play cards then your business should pick up quickly," he said unobtrusively.

"Well, well, Rhett, I am glad you come back. You do know Scarlett and her children have moved out of Atlanta, don't you?" Belle tried to get his attention, and eagerly wanted to know his reaction.

"Yes. Have you heard any gossip?" He didn't show any emotion, though he knew where Scarlett and the children were now.

"Scarlett was mighty cold to everyone in Atlanta. No one talked to her on the street. She and her kids were not received anywhere. They were always by themselves."

He narrowed his eyes, and didn't say anything. His glass of whiskey was still half full.

"Her boy got into fights with other kids many times. He got picked on a couple of times on the street. You know that little girl, Ella, is she? Such a crying baby, she was teased by other girls too. Once she cried so loud, Scarlett rushed out from the store to run away those girls. One time Scarlett had a big temper and pushed the mother of one of those kids out of her store. Since you left, not many people were nice to her."

Belle kept babbling on about Scarlett's misfortune, and didn't notice that Rhett's face had darkened and his eyebrows had knotted together. She knew he used to love Scarlett deeply, but now he had left Scarlett; rumors said they were separated or even divorced. He must have hated her more than he was willing to admit. Belle had tried to derail his pursuit of the young woman before their marriage, and put more doubt in his mind after he had been kicked out of his wife's bedroom. Finally she was too happy what she had wished for had become a reality.

She rose from the bed, and poured herself another glass of whiskey. She drank too quickly she thought, but she was a bit jittery today as she knew Rhett had moved to Charleston permanently and she won't see him again if she didn't do something. He had changed so much from a year ago; muscular, younger, and well groomed. He had finally gotten rid of the poison from his blood. But he was gone from her too.

Belle continued, "After Scarlett left, Atlanta has been much too quiet, and there's not as much gossip going on. You do know where she is, don't you? Atlanta is boring without her and her kids."

Stunned by what Scarlett had been through, he remained silent. He didn't know that Scarlett and her children had suffered so much after he had deserted them. He thought Scarlett could get back on her feet sooner without him around. He knew now, Scarlett could never stay in Atlanta and recover from her tarnished reputation if the divorce became commonly known. He was the one laying a heavy hand in ruining her reputation, hurting Wade and Ella's future. They became the outcasts of Atlanta society, not just the Old Guard snagged them, even the white trash or prostitutes could shame them on the street.

He wished he could turn back time to a few months earlier, so he could do something for them or at least stand by them to protect Wade and Ella, or even Scarlett. Now there was nothing he could do, too much damage had been done all due to his actions. He remained silent, his turbulent mind was concealed by blank expression on his face. This time he didn't want to reveal his feelings about Scarlett, though she had been the constant topic between him and Belle occurring in this exact room for many years.

"How is your new life in Charleston? You stay with your mother and sister, as I heard." Belle kept going on while Rhett was quiet; she thought he had lost interest in Scarlett.

"My life in Charleston is just fine. Belle, leave my family out of it," he scorned her.

Belle was a bit more than jealous now, she had been his mistress and confidante when he complained about his marital difficulties with Scarlett. In the last few years, he was even nicer to her than to Scarlett, and stayed in her house more nights than in Scarlett's. Belle had hoped against hope, that someday after Scarlett, he would pay more attention to her. Rhett would never marry her, but she had never thought after he had left Scarlett, he would also distance himself from her, his oldest friend and his mistress.

"Oh Rhett, darling, we have been talking about your family, since Scarlett was your wife, and even before she was your wife. What difference is now? You can always tell me and I can comfort you."

Rhett felt somewhat speechless. Of course he didn't want to talk about his family with Belle. Though in the past, he did speak to Belle about Scarlett when he was drunk and frustrated by Scarlett's obsession of Mr. Wilkes. He never felt any guilt or shame about those occasional confessions, those nightly soothing, sometimes physical comforts that had helped him to calm down and regain his confidence. Then he could walk right back to that Peachtree Street house to continue his turbulent marital life or combat with Scarlett.

He always thought Belle had his best interests at heart and she was a better friend than Scarlett. He even told Scarlett so, Belle was a better investment. Right now, he just felt uncomfortable about discussing anything related to his Charleston family with Belle. He could not explain the different attitude. Perhaps Belle had known him before he started pursuing Scarlett over twelve years ago, and Scarlett was not a lady anyway.

But his family in Charleston was respectful, the madam of a whore house in Atlanta should not talk about them!

Belle tried to avoid the long gap of silence, keeping on her monologue. She was on her third glass of whiskey now. She had not seen him for a long time, she had a lot on her mind that she wanted to take this chance when he was in same room with her. After he left Atlanta and Scarlett, Rhett also left her, he started a new life in Charleston without her. She was a part of his life the last twenty five years, and he was hers! She won't give up that easily no matter how small or large a part of his life he was willing to share with her.

"Rhett, I am thinking….. if you don't mind…I am thinking…" Waiting for his response before going on, Belle's hand touched his upper arm lightly. She knew she had too much to drink today.

"What are you thinking? Come out with it." He was a bit impatient now.

"I am thinking, since you stay in Charleston now, I can move to Charleston too. Just like you and I started out in Atlanta many years ago, we can repeat our fortune same in Charleston. I talked to the people from Charleston, there is no saloon there as grand as this one. You see, I have a lot of money now, I can open a new saloon in Charleston, a larger one, with grand decorations, laying out more gambling tables, hiring more pretty girls. Or, if you can put in some money too, come over once or twice every week, we can make good money out of it."

Finally he felt he had to stop Belle's chatting. This was the third time he was surprised by Belle's mumbling. First Scarlett and her children's suffering after his abandonment, then his different attitude when Belle spoke about his Charleston family, and now Belle wanted to follow him to Charleston. Didn't Scarlett mention this last time? He thought, just once, how could both his ex-wife and his so called mistress have the same idea, a preposterous idea!

Who did Belle think she was, he was fuming and appalled. In Atlanta, for many years everyone assumed she was his mistress, but Rhett thought both he and Belle content with what kind of relationship they had. He never loved and never would love Belle, and he never thought about to introducing her to his family. His mother and sister couldn't know that he had had a past with the Madam of Atlanta famous whore house and the fact that the relationship continued during his marriage. Belle couldn't move to Charleston, he wouldn't allow it, he couldn't let the Charleston old guards know his liaison with a whore. He must prevent any smudge on his reputation that he had fought so hard to regain since he returned there. No, he couldn't allow his past faults and sins to smear the good reputation of his family, and good standing of his mother and his sister in the genteel society!

"No, Belle, you can't go to Charleston. I go back to my family now, I am respectable over there. I can't visit this kind of establishment as frequently as I used to," he said coldly.

"Nonsense, Rhett." Belle chirped, but didn't dare to look at him directly. She continued, "You were here most nights when you were married to Scarlett. You have your needs, if I am in Charleston, I can take good care of you just the same as here in Atlanta. Even if you were with your family, you can still come to my house as you did when you married Scarlett."

This time, Belle really didn't want to lose again, to lose to another mistress or wife. Belle was desperate, she knew she drank too much, and couldn't think straight, but she had loved him for years. She had to try, to give herself a chance to keep Rhett in a relationship with her, whatever relationship that would be.

His face darkened, and his eyes dangerously stared at Belle with unblinking coldness. He had to make it clear to Belle, even though the reality would hurt Belle deeply. He knew his continued connection with Belle would undeniably be a huge disgrace to his family in Charleston if it became well known. If Belle still felt she had some claim on him, what had the people in Atlanta been thinking?

He always thought Belle had helped him through the misery of his troubled marriage, but now it was clear as the day to him that his association with Belle, no matter a true friend or as a claimed mistress, might have hurt his chances to gain Scarlett's trust, and might have been one of the reasons that prohibited Scarlett to really see his love all of these years. He suddenly felt nauseated. He couldn't tell or admit if Belle played the same role as Ashley did in his failed marriage, though he never was the one who loved someone else. He felt sick, sick to himself, to Belle, to this room and the bed where he had stayed countless of nights during his marriage with Scarlett.

"Belle, stop it." His sudden stunning voice startled Belle, and made her sit up from the bed. He stood up and gazed right into Belle's cloudy eyes.

"Belle, allow me to be clear. We did have a relationship in the past, but my life has changed. From now on, you and I must go different ways. I will give up my share of this house, you will own it by yourself, but you cannot go to Charleston. You shall stay where you are now, or move somewhere else, but not to Charleston."

He looked right into Belle's watery eyes, his black eyes were dancing with menace. "If I find out that you tried to play a trick on me or try to disgrace my family, you know what I will do to you. You know I am a blackguard and a scoundrel. I will not use this room again. Clear all my stuff out." He walked toward the door.

"Oh Rhett, darling, please, please don't leave. I just wanted to talk about this opportunity with you. If you don't agree, I'll not do anything. I wouldn't disgrace your family. Rhett, please stay." Belle almost begged for him to stay.

He remembered a similar circumstance occurred almost a year ago, but to another woman, his ex-wife. Such absurdity wasn't lost on him. He had always done what he did best, run away.

He stopped at the door, turning back to Belle. "One more thing Belle, tell your girls to never cause trouble again at Scarlett's store, and stop gossiping about Scarlett. I will know if you do otherwise. I always know. And I believe you know what I can do to someone who betrays me." He stopped for a second. "Don't try to follow me, stay where you are Belle. Goodbye, take care of yourself."

It was the same goodbye as he gave to Scarlett several months ago, he was really baffled by the farcicality. How could it be, how could he treat his wife no better than his mistress? He had no answers.

He didn't care that Belle was crying after him, he stepped out of Belle's house without looking back. He still couldn't control his rage, and he didn't know who he was angry with, Belle, Scarlett, or himself. But he did know that Belle was the second woman who had been in his life for many years that he was going to abandon from his life forever. It was not her fault, rather he had changed. He couldn't allow this relationship to go on, or for his past sin to tarnish his newly found reputation.

He didn't know if this was fair, but he knew, no matter what, he wouldn't regret it this time.

* * *

_A/N: __As Rhett became a gentleman staying with his mother and sister, such liaison with a madam of whore house was absolutely unacceptable. It had to end, for the sake of his family reputation! (Though he did not do it for Scarlett, such hypocrite!) So __this chapter gives a closure of their relationship, and he may eventually "move out" of it. __Please review and comment, if my interpretation of this relationship is baseless or not. As for any fictions, we all entitle our own imagination. Matter is if I know someone second mine._

_Thank you, as always, for reading and reviewing!_


	7. Grandpa and Granddaughter

_A/N: __This chapter is the beginning of the second section, after R and S divorce. Life went on, especially for Scarlett. She was a survivor, I believe she would be and she always was, even so many tragedies she suffered in MM's GWTW. _

_You may notice under each chapter, there is the name of __either Scarlett or Rhett, as I wrote the chapter of the events occurred around her/him and from her/his POV, occasionally the POVs of other characters were introduced for clarity. But I prefer not to jump from Rhett to Scarlett or vice versa. __While, for the timeline, month/year, was mainly for moving the story time line along, either for my writing and for readers to track. Four weddings could not happen in a short time expand, there have to be some gaps in between. _

_Thanks for reading this story! And p__lease comment! _

* * *

**Chapter 7. Grandpa and Granddaughter**

**_Scarlett - October 1874, Savannah_**

* * *

Scarlett was slowly waking in the early morning as a fleeting panic passed through her mind. Where was she?

Lying still in her large soft bed she allowed her senses gradually come to her. The soft rhythmic sound of the ocean waves, the warm golden sunlight, and the salty breeze from the sea were peaceful and relaxing. Indeed she was in Savannah at her grandfather Pierre's house, not her dark room in Atlanta.

She was awake and she was content to be here, six months after her world had crashed down for the second time in a year. Once again, she had assembled her life and her children's lives back together under the refuge her grandfather provided.

After Rhett returned and then left again in the spring, she avoided thinking where her marriage would go after that encounter. She couldn't deal with it that day, didn't deal with it the next day, and she still didn't know how to deal with it. She knew tomorrow remained gloomy, and what was gone remained bygone.

She did only what she knew best, trying to get on with her life again. Only the Old Guards in Atlanta would not leave her and her children alone. Gossip flew maliciously about how her husband had visited his mistress before returning to his own home after six months of absence, how he introduced her to his wife's children in the hotel, and how he had deserted his wife again. But she held her head high, and kept charging on.

A few weeks later, she was forced to deal with her life head on. Surprisingly or not, a divorce paper sent by Rhett arrived at the Peachtree street mansion, and truly startling, so arrived the same day an invitation to her Grandpa Pierre's eightieth birthday party in Savannah.

Life never made much sense to her, and she didn't bother to comprehend. They were just another round of battles she had to endure. She cried alone in her room through the night. Then the next morning, she wiped tears, locked the divorce paper in the bottom drawer of her library desk, and left with Wade and Ella for Savannah.

The only resolve she had at that moment was, she will never sign the divorce paper, hell will freeze over before he gets it!

She was surprised that Grandpa Pierre was still alive and contacted her again. Even more shocking was that once she was there, Pierre offered her and eventually Wade to take over his business if she and the children moved to Savannah, because he had no other male descendants. His business was several sizes larger than what Rhett had offered generously in her divorce settlement. This was the opportunity she realized she needed for her to leave Atlanta too, to leave that painful place, and start anew. She took the offer immediately.

The children accepted the change without much grumble. Wade and Ella were happy and fit right in with their new lives, new schools, and new friends. She returned to Atlanta alone in June against Uncle Henry's wishes, signed the divorce paper, and sold the house.

She finally let her marriage go and left Atlanta quietly for a new life. Hell did not freeze over, it was only that she did not want to stay in purgatory forever.

It had been a liberating feeling since her new life started. Pierre kept his promise, allowing her to be involved in his business immediately and be the mistress of the Robillard house. She had most liberties around the house, and quite an authority on the business. Finally she had someone, her eighty years old grandfather, to rely on, and to be protected by the respected Robillard name and its vast wealth.

However, a feeling of detachment came over her as she looked at her new life rolling on, which seemed to keep her emotions at the bay. She didn't go out to get to know people around Savannah, except those who had business with Robillard's. Neither was there much gossip in Savannah about her, nor had she the time to gossip with others. She was content with her new life. The Robillard business, the Robillard house, and her children were the new routine.

Occasionally she thought about her old life in Atlanta, Bonnie, or Rhett, and the pain would grip her heart. No, she never wanted to live in the yesterday, she had today to live for, and tomorrow to look forward to. Eventually the pain started to fade but never further away than in her deep thoughts or during those quiet nights.

With the bright sunlight coming through the window, she was fully awake for the moment. No, she didn't have time to contemplate. There were too many things she had to take care of, as always. Today was a busy day, and tomorrow, a big day for her family.

…

After she was dressed by Pansy, who came with her reluctantly from Atlanta, Scarlett walked toward the quiet quarter of the big house where Grandpa Pierre lived. Today was one of those days she supposed to have breakfast with Pierre as they had much to discuss for the event tomorrow.

"Good morning, Grandpa! You look well this morning." She greeted with a warm smile, proffering her hands as Pierre stood up from an armchair. The breakfast had been set up on a small dining table in a sizable sitting room.

"Good morning, Scarlett! Have a seat." Pierre said with a heavy French accent, as he kissed her on both cheeks, and carried an amused smile as usual.

He was a tall slender man, with a full head of white hair, well groomed and sophisticatedly dressed. Though in good health by his age, visibly he was taking his time to let his life fade away. He was a wealthy man, even more so before the war. Much of his investments in Savannah were lost during the war, only his main house was spared. He retired to France during the war, and stashed a large portion of his wealth in the North or in France, so he managed to revive the Robillard business after the war. He had been in a semi-retired status for a few years before his daughters from Charleston told him last Christmas, that his granddaughter Scarlett O'Hara might have separated from her husband and owned a large store and a few other businesses in Atlanta all by herself. He came to the idea to lure her over to Savannah, so she could work for him, and his life might not be too boring even if he was waiting for death to catch him.

"Scarlett, I assume you plan to go to the store today, and Wade will go with you." After they sat down and sipped the morning tea, Pierre started questioning. This was usually how they started their morning rituals. The store, Robillard Emporium, and Wade Hamilton were the reasons that Pierre wanted her to move to Savannah.

"Yes, Grandpa, I am going to, Wade will come with me and Ella too. As for the store, all remodeling and decoration are complete, all items are on the shelves and in the right place. Right now the store is in its most pristine status. When we open the store tomorrow, Savannah retailers will never be the same again," she said proudly with her emerald eyes flashing in exhilaration.

The new Robillard Emporium was twice the size of Kennedy Emporium. Pierre bought the store building before her arrival, and intended to open the largest store in Savannah. Since then, she had been working with Pierre's business manager, Mr. Stevenson, in the store design and decoration, ordering merchandise and hiring staff. This was her first store that she had started from its beginning. She inherited Kennedy Emporium from Frank years ago, and much was already settled when she took over. This time, she could do it from the start, and do the best she knew and wanted.

"Scarlett, I am glad you find the work thrilling and enjoy it. As Thomas has reminded me several times, you can run the store very well by yourself," Pierre said fondly. "I had a discussion with Wade yesterday, he is just as excited as you are. Remember to show him around, explaining how to manage the store and how to order merchandise, it will benefit him tremendously. He is a gifted young man, and will learn quickly. I much prefer he is ready when he takes over the business from you someday," he said with obvious adoration of his great-grandson.

Pierre was very pleased once he knew that Scarlett's first marriage as an Irish farmer's daughter was to a respected prominent family in Georgia, and resulted in a son carrying Hamilton's name. That was the reason Pierre invited her and her children to come to Savannah with a promise to give the majority of his properties and wealth to her and Wade once he was gone. Since then, he met with Wade every other afternoon for an hour or so to teach Wade business and trade.

"Grandpa, Wade is only twelve years old, he has to attend school and study, and then go to Harvard as his father Charles did. It will be a good ten or more years before he can take over the business. Right now I am in charge as both you and I agreed. It does you no good if you don't like it." She had no patience for politeness. Pierre felt her involvement in the business was a temporary solution, even though she was the one who owned the store in Atlanta and built the new store in Savannah. She knew her grandpa had no choice but her; but this didn't stop him expressing his disappointment from time to time.

"Young lady, right now I am in charge of the Robillard business, and I am teaching you how to manage all of them, not just the store. When I am gone, then you will be in charge, do whatever you want, but you must involve Wade in the business after he finishes his studies," Pierre insisted.

"Grandpa, I will be in charge someday. You can stop me only if you live another twenty years," she pouted. After six months living in Pierre's house, she was at ease with her grandpa, which she never thought that would be possible at the time she arrived.

"Well, I mean what I said. Someday, Wade will take over the legacy of Hamilton's and Robillard's, and you have to hand it over to him when he is ready. And, I wish you will marry someone decent eventually," Pierre continued, ignoring her undertone.

"Grandpa, we have discussed this before, I am not going to marry again. Three marriages, twice widowed, once divorced, more than most women have done in their lifetimes. I have had enough for my whole life." She loathed this topic if anyone dared to bring up. Marriages and divorce irritated her greatly, and she could not control her irritation. Pierre was furious once he knew she had signed the divorce paper four months ago, somehow he felt he had entitled her to do so. But, for God's nightgown, this is her life, not his.

"Your age? Young lady, what do you mean 'at your age'? By all means, you are still young, at least another fifty years to live, I believe you will have a longer life than I do. I only wish the best for you and for Wade. As for now, let us wish not too many people know about your divorce, and you will be mindful of our family reputation." Pierre was not catholic, but still, divorce was a shameful event to him.

"I will Grandpa, I promise. The Robillard name will be as spotless as ever. You should not be worried, Grandpa!" She said sarcastically, though she tried to tone down her frustration. She knew Grandpa also had a soft spot for her, as he was rather unaffectionate when he spoke to his daughters. Or as he was aging, he felt there was no need to control his granddaughter anyway.

"Scarlett, regarding the store opening ceremony, I assume Thomas, his people, and Mr. MacIntosh will be in the store today to have all of the arrangements settled."

"Yes, we will go through the details of the opening ceremony. Mr. MacIntosh has been here for a week now. Almost everyone in Savannah requested to attend the opening ceremony tomorrow. With the attention created for this store at such a size in Savannah, he came to the agreement that it is worth considering to open a same size or larger store in Charleston and later expand my store in Atlanta. Mr. Stevenson believes he has never seen Mr. MacIntosh change his mind so quickly." She smiled as her green eyes twinkled brightly.

"I am quite in agreement with Thomas too. Mr. MacIntosh sometimes can be stuffy, I have known him for quite a many of years now, but I would say he is a trustworthy and intelligent young man. Thomas introduced him to me, he and Thomas' wife Sylvia are cousins, did you know?" Pierre waited for her to respond, while she was looking at him amused, but didn't follow on.

"I am still not in favor of the idea of opening a store in Charleston, Grandpa. I know we should go into Charleston, if we plan to expand our business in retail around the areas, but I really don't like to travel to Charleston, as you know the reason." She changed to the subject that had be on her mind for a while.

"Scarlett, I believe you know the importance of why we need to go into the Charleston market and be the first in South Carolina, and I never intended to have you working inside the stores. Thomas and Mr. MacIntosh will handle that responsibility, hire a store manager to do it. Your responsibilities are finding the right place for the store, and selecting the merchandise specifically for the Charleston market. Your role is to decide what we do and what we sell, but not do them yourself. You are a Robillard now, I believe the Butlers would think twice before damaging your reputation. I already wrote to your aunts several letters, demanding them to stop gossiping about you and your relation with Mr. Butler. You should not worry about it too much, at least for now Scarlett. And you can't forever hide behind me or stay only within Savannah."

They had discussed this topic several times, Pierre had been patient she knew, but she couldn't stop the panicked feeling of what Rhett would do if he knew she was moving into the Charleston market. The malevolent dancing orbs or the blank expression of Rhett Butler had driven her into many sleepless nights. Probably because he was the only man she really loved as a woman if she could call her affection for Ashley as more of a childish fascination, while certainly Rhett was the man she hated and feared the most. She wanted to stay away from him as far as she could.

"Alright Grandpa, I know. We can discuss this more later. I just hope that I will not make any unnecessary trips to Charleston. I hope you understand." She knew she had to be honest with Pierre if she wished to have his support.

"We will, Scarlett. By the way, I heard that Mr. MacIntosh was the neighbor of your father's plantation in Clayton County, wasn't he? Why didn't you know him previously? I would assume he might be one of those boys you grew up with." Her grandpa changed to a lighter topic, and started teasing her.

"Grandpa, he is much older than the beaux I grew up with. His family was Scottish-Irish, they were quite close-mouthed, stiff-necked, and kept strictly themselves, as the country folks said," she said comically. Though she knew her Pa Gerald might not see eye to eye with the MacIntoshs, the young Mr. MacIntosh was a well-respected lawyer handling business in South Carolina and Charleston for her grandpa. Scarlett felt it was her failing that he was not one of her beaux before the war, and he was quite handsome in his own way.

"Mr. MacIntosh remembered mother and Carreen because he stayed in Tara for several days during the war. His family plantation was burned down by Yankees, and they lost everything in the plantation," she reminisced.

Scarlett had not seen Carreen for several years now, and it was a much longer time for Pierre. Aunt Eulalie and Aunt Pauline had visited Carreen in a Charleston convent a few times. They claimed that Carreen did share quite a resemblance to Ellen as she grew up, along with a gentile manner. Both Scarlett and Pierre missed Ellen terribly, Pierre was heartbroken when his favorite daughter married and left Savannah permanently years ago. Scarlett missed the chance to say goodbye to her mother when she arrived to Tara a few days too late during the war.

Grandpa and granddaughter started their breakfast in silence. Scarlett always loved French pastries, it was associated with the memory of her mother and the first time she visited Savannah with Ellen when she was little girl.

"So, Pauline and Eulalie are arriving this afternoon with Carreen, aren't they?" Pierre broke the silence. Both Pierre and Scarlett were looking forward to Carreen's arrival. Somehow, they with the help of Mr. MacIntosh, managed to maneuver the convent to allow Carreen to come to Savannah after many promises.

Pierre never cared much for either Pauline or Eulalie after his favorite daughter Ellen left Savannah, he blamed them for her leaving, even though he was the one who drove Phillip into exile that led to his death and Ellen's departure. He had minimum contact with his two daughters after both had married and moved to Charleston. He allowed them to visit only after he returned to the states from France after the war and he knew that both surviving daughters were widowed and couldn't support themselves. He was more interested in Scarlett, beautiful and strong-minded just like his wife Solange, and Carreen, tender and much like his dear daughter Ellen.

"It is interesting the convent let Carreen out when they thought they could get her inheritance. Scarlett, you do have enough money to buy her share out, don't you?" Pierre was concerned.

"Of course, Grandpa. I'm prepared to pay a fair price for Carreen's share, while the convent may have a different idea about what is a fair price for a third of Tara. Mr. MacIntosh is helping us to negotiate with the convent. I will pay whatever is reasonable, I just don't like the church or convent telling us what we should grow in Tara each year," she said cleverly.

"I assume this will take some time if Mr. MacIntosh is doing his job. Never promise more in a business transaction, always negotiate, even with the church, don't allow them to believe they are entitled to what they are asking for. You can always donate the amount later if you like, and the church will appreciate you more," Pierre said drolly.

"I just hope Carreen does not take the permanent vow, not because I don't want to pay the money, rather I don't like to think about Carreen staying alone in that convent forever. I thought she would be happier if she had her own family," she said thoughtfully.

Pierre looked at her amused and said. "You may still have time to change her mind, it is not too late yet. But I know if she is like Ellen, then once she's decided, she will not change her mind."

"Grandpa, you sound like my parents' marriage was a bad thing for my mother. It was not, you should know. My Pa loved her so much. He lost his mind after she died, and never recovered."

"I know, Scarlett, but it was to me. I lost her then, if you could see it from a father's point of view," Pierre said softly.

"I understand, Grandpa," she said quietly. Grandpa's pain resonated the loss of hers and Rhett's. The devastating effect of Bonnie's death on Rhett, and on their marriage emerged in her mind. Again she pushed it aside, as she had done the last few months.

Looking back at her parents' marriage, after she knew who Phillip was and what he meant to her mother, she knew her mother was not happy in her marriage; only content with her life in Tara. "Grandpa, I am here now. Wade and Ella are here with you. Her daughter and grandchildren are with you now. I hope someday you make peace with her choice and her marriage."

"Your point is well taken, I have to say, Scarlett." Pierre tried to lighten up their mood. "Alright, you need to get ready for the day. Your scheme on getting Carreen out of the convent is not urgent at this moment. You have to work with Thomas to get the store ready, and we will have a grand opening tomorrow, the first Robillard store! At least the Robillard name will keep going on."

"Grandpa, I am O'Hara too, and Wade's name is Hamilton!" She said teasingly.

"But we are discussing Robillard Emporium, and you are Ms. Robillard now. We all agreed, haven't we?"

Pierre had convinced Scarlett to take the name of Robillard because she didn't like to be called Mrs. Butler after her divorce, and Robillard was more convenient for her to do business in Savannah or even in Charleston. Scarlett reluctantly agreed. Her initial thought was to reassume the name of O'Hara, but she did see the benefit of Ms. Robillard if she was to take control of her grandpa's business.

"Yes. We have Grandpa. Of course, you just can't skip the chance to remind me that I have to take a name I was neither born to nor married to, Grandpa." She felt irritated, though she knew well the intent of her grandpa.

"Yes, this is your new name and new life, my dear granddaughter! A respected French lineage, I wish you would appreciate it. I have confidence in you, young lady, you are just like your grandmother, beautiful, smart and resilient, and you will bring back the glory of Robillard, Hamilton, and O'Hara!" Pierre said gently.

Scarlett was so much more like her grandmother, Solange Robillard, she was the same strong minded and cold hearted as both her aunties confessed. Pierre loved his wife so much. Her death of twenty years ago, on top of the loss of his favorite daughter Ellen to an Irish farmer some thirty years ago, had pushed Pierre into an unsympathetic semi-hermit life. Only when he met Scarlett these many years later, he had noticed the resemblance of Scarlett to his wife, and subsequently invited Scarlett and her children to stay with him, had he started to feel the life coming back to him slowly.

Scarlett appreciated that her grandpa provided a refuge for her and her children, she knew both she and her grandpa needed each other to continue their lives. This was her chance for a content and respectful life, and for redemption. She would treasure this life.


	8. Grand Opening

**Chapter 8. Grand Opening **

_**Scarlett – October 1874, Savannah**_

* * *

_It is finally opened._

It was the fruit of her hard work of the last six months. All went well so far, Scarlett thought. It was the aftermath of her grief that had propelled her to focus on something bearable; building a future for her children and her family.

The grand opening of Robillard Emporium was on the front page of the Savannah Daily Morning News, which predicted many spectators would join the crowd to witness the biggest event of the year in the city; the opening of the largest store, owned by the well-respected Mr. Robillard, a French aristocrat, and his beautiful granddaughter, the mysterious Ms. Robillard.

She had no doubt many people were surprised to see her involved in Robillard business, then she scoffed. Robillard was French, a different sort, what were they expecting anyway? She was different from other ladies, but she didn't care anymore. The divorce pained her tremendously, it also freed her from the constant battle with her ever scornful, mean-spirit ex-husband that had marked many years of her life, and freed her from the constant yearning to fit in a society that she never could.

The open ceremony was a great success as predicted. She and Wade stood on each side of Grandpa Pierre along with his partner, Mr. Stevenson, greeting the local dignities and business associates from the nearby cities and towns. She could see her arrogant Grandpa was pleased that he once again became the center and the pillar of society, and regained his glory as an esteem French aristocrat.

After the ceremony, before he left for home with Wade, Pierre told her that he was extremely satisfied with all of the work she and his people had done; the Robillard business was ready to expand beyond Savannah and Georgia.

Mr. MacIntosh was very kind and suggested he accompanied Pierre and Wade home, while Mr. Stevenson could introduce Scarlett to the people they were doing business with. Aunt Paulina, Aunt Eulalie, Carreen, and Ella also attended the opening ceremony briefly, and had left early with Miss Sylvia.

Today was her first time meeting many business men in Savannah, previously she had been shielded by Pierre and Mr. Stevenson. While at the opening ceremony, she kept a low profile, more observing and listening than speaking. Some business men were boring, others carried family money but had no sense of business, and a few were out right unfriendly and ignored her. As Mr. Stevenson introduced each business man, even with mostly a brief dialogue, she tried to remember the people whom might be useful to her business or whom were friendlier to her.

Mr. Brewton was quite a friendly fellow from a North Atlantic Shipping Company in Charleston, as Mr. Stevenson introduced, and they would do more business with this shipping company. His wife, Sally Brewton, accompanied her husband for the trip, had been observing Scarlett for a while. After an initial greeting, she was eager to talk with her and pulled her aside.

"Ms. Robillard, you are so very young, and extremely brilliant at business. I am one of your admirers."

She looked at Sally, smiling with a tad of suspicion. "Dear Mrs. Brewton, you are so very kind. Please forgive my ignorance, have we met before? I must apologize if I can not recall our previous meeting."

"Oh, Ms. Robillard, Miss Scarlett, my apology. We have never met before, but I am a friend of your aunts in Charleston. Also my family is acquainted with the Butler's family for many years." Sally was shrewdly observing her reaction as she mentioned the name of Butler.

"Dear Mrs. Brewton, I am Ms. Robillard," she said firmly. "Please forgive me, I didn't know you are the dear friend of my aunties. They were here for the opening an hour ago. Unfortunately, we are quite occupied this week, otherwise I would invite you and your husband to meet with my aunties. Maybe another time would be more convenient."

She did not follow Sally's hint on the Butler family. Such a nosy and ninny of a woman, she thought, and by her will, she did not want to meet any of the Butler's old friends again.

"Of course Ms. Robillard, we shall seek another time to be more acquainted. My husband's shipping company is starting to do more business with Robillard's. We shall meet again." The older woman sensed Scarlett's reluctance, but still pushed on. A beautiful young thing, clever and sharp, how Rhett could leave her to her grandfather was incomprehensible, Sally was determined to find out why.

Noticing the discomfort Scarlett had, Mr. Stevenson called Mr. and Mrs. Brewton to other sections of the store.

Scarlett was relieved to be left alone.

…

As she was checking the display window where several items had been sold out, Mr. MacIntosh returned to the store and informed her that Pierre and Wade were home, and her aunts, Carreen, and Ella were also home and resting as well.

She thanked his kind assistance and then asked, "Mr. MacIntosh, are you aware of a shipping company from Charleston, the North Atlantic Shipping?"

He looked at her cautiously and responded, "I thought Mr. Robillard may have explained this to you. My apology, we did not inform you earlier. Robillard used to do business with a shipping company in Charleston. Early this year, this shipping company was bought by two Charleston business men, and then merged with a shipping company in New York, so it becomes the North Atlantic Shipping Company. It has the largest presence in Charleston and Savannah, and significant presence in the North and further south. So it benefits Robillard to continue to do business with this shipping company, especially Robillard has significantly expanded into retail."

"Who are the people in Charleston that own the shipping company?" She insisted.

"Mr. Rhett Butler of Charleston and Mr. Michael Wright of New York are two majority owners, or I believe, Mr. Butler may have a larger share. Mr. Brewton of Charleston and Mr. Brian Jefferson of New York are two minority owners," he responded carefully. "They have offices in New York and Charleston, and they plan to open a Savannah office next month and another office down further South early next year."

"So, we have to do business with them, don't we? Are there any other options?" She probed calmly.

"There are always other options, of course. But early this year, sometime in March, the North Atlantic Shipping proposed to continue business with Robillard, and we evaluated the situation. We had a pleasant relationship with the previous owner, he highly recommended Mr. Butler and Mr. Brewton, both are respected business men in Charleston. I am acquainted with them personally too. Also, Robillard has done business with Mr. Wright's shipping company before, especially his company ships goods from and to France, which was the primary business of the Robillard Trading Company. Therefore, this shipping company likely is the best option we have for now."

Listening to Mr. MacIntosh's explanation, Scarlett was simmering. She moved to Savannah to avoid Rhett Butler, now she had to do business with him, how absurd! But what else could she do?

"Thomas has all of the shipping logs and copies of the contracts. I am managing the contract negotiation, and I can explain more to you if you wish, Ms. Robillard. Of course, Robillard also relies on the railroad for shipping goods as well."

"I would like to know more, and see if we have any backup options. Thank you, Mr. MacIntosh for your explanation," she tried to be agreeable.

Mr. Stevenson and Mr. MacIntosh had helped her tremendously to understand the Robillard business, and she preferred to maintain on good term with them. As for her relationship with Rhett, she just wished it would not cause too much scandal or gossip, but she knew that was never the case.

…

In the late afternoon, she was standing in a quiet corner alone, observing the store activities. She recalled the days when she designed the store layout with Mr. Stevenson, using her experience from Kennedy Emporium. Yes, she had inherited her trade from Frank and learned from him. Rhett had even imparted much wisdom when they were friends or on good terms during the early years of their marriage. While both Frank and Rhett were gone out of her life, though on different terms, she remained, carried on, and opened a new store and planned a few more to come.

As she was pondering the past and the future, she felt a motion from her left side. Coming out of her trance, she turned her head and saw her ex-husband, Rhett Butler, coming in her direction, walking with a light pirate-like tread.

She was startled as if by a ghost, then she stiffened her spine and gave him a cold stare. "What are you doing here, Captain Butler?"

"I was invited to the opening ceremony of Robillard Emporium, Dear Mrs. Robillard," He said coolly, his face was deprived of any expression, his white teeth barely showed, but his bold eyes raked her severely.

"I don't see how you have the gall to face me!" She said crossly.

"Quite the contrary, your company invited me and my company! Certainly I am at a better position to ask you, how have you the gall to invite me?"

"I did NOT invite you, Captain Butler! Someone sent a wrong invitation. Oh, you are the most…"

"You shall not be labored on this, Mrs. Robillard. Do you have a new name for me? I wager it doesn't mean you forgot that I know the list of my names well: cad, varmint, scoundrel, scalawag, and any other new names you have for me," Rhett said teasingly.

Somewhat an eerily similar scene appeared in both of their minds, almost nine years ago in another store.

Then he grinned lightly, she looked at him calmly, and remained unfazed. Both were silent.

After a moment, Rhett spoke again, mincing his words thoughtfully. "So, Mrs. Robillard….Robillard? How did you get this name, or have you married one of your French cousins?"

Seeing no response from Scarlett, he taunted her. "I remember you were not fond of your French relations. How much money were you promised for this marriage?"

"I thought you didn't give a damn about what I am doing, Mr. Butler," she said icily.

"Well, I prefer to know who the stepfather of Wade and Ella is, and if he will treat them well. That is my only concern," Rhett said nonchalantly.

"What makes you think I married again?"

"You changed your name again, didn't you? The fourth time?"

"I don't have to get married to change my name. I just took my grandpa's name so I will be in control of the Robillard business. I never want to marry again!" Knowing Rhett was purposely irritating her, she wanted to strike at him too. "By the way, I assume it is not your business anymore that I have changed my name, as long as I am not Mrs. Butler," she said unfalteringly, but a youthful resilience and a shred of malice shinned through her emerald eyes that Rhett had seen before.

"So tell me, how much money were you promised by your grandfather with your name change to Robillard? Must be more than three hundred dollars I assume?" He asked sarcastically,

"You are a varmint! How could you say that…" Scarlett stared at him incredulously.

"I thought you were well provided for with my funding, aren't you? And I promised to give more money to Wade and Ella when they grow up. You can live comfortably with all the money you have. Why do you need more?" He demanded.

"I can live comfortably with my money, even without yours, you know that! I prefer to have more money for Wade and Ella than you have promised. Several times more! So we don't need you to be around, and we don't need your charity. Are you happy now?" She was furious, and she knew her response would hurt Rhett terribly.

"No, you can't take away my right to see the children. We have an agreement," he said sternly, but a sliver of panic in his voice was palpable.

She watched him thoughtfully. The anger Rhett infuriated in her a moment ago was replaced with a pity, and a kindness she did not know she would ever have left for him. This was the first time they had met after the divorce; she was still angry at him. But he came here, why? Didn't he say he didn't give a damn what she did, but why did he come? She didn't know. Could she refuse him to see the children, be as cruel as he was? No she could not do that to him, and to the children too. He loved the children, he had lost Bonnie, but he should not lose Wade and Ella, even if he was the one who divorced them. There had been so many times the children had asked for him that she had lost count. No she could not take away their connection from him.

"Mr. Butler, you may see my children when the time is convenient for me and them, but you can't just come in today, one of the most important days of my life, and ruin it for me." She looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, and hoped he would understand and behave wisely.

"Scarlett, I do come to offer my congratulations for your new store, and to see how you and the children are doing in Savannah." He grinned, and said lightly, "Also I wanted to check Robillard Empire as my shipping company will do more business with it. I'd like to check on my investment too."

She looked up to meet his dark eyes again, and caught an expression that she had not seen from him for many years, the one she saw at Kennedy Store after he had gotten out of jail. It was the same him, just that he was still quite beyond all comprehension. With all the insults, teasing and indifference, did he still care about her and her children? Or was he just checking on his investment?

"The children are doing well. Both Wade and Ella like their schools very much, and have some friends to play with. They were here for the opening ceremony this morning, unfortunately you missed them," she said, then turned her attention to his company. "Is your shipping company the North Atlantic Shipping Company?"

"Yes, it is. I started it this year with my friends. I am the major shareholder of the company," Rhett said coolly, as if it was of no importance.

…

Then at this time, Mr. and Mrs. Brewton, and Mr. MacIntosh walked towards them.

"Dear Rhett, I am so very glad you finally decided to come to the opening ceremony. Regrettably you missed the impressive display this morning," Sally extended her hand to Rhett.

He kissed her hand lightly and grinned. "Dear Sally, I believe I just came in time. The grand store is still here, and the opening is quite a success as I can see," he said with a halfhearted cheerfulness.

"Dear Ms. Robillard, I am glad you were still here when Rhett arrived." Sally looked back and forth at Scarlett and Rhett. When she saw both didn't follow her lead, her nosiness finally took a toll on her. "Ms. Scarlett Robillard, it is quite unique name, isn't it, Rhett? She is a pretty thing, isn't she?"

The grin disappeared from Rhett's face, maybe he was mildly angry that his friend could be so impolite. Before he could say anything to turn the situation around, Scarlett spoke, "Mrs. Brewton, I am Ms. Robillard, and how interesting you know my Christian name! I assume you are the dear friend of Captain Butler."

She was furious now, she never thought Rhett's friend would treat her this way. No she would not let this get away without affronting Mrs. Brewton or Rhett Butler.

"How rude he missed his duty and did not inform you of all of my names," Scarlett said slowly and defiantly. "While, for saving you from this trouble, you may please address me as Ms. Robillard, and this Robillard Emporium is my store. Mrs. Brewton, if you need something from the store, Mr. MacIntosh or Mr. Stevenson are at your service. Have a nice day!"

Mr. Brewton almost pulled Sally away by the arm. Sally was red faced and kept mumbling she was sorry, but no one present cared for what she was saying. Mr. MacIntosh followed them away.

…

Rhett was silent for a moment, as if he was surprised, or as if she was a different person, he scanned her face and body again, chuckled.

Looking at Rhett's grinning face, Scarlett was furious. "How could she be so rude? Who is this woman to you? Your dear friend like the one you have in Atlanta?"

"Who? Sally? What are you talking about? Scarlett." Rhett looked at her suspiciously.

"Captain Butler, I believe you heard me well. Don't pretend you don't know whom I am talking about. This old Sally is dressed very properly as someone else you know well in Atlanta." Scarlett was seething.

"Stop it, Scarlett. Sally and David are my friends since we were very young. We have known each other for years. I agree, Sally is not very polite, and her actions may be insufferable. I am willing to apologize for her behavior."

"I don't think I can take your word on this, Captain Butler. As I remember, you lack the ability to separate your female friends from your other interests." She did not retreat.

"Stop it, Scarlett! She and David have been married for years, for god's sake," he said in a low voice, while his dark eyes were shinning with anger.

"Ha, marriage never stopped you, did it? How could she feel so entitled to be so impolite, and get away with it. You two must have some special bond. Or have you become some sort of gentleman these days?" She said sarcastically. Thinking about all the humiliation she had suffered in Atlanta, she carried on.

"No. Stop it, Scarlett, Sally and her husband are my friends in Charleston, I have no need to further explain. May I say you are too overly obsessive with my life? I would believe it is not your concern anymore." He knew how to slight her.

"Your life is not my concern, and it NEVER WAS, Captain Butler!" She said wrathfully. "Only, I have my reputation and my children's welfare to consider these days, and my request still stands, if you remember. Alright, it seems I can never get an honest answer from you, Captain Butler. I will find a chance to ask Mr. Brewton sometime later. He is rather nice and friendly!"

"No, Scarlett, leave Mr. Brewton alone. Sally is only my friend. Are you satisfied now? I warn you, don't push too far, Mrs. Robillard!" He said harshly. Obviously he couldn't afford this kind of gossip these days too.

She narrowed her eyes, waited a moment, and then said evenly. "Alright, Captain Butler, I will take your word on this. But I still have one request, keep your dear friend, whatever relation to you, well behaved. She is even mouthier than the OLD Guards. I wish you will do your best. You always had a way with women, don't you? Or, I assume Mr. Brewton will also be around." She wanted to make it all clear to Rhett that she would not tolerate it if he humiliated her again.

He looked at her with anger dancing in his dark eyes. He had no intention to lose this battle. "How is Mr. Wilkes? Or do you have a new target now, the respected Mr. MacIntosh? It seems he is quite involved in your business, I believe."

"Mr. MacIntosh?" She flashed her emerald eyes, staring at him. "Captain Butler, you are acquainted to Mr. MacIntosh in Charleston, aren't you? You know he is a lawyer, and works for my grandfather. Don't bother yourself, or be too obsessive with my life please, Captain Butler! If you want to check on your investment, do remember to go to Atlanta, some of your investment is waiting for you!" She whispered angrily to him, and turned on her heel and walked away.

Captain Butler was stunned. This time, Scarlett took him on and fought with him word for word. She learned, and she grew up by learning from him. For god's nightgown, she would not be slighted again without returning favor. She had to make it all clear to him.

…

Scarlett left Rhett to his own devices. She noted that he walked around the store, and talked with Mr. and Mrs. Brewton. But after a while, he found her in a store corner again. "Scarlett, may I have a word with you?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Mr. Butler, haven't we had enough for one day? Why can't you just leave now, please?"

"Scarlett, come on now. I'd like to have an honest conversation with you," he said evenly.

"I never thought you could do that to me, Captain Butler!"

"Scarlett, please." He did not want to fight with her anymore. He looked tired and could not match up with her high-spirited youth. "You see, as I am already in Savannah, I would like to see Wade and Ella tomorrow and spend the day with them."

"Captain Butler, in our agreement, you are requested to send a notice at least one month in advance if you plan to meet them."

"Scarlett, I wish you would not prevent me to meet Wade and Ella. I have not seen them for six months, I do miss them."

"So, it is my fault now? You deserted them too when you left Atlanta," she said crossly, as she tried to hold her temper.

"Scarlett, let us not go back again, shall we? I wish you can be reasonable." Rhett looked at her evenly.

She sighed. "Mr. Butler, if it was any other time, I might let you see Wade and Ella. They missed you. But these few days, Careen and my aunties are in Savannah too. They would like to spend more time with the children. Please understand. If you prefer, I will make arrangements for you to meet the children later this month or next month. Just send me a letter with what time you will arrive."

"Alright, I will be in Savannah the first week next month, if that is convenient for you and the children."

"Yes. I will make arrangements. Have a nice afternoon, Captain Butler!" She stood still, waiting for him to leave.

"You too, Miss Scarlett," he murmured.

Then he left and she remained in her store.

* * *

A/N: _Per Wikipedia: "Ms." began to be used as early as the 17th century, along with "Miss" and "Mrs.", as a title derived from the then formal "Mistress", which, like Mister, did not originally indicate marital status. "Ms.", however, fell into disuse in favor of the other two titles and was not revived until the 20th century._

_Scarlett was never a woman staying in social norm, especially after her divorce. So I believe she could use the name of Ms. Robillard. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	9. Ella's Birthday

**Chapter 9. Ella's Birthday**

**_Scarlett – October 1874, Savannah_**

* * *

The warm sunshine and mild breeze of early fall were perfect for an outdoor gathering. Scarlett was pleased that everything was ready, waiting for the guests coming in the afternoon. It was Ella's birthday party!

All of it started as a decoy that Scarlett used to keep Carreen in Savannah for a few more days than the convent allowed, then Ella got excited and chatty, inviting everyone she met to her very first birthday party. It indeed became a real party, an afternoon tea party.

Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie stayed, Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson would come, and Mr. MacIntosh had promised Ella that he would return to Savannah for her party, even though he just went back to Charleston a few days ago. Several girls from Ella's school and their parents were invited too.

Scarlett had been in the new store since its opening, so she left all the party planning to her aunts, Carreen, and Ella. Only this morning did she take over the charge, walking through the house, from kitchen, front door, ballroom, and to the large courtyard, where Ella's birthday party would be held. She oversaw the servants thoroughly cleaning and decorating the house, checked the progress in the kitchen as scheduled, and made sure the tea tables, lawn chairs and a large white tent were properly set up as she had instructed.

Then she noticed, Carreen and Ella were still debating where to put the croquet hoops in the ground.

Ella had attached to Carreen since they first met, and this week, she had never left Carreen's side. Ella found her dear aunt's calm and motherly manner was easier to get along with than that of her busy mother.

"Mama," Ella ran toward Scarlett, and put her arms around Scarlett's waist, "Mama, I am so happy, I have my first birthday party! All my friends are coming! I am so happy!"

Yes, in her eight years of age, she had never had a birthday party. Frank died before Ella's first birthday. Before her second birthday, Scarlett had married Rhett, and then Bonnie was born just after her third. Though Mammy ensured she had birthday cake each year, Ella was never significant enough for her mother or stepfather to give her a birthday party, while her dear sister Bonnie had had four in her short life.

Scarlett looked down at her daughter, thinking of her other daughter who had left too early, the guilt and the pain that had been suppressed for months started to emerge again. She sighed, and a film of tears covered her eyes.

Ella wore a beautiful dress, dark pink silk with royal blue laces, and her auburn curls were combed neatly into a braid that was loosely turned around on her head. She grew into a lovely girl, more like Carreen at her age, or like Ellen as Aunt Pauline said one day, except for her hair color. Though sometime she was fidget or nervous when she was with strangers, Ella was chatty, giggling, and happy when she was with her mother, brother, or Aunt Carreen.

"Mama, I wish Beau and Uncle Ashley could come to my party," Ella's voice brought Scarlett out of her reverie. "And Uncle Rhett could come too," Ella said faintly, with her eyes fixed on Scarlett's.

"Ella darling, you see, Beau and Uncle Ashley live far away. It is not easy for them to travel here on a short notice. We will invite them next time. I promise you." Scarlett hugged her daughter, and said patiently, "Ella, do you know where Wade is. Go find Wade, ask him to set up the hoops for you."

Ella left her mother and aunt hesitantly, but after a few steps she started running.

"Ella, don't run. Slow down, baby. You don't want to ruin your new dress, do you?" Scarlett looked at her daughter tenderly, as Ella slowed down her steps, walking towards the house.

"Dear sister, you have two beautiful children. They are lovely and so well behaved," Carreen said, as she was fondly observing Scarlett interacting with Ella.

"Yes, they are. Sometime I still couldn't believe, after all these years, so many losses, how I am so lucky still to have these two fine-looking children, and they don't hate me," Scarlett said with a smile, but a hint of sadness and regret was evident.

Scarlett had told Carreen a brief version of her turbulent marriage with Rhett and its dissolution, while she did not want to trouble never-married Carreen, a nun, with all of the tawdry details of cheating in mind and body, jealousy, and hatred. But even as a nun, Carreen knew there was more to it, it was darker, more violent, and much more heart broken than Scarlett let on. Carreen found Scarlett sobbing in her room late at night a week ago, holding a family photograph of five of Scarlett sitting with baby Bonnie on her lap, Wade and Ella on each side, and Captain Butler standing behind. When Carreen asked, Scarlett just shook her head, and refused to talk about it more. Carreen knew Scarlett didn't break down because of the divorce, which went against what their aunties had predicted, but her heart had been shattered into a million pieces with all of the tragedy she had been through.

"They love you, Scarlett. They adore you and respect you." Carreen desperately wanted to lighten up Scarlett's mood. The two sisters walked towards the lawn chairs.

"I know, but I don't deserve their love. I am only glad that I come to love them and appreciate them before it is too late," Scarlett said as they sat down.

"Dear Scarlett, of course you deserve them. You birthed them, fed them, taught them and love them. You are both mother and father to them. You are the best mother they could have."

She was the best mother? Didn't someone say she was a bad mother not long ago, worse than a cat? Scarlett tried to push those hurtful memories away.

"How you do run on, dear sister? Let us not talk about me. Carreen, Ella and Wade love you too." Scarlett looked at Carreen and smiled. "These days, you care for them, and play with them. Ella is almost attached to your skirt."

"Oh, I love them too. Scarlett, you are busy in the store, of course, I want to help as much as I can. Unlikely our dear aunts would have patience with either Ella or Wade," Carreen said pleasantly.

"Carreen, Ella asked me the other day, if you could stay with us forever. You know, sometimes Ella is absentminded, but this time she did ask a question that I have been wanting to ask you for a while." She stopped for a second, looked at her sister carefully, and continued. "Carreen, do you miss the life outside of the convent, miss the life where you can have your own children and family, have a daughter just like Ella or prettier?"

"Scarlett, you know I can't. I don't think I can. At the time Brent died, he took away all my hopes."

"No, you can Carreen. Brent died so many years ago. You have to let him go."

"Yes, ten years now. It is a long time. Sometimes I even forget how he looked or acted, if I don't look at that small photograph of his I have."

"Carreen, baby, ten years is a long time. I can't remember Charles's face anymore." Of course, she never had time to remember Charles, she thought. "But you are young, I know you loved Brent, but you can still find someone who loves you as much as Brent loved you, and you may love him eventually. You see, I married twice after Charles, and still have Ella and Wade."

"Scarlett, you are strong and resilient. I could never be like you, going through life as you have done with such a strong will."

"Carreen, I am not strong. There were many times I just wanted to give up. Not only the times before and after my divorce, there were other times before that. But I have to keep going on because I have a family to take care of. The children are my strength to keep going on now." She gazed at the far end of the yard, thinking about her life and Carreen's.

"Carreen, I know the convent life helped you through your grief. You lost Brent, then Mother and Pa passed away shortly. Both Suellen and I married at that time, and couldn't take care of you. I didn't stop you from joining the convent. I know you have been in the convent these years, and you are used to a quiet life in there, but I beg you to think about your choices before you take the permanent vow. I am not trying to persuade you to abandon it for no reason. You still have a long life ahead of you. It pains me that you will be there by yourself, alone for many years to come. You still have a chance to have your own family, or you can stay with us, your niece and nephew love you dearly."

"Yes, I know Scarlett. I understand your thoughts, but I made my decision years ago," Carreen sighed, and then looked Scarlett in the eye, deep blue to emerald green. Their hands were held together tightly.

"Only at that time we were so desperate, there were almost no hope and no money. So I thought it made sense to let you go to the convent, but now everything is different. We have money, actually we are quite rich." Scarlett chuckled, tried to lighten up Carreen's mood and hers too. "That is why I would like to give your share of Tara in cash to the church now, rather than a third of the land. I believe Mr. MacIntosh has explained this to you."

"Mr. MacIntosh did explain all this to me and Mother Reverent in detail, and he is still negotiating with the church on how to proceed. He is very nice and helpful," Carreen said, with a light pink blushing through her serene face.

"I am glad you find him helpful. He is a respected lawyer in Charleston. We rely on him for many business negotiations too. As I know, he has been a widower since his wife died in childbirth many years ago. Aunt Eulalie said he has been trying to acquire a wife for a while," Scarlett looked at her sister carefully, but Carreen turned her face away. Probably there was no need to push further she thought.

"Carreen, I wish we had more time to talk. I only hope before you make a final decision, you think it through, and let me know first, will you?"

As Carreen nodded silently, Scarlett stood up, and pulled Carreen up with her. "Let us go in now and get ready for the guests and the party."

Two dear sisters held arms together, walked side by side toward the house.

…

The party was going very well Scarlett thought. Ella had the best time, as happy as she could be for being the center of attention, and her friends from school were present. They ate cake, sang birthday songs, played games, and danced around like little girls because they had no worries of their own and were well cared for. Several boys came to the party too for they accompanied their sisters. Wade was there as a host to entertain the boys, but he was more eager to help the young girls play yard games and show off his talents. He was a flirtatious one, even though he was not thirteen yet. He wasn't like his father Charles, who knew where he got his talent, Scarlett mused.

The afternoon tea party had passed its peak, only a small portion of birthday cakes were left on the table. Scarlett made sure it was sent to Mammy and Pansy to enjoy.

Adults had gathered into groups after finishing cake and tea. Scarlett chatted with three elderly women, her aunts, and Miss Sylvia for a while, and was ready to move away.

Her aunts had been nice to her so far, not as critical as when they were in May. Neither mentioned Captain Butler again, nor complained about her business activities for they knew their monetary prestige would be controlled by Scarlett later on when their father passed away. Scarlett had supported them during the war when Pierre was in France, and Aunt Pauline even confirmed that her money had flowed to Mrs. Butler during their low stretch too. This time, Pauline mentioned that Mrs. Butler had conferred her congratulations to Robillard's for the new store. But Eulalie tried to avoid Scarlett as she preferred to forget those humble moments of her life or didn't know what else to say to her niece. Scarlett was only pleased they finally stopped criticizing her about her marriages and Rhett.

Mrs. Stevenson and her husband had helped Scarlett and the children to settle in Savannah. They were more dear friends than business associates. They had two daughters of the same age as Scarlett and Sullen, and both had moved away, one to Texas and one to the North after they married. Miss Sylvia was more taking in Scarlett's children, especially Ella, like their grandchildren. She told Scarlett that she enjoyed the party very much, and maybe she would have a birthday party for one of her granddaughters when she came for a visit next month, and she would invite Ella and Wade to the party too.

Scarlett stopped over at the tent, the mothers of Ella's friends were seated around the tea tables. She exchanged pleasantries with those young ladies. These were the young wives of prominent business men, well cared for with a privileged life either from their own family fortunes or their husbands. Scarlett kept light conversation with them but the feeling of such different lives of theirs versus hers was never away from her consciousness nor from theirs too. She could have had a life like theirs if the war had not gotten in the way. Well she suffered through many losses, and probably had three or four times the life than what these young ladies had experienced in their protected lives. Scarlett was grateful of what she had and what she was able to provide for her family, for now.

Several gentlemen stood at the far end of the courtyard, smoking, conversing, and observing the children playing in the center and the ladies gathering at the other end of the yard. Scarlett had never been concerned with how to talk to a gentleman about business, or how to flirt with a man in a party, but she had no interest in talking with any of them now. She was consciously aware that she was not the belle of three counties anymore, rather a divorcee now. She walked over, made small talk with each one, and offered to send more drinks their way. She knew a few of them were more than eager to get acquainted with her, discussing business or something else, but she preferred to go to her grandpa to be with him and enjoy a quiet moment.

…

On her way back to the tent, Scarlett noticed that Mr. MacIntosh was standing alone by the tent, holding a glass of wine, while looking in the direction where Grandpa Pierre and Carreen were sitting.

He noticed Scarlett walking towards his direction, and he nodded, "Ms. Robillard."

"Mr. MacIntosh, I am glad you can join us for the party, and I am grateful you come all the way from Charleston again. Ella loves the doll you brought for her. I wish she had expressed her gratitude properly."

"Ms. Robillard, it is my pleasure, and I appreciate you and Ella inviting me to the party," Mr. MacIntosh said politely.

"Call me Scarlett, please. We have known each other for quite a while now. There is no need to be so formal when we are outside of business," Scarlett said with a mild smile. She always felt calm when she talked with him.

"Scarlett, as you wish, and my pleasure," he nodded, "and Stan, please."

"Stan, we are also neighbors from Clayton County, aren't we? It is a pity, we didn't meet each other before the war. I am very glad we meet now, and are doing business together."

"Actually I met you before the war, just you were too young to remember." Stan looked at her, as she tried to recall the incident and her eyebrows knotted together.

He smiled. "No, you wouldn't remember. You know, my family was not quite social, so I rarely ran out with other boys or visited other plantations. There was one time, I was about thirteen years old or so, I went into the woods with my older brother to catch rabbits and raccoons. I got lost and after a while, I walked along the river bank close to your family property, where I saw a lady, not more than twenty years old, sitting on a tree branch. She was sitting there quietly, looking into the river. I did not dare to disturb her. I thought she was the most beautiful lady I had ever seen in my whole life."

He stopped, looked at the direction where Carreen was, and then turned his attention to Scarlett. "I waited for a while, not sure how long time it was. I felt it was like a lifetime, and then I heard a loud voice from a little girl, 'Mama, mama, see, I caught this butterfly!' She was running toward the lady and the peace was disturbed."

"So the little girl was me, and the lady was my mother, I guess," she said cheerfully.

"Yes. So I went over and introduced myself to your mother and you." Stan looked at her fondly and continued. "You were the prettiest little girl I ever met, two to three years old. You had a lovely green dress on but a lot of dirt around the skirt hem, and you were not patient. You didn't even bother to talk to me for a second, just wanted to go home and show your father the butterfly you caught."

"I don't seem to remember any of this. I am sorry, Stan," she smiled. "After that, did we meet again?"

"No, not you again, until this May, but I did meet your mother again." He looked at the direction of Carreen again. "The third year of the war, I returned home briefly, and found out that our house had burnt down, and the plantation was deserted. I went to your house, to find shelter and food, where I saw Miss Carreen first. She was younger than your mother when I met her, but as beautiful as your mother. I also saw your mother, Mrs. O'Hara, who still remembered me. Your family fed me and sheltered me for several days. Carreen stitched my uniforms for me. A year later I got news that your mother died three months after I left. I still could vividly recall her sitting on the river bank like a goddess, and the time when I waved goodbye to your mother, Carreen, and your family."

Scarlett looked at Stan thoughtfully, as he drifted in his memory back to the Georgia countryside many years ago. She knew the three-year old her was not the center of Stan's nostalgia, rather her mother was. Her beautiful mother Ellen was the fantasy from his teenage years.

"I didn't get the chance to see my mother or say goodbye. I returned home from Atlanta just after my mother died," she said sadly.

"I am so sorry Scarlett, we all lost too much during the war. My father and my brother died during the war. My mother moved to Charleston with our relatives, and then died three years after my father," Stan said.

"Have you ever gone back to Clayton County again? Or visit your plantation?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, I did. After I established my law practice in Charleston, I was able to pay the tax on the land. I went back to check the land, and made sure no one could take it. I stopped by Tara, but only Miss Suellen and her husband Mr. Benteen were there. Miss Carreen went into the convent and you were living in Atlanta at that time, as I was told."

"Oh, likely you were there after my father died."

"Yes. Many lives were lost or changed by the war," Stan murmured to himself, and he turned to Scarlett. "Forgive me if I pry Scarlett, why did Miss Carreen decide to go into the convent?"

"Carreen's fiance Brent Tarleton was killed in the war. She was heartbroken and never recovered. After my father died, Suellen married Will, and I had to return to Atlanta, so Carreen decided to join the convent. At that time, I couldn't take care of her, I had no choice but to let her go. Right now I quite regret her decision and mine. She loves the children, Ella and Wade, so much. She has the kindest heart. She could have her own family, her own children, if I had tried to stop her."

"If I am allowed, I would say this is her decision, not yours Miss Scarlett," he said carefully.

"I know. Only it pains me that she will stay in the convent for the rest of her life. I hope she could find someone who loves her, and that she will be willing to come out of the convent."

"Miss Carreen seems content with her life in the convent. She wants to surrender her share of Tara to the convent so she can take the permanent solemn vow next year. That is her intention, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. And I know. But I feel she is not as content with her life. There is still time to change her mind. I know it, and I will try," she said willfully.

Mr. MacIntosh looked at her intently. She still had that stubbornness as that little girl he met many years ago, but she was much more patient and more determined to reach her goal.

…

Scarlett sat down on the chair that Carreen just vacated as she went to bring a pitcher of sweet pink lemonade to the girls who were still playing. Grandpa Pierre was sitting in his chair with his eyes half closed. It seemed like he was deep in thought.

It had been a long day for him, he offered his praise and gifts to his great-grand daughter Ella, greeted the gentlemen and ladies to the party, and politely conversed with those people who were brave enough to come to him. Scarlett hoped he would somewhat enjoy the party, not just sit by himself.

"Dear Grandpa, do you want me to bring something for you?"

"No, I don't need anything. Come to sit with me for a moment, Scarlett. The party is a success."

"Grandpa, I am so happy the party went well."

"I was told this is Ella's first birthday party. Is that true?" Pierre looked at Scarlett with mild concern.

"Yes, Grandpa. I was too busy after she was born, and never had time to think about the children's birthday party." Scarlett lowered her head, and thought about how only Bonnie had birthday parties because Rhett took the time in planning them.

"Scarlett, don't feel guilty about it. You had to do what was needed to survive. Ella is happy now. She will remember this birthday party forever, and forget about anything before it," Pierre said assuredly.

"I hope so, Grandpa, I do hope so."

"Scarlett, you know when I asked you to move to Savannah, I was thinking about what you could bring in to our family business and having Wade Hamilton be my heir. But, right now I am thinking that you also bring Ella and Carreen into my life. In some form, a part of Ellen is back in my life. I thank you for that."

"I am glad Grandpa, that you love Ella and Carreen too. If I remember right, my mother came back to Savannah at least once or twice after I was born, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. But she never forgave me for driving Philippe away, and I couldn't forgive her for leaving me and moving so far away. She was my favorite daughter. I thought we may eventually find each other for reconciliation, but she left so early, so young. This is one of my biggest regrets in my life." Pierre stopped for a moment, looking at the direction Carreen and Ella were standing. "But at least, I have the chance to meet her daughters and her granddaughter. I believe your mother or God may have forgiven me in some way too."

"I believe so, Grandpa," Scarlett said softly, and she was deep in her own thoughts too.

* * *

_A/N: Several reviewers asked when Scarlett would meet someone of interest soon. While, there was always someone who would be interested in Scarlett, the matter was if she was ready for a new love life. My thought is she needed more time to adjust. So did Rhett Butler. Between these two, I believe Rhett had more difficulties to settle into a proper gentleman life than he had prepared for (or bargained for). So he would likely be the one inpatient and aggressive, while Scarlett would be more passive, in terms of the relationship (with whomever). _

_And whether there would be more interactions between Scarlett and Rhett, in the next few chapters I am trying to build up the "reasonable" opportunities for the divorced couple (and who hated each other) to meet and interact, under the social norm (at that time?)_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your encouragement and suggestions are the best motivator for my writing. _


	10. Children and Promises

**Chapter 10. Children and Promises**

_**Rhett – November 1874, Savannah**_

* * *

The early morning found Captain Butler in his room at the Savannah Regency Hotel, getting ready for visiting his stepchildren. The gifts from him to Wade and Ella were well packed in the bags, also were the gifts from his mother as she knew of his trip.

After he returned from Atlanta in August, believing all the broken fragments of his marriage were buried, he informed his mother and sister the dissolution of his marriage, but refused to answer any questions. He stayed in his plantation Dunmore Landing alone for a month, and then boarded one of the ships his company owned, as a guest of the ship captain to New York and then back.

He avoided everyone, and kept himself in solitary. He even refused to come out, when David notified him that Robillard invited him or actually his company for the grand opening of a new Robillard store in Savannah. Only it was last minute, he couldn't hold his curiosity again as he had done years ago, he boarded the train heading to Savannah.

He was relieved that Scarlett was a Robillard by choice not by marriage, but he was more wounded by the fact that he was not allowed to see the children at the time. He was eerily aware that Scarlett moved on without looking back, or she overlooked him, her third husband, same as she had her two previous husbands. When she took over Frank's store, he was there helping her, listening to her worries and new ideas. While this time, she had others, her grandpa, Mr. Stevenson, and even Mr. MacIntosh. Clearly there was no need and no place for him.

He also was utterly surprised by Scarlett's quick-tempered brashness during the encounter with Sally. Sure Sally's action was too casual and inappropriate, but Scarlett's vigorous response, especially her attack on his past behavior was much more than he ever expected. Somehow, with the change of this year, she added that feisty aggressiveness to her resilience and stubbornness. Such a small pretty thing, as Sally said, had such a fighting spirit that none could compete with or control.

He had been looking forward to seeing the children, it had been seven months since he last saw them. At the time he left Scarlett that gloomy fall day, he didn't think he could keep in contact with the children, other men's children, as he had lost his Bonnie but they survived. Once he calmed down and looked at their innocent faces, he knew his responsibility to them was still there, even his love for them was still there. He had known them all of their young lives, held their small bodies in his arms many days and nights. They were Bonnie's brother and sister. Scarlett was never a good mother to her children, he had to make sure that she would not desert or abuse them. The visit in April was a disaster for both Scarlett and himself, but he did have a chance to know the children better and knew they had been suffering from the tragedy and the changes they had no control of. He had to make sure they were cared for, even in Savannah.

Before stepping out of the room, he turned and looked at the nightstand where Bonnie's photo resided, his heart ached again. He had lost too much, his daughter and his family. This visit was only a small broken piece that he tried to hold on to.

…

Wade and Ella were eagerly waiting in the parlor for Rhett. Once the male servant, Luc, opened the front door and let Rhett into the house of Robillards, Ella rushed to him, and Wade followed after. He opened his arms and embraced the children tightly. He was pleased the children greeted him happily, the worry that they might refuse him was swiftly slipping away.

Except Luc, no adults came to greet him. A glance to the hallway, he believed he saw Mammy's back. Though he was sad that Mammy didn't come out to greet him, he was relieved she had accompanied Scarlett and the children to Savannah.

The children led the way to the drawing room, and he handed a bag of gifts to each child. After unwrapping every gift, the children thanked him abundantly for his generosity and Mrs. Butler too. They were ready to go out with their uncle.

On the way to the foyer, Wade took a letter sitting on a small desk, and presented it to him. "Uncle Rhett, this is from Mother. She asked you to read this first," he said politely, and watched his Uncle Rhett carefully.

Rhett was concerned, but maintained his smile. He looked at Wade and then Ella who was standing beside him holding his arm tightly.

He opened the seal of the letter, Scarlett's hand writing was still neat and beautiful.

"_Captain Butler,_

_Wade Hamilton and Ella Lorena may stay with you for a full day, only you must let Luc know when you will send them back, before or after supper, and please stay on time as you promised._

_The children do not have a full understanding what the divorce means, they only know our family has changed. You may explain to them as you see appropriate if the situation arises. However, I would appreciate if you would make no promises that you will not fulfill in the future._

_Ms. Robillard"_

He knew he might not see her during this visit, but this was unexpectedly more chilly and distant from a "Ms. Robillard".

…

After they were settled inside the carriage, Rhett asked kindly, "Ella, Wade, shall we go the Robillard store first? You must have been in the store many times I believe."

He wanted to know how the children's life had been intertwined with Scarlett's business life. She was never keen to bring them to Kennedy Emporium as she felt they were an obstacle to overcome.

"Yes, we did, Uncle Rhett. I would like to show you my paintings in the store. Two of my best paintings are displayed in the children's section," Ella said happily.

She kept on telling her Uncle Rhett that Miss Sylvia had taught her how to paint, using oil colors from tubes that Miss Sylvia bought for her from France. They met once or twice a week for painting lessons. Miss Sylvia never gave lessons to other children because she was a famous painter and was very busy. And Miss Sylvia said Ella was a good student and had a talent for painting, Ella proudly told Uncle Rhett.

Ella was still chatty, giggly and slightly shy as Rhett had known her for her whole life, she did become a pretty lovely girl. Her curly auburn hair was braided neatly, and her dark pink dress fit the little girl well, obviously bought from a high end dress shop. She had been well cared for evidently.

"Ella, you have talent for color, I always knew it. I can't wait to see your paintings in the store," Rhett said joyfully to Ella, then turned to Wade. "Wade, while Miss Ella has learned a new skill, and she is going to become a famous artist, what you have learned this year?"

"Uncle Rhett, I am learning how to run the business from my Great-Grandpa Pierre. I meet with him every day." Wade looked at his uncle and said proudly, "and I visit Robillard Emporium every week too. Mr. Stevenson shows me the store ledgers, and explains what they are doing. I know what price and where to order merchandise, and what price to sell them."

"I am pleased that you are learning the business Wade. I am proud of you too."

"Grandpa Pierre said, I will take control of Robillard's business when I grow up, but Mother said I have to complete my school first. I have to go to university, complete my grand tour, then I can take over the Robillard business." Wade lowered his head, grinding his teeth, he was not convinced that he had to wait such a long time to do what he liked. "I guess I have to do what my father did and go to Harvard. Mother said Aunt Melly would want me to go too. "

"Wade, your mother is right, you have to complete your education first. You will have a lifetime to do business if you like, but education is very important, open your mind to the world." He looked at the boy kindly.

"But Mother never had much of an education. She is doing fine with her business. Mr. Stevenson said Mother is the smartest business woman he has ever known." Wade said with such conviction that Rhett could see a trace of Scarlett more than ten years ago.

As a thirteen year old tall figure Wade was dressed in a well-tailored dark suit, just like young Charles Hamilton. Rhett could see the Irish stubbornness from his mother's side come out as he became more confident for a boy of his age, and his French aristocrat lineage from his great-grandfather was starting to ingratiate into his arrogance beyond his youth.

"Wade, your mother's experience is very different from yours. She was not brought up to run a business. She was brought up as a doted daughter in a large plantation, expected to be a lady for her life. Only the war changed everything for her. She had to learn the business by running it," he told Wade as the carriage moved along.

Rhett paused, Scarlett was supposed to be cared for by a husband, but she had lost three and she had to deal with the business by herself. He couldn't tell Wade that.

As Wade was calculating how many years until he could take charge of the Robillard business, Ella chimed in and pulled Rhett's sleeves for his attention.

"Uncle Rhett, I will take over Kennedy Emporium when I grow up, Mother has promised," Ella said cheerfully. "I have learnt to paint from Miss Sylvia, so I can decorate my own store, can't I?"

Wade quickly interjected. "Ella, managing stores is not like painting, it is managing people, ordering supplies and checking store ledgers. Grandpa Pierre has been teaching me every day. You know none of this. By the way, you are a girl, you are not supposed to work in the store." Apparently he was very proud that his Great Grandpa met with him every day but not Ella.

"Why not? Aunt Sylvia's paintings are displayed in the store now, and two of my paintings are in the children section too. You know that, Wade! I have helped selecting toys and dolls for Uncle Thomas. And, Mother is a girl too, she has worked in the stores for many years," Ella answered firmly. Her usually shy, mild temper was replaced with a certainty just like the Irish Rhett thought, especially when she was arguing with her brother.

"Alright, alright, you will take over Kennedy Emporium or your husband will take over when you are married." Wade backed off quickly, he did not want to pull his mother into the conversation.

"If I am married, I want Beau to take over Kennedy Emporium, so I don't have to work," Ella said dreamily.

"Why do you think Beau will marry you, Ella? And you will not marry for a long time." Wade snuffled dismissively.

"Why not, I am pretty, Aunt Carreen said I am the prettiest girl she ever met. And Miss Sylvia said so too." Ella held on to her little girl beliefs proudly and firmly.

Rhett smiled, he liked to see the two siblings banter joyfully. "Dear Ella, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known too. You will marry your prince when you grow up."

A broad smile appeared on Ella's face, and then she turned up her nose to Wade pointedly.

Scarlett's children were full of surprises, same as Scarlett. They had taken on a new life, and left behind the sorrows their short lives had endured in the past. Children were resilient, and more forgiving.

Meanwhile, he still was readjusting his life as the meaning of divorce gradually laid out in front of him, Rhett thought.

…

Wade led Rhett and Ella into the Robillard store, through the busy storefront to the back office. He introduced Uncle Rhett to the store staff, when Mr. Stevenson walked in.

"Mr. Butler, welcome to our store." The two men shook hands politely.

"It is my pleasure, Mr. Stevenson. I am here today only as the guest of Mr. Hamilton and Miss Kennedy, I would like to see what they have done for Robillard Emporium," Rhett said cheerfully.

"I know, Mr. Hamilton notified me the other day. I believe he and Miss Ella are excellent hosts for your visit. I hope you have a good time in Savannah, but please do let me know if I can be of any help." Obviously Mr. Stevenson knew both children very well.

After Mr. Stevenson left, Wade showed off his knowledge of the store operation, who placed the orders, who moved supplies into the store, who decided the prices, and who made the final sale. Rhett complimented Wade profoundly, and appraised him for his efforts in learning the business, but he felt disappointment for himself, as he couldn't be the one to teach Wade all of this.

Ella was impatiently waiting for Wade to finish so she could show Uncle Rhett where her paintings were exhibited. One of the two paintings was a beautiful landscape presenting a pleasant color concept with amateur strokes. A green grassland, a smooth sandy beach, a deep blue sea and a white cloud sky, farther away was Savannah harbor on the right corner, and nearby a small wooded house on the left side. A surreal peaceful view!

"Dear Miss Ella, this is a beautiful painting. I love it so much. Miss Sylvia is right, you are a gifted young artist," Rhett said enthusiastically. "Where did you see this landscape? Or was it in your imagination? I know all artists have vivid imaginations."

"No, Uncle Rhett, you are teasing me." Ella's cheeks flushed with shyness and excitement. "Miss Sylvia taught me how to paint landscapes. A month ago, Mother and I, Wade too, rode the carriage along the coast road to find a nice view."

Wade interrupted. "Yes, this was the house we found, Mother loves it so much. She asked the owner to let us stay on their yard for hours, so Ella could paint the landscape. Mother even talked to the owner to see if they would consider selling it."

"Your mother wants to buy a new house?" Rhett was surprised. The Robillard mansion was rather different from their Atlanta home, more airy and light in color, some visible new decorations merged well with the old expansively craved furniture. A luxurious and comfortable home without over exaggeration, but the small house in the painting obviously had very few amenities, except the magnificent scenery.

"Not really," Wade said thoughtfully. "Mother explained that she would like to find a quiet house on the seashore, so she could relax and rest, but the owner has not agreed to sell the house yet."

"I like that house too." Ella didn't like that her brother took over the conversation. "Uncle Rhett, you see, this painting is my birthday party." She proudly pointed to the second one.

On a green grass backyard enclosed with trees, six little girls dressed with colorful frocks were playing croquet. Two boys were standing and talking on the right side of the painting. On the lower left corner, a white tent, a table and a three layer pink birthday cake were visible. On the upper left corner, deep in the yard, a blue dressed little girl was feeding seagulls. It again was a childish amateur artifact, but the overall components did give it a sense of togetherness, a cherished event.

"I love this painting too, Ella. Are all of these your friends?" Rhett asked.

"Yes. They all are my school friends. These two are Wade and Beau. Mother asked me to add Wade in. So I added Wade and Beau, but Beau did not come for my birthday party. I just imaged he should be here." Ella looked at Rhett as she explained.

"I like your idea, Ella. You can paint whatever you want or you prefer, you are the artist." He thought, how interesting that Scarlett even dictated her daughter's painting subjects. "Dear Miss Ella, are these two paintings for sale? I would like to buy them, so I can appreciate them in my home."

"Really, Uncle Rhett, do you like them that much? I am happy to give them to you." Ella said excitedly. "Let us go find Mr. Stevenson, he can take them down for you. I will send other paintings to the store tomorrow for display." She pulled Rhett's arm, as she walked towards to the back office.

The store staff promised to pack the paintings today and send them to the Charleston address Rhett provided.

Rhett lowered himself down to Ella's height, smiled and then embraced the little girl. "Dear Ella, I truly appreciate your paintings and your kindness to give them to me. I promise you, I will treasure them forever. For an exchange, I will bring you the books of some master painting prints from Europe the next time I come to visit, and more oil color paints. Would you like that, Ella?"

"I like it very much, Uncle Rhett, thank you!" Ella looped her arms around Rhett's neck and hugged him. "When I grow up, I will go to Europe to view those masterpieces myself."

"I will bring you to Europe, Ella, if I am still alive at that time," Rhett teased.

"You will, Uncle Rhett. I would love to go with you," Ella said happily.

"So we have a deal, haven't we, Ella?"

"Yes, we do Uncle Rhett. Thank you," she giggled.

…

The three of them boarded the carriage again to head to the beach park.

After they settled in their seats, Ella looked at Rhett and said softly. "The blue dress girl in my painting is Bonnie, Uncle Rhett. I wished she could be at my birthday party."

He looked at Ella's lovely young face, speechless. Bonnie, his dear daughter. He had never talked with anyone about Bonnie in the past year. He couldn't share his memory of Bonnie with his mother and sister, because they would cry before he did. He only confined his memory of her to himself. He wanted to remember his daughter's lively spirit, but the pain of losing her was still fresh and sharp.

"Ella, stop." Wade interrupted, staring at Ella sternly.

"No, Wade. Mother said, we should talk about Bonnie more, so we will never forget her. Bonnie would like us to remember her forever. That is why I painted her at my birthday party," Ella said quietly, tears filling her eyes.

Wade turned his head to the window and sniffled quietly.

Bonnie was their dear little sister, she and Ella had been playmates for years. Bonnie's death broke his heart, and broke the children's hearts too. Rhett knew that, but their feelings were never displayed as vividly in front of him as now.

Rhett held Ella's little hand in one of his, and patted Wade's shoulder with another. "Yes, Ella, Wade, you can talk about Bonnie if you prefer, your mother is right, we will remember her forever. I would love you to tell me what you did with Bonnie when I was away, and how you remember her."

"Thank you, Uncle Rhett, for you are not mad at me." Ella wiped her tears with Rhett's handkerchief. "I wish Bonnie could attend my birthday party. I saved a piece of birthday cake for her. Mother, Wade and I went to the beach the next day, and fed it to seagulls."

Rhett looked at Ella attentively.

"Seagulls can fly to the sky, maybe bring the cake to Bonnie in heaven," Ella whispered.

"They may. Ella, you may be right, they may bring it to Bonnie," he said gently.

"Uncle Rhett, at Bonnie's birthday this year, Mother and I baked a birthday cake for Bonnie too. It was not pretty, but really tasty. Wade and Grandpa Pierre loved it, they said it was the best cake they ever had." Ella was smiling again.

"Oh, Ella, you are an excellent cook too. I am so proud of you." Rhett tried to lighten up the mood.

"Mother taught me how to bake. No, actually, Cook Jen showed Mother and me how to bake. Jen offered to bake for us, but Mother said she wanted to bake the cake herself. So I learnt how to bake too."

Bonnie's birthday was in June, just a few days before Scarlett signed the divorce paper, Rhett remembered. That month must have been a tribulation for Scarlett, she celebrated the birthday of her lost daughter, and then agreed to divorce her child's father. Rhett was pondering how she carried on through those days.

Rhett and the children talked more about Bonnie, and how they missed her. It was painful, but it was also liberating for Rhett. Gradually he felt his daughter was not a forbidden topic for the children or for him, rather a dear tender memory and a sweet feisty life to be cherished.

…

After lunch in a hotel restaurant, the children and Rhett went to the Savannah port. They had enjoyed their time together immensely.

The children told him of their schools, and their lives in Savannah. Ella couldn't stop talking about her one and only birthday party, who attended her party, her friends, Aunt Carreen, Aunts Pauline and Eulalie, Mr. Stevenson and Miss Sylvia, Mr. MacIntosh, and which birthday gifts she liked the most and on and on.

In between Ella's chatting, Wade described his busy schedule through the day, school and homework, the teaching by Grandpa Pierre and Mr. Stevenson about the Robillard business, and even a learning of a lawyer's role in the business from Mr. MacIntosh.

They also told him that Beau came to Savannah during the summer, but Uncle Ashley only stayed for two days, and they had not had a chance to go back to Atlanta or Tara, but they were not interested in going back either. Scarlett had promised they would go to visit Aunt Pittypat and Uncle Henry, or she would invite them to visit Savannah sometime next year.

It was quite evident that the children's lives had taken a turn from where they were in Atlanta. They were sheltered but not isolated, loved but not spoiled, and clearly they felt secure without any distress for their future. They had the same protected life that Scarlett had before the war, Rhett realized.

Rhett was amazed that Scarlett finally had become a better mother to her children, only after she was a single parent again. He knew Scarlett could survive and evolve under any circumstance, but such an extensive change must come with a determination for the bettering of her children.

Only her change had come too late for his dear Bonnie.

…

Exhausted with a full day of activities, the park, shopping, lunch and supper, Ella was napping in Rhett's arms, and Wade was sitting opposite to him in the carriage on the way back to the Robillard house.

Wade gazed at Rhett several times and wanted to say something, but stopped.

"Wade, do you have something to say, my son?" Rhett asked.

"Yes, Uncle Rhett. Please forgive me if I cross the line. May I ask, what is divorce? What does it mean?" Wade asked hesitantly.

"Why do you ask?"

"I heard Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie talking in the parlor when they were here last month. They said you and Mother were divorced. I didn't want to upset Mother, so I didn't ask her. What does it mean?" Wade said slowly.

"Wade, I am sorry you that have to know this at your age. But at this moment, it is better for you to understand the marriage status between Scarlett and I." Rhett looked at Wade, and said carefully. "Sometimes, a man and a woman feel their marriage is a mistake, and they can't get along, so both decide they don't want to remain married. They file for divorce in the court, and the court approves it."

"So, you and Mother are not husband and wife anymore. You are not our step-father anymore, and you will not come back to live with us anymore. Is that true?" With each sentence, the hurt became more apparent in Wade's voice.

"Wade, yes, by the law I am not your step-father anymore. But I am still your uncle, I still care for you and Ella. I've known you since you were a little boy, and since Ella was an infant." Rhett said firmly as he looked into Wade's eyes.

"What if you get married again? Or Mother marries someone else?" Wade asked anxiously.

"Wade, as for now, neither of us has plans to marry again soon. You don't need to worry about it. Your mother has agreed that I can come to see you and Ella a few times a year, and we can exchange letters." Rhett thought he would not marry again, but he was not sure if Scarlett would or not.

"Uncle Rhett, both Ella and I lost our fathers at a very early age. You were our father, you played with us, and took care of us when we were in Atlanta. But now, you will not come back to us. You are not our family anymore," Wade almost cried. He was slowly processing what the divorce meant to him and his sister, a twelve year old's wisdom was not enough for him to understand the full impact of the divorce of his parents.

"Wade, remember I love you and Ella, this will never change. And I will try my best to stay in touch." Rhett's heart ached. When he filed the divorce, dissolving the marriage between Scarlett and himself was the only agenda on his mind at that time. Now he could see the pain of dissolving his family on Wade and maybe on Ella too. What had he done? Or what could he do now? Rhett was desperately trying to find a way to brighten up the boy's mood.

"Wade, I am still your uncle, and I will not stay away from you and Ella. I know you would like to learn more about business. Your great-grandpa and Mr. Stevenson are teaching you real estate, trade and retail. You see, I own a shipping company with my business partners. We have ten large ships, shipping goods between Europe and the States. We have offices in Charleston and New York, and a new office in Savannah too. I could teach you about shipping and the transportation of goods, so when you take over Robillard Emporium you will know where and how to get your merchandise."

"I would like that Uncle Rhett," Wade said halfhearted.

"Also I have a position in the largest bank in Charleston, and hold several investments around the country and in Europe too. I will ask your mother to send you to Charleston next year, for a visit, so I can teach you about banking and investment," Rhett said keenly.

"I would love that too, Uncle Rhett! I am looking forward to a trip to Charleston." Wade said excitedly with wide eyes. Finally he was in a better mood.

Rhett was in a better mood too. He thought again, did he make too many promises to Wade and Ella? Yes, he did of course, he had to. He had no other choice, for they were still his children, he loved them, and he wanted to see them grow up.

He only hoped that Scarlett would not prevent him from keeping his promise. If came to it, he would have to fight. Fight? Didn't he divorce Scarlett for the purpose of no more fighting or quarreling with her? He mused, he was still in contest with Scarlett, one way or the other.

* * *

_A/N: A guest commented that Scarlett would not easily forgive her grandpa. As I see, she might be stubborn, but not a sort of unforgiving person. Just looking those two men she ever loved, both Ashley and Rhett treated her horribly many times (and may I say, unforgivably), she still loved them and forgave them again and again. _

_Thanks for reading and comments! _


	11. Charleston Ladies

**Chapter 11. Charleston Ladies**

_**Scarlett – November 1874, Charleston**_

* * *

Scarlett was impatiently waiting in the parlor of her aunties' house, for Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie to be ready to go to the party Mrs. Sally Brewton was holding in her house. The elder ladies seemed to be taking more time to revamp themselves than Scarlett cared for these days. Of course, Scarlett only had a few dresses to choose from, as she only took a light luggage for this brief trip. She still couldn't believe that her aunts and Miss Sally managed to get her to agree to attend this party.

Already reluctant to come to Charleston without the company of Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson, though she had to get away from Savannah as Rhett was coming to see the children, Scarlett did not foresee that she would have to deal with the arrogant high society of Charleston and her rigid aunties by herself. Unfortunately Mr. Stevenson cancelled his trip the last minute because Miss Sylvia came down with a cold, but he insisted Scarlett must take the trip alone instead, because many business decisions had to be made shortly for the new store in Charleston.

Her dear aunties hovered over her immediately after she arrived three days ago, insisting she stay with them, rather than a hotel room booked by Mr. Stevenson, as if she would embarrass them in front of Charleston high society as soon as they let her loose. Scarlett was seething by their zealous propriety, asserting that she wouldn't tolerate them following her around when she was conducting business for Robillard's, and she had the permission from Pierre to do business by herself. As a compromise, the second day, only Aunt Pauline accompanied her and Mr. MacIntosh to visit the building where the new Robillard store would be. A few hours later, Aunt Pauline accepted that her presence was rather inconvenient for all parties involved, apparently Scarlett was not as inexperienced a young girl as they had imagined. Pauline claimed a headache which forced her to leave early for home, and left Scarlett to complete the business by herself.

Accompanied by Mr. MacIntosh, Scarlett first met with the construction team and two men who were selected by Mr. Stevenson and Mr. MacIntosh as store managers. She also reviewed and signed several documents and contracts in Mr. MacIntosh's office.

The next morning she toured the Charleston shopping district by herself, visiting stores, checking the prices and the merchandise specifically for Charleston market. No one bothered her, or no one knew she was a divorcee. In the afternoon she took the carriage and visited the office of the North Atlantic Shipping Company, where Mr. MacIntosh and Mr. Brewton greeted her. They went through the shipping schedule of the goods for the Robillard stores and possibilities of increasing volume next year. She asked many questions and details, the answers given by Mr. Brewton fairly satisfied her. She was glad that she didn't have to deal with Rhett Butler.

The day after was supposed to be slow and relaxed. She visited Carreen in the convent in the morning with Mr. MacIntosh again. He brought the almost finalized contract between the church and the O'Hara sisters regarding the third of Tara in a monetary amount for Carreen to review. All went well, except minor changes in the contract required by the church once more. Both sisters were happy to meet again after a month, only they felt the whole process of the contract and negotiation rather tedious, but they decided to endure it as Mr. MacIntosh explained this was just the nature of the business dealing with the church.

The afternoon plan Scarlett had in mind was to stay in her aunties' house, going over the book of their household expenses, deciding any monetary or housekeeping adjustments needed for the coming year, and be ready to return to Savannah tomorrow. She would unlikely meet Rhett even if he might be back to Charleston by the time.

Just as Scarlett stepped into the house, returning from the convent, Aunt Eulalie informed her immediately that they were invited to Miss Sally's tea party at the Brewton's house two hours later. No amount of excuses or refusals that Scarlett came up with in the next few minutes could change her aunties' minds, they insisted she must attend for her own benefit if she came to Charleston again. Miss Sally was the dear friend of the Butlers as well as the Robillards. This small house party was to allow Scarlett to get acquainted with Mrs. Butler and several respected Charleston ladies privately, so later on if they meet socially, no one would feel awkward.

Scarlett wasn't afraid to meet anyone in Charleston, only she was no longer interested in the high social circles of ladies anywhere, they had nothing to do but gossip. She liked her current cocooned position in the society after her divorce, hiding behind the Robillard business. She despised anyone dictating what she should do and who she should meet, but she did see the reason for attending this tea party. Should she find the alliance among the Butler's friends, or would she meet more foes? Well, for her business, she could not back down just because of Rhett Butler. And unlikely Rhett would return yet, or even so, she hoped Rhett didn't know Sally's party in time to disturb it.

Mr. MacIntosh also encouraged her to go for the benefit of the Robillard business of course. He would send the revised contract for her to review in Miss Sally's house, as he knew the Brewtons well.

Grudgingly she agreed.

…

Arriving at the Brewton house with her aunties, Scarlett saw a house full of women waiting for them.

All of the ladies were well dressed with fine fabrics but dull fashions, except Miss Sally's maroon red frock stood out in the crowd. Well, Sally was the hostess, Scarlett thought, and she was rather relieved that her dark forest green dress, sort of out of fashion and only intended for business meetings, was rightly fit in this party.

Miss Sally greeted them pleasantly in the house, and introduced Scarlett to the others as "Miss Scarlett" or "Ms. Robillard". Scarlett knew Sally was trying to make amends for their last encounter, so she gladly played along.

Mrs. Julie Ashley was an elder widow whose family owned a large plantation outside Charleston. Her piercing eyes had scanned through Scarlett several times before they were formally introduced, obviously she had no intention to conceal her curiosity regarding the young woman. A tough old lady, no one could lick her and everyone must respect her, Scarlett knew, but she was not sure if the elder woman would be her ally or foe.

Mrs. Hall and Mrs. Boardman were the good mannered wives of prominent businessmen in Charleston. Both were of the age of Sally, socially well connected, but quite boring, Scarlett decided quickly.

Then there came Mrs. Butler, a gracious tall lady. She greeted Scarlett amiably, and then to her surprise, the elder woman embraced her tenderly. Both remembered the circumstance they met the previous time, at Bonnie's funeral, their first meeting, or their last as a family.

"Dear Scarlett, I am so pleased we meet again, and I am so very happy you come to this gathering." Miss Eleanor led Scarlett to two chairs in a quiet corner of Miss Sally's large drawing room.

"Dear Mrs. Butler, I am grateful I have the opportunity to meet you again before I leave town."

"Scarlett, please call me Eleanor. I am glad that you look quite well, my child. I was so very concerned for you," she said in a tender voice. "How are you, and your children, Wade and Ella?"

"They are well. Both are attending schools in Savannah. Thank you for asking, Miss Eleanor," Scarlett said briefly.

"I am glad they are doing well. I hope someday, I will meet them again. Maybe you can bring them to Charleston for a visit." Eleanor said kindly as she looked into Scarlett's eyes. And then she smiled wittily "So, my dear, you are looking after your stubborn Grandpa Pierre now. How do you get along with him? As far as I know, his reputation of obduracy has surpassed the boundary of Georgia."

"I know, Miss Eleanor," Scarlett said lightly too. "Actually Grandpa and I get along well, I am grateful he has taken me and my children into his house."

"Oh, Scarlett, you are looking after Pierre, he should be the one to appreciate your stay with him. You also take care of your aunts and your children. You are a brave young woman, taking care of all of them by yourself." Eleanor held Scarlett's hand, and said affectionately, "There is another thing that has been on my mind for a while, my child. I never properly thanked you for your generous help during the war. I should have done so a long time ago, or at least write to you. But better late than never, I would like to say. I appreciate your kind assistance during our difficult time, and truly hope someday I may return the favor."

"Miss Eleanor, please don't worry yourself with it. I only provided my aunties what I could afford at that time, because they are my family. But there was never much, and they shared what they could with you. If you wanted to thank someone, please thank my aunties," Scarlett said honestly. She also remembered her aunts didn't even appreciate what she provided, but rather scorned her for her business activities in their letters.

"I did thank them, but I must express my gratitude to you. I know you felt it was your duty to support your family, and we just received some benefit from your aunties. But you were so young, you took on the burden and took care of your family without a second thought. I know you had a large family to support at your family plantation during the war. Not many men could do that, let alone a young girl at your age. I truly appreciate what you did for us, even the late Mr. Butler did so."

"The late Mr. Butler?"

"Yes, the late Mr. Butler. He preferred to take the charity from our friends, but not from his son Rhett." Eleanor said painfully, but she turned the topic swiftly. "Your aunties and we have been good friends for many years. I know about you and your family plantation Tara through them. I just wish if we had met earlier. Oh, here comes Rosemary, the youngest in the Butler family."

A tall slender woman in her early thirties, an uncanny feminine version of Rhett, greeted Scarlett cordially, and stayed with them, only nodding or asking small inquiries along with the talk Eleanor and Scarlett carried on. The kindness Miss Eleanor awarded to Scarlett didn't seem to affect Miss Rosemary a bit. Her dancing black eyes radiated the same inquisitiveness as Rhett's did but not hold the sarcastic or mean streak that Scarlett had experienced so frequently in the late period of her failed marriage. Scarlett realized that Rosemary seemed more interested in observing her than actually conversing with her, or she preferred to keep her distance.

And then there was Miss Anne Hampton, a slight shy plain young woman, Rosemary's friend. Quiet with a pair of brown eyes earnestly following around whoever was talking, but didn't say much herself. Scarlett felt there was some familiarity in Miss Anne, but she wasn't sure what it was, they had never met before.

…

After the ladies settled in the large drawing room, afternoon tea, cakes and pastries were served. All of the ladies were involved in courteous conversation covering fashions, parties, charities, children, and so on. Appropriate and courteous, nothing of importance or sensitive, only sometimes the brief silence seemed rather palpable. The ladies, other times would be very chatty, seemed tongue tied, in front of the newcomer.

For the sake of the Butler family and their dear Captain Butler, they couldn't simply accept her as a friend yet. But they couldn't cast her away either, for the reason she was different, or rather fascinating, or for she was a Robillard now and had been a Butler for a period of time, or even for the reason that she had gumption dealing with men, buried two husbands, divorced the third, led a large enterprise and bossed a group of men around by herself!

After a while, Miss Julie became impatient as the topics didn't flow to her liking, she took the opportunity of a silent gap asking Scarlett about her business, though she knew the ladies at present had no interest in business and even despised anyone who was not as domestic as they were. Scarlett was happy the elder woman was willing to talk about something she knew well, so she could avoid the topics of children (or whose children) and family (or the lineage of families). Her emerald eyes lightened up, as she started talking about her stores, Robillard business, Tara, and other undertakings. Miss Julie mentioned her large rice plantation. The elder lady and the young woman compared the variance of rice plantation versus cotton plantation, getting deep into their conversation, and were thrilling about what they shared. They enjoyed the topics so much, and didn't realize the boring appearance of those around them.

But their lively discussion were interrupted as three gentlemen entered the house. The rest of the ladies were happily relieved from such a boring topic, they turned to receive the men heartily.

Mr. Brewton explained that he saw Captain Butler just return from a business trip, so invited him to the party since his mother and sister were already attending. Then the two men met Mr. MacIntosh on the way to the house for he was delivering business documents for Ms. Robillard.

The gentlemen and ladies gracefully exchanged their heartfelt greetings. The ladies were more than happy that the party had once again achieved the balance of proper ladies and respected gentlemen, and conveniently overlooked the unruffled acknowledgement between Captain Butler and Ms. Robillard.

Taking the opportunity the men and women were courteously rearranging their seats in the drawing room, Scarlett asked Miss Sally to use another room for a brief discussion of her business with Mr. MacIntosh.

In the library, Scarlett and Stan reviewed the revised contract again and other documents. Then, changes, notes, signatures, or discussion and explanation took them more than half a hour. Eventually Stan took the documents he needed and left for the drawing room to join others, while Scarlett collected the papers she would bring back to Savannah and read again.

Or she preferred to take a precious solitary moment by herself. Dealing with these ladies was more laborious than dealing with business men, Scarlett thought, and she could feel her head ache. Even more so, she didn't expect Rhett to come back so quickly, and straight away come to the party, without much consideration of the awkwardness both of them had to endure. And how she hated his nonchalant expression when he greeted her.

With a knock on the library door it opened, Rosemary stepped in without hesitation.

"Miss Scarlett, may I come in, if I am not interrupting your business? I hope to talk to you without the others around." Her calm and polite demeanor didn't allow Scarlett's refusal. Did the Butler family all behave the same way?

"Miss Rosemary, please do come in. I am just finishing up these documents. Please call me Scarlett." Scarlett pointed to a seat while holding a good-mannered smile.

They exchanged pleasantries, and introduced their life stories briefly. Obviously Rosemary knew more about her former sister-in-law than she let on, but Scarlett had no interest asking more than Rosemary was willing to share. The Butler sibling did bear some semblance in leading the conversation, only Rosemary was more civil but as persistent as Rhett. Scarlett told Rosemary about, the short business trip, the future Robillard store, this unexpected house party, and her plan to return to Savannah. She sensed Rosemary had an agenda as some questions were quite intrusive, but she was not sure where Rosemary was heading. To address Rosemary's question, Scarlett confirmed that she had no plan to move to Charleston, and so on.

"How do you come to know Mr. MacIntosh? I gather you know him quite well." Rosemary asked pointedly.

"Mr. MacIntosh, Stan?" Scarlett was mildly surprised, though she tried to take the question lightly. "He has been the lawyer for the Robillard business for many years. We do business together. He is a business associate, if I may say."

"Is he only a business associate to you?" Rosemary probed more.

"While, our families are neighbors in Clayton County, their plantation is bordered with Tara. And he is a dear business associate to me."

Rosemary didn't seem accept Scarlett's explanation, slowly she said, "As far as I know, Miss Scarlett, you had a business associate in Atlanta, with whom you have a very unusual relationship."

Scarlett almost gasped, staring at Rosemary incredulously for such a rude comment. What was going on with the women of Captain Butler's, that Sally and this Rosemary, why they felt they were entitled to challenge the ex-wife! She knew, someone might eventually come to her with such boorish inquiries or gossip, when her marriage dissolution became well known, and she even thought about how to respond. But these people knew Rhett well, and believed as if he was the mistreated party! With the experience of her interaction with Miss Sally, Scarlett knew she must tread carefully if she wanted to be friends and to not make more adversaries in Charleston. But she was livid, and fuming at Rhett for spreading the rumor of her or their past.

"Dear Miss Rosemary, I gather you know my past more than I know yours. I am at quite a disadvantage here. You see, the business associate of mine in Atlanta is a family friend, we are neighbors in the county too. His late wife was a dear friend of mine, and my sister-in-law from my first marriage. His son Beau and my son Wade are cousins. And he and I have co-owned two lumber mills for many years, and still do."

Rosemary looked at Scarlett keenly, waiting for her to continue.

"Rosemary, I know you were married and then widowed. So you have been young, been in love, dreaming of a life, and enduring the losses too. I was fourteen years old when I fell into the dream of a life with this gentleman. Even though the affection was not reciprocated, I held on to that dream for a long time as it was the symbol of my lost life from the old world. Until I woke up from it not long ago, but it was all too late, I lost another major part of my life," Scarlett said calmly.

She had questioned herself of her infatuation for Ashley numerous times, in addition to her blindness to Rhett's love. She tried her best to rationalize it, distance herself from it, and finally accept it with a dreary pain but devoid of emotion. That was all she could do, and she eventually could talk about it factually.

"This gentleman and I remain as good friends, family friends, as well as business partners."

Then without turning her head, she noticed a familiar shadow standing outside the library door, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. Without knowing how much this man had heard of what she just said, she didn't want to take all the blame for their failures.

She smiled wittily. "Dear Rosemary, I believe you know quite a story of my life in Atlanta from someone or from rumors, but I doubt you know the whole story of the infamous Butler family in Atlanta."

"You see, you are a lady, and you are treated like a lady. But I was not, your brother said so many times over the years, I was not a lady," she said firmly. "And he didn't bother to behave as a gentleman either. Probably you don't know, the Butler name was quite notorious in Atlanta, where I own a store and two sawmills, I have unwomanized myself for many years. Your brother has no issues lending his name, money, and presence to an establishment of his dear business associate's. This associate wore dresses more colorful than Miss Sally's, and more rouges than Mrs. Boardman."

Rosemary was the one who was surprised this time, her black eyes were round and utterly shocked. The familiar form standing by the library door stiffened, and hesitantly stepped into the room.

And then Scarlett spoke firmly, "Rosemary, please don't be overly surprised. The prior Butler family in Atlanta never was outstanding citizens, and I would agree I bear A SHARE of blame, but not all." She turned her head to the newcomer, her emerald eyes flashing fire. "Please do come in, Captain Butler. I know you have been kind and waiting at the door for Rosemary and I finish our discussion. But you must make your presence known for your dear sister, especially when we are talking about the past we shared."

"Dear Scarlett, Rosemary, there you are. I was wondering where you have been. While, from how deep you are in your conversation, I am quite sure you two have become well acquainted." Rhett said casually, ignoring the expressions of the two women.

"Captain Butler, I owe you my gratitude of your kind introduction without my knowledge. Miss Rosemary is fairly intrigued with our life story in Atlanta." She overlooked Rhett's indifference, and turned to Rosemary, she said bemusedly. "Dear Rosemary, I have to leave you to your dear brother, I believe he will fill you in more on his side of the story and his kind hearted business associate."

Without waiting for their responses, Scarlett walked out of the library, and left the two siblings in silence.

* * *

_A/N: I guess many of you may be disappointed that I move the store line so slow. While, what I can say, as they lived separate lives, the tortures they could give and suffer for each other had to be slight, small and slow, none would be extreme as in GWTW. Only the major drama will come much later, I promise you. _

_In GWTW, Frank felt everyone was contemptuous for him to permitting Scarlett to "unsex herself". These days, "unwomanize" or "dewomanize" is probably more close to what Frank means for "unsex" without misinterpretation._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	12. The Shakespeare

**Chapter 12. The Shakespeare**

**_Rhett – November 1874, Charleston _**

* * *

She stared at him quizzically and guiltily, Rosemary wanted to say something, but Rhett stopped her.

"Rosemary, don't. Please don't say anything."

He didn't care what she wanted to say and he was livid, but at whom? Scarlett, Rosemary, or himself?

Rosemary knew she had overstepped, she should have kept her silence for a piece of information that her dear brother revealed to her unintentionally at the moment he was deeply sad and drunk. She had betrayed him, she allowed her own sense of justice to overtake her by confronting Scarlett, but she was aware now that there was more to the stories behind their troubled marriage. She should have known better.

"Rhett, I am sorry."

"No, Rosemary. I don't wish to hear you say one more word about my marriage. Let us join the others now."

…

The two siblings returned to the drawing room where the ladies were talking about the new theater production of Twelfth Night that would be opening in late December.

Scarlett didn't say much, she only barely trailed the conversation. Rhett knew from her meager two year education in the Fayetteville Female Academy that she understood little about Shakespeare. Or she was still brooding over the encounter with him and Rosemary. Occasionally she glanced at him, the hated stare of her emerald eyes seemed to scratch his face as if she wanted to see him bleed.

As the conversation in the room went on about the Shakespeare plays, the ladies started to recount a play or the characters they liked the most, and the gentlemen joined in too. _Hamlet, A Midsummer Night's Dream, King Lear, Much Ado About Nothing, Othello, Antony and Cleopatra, Macbeth_, so on and so forth. Sally, Eulalie, Pauline, and Mrs. Hall named one play after another, and recited one or two famous lines, all were rather excited.

Rosemary didn't keep her silence long and chimed in. It was clear to Rhett, Scarlett could scarcely follow the titles or characters of those plays, and her mind was turning as if she was trying to recall the story lines of those plays.

The dear Miss Anne noticed Scarlett quietness, asked kindly, "Miss Scarlett, do you enjoy the Shakespeare plays, such as Romeo and Juliet?"

Scarlett was taken aback by Anne's call in the middle of the lively dialogue, as if she didn't know if Anne kindly invited her to be a part of the conversation, or if Anne was embarrassing her because she knew so little.

"Fiddle-dee-dee, Dear Miss Anne, you mean the story where a young boy and a girl met once, and they were willing to die for each other," Scarlett answered airily. "I wouldn't say I like it as much." All the ladies and gentlemen looked at her curiously.

_"Romeo, oh Romeo! Where art thou Romeo? Lord, what fools these immortal be!" _Miss Julie interjected, before Anne said anything.

Scarlett giggled heartily, and she was happy that Miss Julie came to her rescue. "Dear Miss Julie, you summarized those two young fools handsomely. I never met any ladies or girls who would take their own lives because their husbands or betrothed were killed during the war. They would be in mourning but have to live and survive."

Then she turned to Miss Anne, smiled broadly. "Dear Miss Anne, you know, I do have a son, almost thirteen years old. In the next few years, he will be about the age of Romeo, and he may meet a girl he care for. But I forbid him to die just for a girl. For the love of God, he must survive, and I don't care if that young girl is willing to take her own life. He just can't do that to his mother."

Obviously she was thinking about her almost thirteen year old son, and didn't see the blush appear on Miss Anne's pale cheeks. "Dear Mrs. Hall, Mrs. Boardman, you all have children too. I believe, no mother would tolerate one's child to do such foolish things, do you come to the same understanding as I do?"

"Of course." Or "Of course, I forbid him to be so foolish." The ladies responded wearily.

Rhett noticed the other two gentlemen were also intently listening to the discussion among the ladies. Scarlett's pretended confidence did shield her limited knowledge of Shakespeare, and no one thought she was not smart in the part.

…

As the afternoon tea went on, the topics moved on to the lost lives and survivors during the war, Yankees and Southerners, and family ups or downs in South Carolina or Georgia. Nostalgia filled the room, but everyone treaded carefully, no one mentioned the vast fortunes Rhett collected or that Scarlett would inherit from her grandpa. Mrs. Hall and Mrs. Boardman couldn't hold on to their pity for some of their acquaintances who lost their family fortunes, and were destitute to work with their own hands.

Scarlett hated to think about the old times and the losses, but she was interested in the stories of the people who fought and survived, Rhett knew, for this she had never changed. Sometimes she chimed in, and occasionally she asked who and whom in Charleston. Business and fashion were her interests, Shakespeare and women's suffrage were not.

She obviously startled and didn't know the meaning of the words when Mrs. Hall asked her opinion about women's suffrage. Rosemary's quick explanation helped her from her awkwardness.

"Oh, did the Democratic party just win the election?" Then she looked around the room and said coyly, "Well, I would like to vote. We have more women in the South than men, haven't we? If we only leave only men to vote, we will forever have a Yankee president."

That was probably true, everyone happily agreed with her. The moment of embarrassment had defused.

And then dear Sally intended to enlighten everyone of her connection with a women's group in the North, brought up a topic none of the ladies knew how to respond to.

"Why, why would women ask the same wage if they have different jobs from men? Miss Julie, you don't pay your house maids the same wage as the field hands in your plantation, do you?" Scarlett asked innocently, as if she knew none of the other ladies ever worked a day in their lives.

"Of course, not. That never was a question," Miss Julie sneered.

"Miss Julie, how absolutely right you are! Even in my stores, a few girls that I hired have different working hours, so I give them different wages compared to the men. In my other business, I only hire men to do the job. This never was a question too." Scarlett continued, pointedly looking at Rhett and then to Rosemary, said in a slightly lower voice. "I believe, Captain Butler has no such problems in his business in Atlanta."

God knows, that stings. Even in the room where only he and she knew what business she was referring to, or maybe Rosemary too. The rest thought it was the bank he worked with.

…

She avoided any interaction with him after his eavesdropping, while he desperately tried to draw her attention. He did eventually corner her into Sally's library when everyone was ready to leave, only for a brief moment, because regrettably he taunted her again.

"Scarlett, please accept my apology if I interrupted your acquaintance with Rosemary unintentionally." He started their conversation friendly. "I saw Wade and Ella two days ago. They have adjusted a life in Savannah well. You have taken good care of them."

"Thank you." Her brief reply was merely a whisper, she still looked at him cautiously.

"It looks like moving to Savannah did you good and the children too." He said fairly. "You don't have to leave town the next time I come to see the children. I will not bother you, if you prefer."

"I didn't leave Savannah because of you. I do have some business in Charleston," she huffed.

"So I heard, the Robillard is expanding business to Charleston. Are you going to travel here often?" He remained even in tone.

"No, I will not, or I prefer not, if I have a say in it. Don't worry, I will not bother YOU," She said cynically.

"Then why are you here, Scarlett?"

"Sally invited me." She answered curtly, her arms folded across her chest and her left foot tapping impatiently.

"Why were you willing to come, Scarlett?"

"My aunts forced me for the sake of their dear friend, Miss Eleanor. And I have business in Charleston, I have to know a few people around," she huffed again. He could see she had become irritated.

"Tell me the truth, why are you here? Do you care of any gossip?"

"What do you care, Captain Butler? Why did you come to the party anyway?" Her lively eyes radiated anger. "Have you become such a true gentleman and worry about gossip now? Are you worried about the gossip about you, or did you become a busybody yourself now?" She bit each of her words, obviously still angry at Rosemary's inquiry.

"Since we are divorced, you have no control over me! I can be anywhere I want to."

"It is not my concern if you travel to other towns. But you are here in Charleston, my home town, meeting my mother, my sister, and my friends. Then I have a right to know why you are here. Don't lie to me, I need the truth from you, Scarlett!" He said sternly.

"You never tell the truth! Why do you bother with the truth? Why do you care what I am doing?" She narrowed her eyes and said cuttingly,"Hah, you need the truth? But I need nothing from you. Nothing!"

"Well, I am quite relieved to know you want nothing from me," he scorned.

"Alright, I may take it back." Her emerald eyes sparkled and she said slowly. "Even though I don't care much, still it would be agreeable if I had a pound of your flesh!" She smirked.

He looked at her flashing green eyes, they were shining with not love nor hatred, rather a triumphant resilience. She still had that willpower he admired so much since she was at the tender age of sixteen, a willpower to survive, to overcome any obstacles, and to take whatever she could get along the way.

He chuckled. Her coming was not for love or hatred, the retaliation was mere an after-thought. He was powerless again. Oh, he so wanted to irritate her. He chuckled again.

She was looking at him with such a poisonous gaze, even worse than he had suffered during their marriage. Deadly icy her lovely eyes were, he noticed.

"So, Scarlett, you want revenge? You hate me that much, a pound of flesh!" He teased. "Apparently you have no idea what you are bargaining for, a little ignorant you are as always. I doubt you read the whole Shakespeare play carefully, as you never were patient enough to enjoy such great works."

"I know plenty of Shakespeare, Mr. Butler. Don't patronize me ever again!" She pointed her index finger at him crossly.

"Why Scarlett," he drawled slowly. "Are you aware, per Shakespeare, if we had a contract, you may have one pound of my flesh, but no drop of my blood? Otherwise, your land and goods will be forfeited. With your paltry knowledge of Shakespeare, I doubt you ever considered such risks." He had to take the opportunity to scorn her, as he always did.

She narrowed her emerald eyes, pouted her ruby lips for a moment, and then said resolutely. "Well, only people who have a heart will bleed. I don't think you will." She stared at him firmly. "Or I will take my chance to slice your flesh first to see if you bleed."

With that, Scarlett stormed out of the library, and left Sally's home with her aunts.

That was why Rhett had to see Scarlett again the next morning. He would not apologize of course, but he would try to calm her down. He couldn't take the chance in case her hot temper led her completely refusing any contact between them or him and children.

But, he was late.

…

The next morning Rhett was utterly disappointed when Eulalie told him that Scarlett took the early morning train, not the afternoon train as she said at the party and returned to Savannah.

Eulalie and Pauline were surprised when he arrived at their house, and they couldn't hold their dismissive looks for the lame excuse he gave them that he had to talk to Scarlett regarding their business and the children, the same one he held her behind at the end of Sally's party.

Over the next few days, Rhett couldn't stop thinking about Scarlett. Of course he had been constantly thinking about her, their marriage and divorce since he returned from Atlanta. But this time he was amazed by Scarlett's performance during the party.

She was the center of the party, but she didn't purposefully attract attention. She was affable and polite to Sally, to his mother and even Rosemary, and everyone else, except to him. She enjoyed the conversation and the party, presenting herself with confidence and cleverness as a lady or a businesswoman. No more that tempting country girl, or flirtatious adulteress, or cold hearted woman, many faces he had known her whole adult life. And no more that brokenhearted wife he had left a year ago.

She was different, composed and unruffled, and he was intrigued. They had attended numerous parties before or during their marriage, where she was always coquettish, to every eligible male or tried to get Ashley's attention. At Sally's party, she was much more unperturbed, maybe no gentlemen of her interest were present, or she had no intention to regain her ex-husband's love. Though Mr. MacIntosh was a perfect husband candidate, and they were doing business together, she didn't lead on with him either.

She didn't even compete with Rosemary and Anne, the two single eligible women in the party, not like how she had treated India, Honey, or Marybeth in Atlanta. She was well-mannered but reserved. Only her reply to Anne's question about Romeo and Julie, unintentionally or possibly intentionally, added a shade of blush to Anne's usually pale face. That was entertaining, Rhett believed the men in the room agreed with him too.

But her private conversation with Rosemary was very disturbing. From his eavesdropping, he apprehended that Scarlett was at peace with their divorce. She accepted that her childish obsession was the root of her unhappiness, and plainly stated that she had not been a lady, unwomanized herself, and he had not been a gentleman, and patronized a whore house. Both shared the blame for their failed marriage. She was calm, didn't pretend to be a victim. She only coldheartedly stated the facts to herself, to him, and she accepted them. She accepted her fate.

Could he admit to his part in the faults in this disaster, to himself, and to Scarlett? Could he accept his fate and let the past be bygone? Neither could he be sure about.

…

He was not the only one thinking about Scarlett these days.

Two days after the party, Mrs. Ashley came to call on his mother again. Before he made excuses to leave the two elder women alone, the petite Miss Julie came to him, tipped on her toes, and tapped his forehead with her sharp fingernails, not lightly, and said.

"Rhett Butler, I've known you since you were a little devil, and you are still a blackguard, but I thought you were smart. How could you give up that girl so easily? Is there something wrong in that big head of yours?"

He might have agreed with Miss Julie if he was not the one who had to endure all the heartache and tragedy during his marriage. Only when he saw his mother sighed with a stressful look on her face, that he let the scene go by with pretended smoothness.

Even his dear sister didn't allow him a moment of peace. She pulled him into the library one evening and apologized again, but forced him to explain his relationships with Scarlett and Belle. A few months ago, after too many drinks, he told Rosemary about his wife's infatuation with another man over the years, but stopped himself before he indulged too much.

This time, Rosemary had decided she was entitled to know more after she met Scarlett. "Scarlett is a completely different person from what I had imagined. By one meeting, I can't say I am a friend to Scarlett, but I would say, she is beautiful, smart and confident in herself. I just can't understand why you two can't love each other."

Rosemary was determined and unyielding, insisting that Rhett must explain. She sat in an armchair blocking the door, waiting for her request to be met.

So he relayed a brief version of his life after Charleston, his survival, gambling, gold rush, blockade running, confederate gold, union bond and working at the bank. His downs and ups in the social ranking and his eventual wealthy status. Of course, there was Belle and her son. He didn't want to spoil his dashing image in front of Rosemary, and avoided other consortia he had had from different social lives, only Belle, her in and out of his life. He could see his sister accepted his version of his life story without questioning.

However, Rosemary gave him no excuse to skip any details on how he came to know Scarlett, and her relations with Ashley and Melanie. The Twelve Oaks barbecue, the Atlanta bazaar, the Rough and Ready, the jail scene, her children, her two previous marriages, his proposal to Scarlett, and their marriage. And how they birthed a child and lost two.

Once he started speaking, he became composed and distant as if he was telling someone else's life story. This was the first time he had described his full life events to someone. He was proud and private, even a few true friends he had only knew a period of his life, not all of it. Not even Belle, who knew a part of his marriage when he couldn't hold his anger or his alcohol, or she figured it out herself, but never the whole story of his twelve year struggle. There were ugly parts, but a few precious moments that were his and his alone, or he preferred to preserve them between him and Scarlett.

Tears filled Rosemary's eyes when he described the accident leading to Bonnie's death, and finally she cried when he described how he was devastated as he stood in the front of his former home in Atlanta. All was lost, everything. Both he and Scarlett had given up on their marriage, as there was nothing left to be saved.

As she calmed down, Rosemary was able to look at Rhett and said, "Rhett, I am truly sorry for you, and for Scarlett too. She has suffered so much at such a young age."

"So, after all I have said, you are on her side." He looked at his sister incredulously, but teased her lightly.

"No, I am on your side, but I am on the woman's side too! I know you have had a hard life since you left Charleston, but you are a man, oh, yes, a young man at that time, and you survived, but you only had to fend for yourself."

She rolled her eyes as Rhett raised his eyebrows. "Look at Scarlett's life, she was so young, barely sixteen years of tender age. The losses, her young love, her parents, her family fortune and her life in the Old World. And then she had to fight to survive, defending against Yankees, laboring in the field, or managing the store and businesses to support her family, her children, in-laws, and even her aunts. During the process, she lost two husbands, two children, and then you. I have a lot more sympathy for her than for many other women."

"Rosemary, don't upbraid me as if I don't know Scarlett's suffering. I did, I do, I know it more than anyone else. I saw her anguish and her struggle. That is why I married her, I wanted to take over her burden and spoil her."

Rosemary looked at him quizzically, and said slowly. "Rhett, allow me to have a better idea of the time you married Scarlett. She was in love with another man, who has been her friend since she was a little girl, who was her business partner, and was married to another woman. And, when you married Scarlett, you didn't tell her you loved her."

He nodded his head lightly.

"And for you, at the time you married, you kept a business relationship with another woman, who was your friend since your youth, who has loved you and whose son was your ward for many years, and who happens to be the madam of a sporting house in Atlanta. Did I get these relationships correctly, Rhett?"

Yes, she did. And he did too. For the first time in his life he realized that for Scarlett, he had been Belle's Ashley for years. He even told Scarlett so when he was telling her he had loved her for years. _"There is a certain swinish comfort in being with a woman who loves you utterly and respects you for being a fine gentleman….. It soothed my vanity. You've never been very soothing, my dear."_

He closed his eyes. Yes, it was an utter "truth" for Scarlett for many years, it was written plainly as far as she could see, he was another woman's Ashley! How could she get over it? Was this the reason she clung on to the dream of Ashley so stubbornly?

"For a period of time after we married, I was faithful," he said feebly. "I was at Belle's, drinking and playing cards only. Scarlett had made it quite clear that she married me only for money, and she didn't care who I consorted with."

"Oh, dear Rhett, I don't think you understand a lady's mind well. How could you expect Scarlett to return your love while you showed her no respect, you didn't care for her reputation and yours enough to change your behavior? The whole town must have known where you were regularly. What a public humiliation you brought upon your new wife. I could only imagine!" Rosemary tattered him relentlessly.

"But after Bonnie was born, Scarlett refused to share the room with me," he said shakily. This was his biggest shame to be carried to his grave, but it was truly his excuse for his ungentlemanly behavior.

"Dear God, you just gave up!" Shaking her head again, she took a moment to collect herself. "You gave up your marriage years ago, gave up your fight for Scarlett's love, and just conveniently fell back where you were before. A brothel? For the love of God, you can't tell me you did all this just because you loved her too much and she didn't love you back? You was persistent before you married her, but why give up so easily after you had her?"

He gave up a long time ago? He went to Belle's for retaliation against Scarlett's traitorous heart, for his entitlement of his freedom, for Scarlett refusing his husbandly right. Dear God, as Rosemary put it this way, he saw his own flaws. He did give up years ago. So he retaliated, she countered, a vicious circle resulting in all the tragedies thereafter.

Rosemary saw Rhett was quiet, she continued. "Rhett, I am sorry. I shouldn't lay all the blame on you. What are you going to do now, Rhett? Do you have any plan to revive your marriage?"

"No, I will do no such thing. My marriage is over, and the divorce is final."

"But you still love her, don't you? Rhett, I know you still love her. I could see it in your eyes when you talk to her. You are still suffering from losing her, losing your family."

"No, my love for her was in the past, in my memory, in the last twelve years of my life. But no more. It is gone. You just said I gave up a long time ago." He said with finality.

"No, Rhett, I beg you, don't give up on her. _The course of true love never did run smooth._ You still love her. You must try. She loves you too, I know it, I do."

"You are wrong again, Rosemary. Scarlett doesn't love me, not any more, she has moved on. She started a new life in Savannah. She sold our house without consulting me. Everything we ever shared together is either gone or divided. There is nothing left."

"Oh, maybe she does hate you, I would hate you too if I were her. But it is because she loves you. Love and hate are never far apart in human emotion. You must give it a try, or I may be able to help, I can talk to her."

"No, I told Scarlett a year ago, and I am telling you again, it is over. I am too old to start over. Rosemary, remember, don't interfere, please," he said firmly. "I told you a story because you asked for it, and you have tried once again to invite yourself to be a part of it. But no, Rosemary, you can't rewrite the story like Shakespeare. Please, let my past remain in the past."

And then he tried to lighten up the mood. "What I need now is a peaceful life. I wholeheartedly appreciate you and Mother taking me in. Otherwise I wouldn't know where I would be wandering to. I can't give up on this life so easily."

Rhett didn't know if Rosemary was convinced or just accepted his plea. She didn't say much thereafter.

However, the conversation with Rosemary did force him to look back at the life he and Scarlett shared from a different angle, away from his suffering. He would have to look back at that period again and again, even he was determined to let the past be in the past.

And he knew, the bond between him and Scarlett would not end with the divorce. It was still there, as long as both of them could bleed.

* * *

_A/N: W__hat Rhett said to Scarlett about Belle was from GWTW. I was appalled, Scarlett was not an angel in their relationship, but he was evilly abusive, at least mentally, if not intentionally or physically. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	13. Mother's Wish

**Chapter 13. Mother's Wish**

**_Rhett - December 1874 to February 1875, Charleston_**

* * *

Life went on in the Butler house. Rosemary didn't nag him anymore. So Rhett had no need or intention to run away again, he preferred to stay home for the remainder of the year.

He enjoyed the quiet sort of family life his mother provided. He spent more time in the library for solitary, a new habit since he had returned to Charleston. Going to the saloon or gambling had completely lost its appeal, or he was too old of a soul for such a rowdy life. He didn't spend his time drinking alone either, a habit that couldn't soften his pain.

He loved the sea, but had no desire to board a ship again. On the ship to New York in October, the real captain didn't bother him and the sailors left him alone, this kind of trip was never as exhilarating as running the blockade. At that time, he was young, adventurous and a risk taker, and he always bore a sensation that anchored him inland on his return trip. Now, he had his mother and sister and amiable Charleston, but had neither excitement for leaving nor eagerness for returning.

He had more time to think about his life. After the sickening sense of total loss had eventually settled, he was able to reckon what he had lost or the depth of his losses, still puzzling why he succeeded in all other aspects of his life against all odds, but failed miserably in his marriage and lost the only woman he ever loved.

But he couldn't afford to lose his resolve. He reminded himself, as he said to Rosemary and to Scarlett, he was too old to start anew. The only thing he needed was other actions or new routines.

The arrangement for reviving Dunmore Landing had been made when he was there a month ago. The shipping company was under the care of Michael in the North and David in the South, so there was limited need for him to snoop around. Thus, he obtained a board position in a Charleston bank with the large sum of his deposit that he had transferred from Atlanta, and began spending a few hours in the bank office daily; a routine he hoped to hold on to for a while.

…

He was fairly cheerful when his friend Michael Wright indicated in his letter his wish to visit the South. Rhett was glad he had a dear friend to talk to, rather than his mother and sister who's hovering over was too burdensome sometimes. But his joy and peace was short lived when he encountered Scarlett again in early December on the street near her aunts' house.

Acknowledging each other, both Scarlett and Rhett politely exchanged simple greetings, but neither said much. What else was there left to say? Wade and Ella had sent him letters, Scarlett didn't prevent his contact with the children. Only he noticed, a tiresome look on her face, her dark blue gown extremely plain by her old standard, and her beautiful green eyes he liked most were dim, quite a different impression he had of her less than a month ago. He couldn't ask more for she wasn't willing to reveal it. He even left with a very uneasy feeling when Mr. MacIntosh came upon them, in the direction of her aunts' house.

His mother told him the next day that Scarlett's sister Carreen had been sick for a while, possibly pneumonia, so Scarlett came to care for her sister in the convent. She had stayed there for more than a week, and never left her sister's side. Recent news was that Carreen was out of risk for now, but still rather weak.

He inquired politely if he could do something, offer to hire a doctor? His mother said, Scarlett already spent a good amount of money hiring a respectable doctor in Charleston. There was not much he could do. His mother indeed promised him, she and Rosemary would visit Eulalie and Pauline often, and see if they could do something, or even substitute for Scarlett for a day or a few hours, so she could rest a bit. They were all worried for Carreen and Scarlett. They would help whatever they could, and wouldn't let Scarlett get sick too.

Rhett's heart was heavy. He knew through his mother from Eulalie and Pauline that Scarlett had just reconnected with Carreen, and she always had tender feelings for her younger sister, more so than for Suellen. If Carreen was lost, god forbid, it would devastate her.

Two weeks or so later, Rhett was waiting at the train station for Michael's arrival, and there he saw Scarlett again. He greeted her but obviously she was too occupied to talk to him. Her train was ready to leave for Savannah, while she kept looking at the station entrance as if someone might appear. Carreen was getting better, she answered absentmindedly. The children were still attending school with no worries. Mammy was taking care of them, everything was under control, and it was alright for him to send the Christmas gifts to Savannah, though Scarlett glanced at him briefly with her rising eyebrows.

He noticed Scarlett's emerald eyes light up when Mr. MacIntosh approached the platform hurriedly. She gripped Mr. MacIntosh's right arm immediately, without waiting for him to exchange greetings with Rhett properly, and said elatedly:

"There you are, finally you are here, Stan! Do you have all the documents we need? Let us get on the train now. We must not miss it."

Within a minute they boarded the train, which was already in motion to leave. So Rhett was left alone on the platform, waiting for his friend Michael to arrive.

…

Michael Wright, a handsome devil as called by the fellows in West Point, immediately gained the favor of Rhett's dear mother, and very likely his sister too. Within two days of Michael's arrival, Miss Eleanor convinced Michael to give up his hotel room, and stay in the large Butler house, as they had so many spare guest rooms. Since then, Michael had graciously accepted Miss Eleanor's mothering, his own mother had passed away many years ago.

Rhett took Michael around for the business meetings in the name of their shipping company. Sometimes David accompanied them too. They held parties for him and introduced him to their friends and social circles. Michael enjoyed his stay thoroughly.

Rhett noticed that Rosemary and Michael seemed to get along well and spoke quite frequently at the parties, or in their home, about much broader topics than she ever did with Mr. MacIntosh, whom she had been friends with for years. Rosemary asked Michael about the gold rush and blockade running which Rhett hadn't spare much details, or Michael's life up in the North and traveling around Europe. They chatted about literatures or even romance novels that Rhett had no patience for. While, Rhett knew, Michael was quite experienced in dealing with females, his older and younger sisters, nieces of broad age spectrums, and varieties of so called female friends and mistresses. But his sister was not a young naïve girl, she could hold her ground without her older brother's intervention.

By the time of Christmas, Michael queried if Miss Eleanor would receive his sister Bess and her husband, Brian Jefferson, for a New Year's visit, because they were fascinated with the charm of Charleston that Michael had told them about. Early on, Miss Eleanor was slightly concerned of the relation of Rhett's Yankee friends in the eyes of her friends, but Michael was from a well-respected family, and was such a joyful young man, well received among her circle of friends. He even had secured several invitations for the Christmas parties in the high society of Charleston all by himself. Miss Eleanor's worry dissipated rather quickly. And of course she was more than happy to receive Michael's dear sister Bess and her husband, another friend of Rhett's.

Rhett was amused that his mother and Rosemary whole heartedly welcomed Michael into their home, and made all too tedious arrangements for the arrival of Bess and Brian. Rhett even joked with Michael, the later could well be adopted into the Butler family with his mother's pampering, so Rhett would feel no guilt when he took a long business trip.

The friends of the Butler family, the Brewtons, the Broadmans, the Halls, Miss Julie, Miss Anne, and others, also welcomed his friends from the North with high spirits. Parties and dinners were at full force once arrived the beautiful good-mannered Bess and her husband, the dutiful Mr. Brian Jefferson. What a proper couple, and in such a contrast to the delightful fellow Michael, who just like Captain Butler, was having a sensational time but never far away from mischief.

While, Miss Eleanor's friends, Eulalie and Pauline, offered similar excuses as last year, which was quite sensible and reasonable. The Butler family knew Carreen was recovering in Savannah, and they were sorry for missing the opportunity to be more helpful. They also knew that Mr. MacIntosh only appeared in Charleston in the middle of December, and then disappeared again. Whenever others questioned the whereabouts of Mr. MacIntosh, the Butler siblings exchanged a glimpse silently, for entirely different concerns each sibling held for the other.

The Christmas season came and went, so did New Year's. Parties were over and friends had to depart. Bess and Brian returned to the North as scheduled, not an extended stay to much dismay of Miss Eleanor and Rosemary. While, this was the first time, Rhett truly enjoyed the holidays, with his family and friends.

In his mind he had been wondering how Wade and Ella were, whether they enjoyed his generous gifts, and how Scarlett spent her holidays. The old memories were never buried deep enough. He was thinking he may visit Savannah again after the holidays, sometime in January to see the children.

…

After New Year, it seemed that everyone in Charleston knew the famous Captain Butler was indeed divorced. He had stayed with his mother for two Christmases without a wife present. A mysterious wealthy lady, Ms. Robillard, who visited Charleston briefly before Christmas was likely the former Mrs. Butler, though both remained on friendly terms, neither confirmed nor denied the marriage dissolution. And the most noteworthy was, Captain Butler became a respected businessman and planted his roots firmly in Charleston high society. He attended holiday parties in the companies of his mother and sister or his very respectable friends, none of those women with questionable repute as rumors had said previously.

All of these only further motivated Charleston ladies of all ages. Even though it was still a taboo to be a divorced man, especially in the eyes of the church, but for heaven's sake, the famously rich, good health and good looking Mr. Butler deserved a second chance, didn't he? Many uptight ladies would agree, the dear Mr. Butler was very much suitable for a high society matrimony as any outstanding gentlemen. And those honest mothers who had eligible young daughters in waiting were determined not to allow such an opportunity to pass by.

The Butler house, once again became a frequent stop of many social calls, friends or friends of friends, invited or uninvited, which were thoroughly enjoyed by the elder Mrs. Butler first.

Miss Eleanor was a good hearted lady, but a practical one nevertheless, the way she had dealt with all heartache in her life. She was fond of Scarlett, and was readily admitting that beautiful, smart woman was a real challenge for her dear son. But, be considerable, she was not a good match for matrimony. Miss Eleanor was adamantly against their divorce after she became aware of it, but one year later, what done was done! After all, the two met more than once after their divorce, neither had intention nor humble to rekindle their marriage. Miss Eleanor could see the chance for a happy marriage between her son and dear Scarlett was long gone, and both should just move on. With their wealth and positions in either Charleston or Savannah, no doubt, both could secure a good marriage, be happily ever after.

And the most important was that she had to facilitate the opportunities that would eventually give her grandchildren that she had waited so long for. Thus, Miss Eleanor, reluctant to actively make her own arrangements for the reason of not offending her dear friends Eulalie and Pauline, was eager to receive all social calls or attend any parties with her elder son on her arm.

But later on she realized this had become her venture and hers only, because her dear son was not an enthusiastic participant. It became too burdensome or sometimes even too embarrassing, when Rhett carried a nonchalant expression while meeting with the all too eager mothers and shy blushing young girls, or overly zealous widows. Sometimes he even left the house or parties in the middle of a conversation with all too unconvincing excuses.

"Rhett, you must not leave the house when we have guests here." His mother confronted him when he returned after the guests left their house.

"Mother, they are your guests. I have no use for the ladies talk," he said teasingly.

"Rhett, you know very well, these young girls and ladies are not coming to chat with me, an old woman. I have no use to them. You are why they are here Rhett, you know it!" His mother apprehended him.

"Mother, I am not the one who invited them, and I have no interest to entertain them."

"Rhett, be sensible, you need a wife."

"No, I don't. One failed marriage is enough for one's life. I shall never marry again. I am not a marrying man, Mother."

"Rhett, be reasonable. You are not young anymore. You are a well-respected business man in town now. You have a position to maintain, and you need a wife in this society."

"Mother, I have you and Rosemary to escort to the parties. You two have kept me quite busy," he teased. "Also my divorce was just finalized a few months ago. I have no interest to start again."

"It was finalized almost five months ago. Everyone knows about your divorce by now. And it seems to me that you and Scarlett met several times after the divorce, you were not foes, but you were not friendly either. I can see both you and Scarlett have no intention of getting back together."

"Mother, my marriage is indeed unfortunately dissolved, but it doesn't mean I want to marry someone else."

"But Rhett, you need to find someone, a new wife to get over your failure and your bitterness."

"Am I bitter? Mother?" Rhett was rather astounded of his mother's assurances.

"Yes, you are Rhett. I am an old lady, but I am neither blind nor fool. Since you returned from Atlanta in August, you are not happy. You are not angry but you have that bitterness, I can feel it. I know you are not satisfied with your current situation, and you are not settled for a life with just me and Rosemary."

"Mother, please don't push me. I have no interest in acquiring a new wife."

"Rhett, my son, I am not asking you to find a new wife tomorrow. I only request you to meet new people, and let us hope, someday, you may find a lady who is interesting and amicable, and then eventually a good wife."

…

Miss Eleanor knew she could only push so far, for her son never was willing to compromise. She still remembered how Rhett chose to be banished by his father rather than concede to marry that silly girl. She must approach this with tact, she needed allies. She was pleased that Rosemary promised to help as a good daughter and sister, even though she had doubt that the relation between Rhett and Scarlett was anything but over. While, the dear Michael grinned from ear to ear as he swore to assist the motherly mission with the same rigor as to his own mother.

With the presence of Rosemary and Michael, Rhett had to spend more time in home or stay through the social calls, Miss Eleanor gladly noticed the changes. However, sometimes, just like Shakespeare plays, the supporting actors took much of the center stage, the main character couldn't shine through. Rosemary was indeed very kind to the young girls who came with their mothers, asking what interests they had, books or plays, fashion or women's issues, or any places they had traveled, many times causing the young girls' faces blushing and eyes blinking. It was too much of a struggle to come up with proper answers, causing the earnest mothers to squirm in their chairs uncomfortably, or the gentlemen at present including her son to chuckle pitifully.

While that smooth Michael was not much of a helper either, sometimes he was too nice to the point of being flirtatious, to either the young women or the willing mothers. Sometimes the inexperienced young girls even returned the favor or attention to him rather than their real intent, her son. There was more than once that Miss Eleanor would prefer if Michael was indeed to be betrothed to a girl, then he could focus on helping her son. While, it was obvious to her that Michael was not the marrying type either, likely his family had given up on him on this aspect long time ago. She knew her son might be the same, but she had not given up yet.

…

In a quiet evening, magically there were no callers, the four residents of the Butler house gathered in the library for a much needed leisure time. So far, Rhett had been tolerant of all endeavors without too much contest, Miss Eleanor was very appreciative of her son's gentlemanly behavior.

As they were recounting how many calls had been engaged in the Butler house or elsewhere during a month or so of time, all were amazed such a generous interest in Rhett's esteemed status.

Rhett said jokingly, "It seems I have finally made peace with my people, regained my position, and the Charleston people wholeheartedly accepted me back into this charming dignifying life after I become a divorced man. But I am still baffled why the new Charleston is so forgiving, while twenty seven years ago, no one was willing to lend a helping hand when I was banished by my dear father, penniless and nowhere to go. I was a good looking young man, wasn't I, Dear Mother?"

"Yes, you were, and so are you now, brother!" Rosemary chimed in. "But it was not your good look that these mothers are interested in."

"Then what? Reputation? A scoundrel, a cad, and a divorced man?" Rhett teased happily.

"As of the marriageable potential in this society, a bad reputation is not excessively hindering, rather, a good fortune is overwhelmingly attractive," Rosemary laughed. "Rhett, _it is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife_."

"Who said so? Too smart, must be from a woman," Rhett sneered.

"Jane Austen. My dear friend, certainly you need to catch up with literature," Michael said cheerfully.

"Oh, I indeed overheard that name before, an author of several popular women's novels. But Michael, I don't consider her book to be in your reading scope."

"Well, when you have two sisters and two sister-in-laws who are constantly attempting to reform you, and you wanted to be the favorite uncle for seven nieces in twenty years of age spectrum, you must keep up with the lady's or girl's interests. And, I am willing to confer my deep knowledge in this area if you are interested in ladies' readings, my dear friend," Michael said in a falsely heavy voice.

"Then what about you, dear Michael? We must let those mothers know if you are a wealthy bachelor with a better reputation than mine. I believe the focus shall shift rather swiftly." Rhett couldn't give up the opportunity to revenge his friend's role in all these charades.

"Well, Rhett, there is one condition," Rosemary quickly interjected, and turned to her mother. "Dear Mother, you may have to adopt Michael first, so he has a real root in the South, not be a Yankee anymore. And then we can spread the word that he has a good fortune with a renewed reputation. In no time, the second wave of visitors will come to the Butler house."

"Dear Miss Eleanor, I would be honored to be a Butler, but I am not certain I am willing to suffer this second wave of visitors let alone to force you to endure it all over again." Michael said jokingly, and then turned to Rosemary. "So dear sister, as we all know, marriage is not only for man, it must involve woman. How is your own position in this matter? Shall we expect the third wave of visitors to the esteemed Butler house?"

"_Single women have a dreadful propensity for being poor, which is one very strong argument in favor of matrimony. _Well, I am not poor, so there is no strong argument for me to marry again," Rosemary said in a good spirit.

"Jane Austen again?" Rhett asked Michael.

"Of course."

"_By all means, marry. If you get a good wife, you'll become happy; if you get a bad one, you'll become a philosopher_," Miss Eleanor exclaimed merrily.

"Dear Mother, you just quoted Socrates! While, _happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance_. If we can't be happy, at least we must strive for being a good philosopher," Rhett declared.

"My dear brother, you just have cited a perfect Jane Austen quote!" Rosemary beamed at her brother, then at Michael.

"Is that so? Then I shall say I have no heed to labor myself reading her books." Rhett announced gleefully, and everyone laughed heartily.

…

In early February, Michael decided he had been in Charleston long enough, and would like to visit Savannah. Rhett considered it, and declared it was a good idea for him to go to Savannah with Michael, visiting the children at the same time.

But a letter from Scarlett dismayed him so very much, as it indicated that his visit was inconvenient to the Robillards, for Carreen was recovering from her illness. In a following letter, he insisted that he and his business partner would be in Savannah for business anyway, and he could take Wade and Ella out, without disturbing the Robillard household, to celebrate Wade's thirteenth birthday, a first teenage year.

Then a second letter from Scarlett politely asked him to be considerate as the whole Robillard household was doing their best to nurture Carreen to regain her health, including the children too. He relented, giving up his trip. It seemed to him that he had been overly considerate these days.

But Michael decided to go alone for a change of scenery, and the company needed someone to visit the Savannah office anyway.

Once Michael left, Rhett found himself again having more time conversing with his dear sister. To avoid Rosemary continuously exploiting of any schemes for reviving his marriage, he decided to ask Rosemary the relationship of her or her late husband with Mr. MacIntosh, and whether he had any intention for marriage for her or someone else.

No, Rosemary told him, both she and Stan were dear friends through her late husband. Both men attended the University of Virginia at the same time, and fought in the same regime during the war. Stan was a better fellow than her late husband, and had been helping her after her husband's death. And he was even a better brother than her two Butler brothers during some of her difficult times. No, she wasn't blaming Rhett who couldn't be there for her, rather Stan had been constantly around for many years.

She told Rhett Stan hadn't married until his early thirties, not because he was heartbroken by his first fiancée's death, a distant cousin of his family, rather seemingly he was waiting for someone else. After his wife's death during the childbirth the second year of their marriage, he appeared resolute to a bachelor's life again. Only in recent years, had he showed a slight interest in Miss Anne, but before Rosemary could celebrate her first success of matchmaking, his interest dashed once again. Sometime early last year, when his business was more connected with the Robillards.

Rhett was relieved to know that Mr. MacIntosh's detachment from their circle only caused a slight concern from Rosemary as a good old friend, but nothing more. Silently he was wondering who Mr. MacIntosh was waiting for these many years, and whether it was one of the O'Hara sisters. But he never heard of MacIntosh, not among those beaus Scarlett had in Clayton County.

He asked himself whether he cared if Mr. MacIntosh had intentions toward Scarlett? No, truly, he didn't. Why would he care anyway, they were divorced, and she could marry whomever she preferred. She was the marrying type, didn't he tell her too?

Whether he wanted to marry again, to someone else? No, of course not, one time philosopher was enough.

* * *

_A/N: Hope this chapter is more cheerful... All italic sentences were from Jane Austen, except one from Socrates. Per Wikipedia, "the publication of James Edward Austen-Leigh's A Memoir of Jane Austen in 1869 introduced Austen to a wider public". _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	14. The Convent

**Chapter 14. the Convent**

_**Scarlett – March 1875, Charleston**_

* * *

Scarlett slowly strolled along the seashore road in the quiet part of Charleston harbor. The early spring breeze and rhythmic soft waves calmed her down, but also pulled her from almost anger to a more profound sadness.

Once again she lost Carreen, lost her to the convent again, against all her wishes and pleas.

The third trip to this city in less than five months, she had to send Carreen back to the convent. Last time, she brought Carreen to Savannah, spent three months nurturing her back to health, and arranging the occasions allowing Stan to convince Carreen there could be a better life outside of the convent, but Carreen refused or declined.

The last words Carreen said to her before walking into the front gate of the convent this morning was, "Scarlett, let me be. I need to be in the convent."

Need to be in the convent for what? Being alone, or wasting her whole life there. Scarlett didn't like it, not at all, but it was not her choice, just like everything else in her life, not hers. She had to accept it, it was only another profound loss she had to endure, like every other loss in her life that she had endured.

…

The last three months had been the happiest months Scarlett had had for a long time, until the last moment.

She took Carreen to Savannah and nurtured her. This was her chance to repay the years of ignorance as a big sister, and mend the fences for the O'Hara family. With Mammy's help, Carreen gradually regained her strength.

During the course, connected with the past as sisters and friends, the two sisters talked more, about their family, Tara, lost parents, sisterhood, lives pre- and post-war, her children, and their separate lives. They understood each other more, Scarlett became more calm and content with her life that had evolved, and Carreen was able to see the difference of a vibrant outside world versus the serene enclosure inside the convent.

When Scarlett detected a wavering sense from the faithful Carreen, the older sister introduced the family friend and their lawyer Mr. Stan MacIntosh into their conversation, and then into their parlor too. From that time on, Scarlett made more excuses for her absence to allow them to have a moment alone.

She even made a two day trip to Atlanta before Christmas to check her store, the mills and other properties. They all managed tolerably well under Henry's supervision. She inspected Kennedy Emporium inside and out thoroughly, and decided there was room to expand if she was ready to next year.

She brought Christmas gifts for Aunt Pittypat, Uncle Henry, India, Beau and Ashley. The father and son arrived in Atlanta the day when Scarlett was ready to leave the town. During a brief encounter, she noted that her dear friend had somewhat managed to regain a small semblance of his early day spirit and glory through a teaching job he had enjoyed tremendously. She was happy for him, and he for her, as a confident business woman of her own device. They promised they would arrange for the three children to spend a few weeks together in Savannah or Atlanta sometime during the summer.

She didn't stay long in Atlanta, even though the Old Guard seemed to show sympathy after her forced exile as they saw it, but she did appreciate their olive branch with a generous donation to the Association of Confederate Soldiers and Widows. Her name was still Miss Scarlett or Mrs. Butler to most Atlanta people, but her divorce had become a known fact in the circle of gossip. She felt, Ms. Robillard wouldn't be a bad choice after all, and she would announce it during her next visit.

After her return, a smaller Christmas affair was held in the Robillard house. The two aunties from Charleston, Suellen, Will and the children from Tara were the only travelers. Of course, Stan was around, and Thomas and Sylvia visited a couple of times.

With the insistence by the youngest O'Hara sister, the two older sisters finally decided to bury the hatchet and forgave each other. Suellen saw no point to envy her divorced sister who was in exile, while she had a loving husband healthy and alive, and lived a stable life in the revived Tara with the funds infused by her sister. Suellen's bitterness that accumulated over the years was replaced with a pity or a kindness for her life-long rival, all because she saw there was a better future for the O'Hara and the Robillard that her sister had fought for them all to have

Scarlett never liked other's pity, but she decided to tolerate Suellen's if this gave her sister peace over Frank. She knew what she did to Frank and Suellen was wrong and she wouldn't do it again if she had other choice, but she would never give up Tara no matter what, so she might do it again if it came to it, but Suellen had no need to know.

After Christmas, the affair of Carreen and Stan steadily moved in the direction of her liking, even Pierre nodded with approval. She encouraged them to talk about their feelings openly, no ambiguity or hiding from each other. When Stan declared his love to Carreen, she cried too. No man had declared the heartfelt love and commitment to her in such an earnest gentleman's way. Not Ashley, not Rhett, the two men she had loved and eventually given up. Yes, Rhett did tell her that he had loved her for years, but either in a riddle she couldn't get the meaning or in a past tense indicating the love forever gone with the wind, breaking her heart into a million pieces.

All had changed more than a month ago, starting with herself, then it affected Carreen. Then her sister retreated and became quiet.

But with a long term business associate of the Robillards appeared in Savannah, Scarlett was busy with Pierre to receive this delightful Mr. Wright, for business and entertainment. She did not notice Carreen's further change. When her sister requested to return to the convent, both Scarlett and Stan were shocked. Carreen's mind was made up no matter how Scarlett cried and begged. Stan's heartbreaking plea only brought more tears from Carreen, but no change of her mind.

…

Facing the vast ocean alone, wiping sad tears with a handkerchief, she felt an emptiness and a profound defeat. Though it was not a complete defeat, not hers, she understood, not her choice or decision anyway. But it was still a lost battle that she was so determined to win.

Someone called her name. "Ms. Robillard? Is that you, Ms. Robillard?"

A Butler stood not far from her, as she turned around. Quickly she collected herself, with a forced smile. "Miss Rosemary, how do you do?"

The two women exchanged greetings properly, but Rosemary, against Scarlett's wish, had no intention to leave her alone.

"Miss Scarlett, my apology to interrupt you. I am sorry my mother and I were not aware that you are in town. We had tea with Miss Eulalie and Miss Pauline a week ago, and they didn't mention that you would be here."

"I arrived this morning, coming with Carreen," Scarlett sighed. "She just returned to the convent an hour ago."

"Oh, Carreen returned to the convent. Did she fully recover from her illness? We were so very concerned when we heard that Carreen was gravely ill a few months ago." Rosemary asked with obvious concerns.

"Thank you, Miss Rosemary. Yes, she believes she is fully recovered," she snuffled. "But I prefer she stay with us for another month to regain her strength. She is still too weak, if it were up to me, but she is determined to return now."

"I am sorry to hear it. I do wish the convent will take good care of her, and allow her time to fully recovery. Did Mr. MacIntosh escort you and Carreen back to Charleston?"

Scarlett was astonished by Rosemary's inquiry and said hesitantly. "Yes, he did. But how did you know, Miss Rosemary?"

"I am sorry if I am intrusive. Stan and my late husband were good friends. I have known him for many years, and he has been in Savannah quite frequently since last year. A few weeks ago I forced a confession out of him when he returned to Charleston. Believe me, I am quite good at it." Rosemary smiled, and looked at Scarlett candidly. "If you can spare a couple hours, there is a tea house not far away from here. It is a nice quiet place to enjoy tea. I have been there many times with my friends."

Scarlett didn't want to face her aunts just yet. She needed someone she could talk to, and let her frustration out of her chest, and this Butler was rather friendly. "I would love to. Please lead the way, Miss Rosemary."

"Call me Rosemary, please. We are quite acquainted I believe, Scarlett. Let us go this way."

…

The two ladies enjoyed a moment of quiet and warmth in the tea house, after they comfortably settled in at a corner table, ordered the tea and two slices of lemon cake.

"How are you, Scarlett?" Rosemary broke the silence. "First, I must apologize for my behavior when we met the first time in November. I was quite unfair to be so judgmental to the events I scarcely knew. Please forgive my unkind intrusion. "

"Rosemary, thank you. But let us not talk about it. All of that is in the past, there is no reason to bring it up," Scarlett said, smiling wearily. "How are you, Rosemary? What are you doing these days?"

"I am more than fine, I would say. I don't have children or a sick sibling to take care of. And my mother wants to mother me more than allow me to care for her. So you see, I have more leisure time than most people, and I am quite sure, more than you have. You have two children and a grandfather to care for, and manage all of your businesses. Then on top of all that, you nurtured your sister back to health. I am not sure how you find time to do all of this without exhausting yourself, I only know I couldn't do it if I were in your shoes."

"Well, Rosemary, when you put it all together, it seems like a lot of work. But I do have help, Mammy, the house maids, and my business associates." Scarlett answered briefly. She didn't know what Rosemary's intent was. Obviously she was probing. Business associates again?

"Actually, I am quite enjoying Carreen's stay. I was happy that I finally have a sister as a close friend. After she arrived to Savannah, her illness was almost gone, she only need time, nutrition and rest to regain strength. During her convalescence, we spent a lot of time together. We talked a great deal of our old lives, country life, parents, and beaus. This is the best three months I have had in many years. Carreen also helped to care for Ella and Wade, as she is more patient than I am. I truly hoped, with the time spent with us and Stan, that she will decide to leave the convent, but she still decided to go back." She shook her head sadly.

"Why? I am quite surprised she returned to the convent. Four weeks ago, Stan was fairly optimistic about their relationship. Why all of a sudden did Carreen decide to return?" Rosemary explained as Scarlett raised her eyebrows again. "I am sorry, I was rather impolite when I asked about your business relations with Stan last November. There was a small reason, but it is rather trivial now."

"It is alright. I understand you came with a concern for your friend," Scarlett said. Stan told her and Carreen about Miss Anne, and nothing happened between them. Rosemary might have other reasons beyond her friend, but Scarlett had no interest to probe further.

"I am not sure how much you know about their relationship from Stan. They met more than ten years ago, and I believe Carreen gave quite an impression to Stan at that time." She said thoughtfully, with her hand under her chin. "You probably know, Stan is a man of few words, and Carreen is very shy and reserved, understandably. But they could talk nonstop for days about their lives, their faith, books and feelings. They talked so much and got along so well. I only reminded them of course, more to Carreen, if they love each other, they must tell each other their feelings." She chuckled.

"You do cheer for them, as a big sister," Rosemary said reassuringly.

"Yes. You know I am a total failure in this department, and my other sister Suellen isn't quite proud of her marriage even though she married a nice man but still a white cracker. I wish Carreen could secure a good marriage. Stan loves her, he is a good man, such a gentle and considerate soul. I would love to have him as a dear brother-in-law in addition to a close business associate." She grinned at Rosemary amusingly. "Carreen gradually warmed up to the idea, and she told me a month ago, she loved the idea of having a life outside of the convent, and she loves Stan too. I was so happy for them."

"I would to, Scarlett. I know Stan is a good man, even though I don't know your sister, I believe she is a lovely woman. Stan will be a good husband for her."

"Yes, we all know that. Although Carreen's leaving the convent after these many years will be a scandal, probably not a huge one. There were other women who've done it before. Stan and I planned that we would make a large sum donation, in addition to Carreen's share of Tara, under the name of O'Hara and MacIntosh. We almost planned everything, or at least I did, even the wedding," Scarlett chuckled pitifully.

"Then what changed? What happened?" Rosemary asked kindly.

"Well, I am not sure. I guess, my failure in marriage and life has served as a constant reminder to her that there could be a lot more risk and heartache in their marriage or the life outside the convent. Carreen is rather sensible to other people's feelings, a tribute to years of training in the convent anyway. I did try my best to be cheerful and not burden her and Stan with my past, I was at a low point of temperament. I don't know if this is the cause or something else. For sure, with her return to the convent I am in a much worse mood for now."

The two letters she received last month, one from her aunts said that Rhett had started courting and the other from Rhett requesting a visit with the children sent her mood into a tail spin, but she couldn't tell Rosemary about those.

"Scarlett, please don't blame yourself. You are not a failure. You are far from it. Is there any fall out between Carreen and Stan?"

"I don't think so. I believe you wouldn't blame me of bias, if I say, Carreen is an angel. Stan is quite a gentleman too. He didn't force Carreen into the relationship. He talked to her patiently, and gradually gained her affection. He made his intentions clear, never using mockery or riddles. He may not be the most romantic lover, but considering where Carreen came from, he is considerate and genuine. I do believe they are a perfect match for each other. I really don't understand why Carreen decided to return to the convent. She decided last week, no matter how much Stan and I tried, begged, and plead, she remained firm on her decision. You know Rosemary, the last words she spoke to me before she walked into the convent were, _I need to be in the convent_. What does that mean?" Tears filled her eyes again, as she finished.

"I guess, it may not be right, that Carreen needs time to think about it. Give her time, she will come around."

"I am not sure of it. It seems it is one more failure I have to deal with."

"Please, Scarlett, don't blame yourself. Carreen is a grown woman, she has to make her own decisions." Rosemary patted Scarlett's hand lightly. "Talking about her inheritance or donation, is the process complete? Or does Stan still handle it?"

"Almost complete. Stan and I decided a month ago, if Carreen leaves the convent, we will donate her portion to the church as promised, and Stan and I each will contribute half of the same amount as her dowry for marriage. Both Carreen and I have signed the contract which only leaves the church to sign for it to be effective. Stan may have to meet the church lawyer sometime this month to complete it." Scarlett explained.

"Scarlett, do you mind if I go to the convent with Stan to meet Carreen. You see, you are not here frequently, but I am here and have more time to visit a friend or two. I would like to see if I can help, or even just visit Carreen as a friend to help her through this period," Rosemary probed carefully.

"I love this idea, if you can change her mind, or at least befriend her, she will not be so lonely in there. Would you do it for me, for us? I really appreciate your help," Scarlett said earnestly.

"Very well, this is settled. I will contact Stan, so he will not finish the job by himself or too quickly. Scarlett, what is your plan for your remaining stay? When do you plan to go back to Savannah?"

"Since I am already here, I may visit the store site, the construction is going on but somehow slower than we expected, and a few other businesses. I think I will take the train back the day after tomorrow."

"I would like to invite you to our house for an afternoon tea, Scarlett. Mother would love to see you again, and Rhett is in town too."

"Rosemary, it is not necessary, or rather inconvenient, frankly to say. We probably can be a sort of friends, but the relationship between Rhett and I is in the past, or I should say, buried in the past. But thanks for your gesture anyway," Scarlett said evenly.

Miss Eleanor had been a busybody attempting to acquire a new wife for her dearest son in the last two months. It was a painful piece of information her aunts willingly shared with her. She knew this could happen when she signed the divorce paper. Nevertheless, it still hurt, just barely a few months passed after the divorce was finalized, but she knew there would be more disappointment to come, she should just get used to it.

* * *

_A/N: As I have posted 14 chapters and 50K+ words, I would like to take a moment to express my appreciation of you all for reading and commenting of my story. This is the first time I wrote anything read by so many people (from 50 countries, unbelievable!) I know you read my story because you love MM's GWTW so much, and would like to see a happy ending for these two beloved characters. I hope my story at least provide you some entertainment, though I know there are so much to be improved. _

_Thanks so very much for reading and reviewing. _


	15. Interfering Meddlers

**Chapter 15. Interfering Meddlers**

**_Rhett – March 1875, Charleston_**

* * *

Rhett was impatiently sitting behind David's desk in the Charleston office of his company, waiting for Scarlett to come. The morning was gone, and it seemed the afternoon would pass soon. Still no sign of his ex-wife yet. He hoped Scarlett would show up, so he fulfilled his gentleman's duty as Rosemary put it, but at the same time he wished she would never come, so he could avoid Scarlett's unfriendly regard.

Damn his dear sister, Rosemary had become such a meddler, trapped him in a dilemma he couldn't leave, but he truly didn't want to stay.

He wouldn't deny it, if he was true to himself, he wanted to see his ex-wife, but he wanted to do it on his terms, at his choice of places, not here, not with so much of an audience. His choices had been limited these days, especially in terms of his ex-wife. The "ex" defined everything, didn't it? Scarlett made sure of it, damn her!

The other limits he had and couldn't defy were his mother and his sister. He had lost his liberty bit by bit to them, the two dear females in his life now, after a year of living with them.

He never had a lack of women in his life for sure, but always on his terms and his devices, either during his youthful exploration or his adult adventure. He seduced them, controlled them or abandoned them, his coming and going was something he never gave up to any woman, even his wife of six years until now, these three women! The two of them had made sure that they could nudge him or guilt him into anything they wanted him to be or not to be, and the third adamantly circled the places he couldn't be no matter what he wanted or not.

His freedom had slipped away as his reputation regained itself, he knew that. The perfect symmetrical life like Grecian art came with a price, the loss of liberty, freedom, and the free flow of dreams and adventures!

No, he was not against his current life, only there were missing parts that had made his life incomplete. His mother's campaign of finding him a new wife had caused him uneasiness on his almost chaste being. He needed a wife as a gentleman in this proper society, he knew that. He was not in Atlanta or New Orleans or anywhere else where he could visit certain places freely to satisfy his needs. Or he could have a mistress covertly, an acceptable option in this high society, but he neither had time to acquire one, nor found one interesting enough. So, he must have a wife his mother confirmed unquestionably.

But no, he was not a marrying man. He told plenty of women an abundant amount of times, there were times he could have them but didn't have to marry them. Alright, he told Scarlett too, when he wanted her to be his mistress or his ex-wife. Right now, he still held that belief. It was also a mere excuse he had said to his mother that he wouldn't find a proper wife from the girls or widows passing through his mother's door.

He had to see his ex-wife again, to confirm what kind of suffering he had endured during his married time. He was sure when he saw Scarlett all of the pain, the heartbreak, and the powerlessness he felt in the hell his wife had created for him would come back to him, bury him, engulf him, and force out any thoughts he might have for marriage. No, he was not a marrying man, Scarlett had made sure of it!

That was why he agreed with Rosemary's scheme, why he stayed in this cramped office, waiting and waiting for hours for his ex-wife.

…

Rosemary came home yesterday afternoon with the news that Scarlett was in town, escorting Carreen back to the convent after the younger Miss O'Hara's three month convalescence in Savannah. So Scarlett was here again, not for pursuing him of course, rather for her family or business. All the same, she came to his town again.

Then Rosemary tediously reminded him that the Butler family should not ignore the good news of Carreen's recovery from such a grave illness, otherwise the family's unsympathetic attitude would positively add more gossip to those already circled around town, especially about dear Captain Butler. His mother dutifully agreed.

But, Rosemary reminded them again, it was quite unrealistic to ask their dear friend Sally to host another party because it was neither quite appropriate nor well-timed. And she, as a representative of the Butler family, had tried to solicit an agreement from the elder O'Hara sister for an afternoon tea in the Butler's house, but the young lady promptly declined.

So two options remained as Rosemary put it. Rhett accompanied by his mother could call Miss Eulalie's and Miss Pauline's house, which was swiftly voted down by his mother since she sensed a grudge held by the two elder ladies for they felt they had not been heartily welcomed into the recent festivities of the Butler family.

The only option left, which was rather simple, was for Rhett to meet Scarlett at the shipping company office because she was very likely to visit there. It was a meeting by chance as far as outsiders were concerned, and either party would behave as it occurred in a semipublic place.

…

Before the three Butlers reached an agreement, the mystical Mr. MacIntosh appeared at the front door, after many months of absence, requesting a meeting with Rosemary or Captain Butler or both. He was obviously distorted and distressed.

All returned to the library, and settled for another long conversation. His mother went to order tea from the kitchen.

Mr. MacIntosh or Stan, started with the O'Hara sisters return and was awfully surprised Rosemary already knew more than half the story, but was visibly relieved as he had no need to repeat all of the details. As good as a decent lawyer he was, the key questions he pointed out and would like to find the answers to from a dear female friend who understood the female mind better than his since he was more of a bachelor than a widower, or a gentleman who indeed knew the O'Hara for years, forgiving his forthrightness for what he did wrong, and what else he should do to rescue his relationship with Miss Carreen.

He said the elder O'Hara sister was very supportive from early on, quickly warmed up to the idea of the younger sister leaving the convent for a loving family life, willing to make a large sum donation to smooth things out with the church, and even more than willing to endure another scandal to the O'Hara name. She was completely at a loss of why her sister was insisting to return, same as Stan was. But he felt there were something the O'Hara sisters didn't share with him. He needed to know why.

As usual Rosemary didn't shy away from her superior opinions on this matter and willingly shared a female point of view with her dear friend and her brother. Even Rhett didn't agree with half of what she said, he was appreciative that he was spared from sharing his experiences of his dealings with the elder O'Hara sister, which he didn't feel was relevant in the current matter anyway. He was rather surprised that Scarlett was whole hearted in supporting her youngest sister's affair, it was so much different from her dealings with her other sister. For sure Scarlett had changed, changed for the better, at least better as a sister, a mother, and a business woman without his interference. He had to respectfully agree of his fair assessment of the current affairs. Anyway, he did like the name of Miss O'Hara much more than Ms. Robillard, though neither one was his favorite he thought.

Rosemary kept on about how the delicate mind of a lady or a girl's in such matter is, even she and her intent were as in love as Carreen and Stan were, the female tended to be overly considerate, worry about taking a leap of faith which was very literal in this case, or concerns for future failure which were not for a lack of reference as they all knew.

Both gentlemen felt all was too tedious to be concerned with at this moment, though Rhett could indeed see some familiarities in his experience or lack of those in Scarlett's, of course he wouldn't share his inner thought with his sister or her friend. After a while, both men agreed those could be the reasons or at least part of what propelled the younger O'Hara sister to retreat back to the convent, a safe place to contemplate, if she still was contemplating her future.

In order to facilitate the event moving in the desirable direction, both men especially the younger unreservedly ratified Rosemary's suggestion, she would visit the convent with an introduction by Stan, befriend the young girl at first, the convent wouldn't refuse a lady visitor as the friends and family of Miss O'Hara were still quite concerned with her fragile health status. Even though both men had some unstated doubts of her aptitude, both keenly agreed her chance of success was much better than any devices either could come up with. Rosemary enthusiastically declared, with her excellent persuasion, the sedated convent life wouldn't be able to withhold the young Miss O'Hara for long.

Rhett looked at his sister's excitement in suspicion, he could sense there were other motives behind her unrestrained interference of her dear friend's love affair. But he couldn't voice his divergence on a ground he hadn't been able to crystalize it, could he? Well, if the time came or if she became too unbearably overzealous in his affairs, he could and he would put a stop to it firmly. One more reason he allowed all these going on was that his sister needed a project or projects to keep her mind busy or occupied. She had no husband and no children to care for, but an excessively loving mother tending to all of her needs and a protective older brother scaring away any unfit suitors. This was her pet project, and she, if no more than Stan, indeed needed it. He didn't mind that she lent a helping hand to the O'Hara family or to Scarlett if this was really what she wanted during the process, of course.

Their dear friend Stan, was whole-heartedly appreciative of the generous help from the Butler siblings. He had loved the young Miss O'Hara for years, distantly and in his dreams, and he couldn't bear the thought to lose her again. Rosemary was indeed his best friend, his savior on this matter, and he would be in debt with the Butler family forever if they helped him to get his beloved back.

Stan and Rosemary made an appointment to visit the convent sometime next week, giving a few days for Carreen to get situated again and to endure the monotonousness of the convent life. Stan would withhold the donation process as they all believed the older O'Hara sister had no objection.

On a side note, Stan told them Scarlett and he along with the local manager of the up-coming Robillard Emporium were scheduled to visit the Charleston office of Rhett's shipping company tomorrow, sometime before noon. Rosemary gazed at Rhett pointedly, then narrowed her eyes dangerously and was ready to say something more damaging if he remained silent, Rhett grudgingly nodded his head, agreeing to do as she had suggested an hour ago.

Then, as the three of them finally finished the strenuous conversation, ready to exit the library for a light supper his mother prepared in short order, his dear friend and their house guest, Michael Wright, returned to the Butler house.

…

As a wolfhound smelled blood immediately, Michael sensed the excitement or conspiracy in seconds after he walked into the door. He cleverly probed a few questions around the dinner table, and in no time, was able to piece together what was going on cunningly. He insisted gleefully that he should be in the office the next day as well, as a moral support for Rhett and Stan, since he was well acquainted with both the respected Pierre Robillard and the beautiful Miss Scarlett.

Michael returned from Savannah a week ago, after staying there for almost a month. During that time, as he claimed, he put his practiced business talent in use, quickly overhauled their Savannah office into order. In his leisure time, he toured the quaint Savannah downtown, intermingled with its high society, and most importantly, visited the largest retail store, Robillard Emporium. He realized he had done business with Robillard years ago, with Mr. Robillard and Mr. Stevenson, or their relations in France. From there, he easily found himself being invited to the Robillard house, even had a lunch with the reclusive Mr. Pierre Robillard, of course, with the presence of the fascinating Miss Scarlett and the dutiful Mr. MacIntosh.

After his return, he had chatted about his enjoyment in Savannah more than once in front of the Butler siblings. He almost song pathetic sonnets to the charming Miss Scarlett, her beauty as a lady, her talent as a business woman, and her motherly caring for her delightful children. Yes, he indeed met her children, the clever lad Wade and the cutie Ella, oh, how lovely they were. No, unfortunately, he didn't have the honor to meet the younger O'Hara sister, likely due to propriety as she was a nun and was in convalescence, but he had heard that she was a real beauty.

On the surface, Rhett was calm, but he was furious at his friend or more at himself. He should have gone to Savannah with Michael, against Scarlett's objection. There had been more times that he had lost count that he had to consider Scarlett's peculiar situations during their years acquaintance, this was just one more or the latest one. He should just go to Savannah, no need for permission from Scarlett. She came to Charleston three times without his permission, yes, she didn't come to him, and even tried to avoid him when she was here, but she came here nevertheless, and caused too much gossip for him and his family. Not because he was afraid of gossip, he never was, but he had his dear mother and his sister to consider. And, why did he need permission from her to travel to Savannah anyway, he had business there too. The contract, what contract? The one he signed with Scarlett regarding his visitation of the children should have no effect if he was in Savannah for business, and it should be quite reasonable to have occasional meetings with the children if he was already there.

After his friend's return a week ago, Rhett had been thinking about his friend. They were dear friends for years, always had each other's back in the times they were together. But there were quite a few differences between them. He had survived and was used to the lowest of the low society, even he could move around the high society without embarrassment. His friend was a protégé of the privileges, though he did survive the low for a short period of time. His friend was charming, both to gentlemen and to ladies, his smoothness was well known in New York, London, Paris, and other major metropolitans. And obviously it had extended to the South in the last few months with no resistance seen in either Charleston or Savannah. He could occupy the South with his charm in a few months, much more efficiently than Union troops, Rhett thought.

Though Rhett could be charming as needed, he did in Atlanta during the war for he was chasing Scarlett or after the war in Democratic Party for the sake of his dear Bonnie, he had no interest to charm those who had no use to him or to those distasteful phonies, sometimes he was even mean, or too callous, to those who offended him, and to Scarlett many times. But no, Michael always saw the needs of charming or no harm of overly pleasing, as long as it didn't cause him anything rather than a few smoothly verses, and he never failed. During the war, when they moved the goods or shipping from one port to another, Rhett did enjoy so many benefits of Michael's good deeds that were planted years ago without much planning. Michael even helped him transfer his large sum fund or the confederate gold he cumulated in years through many obstacles without a penny lost.

Rhett knew his friend was more a skillful business man than he was, though Michael did spend more time socializing or drinking than actually working in an office. That skill was coming from his family blood, and his management of their shipping company was an evidence of success, as in contrast, the company was a testimony of Rhett's vision on investment and his monetary contribution. Rhett could smell the money in the places before others jumped in, but his friend could go into detail to strategize how to step in and when to step out and collect profits. They had been working together well, both extremely successful. Both had cumulative sufficient funds for a leisure life of many generations to come, only Rhett had slightly more as he snipped a considerate amount from the confederate government that was nonexistent anyway. Both he and his friend didn't see that as a moral issue, as long as no one knew.

Right now, Rhett had a feeling he needed to reevaluate the pro and cons of Michael's extended stay. Michael charmed his mother and his sister, distracted them from his direction and relieved the burden of Rhett's for constantly entertaining his family. And Michael's presence in Charleston definitely smoothed Rhett's standing in the high society, no one had seen this coming when he first arrived as a Yankee. Their shipping company was operating much better under his direction, than their dear friend David Brewton's, though it was another issue, but a great progress nevertheless.

But Michael had charmed his way to the Robillards, the stalwart Mr. Pierre Robillard, Rhett had not had chance to do that himself, and the stubborn Miss Scarlett, whom he failed miserably. He didn't know how to take this.

At the dinner table, in front of everyone, Michael insisted he should accompany Rhett to the office the next day, to provide moral support or smooth things out. Before Rhett could voice his objection, his dear mother, his manipulative sister, and the earnest Mr. MacIntosh overwhelmingly agreed to Michael's offer in unison.

…

Here they were, waiting for Scarlett's arrival, which should have happened hours ago.

The office became too crowded as the staff were not used to two major owners in presence for more than half a day. They stayed away from them, or vice versa. Rhett and Michael didn't want to disturb the routine operation, and were cramped in David's small office, which looked so much smaller with three well-built men seated in. Occasionally, David and Michael stepped out of the small office to discuss the business with the staff or just to avoid the suffocating impatience circling inside and left Rhett alone in the office with nothing to do and no one to talk to, but holding a cigar in one hand, and an overused navigation book in another.

Finally, two hours passed noon, Scarlett, Stan and Mr. Larry Brown, the Robillard local manager, appeared; the waiting party of three stood up immediately with a sigh of relief and an eagerness of heartfelt welcome.

Of course she was surprised, Rhett noticed, as her beautiful emerald eyes enlarged before the smile appeared on her alabaster face. She did recover quickly, flashing her long eyelashes, curling her ruby lips, and deepening her signature dimples, her famed sweet and flirtatious smile, Rhett knew it so well.

"Mr. Wright, Mr. Brewton, it is wonderful to see you again!" Scarlett extended her gloved hand to them, the greetings exchanged among old friends.

"Hello, Captain Butler!" She said coolly, and nodded her head to him standing a few steps away. He bowed politely.

And then she turned to answer the other men's questions, "Michael, Wade and Ella ask me to thank you for their presents. They loved the presents so very much, and they are looking forward to your visit again… And Yes, Pierre is doing quite well too. Thank you, Michael!"

"My pleasure, Scarlett! I know they will like them. I ordered the same sets for my nephews and nieces, they are rather popular in the North right now," Michael said happily to Scarlett.

"Which companies do you order from, Michael?" Scarlett followed immediately.

"I will have the companies send their catalogues to you. Also, one of my friends is the expert in the toy business, I will introduce him to you, if you come to visit New York City. How is that, Scarlett?" Michael grinned.

"That is a great idea, thank you again, Michael! Definitely I will visit New York during the summer when Wade and Ella are out of school."

"OK. We have a deal, bring Wade and Ella too, Scarlett!" The two friends shook hands to secure the deal.

And then they were back to business, the purpose of Scarlett's visit. They moved to a larger conference room, as the small office of David's had filled with thick smoke, Scarlett complained with rising eyebrows and a half smile.

Due to a slight delay of the building construction of Robillard Emporium in Charleston, the Robillards requested either a delay of the goods shipping to the port of Charleston, or a storage for those shipped. Negotiations among Scarlett, Stan, David and Michael were friendly and businesslike, occasionally Mr. Brown and other staff in the shipping company office were involved too. Rhett was marginally involved as others politely asked his opinion when suitable situations arose. He never was tangled in the company daily management, and had no interest to do so until this day.

Everyone agreed, to avoid a chain reaction or change of the shipping schedule, the best solution would be finding storage in the Charleston port, which David could easily make arrangements for, and he promised the cost would be negligible. Mr. Brown was visibly relieved with the whole deal, till Scarlett scanned through the room and stopped in his direction with a cool business glance. He eagerly nodded his head again, Rhett noted.

…

After the meeting abjured, all attendees rushed out of the room in a quick motion, which left Scarlett the second to last to leave, while Rhett still sat in his chair at the end of the long table.

"Scarlett, could you please stay for a moment?" He asked civilly.

She stopped and turned in his direction, and glanced at him calmly and wordlessly.

"My mother and sister have asked me to express our sincere delight that your sister, Miss Carreen, recovered completely from such a grave illness and finally her health allows her to return to the convent."

"Thank you, Mr. Butler, and please refer my gratitude to Miss Eleanor and Miss Rosemary, I appreciate their kind assistance during the difficult time," she said evenly.

"Scarlett," He called out deviously, caught her attention. "Why did you just call me by my Christian name, just like you called the others today?"

"Well, you may call me Miss Scarlett, or even better, Ms. Robillard, Mr. Butler! As for how I address others, it is my decision, not yours. And they are my friends, you are not!" She said firmly.

He sighed in his mind. Wrong strategy. He needed an agreement, not a fight. "Alright, I know enough of your rights for now," he teased her.

And then he said politely with an even tone. "I plan to visit Savannah and the children in April. Please do let me know which week is more convenient for you and the children."

"The second week, if you ask me. Aren't you quite busy these days in Charleston? How could you have time to leave the town? Would Miss Eleanor allow you to leave?" She responded with a quick glance and a half smile.

Ha, he knew at this instance, she knew it, all the charades his mother had put him through. She was still an open book for him, and he was glad she knew it.

"Yes, I do have time to leave the town, and go anywhere as I am pleased to these days." He saw Scarlett's rising eyebrows, and chuckled. "Of course, except visiting Wade and Ella, I must have your permission."

She relented reluctantly. "Alright, the second week of next month then. I will tell Wade and Ella. They are always looking forward to your visits. Thank you, Mr. Butler."

A genuine happiness from a mother for her children was displayed on her youthful face, Rhett's heart jolted.

While, he was still not a married man, or not a marrying man, but he was looking forward to seeing the children, as an uncle.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!_


	16. The Sisters

**Chapter 16. The Sisters**

**_Rhett - April 1875, Charleston and Savannah_**

* * *

Rosemary was busy the next few weeks. Besides regular activities with her lady friends, she visited the convent and the younger O'Hara sister several times a week. She became a quick friend of Carreen's, talking about faith, exchanging life stories and womanly thoughts. Sometimes she brought nutritious foods for the nun. The slight resistance of her frequent presence in the convent by other nuns and the Mother Reverent were somehow easily resolved.

Rhett was amused by Rosemary's activities inside and outside the convent. This was her project, as he expected, but she went beyond, improving those poor nuns' living condition had become her mission. She recruited her lady friends for sewing blankets for each nun, solicited donations from friendly business owners in addition to a generous fund from her brother. She even arranged to install a much needed larger stove and a hot water tank in the convent in short order so all nuns could have a comfortable hot bath weekly. She was the welcomed guest of the Mother Reverent, much the contrary to her mother's initial concerns. When the nuns told her they needed help for their church school for poor kids, Rosemary called her friends for donations of books, papers and pens, and asked for volunteers in school activities and more funding.

Rosemary, though lacking the keen business sense compared to Scarlett, was a true motivator for social cause if she saw it. She could see the daring needs of those unfortunates, and she was able to encourage the affluent to act on their wish to be kind. Only sometimes Rhett was concerned if her project or projects had expanded too much, she lost her sight of the original goal.

…

About a week or so before Rhett's trip to Savannah, Rosemary rushed home elatedly and announced that the younger O'Hara sister had finally decided to leave the convent after a month of her effective persuasion and reasoning, and Rosemary already wired the news to Savannah and sent for Mr. MacIntosh.

For this surprising turn of events, Rhett was bewildered how his sister could convince a nun, having stayed in the convent for years, to decide to return to a civilian life in such a short period of one month.

"Dear Rosemary, what have you promised Miss Carreen that the outside life is more enticing than the inside? Your married life or Scarlett's were not picture perfect for sure, how could you allure her with your life stories?" He said teasingly.

"Well Rhett, I am good at persuading others, and you must not be so pessimistic," Rosemary scoffed. "My marriage was not a failure, as far as Carreen is concerned. We must not let the tragedies diminish our hopes, and we shall not hide behind the convent or someone else to refuse our happiness. This is the massage I institute in Carreen for now."

"Rosemary, how could you persuade that pure and simple minded nun with your fancy stories, when you believed and behaved yourself otherwise? How deceptive or falsely optimistic you are, or both!"

Rosemary smirked at Rhett's raising eyebrows, sneered again. "I can be either or both if I have to for achieving my goal. Had you done the same or both when you proposed to Scarlett?"

"Rosemary, shall we not bring Scarlett or my past in to our discussion every other occasion, shall we? We are talking about Miss Carreen or you now."

"Well, only if you don't think about Scarlett every other minute! I don't think you can give me your promise, so you can't have mine." She pointed a finger at Rhett, stopping his reply. "And what made you believe I have given up my hope? Because of your pessimistic mind?"

"Haven't I heard enough of Mother's complaints all these years?" He mocked her indulgently.

"Well, I have not met a gentleman who respects me for who I am, but big brother, someday you may get yourself a huge surprise."

"Dear sister, shall I have my duel pistol ready soon?"

"Not yet, big brother. Don't get too excited to repeat a duel in Charleston again. Surprise is a surprise, and I am still looking." She narrowed her eyes, and smirked again. "Let us talk about the O'Hara sisters again. Our dear Carreen has the devoted Stan waiting for her coming out some time soon, we all believe they will live happily ever after, shall we? And as for Scarlett, you don't think she really has no perspective, do you? Let me finish, big brother." She patted his arm, and looked at him good-humoredly.

Rhett leaned his back into the high chair, waiting for his little sister's "thoughts". They had not talked much after their long conversation months ago, and she had been constantly observing him.

"The beautiful charming Scarlett, widowed twice, divorced once, extremely wealthy, and a mother of two, does she have any perspective to find a new husband? Let us predict the future, shall we? I was quite precise and successful with my prediction in the case of Carreen," she drawled merrily.

"What precise prediction do you have, my dear Miss Butler?" Michael Wright's gleeful voice sounded at the door, and a smiling Mr. MacIntosh followed him into the library, stopping the conversation of the Butler siblings.

"Oh, Michael, Stan, my prediction was Miss Carreen would come out of the convent within a month or so. Is my prediction accurate? Dear Stan, congratulations! We are very pleased for you!" Rosemary skillfully drew the attention to the upcoming event and arrangement.

Both Rhett and Michael were genuinely happy for the young man, his beloved was finally returned to him. And they all agreed with Rosemary, it would be inappropriate if he went to the convent taking Carreen home. The O'Hara family should do the honor.

Exchanging of wires between Charleston and Savannah, and discussion between the Butler house and the Robillard sisters eventually made all clear that Scarlett was truly happy for her dear sister to come home, but she couldn't make the trip since Pierre was recovering from a spring cold, and Rosemary would be her representative to make arrangements with the convent and the church.

Rosemary and Stan met with the church lawyer to complete the donation of a large sum, then she accompanied Eulalie and Pauline to the convent to bring Carreen to the aunties house.

The two aunties had mixed feelings regarding their niece leaving the convent, but nevertheless, they had to respect her decision as well as Scarlett's and Pierre's. Only they saw the need that they must stay in Charleston, meeting and explaining to their dear friends of such a change in their niece to avoid further unnecessary gossip.

Therefore on a spring day, Carreen, Stan and Rosemary boarded the train, with Rhett and Michael tagged along, all heading to Savannah.

…

Once they arrived, Rosemary and Stan accompanied Carreen to the Robillard house, and Rhett and Michael checked into a hotel. By the evening, Rosemary came to meet them in the hotel, the future of Miss Carreen and Mr. MacIntosh had been decided.

With the strong encouragement from Rosemary and Scarlett, the engagement was announced immediately within the circle of families and friends, would be in the local newspaper on Sunday, and the wedding would be held in Savannah in June, two months after the engagement. It was a short engagement, but there was no need to wait too long, all the parties agreed.

Mr. Pierre Robillard was rather happy with the outcome, and very kindly offered to match the same amount of the funds that Careen donated to the church as her dowry from her family, against the repeated refusal by Mr. MacIntosh. The elder O'Hara sister also insisted to buy a full wardrobes and a full trousseau for her dear sister, even the younger sister preferred simpler garments. Rosemary would also volunteer herself with this task happily. The three ladies had decided they would start scanning through the dress shops in Savannah soon.

For booking the wedding venue, the service would be in the Church, the reception thereafter, and housing and transportation of family members and friends who would attend the wedding were to be arranged by Scarlett. Rosemary exclaimed that Scarlett's ability of managing all the venues in such an efficient and cool manner was absolutely astonishing.

What was left for the groom to do, who happily surrendered the control of his wedding to the ladies, was to secure a new house in Charleston for the new couple to reside, and to provide a list of his family and friends who would attend the wedding.

Should Rhett and Michael not be worried, both were on the guest list of the groom's, Rosemary proudly stated, with her maneuver and persuasion, Scarlett didn't even have chance to voice any objection before all was settled.

And Rosemary herself had occupied in one of the guest rooms in the Robillard mansion. Stan was staying in his cousin's house, Stevenson's. Tomorrow night, a dinner party would be held in the Robillard house to celebrate the engagement. Rosemary was very kind and didn't let the two gentlemen reckon that for too long, and confirmed both Rhett and Michael were invited to the dinner party.

…

The next day, Rhett arrived at the Robillard mansion earlier, before the other guests arrived per Scarlett's instruction.

Rosemary was receiving him in the parlor, and the children were whole-heartedly welcoming him after five months of separation. Rhett brought books about sailing and pirates and ship models for Wade, and oil painting books and paint tubes in six different colors for Ella. His heart swelled with profound happiness when he held both children in his arms and received their heartfelt thanks for his presents.

When Rhett attempted to offer an excuse that he couldn't come for Wade's birthday without blaming Scarlett, Wade said knowingly.

"Uncle Rhett, I appreciate that you remember my birthday and plan to visit me at that time. Mother told me that Aunt Carreen was sick and needed our care, and Mother had no time to hold a big birthday party for me. I understand. Please don't worry about it, Uncle Rhett."

Ella didn't wait for her brother to finish his sentence, and said nervously, "Uncle Rhett, did you know Mother bought a horse for Wade for his birthday?"

Rhett held his breath for a second, but didn't want to sound too alarmed. "Really, how do you like it, Wade?"

Almost two years had passed, but that tragic accident of his daughter still lingered in the mind of her sister and brother, Rhett knew, in his too and he was sure it was in Scarlett's as well.

Wade had practiced riding horses whenever he was in Tara, and Rhett had accompanied him riding a few times when he was married to Scarlett and if he could find the time away from Bonnie's riding. After the accident, Wade never asked to ride again, and Rhett just conveniently ignored his duty.

"Uncle Rhett, please do not worry. I must know how to ride a house as a real gentleman. Mother paid a good deal a price for a young Hanoverian from England. She is a real beauty, elegant and strong, and has a good temperament. I will show you tomorrow," Wade said bravely.

"I shall be happy to meet her, Wade. But do be careful, go slow at first. Promise me, son," Rhett said honestly.

And then Ella interjected again, smiling and shaking her head full of amber curls. "Mother said, I shall ride in a beautiful carriage as a proper lady. I have no need to ride a horse."

"Dear Miss Ella, I wholeheartedly agree with your mother. You shall ride in the carriage as a princess does, Your Royal Highness!"

Ella giggled innocently.

…

The first meeting with Mr. Pierre Robillard, an informal one in the drawing room before the dinner went uneventfully, Rhett was relieved. Of course, as others were present, the respectful Mr. Robillard was a true gentleman and exchanged a brief polite greeting with Rhett. If Mr. Gerald O'Hara was still alive, it would be very different, Rhett knew.

The dinner party was truly a small party, only ten people or six guests attended, as Miss Carreen insisted, if considering Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson and one of their daughters Miss Sarah who was visiting were guests, while they were cousins of Mr. MacIntosh. The outsiders were the Butler siblings and Mr. Wright.

Rhett was introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson. He properly appraised Miss Sylvia's accomplishment as a famed artist, and thanked her for teaching Ella to paint. He claimed he had collected two beautiful oil paintings by Miss Ella, in which her talents in color and painting were evidently taught by the best teacher, and he would be extremely happy to visit her studio or collect Miss Sylvia's paintings someday. Shortly, he secured an invitation from the flustered Miss Sylvia to visit her studio when Ella took her weekly lesson a few days later.

Soon after, all attendees were acquainted with each other, happily intermingled and broke away any remaining awkwardness.

When Rhett finally found Scarlett was alone for a moment, he took the opportunity.

"Scarlett, may I have a minute?" He went straight to his request without his usual mocks.

"Mr. Butler, how may I help you?" She was cordial but cold.

"You bought a horse for Wade?" This was not a question, and his concern was evident.

"Yes, I did." She responded quickly, her emerald eyes gazing into his, and added, "Wade will grow up as a gentleman, he must ride horse as a gentleman. And… I wouldn't let him grow up as a whining ninny coward, scared of a horse or anything else."

He could see her willpower in her sparkling eyes, a determination to instill her strength to her son, to cultivate him to be a great gentleman. He could see her resilience again, against any adversaries, even those most painful of memories.

"Scarlett, I do understand your point of view, and I salute your courage and Wade's too," he said honestly.

She was taken aback by Rhett's reply, raising her eyebrows distrustfully. "Indeed? Thank you! I have hired a riding coach for him, the best I can find in Savannah."

"Yes, as I heard, and I even heard you spent the fortune to ship a Hanoverian from England. You've never done anything in moderation, my dear." He grinned at her.

"I have to." She was happy with his appraisal, evidently. "While, Wade has some experience with riding horses if you remember. He rode ponies at Tara, and you rode with him a few times too in Atlanta, years ago. His coach told me he rides well. I am not overly worried, but I did tell him to be careful."

"But you only allow Ella to take a carriage," he teased her mildly.

"Yes, she can only ride in carriages as a lady. And I wouldn't allow her to touch a pony or a horse as long as I am alive," she bantered back.

"But you can ride horses well and I believe you ride expertly."

"Of course, I grew up in the county, I rode as good as the boys, and I even won a few races with them," she said proudly, and then she scoffed casually. "Remember, someone told me a long time ago that I was not a lady."

"Well, point taken." He looked at her, said earnestly, "I agree with you, Ella shall not ride horses as long as she is under your roof."

"Good, I am glad. At least you and I can agree on this. Thank you," she said evenly.

"Scarlett, I would like to ride with Wade a few times when I am here if you agree."

"While," she paused, "I would agree with you. Only he will be in school most of the time next week."

"I can ride with him in the afternoon, after his school. There will be no inconvenience for me."

"Alright, I would like you to take him for a ride to build up his confidence. I can see that sometimes he is a little bit nervous. I know you are a good rider."

"I am glad you noticed, my dear." He grinned at her. "Alright, it's settled, I will take Wade for a ride a few times next week, and let Michael know we will extend our stay in Savannah. I believe he will have no objections."

"Are you going to stay long in Savannah, Rhett?" She asked.

"Well, I promise you, I will not overstay my welcome. You shall not worry yourself," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Rhett, it is…." She wanted to say something, but stopped as she saw a servant come in her direction. "Good, I am glad we have reached an understanding. Thank you, Mr. Butler. Please excuse me, I shall invite all the guests to the dining room."

She turned away from him, and called others to the dining room.

He wanted to ask her what was on her mind at that moment, but the opportunity was lost.

…

The dinner was a smooth event, better than Rhett had expected.

As far as Mr. Robillard was concerned, the newly engaged couple were the guests of honor arranged to be seated at either side of him, whom he largely conversed with, her convent life, his law practice, and their future plans. He occasionally conversed with the others. Rhett felt rather relieved that he had no need to play mind games with the respected Mr. Robillard.

Scarlett was sitting at the other end of the large dining table as the hostess, with Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson on each side. Michael was sitting between Miss Sylvia and Rosemary, Rhett between Miss Carreen and Miss Sarah. It was an odd arrangement, Rhett noticed, but Scarlett performed graciously as a thoughtful hostess, including all guests into conversation between Pierre's monologues.

All guests were cordial, and the time passed quickly, till the elderly Mr. Robillard called for retiring from the night. It was a joyful event, Rhett agreed, or a happy event for the young couple.

Now he had a better idea of how Scarlett was living under the roof of her grandfather, and how different she was as a hostess in this house versus in their Atlanta house.

…

The next afternoon, Rhett went to ride with Wade after he returned from school. Scarlett accompanied them to the stable, showing Rhett the three horses he may choose from, and the horse she bought for Wade. She instructed the stable boy to take care of the rest, and demanded for Wade to ride sensibly again, then left.

Rhett told Wade they should ride slowly the first time, for he needed to familiarize with the horse he was riding too, and at the same time he could observe Wade's riding. They rode on the back road slowly, talking about horses, pedigrees and styles, feed and care, until Wade's nervousness disappeared. Then they made a few short distance sprints and dashes, Rhett offered a few comments in between, Wade took them so very well. They enjoyed the horseback riding and their alone time immensely.

By the time they returned to the stable, Scarlett was waiting there. After the stable boy took over the horses, she asked Wade to go ahead to the house, as she needed to talk with Uncle Rhett.

"Rhett, I would like to tell you, I …" She stopped for a second, looked down at her feet, obviously trying to collect her thoughts. "I just wanted to tell you, I am sorry that I blamed you for Bonnie's accident at that time. I wanted to tell you, it was not your fault, it was an accident. And I am sorry."

Absolutely surprised with what Scarlett just said, both of Rhett's hands clutched into fists, he didn't respond. He couldn't trust himself how he would respond, if he opened his mouth.

Still looking down at her feet, she said again. "I know, it's too late for any apology. But I do want you know, that I am very sorry for what I said. I have meant to tell you for almost two years. You loved her so much. I am sorry." And then she turned away, walking toward the house.

"Wait, Scarlett," He grabbed her right arm, stopped her. "Wait, why now, why do you want to say you are sorry now? Do you think it is too late?"

She looked at him sadly. "Yes, I know it is too late. But I do want you to know, at that time, I was so distraught and wanted to blame someone or anyone for that accident. I didn't mean what I said. I was wrong. It was an accident, not your fault. Why now…I am not going to ask for your forgiveness, only let you know that I am truly sorry. It is always better late than never."

She stopped for a moment, and then said determinedly and softly, "I need to make peace with the past."

Released herself from his grasp and walked toward the house, she said calmly, "Rhett, let us go back to the house, the supper is ready."

…

After the dinner, Mammy took away the children for the night. Scarlett was tired, as Rhett could tell, but she insisted on the adults moving to the drawing room for tea. Clearly she tried to arrange for Stan and Carreen spend more time together.

They talked about the coming wedding plans, and any other plans each might have. After a while, it was clear the three ladies would be busy for preparing the coming wedding, Stan would be too. Only Michael and Rhett had no solid plans except for showing up for the wedding at the end of June.

Scarlett asked Michael casually, as if it was coming from her random thoughts, "Michael, were you in the South during the war, when you ran the blockade with Rhett?"

"No, unfortunately not. I returned to the South only last year, this is my first time since the war," replied Michael.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, during the war, your Southern people hated us, hated the Northerners, Yankees, Sherman, carpetbaggers, white trash, you name it we had it."

"Of course, we hated your Yankees, you burnt our homes, destroyed our land, and killed our husbands, sons and fathers. Of course we hate Yankees and Sherman." Scarlett rebuffed him quickly.

"You see Scarlett, this is exactly the point. Before the war, the Southerners wanted nothing to do with us, all you wanted was to separate from the North. When the union armies passed through your land, and did some horrible things to your people, of course the South, all people, you included, hated us, hated all Northerners. Thus if I came here during the war, if I was caught, as Rhett said, I would be hung."

"But, wait, wait, Scarlett." Michael waved his finger, "For the Northerners, we only wanted to keep you in the union, we didn't like the idea that you would form your own little country, so we went to war with you. For the Northerners, regular people, it was one army fighting with another. They didn't know what the union army had done to you, to your land and homes. Of course we don't hate you, we never hated you, we love you! When Rhett came to the North to New York, he was welcomed into every home I introduced him too, or he managed to sneak in. He wouldn't be hung, rather be fed and bedded. Do you agree with me, Captain Butler?" Michael blinked to Rhett merrily.

He continued, "Miss Scarlett, you did agree to come to New York sometime this year, to see the real Northerner's life. Oh, yes, talking about shopping for Miss Carreen's trousseau, how about you come to New York, my sisters can introduce you to all prestigious dress shops. Do you agree this is a good idea, Rhett?"

He didn't wait for the response, waving to Rosemary and Carreen. "Dear Miss Carreen and Rosemary, what do you think, if you three ladies come to New York to do some shopping there? You can buy anything, everything there, whatever you want or need, you may find there. What do you think ladies?"

"That is a brilliant idea, Michael! Scarlett, Carreen, let us go to New York. It only takes two days travel to New York by train, we can buy everything Carreen will need there, and return in two weeks," Rosemary said excitedly.

"And you may stay in my house in Manhattan. I can stay in my brother's. All my servants will be at your service, and no one will bother you, if you prefer," said Michael.

Rhett noticed that Rosemary was the most excited to go to New York, Scarlett agreed as it might be a good idea to have all the shopping done in two weeks and travel to New York too, while Miss Carreen was rather reluctant, and kept looking at Stan for some reason to object, eventually she agreed to go too.

Rhett was cursing silently, Michael was a cad who managed to invite Scarlett to travel to the North and she agreed in barely a short ten minutes, while he couldn't get Scarlett out of Atlanta even once during the six years of their marriage. That sneaky bastard!

…

Over the next few days, Scarlett and Rhett avoided each other. Neither knew what they could talk to each other about at this stage of their relationship. They tried to remain cordial in front of the others and the children, especially Rhett. He was the guest, he must behave himself.

He did accompany Wade riding several more times. He visited Miss Sylvia's studio along with Ella, sat through their painting lesson, and thanked Miss Sylvia for her teaching and caring for Ella. He felt he was much better behaved as an uncle to Ella and Wade than he had done as a step-father for the last two or three years.

A week after their arrival, Rhett and Michael were ready to leave. Ella and Wade were disappointed they couldn't stay longer, but Rhett knew Scarlett and even Rosemary, were eager to be rid of them. They had fed them and entertained them for a full week, the ladies wanted their alone time!

For the next two months, every adult had their schedules planned out. Michael was to return to New York preparing for the ladies arrival for their shopping trip. Scarlett would be very busy for the next few months, preparing for the wedding, and the children, and her shops too. It seemed she even had some work going on in Atlanta, but he didn't ask. These days, he didn't dare to ask her anything.

Rosemary had made herself a firm presence in the Robillard house, becoming a dear sister to the O'Hara sisters. She would accompany them to New York. After their return, she would help for planning the wedding reception. He remembered he had mocked her excitement about this wedding.

"Dear Rosemary, Scarlett, you are more excited for this wedding than our dear Miss Carreen. I am afraid, for others who didn't know, they could easily assume one of you were the bride, not the bridesmaid."

Rosemary was appalled at his mean scorn. "Rhett, you couldn't mean that. It is very unkind. Scarlett and I are happy for Carreen, we both want her to have a perfect wedding. How could you be so impolite?"

"Rosemary, it seems you never see this side of him. He was quite famed for his harshness, sometimes even nastiness when he was in Atlanta," Scarlett sneered.

"Scarlett, that is not true. There were times I was kind and generous, you just choose not to remember them," Rhett said curtly.

"I don't think I have a reason to remember that, or maybe you were kind to others, to …" Scarlett stopped, and narrowed her eyes, then continued. "But you were callous to me most times, which is what I choose to remember."

Scarlett didn't wait for his or Rosemary's response and left the room.

Rosemary stared at Rhett for a second, and said, "Rhett, I am not sure I should feel sorry to you, or if you deserve it. But excuse me, I have to go to Scarlett." And she left him in the large drawing room alone.

That was a mistake, he knew it. But he would be alone for the next two months, so be it! And he had to work in the bank while the others had much more exciting plans.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! _


	17. The First Wedding

**Chapter 17. The First Wedding**

**_Scarlett – June 1875, Savannah _**

* * *

"_…__.to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."_

Scarlett couldn't hold her tears any longer, she sobbed silently, and murmured, _"…till death do us part."_

She was happy this morning, happy for her dear sister Carreen and her fiancé now husband, Stan MacIntosh. She had been happy and content since their engagement, until now.

The wedding, the ceremony for a new life, had pulled her into the past, the memories that she tried so hard to bury. Sadness engulfed her.

Death came twice, parted her with her two husbands, but not the third; divorce did.

Grandpa Pierre tap her hand lightly, handing her a handkerchief. Wiping her tears she sighed. Even death was tired of her. But, no, such morbid thoughts, for God's nightgown. Too many deaths she had suffered, she couldn't take more, not even if it was Rhett's.

Then Father Eugene's voice said, _"….Now I announce you, man and wife."_

Her third marriage was not held in a church, which was why the divorce went through. Such an unfortunate convenience for both of them, she thought sadly.

She felt Pierre's hand holding hers, and he stood up, pulling her up with him. He said in a low firm voice, "Let us congratulate the happy couple, Scarlett!"

Followed Pierre to the newly married couple she embraced the bride. "Carreen, baby, I am so happy for you. I wish Mother and Pa could be here. They would be very proud of this marriage."

"Thank you, dear Scarlett! It is all because of you I am here with Stan," Carreen said happily.

"Carreen, darling, remember, you are here today with Stan because you love each other, not because of me. I just did as a sister should have done years ago. I wish all the best for you and Stan."

The two sisters embraced each other tightly, sharing a moment of joy and tears. Scarlett used the handkerchief and wiped the tears of her sister and hers, then turned to the groom.

"Dear Stan, congratulations, and welcome to the O'Hara family..." She couldn't continue, tears filled her eyes again.

Stan looked at her and smiled. "Dear Scarlett, it is my honor to become part of your family. I am grateful to you and your family for allowing me to be Carreen's husband."

He hugged her lightly. She knew he understood her, understood whatever she didn't say, and she understood them, only death would do them part.

Leaving the new couple to other well-wishers, she turned to her waiting Grandpa. Holding his arm, they walked out of the church.

…

The wedding reception was held in the Robillard mansion, extended from the large decorated ball room to the adjacent drawing room and dining room down to the oak tree adorned courtyard facing the ocean. Scarlett had prepared for three months, since Carreen returned to Savannah.

The location of the wedding was decided without question because of Pierre's health, even the young couple would live in Charleston after the wedding.

The guest list was quickly agreed upon too. O'Hara, Robillard, Hamilton and Wilkes were the bride's families and friends. Scarlett even wrote to Uncle Jamie, her Pa's brother, inviting him and his wife to attend the wedding. Pierre invited some of his business associates in Savannah.

The groom's family was much smaller. Stan's sister Sybil Robinson and her husband Daniel Robinson were from Athens, Georgia. Thomas and Sylvia Stevenson, and their two daughters and families attended. Another distant cousin Mr. Sean MacIntosh was from Richmond, Virginia. When Stan asked Scarlett to invite his friends in Charleston, David and Sally Brewton, Miss Eleanor and Rhett Butler, Scarlett couldn't voice her objection. There was no doubt Rosemary had earned her place in the wedding, and Michael Wright had not been forgot either, though both assumed he was the other's friend.

Eulalie and Pauline were overly appalled for Rhett on the wedding guest list, but they declined the challenge proposed by Scarlett, they couldn't wheedle their friend Miss Eleanor and her son not to make the trip to Savannah. So to the dismay of her aunts and Scarlett, Rhett didn't seem to care of such a scandal and came with Michael nevertheless, even though he knew too well all of the O'Hara's family and friends would be present. Only Miss Eleanor's claimed recent ill health forced her too unfit to travel.

Both Stan and Scarlett thought about whether to invite the county folks, the Tarleton's and Fontaine's, but it would probably be too painful for them to come, so decided Stan and Carreen would visit them when they were in Tara a few months after the wedding.

As for the planning of the wedding reception, with enthusiastic assistance from Rosemary and Miss Sylvia, all went well. Scarlett also had an additional helper, a young fellow Jason from the Robillard business arranged by Thomas to be her assistant, making arrangements of all logistics since she was so busy with everything. In his early twenties, Jason was such an enthusiastic young fellow, respected Scarlett tremendously and eager to do anything for her. She was so excited she could boss the young man around. Only sometimes, Carreen kindly reminded her to be nice to the young fellow.

While for filling a trousseau in three months, Jason was no help at all, and all of the women had grumbled there was too little time to have the whole lot be ready on time, Carreen indeed needed everything. Thus, once the wedding day was decided, Scarlett took her sister along with Rosemary to each and every dress shop recommended by Miss Sylvia in Savannah. Then the trip to New York, staying in Michael's brownstone house in Manhattan, they visited each shop put forward by Michael's sister Miss Bess.

Cost was not a concern Scarlett insisted, she wanted Carreen to have the best of everything, good quality fabrics and fashionable styles. After more than a month shopping and fitting, the trousseau for Carreen was larger than either Rosemary or Scarlett had ever had before, even larger than they had originally planned. From the beautiful white wedding gown, evening ball gowns, various outfits, to silk underclothes. About half way through, Carreen already complained about there being too many and too expensive, the ex-nun preferred moderate in both cost and style. But Scarlett and Rosemary found their matched passion for fashion and joy for shopping, they just simply ignored Carreen's protests. Later on, Scarlett did notice, more Rosemary's selections ended in the trousseau than her or Carreen' preference, because she and Carreen could agree with Rosemary more than they agreed with each other.

The two weeks in New York City passed quickly, they didn't have much time to socialize. They only attended a welcome party held by Wright's family for them, as claimed by both Bess and Michael it was a small house party. But for Scarlett and Rosemary it was quite upscale. Good lord, there was even a real lord from England attending. Scarlett danced with Lord Fenton twice, and danced with Michael too. That was the first time in years she had enjoyed a party as a free lady.

They indeed had a good time. But now?

With her hectic schedule and traveling, she had no time to think about her past life. She usually could avoid those unbearable memories, she pushed them to tomorrow when she was young, or simply pushed them away when she didn't want to deal with them. But not today. With the new life of the newly married couple spread in front of her, the losses she had endured became more painful than ever. She married three times, each time she vowed without thinking of the true meaning. Would she have the chance to say those vows again? No, unlikely.

She had asked herself so many times, did she give up too quickly after Rhett said he didn't give a damn for her? Probably she did, but were there any other choices for her? No, not really. She knew Rhett well, she could not get Ashley after years of chasing him, how could she get Rhett? No, never, not if Rhett was determined to evade her chasing. If she had not signed the divorce paper, Rhett would keep coming back, humiliating her with his mistress, taunting her with his harsh cruelty, and eventually destroying her with no dignity left. She could not take it, she had to let him go.

But the divorce didn't cut off their relations completely as she had thought previously. Why had Rhett come back and come into her life again, after they were divorced? He still mocked her, belittled her, only occasionally she could put him in the rightful place if she threatened to prohibit him to see the children. Why he still love Wade and Ella, her children? Because they were Bonnie's brother and sister. But what about herself, as Bonnie's mother? The reasoning seemed lost, and she still could not understand him.

But at this moment, she had to get herself together, she thought. The party was set to start, and it would end too. She might just as well enjoy it. No more tears, she had cried enough.

…

The wedding reception went on as planned. The congratulations from families and guests went on for an hour or more. When the dance music started, all the guests were eager to tap their toes.

The newly wedded couple stepped on the dancing floor for the first dance. The first for them as a couple, the first for the whole evening. Carreen had changed to an off-white silk dressing gown embroiled with a gold red pattern on the neckline and skirt tram. It was Scarlett's choice, except Rosemary suggested slightly shortening the skirt tram for dancing. The dress accentuated Carreen's elegant and virginal flair, matching with her new husband's white silk dress shirt and black tuxedo. The young couple immersed themselves happily in their beloved arms.

And then Pierre and Scarlett, Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, representing the families of the bride and groom, joined the couple for the second dance.

Pierre led Scarlett in a slow move. At his eighties, he didn't have an energetic pace, but his elegant form and smooth steps drew more admiration from the bystanders.

Pierre looked at Scarlett and said kindly, "Scarlett, I am so proud of you, for your planning and execution of this wedding. I have no doubt that the whole O'Hara family and the Robillard family are delighted with your success. All went so very well."

"Thank you, Grandpa!" She said softly.

"Ellen's youngest daughter is finally married, I believe she would be happy with this union, and I am very pleased too. Scarlett, are you happy, happy for what you have done for your dear sister?"

"Yes, of course I am happy Grandpa!" Looking at the concerned Pierre, Scarlett forced a smile.

"That is my granddaughter, a true Robillard! I do hope you are happy, or at least find happiness soon." His undertone was evident. "Let the past be gone Scarlett, don't waste your time lingering on the past. Just enjoy this very moment. Looking at your happy sister and her dear husband, you know you have done a great honor for your family."

"I wish Pa and Mother were here with us. Carreen was their baby…"

"Scarlett!" Pierre gazed at her sad eyes and said sternly, "I just said, let the past be gone. It helps nothing if you fill your thirty years young mind with all the sad memories. I am eighty years old, and have experienced more sadness than you have. But life goes on, the past sadness may not be forgotten, the happy moments like this one shall be remembered too. We have to keep moving on, shall we?"

"Yes, I know, we shall Grandpa!" She glanced around, and realized they had become the center of attention, while it was not what she was craving for these days, in fact she had tried to avoid it.

"Scarlett, don't be nervous, you are beautiful and graceful! No one can deny it." Pierre smiled, and continued. "I believe this is the first large wedding you have planned, isn't it?"

"Yes, both my and Suellen's weddings were quite rushed, before and after the war…."

Pierre interjected before she finished her sentence. "While, I am just pondering, with this wedding success, you may open a business of wedding planning or a bridal dress shop, or as a match maker, whichever you prefer, or all."

"How do you run on, Grandpa?"

"I do, I like the idea. From what I can see, there are many eligible gentlemen and ladies who could be your potential patrons. And in the process, you may find yourself a husband." He was teasing her again.

"Grandpa!" Her long eyelashes flashed, a genuine smile spread on her face. The idea was tempting, but how could she really go for it. Her mind was turning.

"Grandpa, I am already too busy with the stores, Wade and Ella. Where could I find time to plan a wedding? While, probably I don't have time to plan wedding, but at least I could make a catalog for the bridal trousseau, we have bought so many nice clothes and linens for Carreen from New York. Other brides may want those too. I can order some of them for the stores. And I may ask Rosemary, if she is willing to work with me, to help with wedding planning and bridal trousseau. Carreen too."

"Ha, ha, that is my Scarlett! Your mind is turning, I can see it. This may be another business opportunity. And collaboration is always better than doing it yourself. While, I don't mind if this venture covers two states or three cities, as long as one of the weddings is yours, eventually, before my ninety years birthday! Could you at least promise your poor old grandpa to attend one of your weddings?"

"Yes, I promise you, Grandpa! Even though I don't know why! And very likely you will be disappointed." She beamed.

She was in a much better mood when the dance finished.

…

The next dance, was the bride with Pierre and the groom with his sister Sybil, Scarlett danced with Mr. Robinson, Stan's brother-in-law, and other guests joined them too.

Scarlett and Pierre met Daniel Robinson and his wife the day before the wedding. Both sides were very pleased with the union of the two families. Daniel's voice was loud, which came from the necessity of his profession, the principal of a boy's school in Athens. His wife, Sybil, was the quieter one but a no nonsense lady, she was a teacher in a small girl's school affiliated with the boy's school. Scarlett found the couple were very likable, and enjoyed their acquaintance immensely.

During the dancing, Daniel expressed his gratitude for Scarlett's considerable arrangement and his family all enjoyed the beautiful wedding venue very much. He also informed her he had been friends with Mr. Ashley Wilkes, and Beau was a student in his school, as he saw them among the wedding guests too. Scarlett was glad to know that Ashley had friends in that remote place, and appreciated that they helped care for Beau.

Before they finished the dance, Daniel promised he would remind his wife, to share her teaching experience with Carreen after she returned from the honeymoon trip, and Miss Rosemary too. Scarlett explained both of them had been involved in the church school in Charleston, and Rosemary was a friend of Stan's.

Scarlett then danced with the groom. She loved her new brother-in-law, he was kind and gentle as Rhett never was, and well educated and worldlier than Will ever was. He had always respected her in the business, being a good lawyer for the Robillard business. She knew he would be a good husband to Carreen, because he loved her, and didn't cowardly hide his feelings, even he was not a man of many words.

They carried on a casual conversation during their dancing, his honeymoon travel plans and new house in Charleston, he welcomed her to visit their new house or even stay in their guest room when she visited Charleston in September or October. They talked about the Robillard business and stores, and both hoped the store in Charleston would be ready for business no later than October. He asked the progress of the Kennedy Emporium expansion that she had been working on for several months now, and she told him all went on well, it should be ready for reopening in August at the time she returned to Atlanta.

Because he married into the family, Scarlett had been asking him if he was willing to be more involved in the Robillard business, though she knew his legal business prospered quite well. She reasoned that Thomas had requested to reduce working hours, and she was too busy with the children and business in Savannah, and would be unlikely to travel to Charleston frequently, or other cities where they planned to expand their business. Stan said that he had discussed this with Carreen and Thomas, and agreed to spend more time for the Robillard business. She was so very happy that Stan had become her business partner, her emerald eyes were sparkling with excitement.

…

After three dances, Pierre excused himself and retired for the day. It had been a long day for an eighty year old gentleman, all the guests knew. Scarlett accompanied Pierre to his quiet living quarter, and then returned to the party. She walked around, greeting the guests and making sure all of the guests were well cared for. She found Wade and Ella were happily playing with Beau, Suellen's two girls, and Miss Sylvia's three grandchildren.

As she was sitting with her aunts for a few minutes, Rosemary and Michael came in her direction. They just finished one round of dance together.

"There you are, Scarlett! I have been looking for you," Rosemary said excitedly. "The wedding and the party are going very well, as far as I can see. I am so happy for Carreen and Stan, and for you too!"

"Yes, Rosemary, dear, I must thank you for all of your kind assistance. As for the wedding planning, I have a business proposal for you. You aren't going to return to Charleston tomorrow, are you? Let us talk about it tomorrow."

"Scarlett, I can stay a few more days if you are not in a hurry to be rid of me. I have been here for so long, my mother has sent her repentance that she has neglected her duty and passed the burden to you feeding me and entertaining me." Rosemary giggled in good spirit. "While, I have a proposal for you too. But I will let Michael talk to you. I have to find Rhett, it seems he is not enjoying dancing much."

She had noticed that Rhett only danced with Rosemary, Sally, and Miss Sylvia's daughter Sarah because he met her a few months ago. He didn't enjoy dancing, ha, that was the first. He loved dancing, and had taken her to dances during the war and during the first year of their marriage. But now, he didn't even show interest to invite her to dance, or to come near her.

Michael invited her to the dance floor. Once they became used to each other's steps, Scarlett noticed, he was a smooth and excellent dancer, no less than Rhett, and he enjoyed the dance for the dance itself and the music. He effortlessly allowed his dance partner to appreciate the dance as well, no matter who was his partner. While Rhett and she had danced in many balls during the war, they savored being the center of attention or gossip, especially Rhett, and they loved dancing together because both were skillful and superior than other dance pairs. That was the difference between Michael and Rhett, Scarlett realized, and that was why Michael was very much welcomed in the South, even though he was a Yankee.

They were dancing effortlessly in each other's company, carrying on small talk. She thanked him for his kind accommodations for her staying in his house and generous presents for the new couple, and inquired of his plans after Savannah. He queried her impression of New York from her brief stay, her children, their and her plan for the summer.

"Scarlett, while, since you like the New York City so very much, as I can see, your two week trip was truly just skipping the surface, you have not seen all of the city yet. Didn't we talk about bringing Wade and Ella to New York last time? How about you come to New York again for the summer, bring Wade and Ella with you, and Rosemary may come too as a chaperon?" He asked with a smile in his eyes.

"With Rosemary as a chaperon? How you do run on, Michael?" She laughed with her long eyelashes fluttering.

"Alright, you are the chaperon for Wade, Ella, and Rosemary. Think about it, for your business and for your children, or for a vacation you well deserve. If you prefer to work, I can introduce you to some of the most prominent business men in New York, visit other shops that you have not been to last time, and maybe select some popular goods to sell in your stores. Or you may spend time in my family's summer house in Long Island, relax, rest, and do nothing. You don't even have to take care of Wade and Ella. They can spend time with my nieces and nephews. You know, I have so many of them, and they will have fun."

"Do nothing? I don't even remember when was the last time I had done nothing before. It was a long time ago, I guess." She sighed. She could not tell Michael that her honeymoon with Rhett was the last leisure time she had.

"Come on now, Scarlett, you have worked so hard, you have no need to feel guilty for taking a few weeks off from your work. Also, remember my sister Bess? She asked me to invite you and the children to come for the summer."

"Yes, I remember your sister. Alright, Michael, you are so persuasive!" She patted his arm, and smiled. "I will ask Wade and Ella if they want to. And are you sure Rosemary will agree to come too?"

"While, she already agreed she will come if you and the children are coming." He blinked his eyes playfully.

"Alright, my children, Rosemary, and I will go to your home town again, for business and for a vacation. I will talk to Thomas, and give you a list of the shops we may be interested in, if that is alright with you." She started embracing the idea of the trip, and was excited for the new business opportunities, or a few weeks relaxing at a beach house doing nothing.

"Of course, I am glad to be at your service, my dear Ms. Robillard!" He said jovially.

They finished their dance with a promise to work out the details of her trip later.

She was in a much better mood.

* * *

_A/N: One more chapter the first wedding is completed. Scarlett and Rhett were still adjusting their lives after divorce. But we all know they were not satisfied with their current lives. The change(s) were under way!_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! _


	18. For Old Times' Sake

**Chapter 18. For Old Times' Sake**

**_Scarlett – June 1875, Savannah_**

* * *

At the peak of the wedding reception, Scarlett toured the party venue again and made sure all guests were entertained. Her dancing card was not overbooked because of her duty as the hostess. She had excused herself from several dancing invites from a few very aggressive guests.

Aunt Eulalie and Aunt Pauline were sitting with Aunt Pittypat, the three instantly good friends, chatting and gossiping. They were all from the respected Southern families, enjoying sewing circles, and childless. Of course, their niece or niece-in-law had been a great concern of theirs after her divorce with that blackguard Captain Butler, their common foe. They couldn't fathom why Scarlett or the groom Mr. MacIntosh had invited him, and they were appalled that Rhett Butler presented himself at the wedding without shame.

Scarlett didn't mind her aunts gossiping about her or her divorce, anyway there was not much she could do, but she couldn't let their overzealous vigilance blow through the party and affect other guests. She had compelled a promise from her aunts prior to the wedding ceremony that they would behave, while she knew they had been watching her and Rhett closely during the course for any hint that they might cross paths. She just could not foresee what her aunts would do if Miss Eleanor were here. Fortunately, most guests neither had a clue of who her ex-husband was, nor would care much to be vigilant in other's affair. And thank goodness Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Meads were not here, otherwise today would be spectacular for them to gossip on and on for another year.

As she was chatting with her aunts, she noticed Ashley was coming in her direction after he parted with Mrs. Robinson.

"Dear Scarlett, may I have this dance? For our old times' sake!" Ashley blocked her from retreating and proffered his hand to her, looking at her expectantly.

"Of course, Ashley, I am happy to dance with you!" Yes, for the sake of old times, she agreed. As she accepted his hand, from her peripheral vision, she saw Rhett was impassively looking at her and Ashley from the other side of the dance floor. Rhett didn't care much of her these days she knew, and she didn't care him much either.

She had danced with Ashley at so many parties around the county before the war, when she was a naïve dreaming young girl, he was a gilded promising young man. That time had passed, both were changed. He was not her lover anymore, just like the old world that was long gone, but he remained as her friend, same as those burnt plantations that were still scattered across the South. She felt peace in her mind and her body as she was dancing in his arms.

"Scarlett, congratulations for all you have done for your family and for Carreen! This is indeed a very splendid wedding ceremony. And most of all, you convinced Carreen coming out of the convent and marry Stan," Ashley said as they started dancing.

"Thank you, Ashley! I am so very glad Carreen met Stan, and they both decided to get married. I don't think I could have done anything else if they didn't want to." She smiled. They had kept in contact by occasional letters, updating each other's lives, his teaching and her business, and the lives of the people around them.

"I just wish India was as agreeable as Carreen," he sighed.

"I hope so too, Ashley," she giggled. Fat chance, as if India was ever agreeable she thought. Aunt Pittypat had written to her that for whatever reason, Ashley suddenly acknowledged his duty as a brother, and had introduced India to several single men from the University recently but none had resulted in any promise. Remaining as a bitter spinster, India even turned down the wedding invitation. Aunt Pittypat complained several times to Scarlett that she had to come to Savannah with Henry only.

"Ashley, did you known Stan before the war? I never met him before. He told me that we met once when I was only three years old. How hilarious was that? He remembered me as a three year old girl, while I had no memory of him at all."

"That is a quite remarkable story, I agree too. I have known Stan for years, we are at the same age. Even we didn't socialize in the county, we have crossed paths several times in Atlanta and Virginia. Later on, I heard he was practicing law in Charleston. And probably you already know, I became a good friend of his brother-in-law and his sister in Athens. Mr. Robinson is Beau's school superintendent, did you know? I recognized Miss Sybil, or she recognized my name first, I don't remember. Such a small world!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Robinson are very agreeable. I am glad to be acquainted and related to them too." Looking into his grey eyes, she asked kindly, "How is your life in Athens, Ashley?"

He had changed even more from the day he had left Atlanta. He lost that haunting widower expression that he had at the time of Melanie's death, and changed from that lifeless middle aged man he was when he boarded the train to Athens. One year after teaching in the university, Ashley came back like a glamorous dreamer happily living in a perfect world that could only be reached by a few. From the letters they exchanged in the past year, Scarlett could only understand half of what Ashley was saying, the half he described of his and Beau's lives in Athens, and she was completely lost to the other half of him mumbling of old glorious lost worlds. While, she was not the one to be bothered by those intricacies, as long as her dear friend could feed himself and his son with his wages from teaching his dreams. Melly's wishes were fulfilled.

"It is good, I quite enjoy staying in Athens. Scarlett, you understand, our old world is gone, and the new order has come. But in Athens, I can still live in that old world we were familiar with, on paper, in my classroom, and at the parties I can discuss it with my friends and my colleagues. I am content, in deed, I am happy," he said honestly.

"How about you, Scarlett? I believe you are living an exciting life. You are expanding your store in Atlanta. A new store in Savannah, ready to open one in Charleston, and planning to open several more around Georgia and South Carolina. You are very much the most prominent business woman, and the richest in the South." He smiled adoringly.

"Fiddle-dee-dee, Ashley, how you do run on? This is what I had to do when I became Ms. Robillard you know, I made a promise to Pierre. I do like what I am doing now," she said candidly. "Also I have Wade and Ella. What I can say, just like you, I am content with my life."

She was content, but she couldn't say she was happy, nor she was unhappy. She had what she needed for surviving and living, the business and the children. But she never acquired what she truly wanted, she might just as well get what she could.

"Scarlett, I saw Rhett is at the wedding too. Wade wrote to Beau, said Rhett has visited Wade and Ella a few times. Is that true?" He asked uneasily.

Ashley knew of her divorce through Uncle Henry, and received confirmation from her. As a friend he genuinely had concern for Scarlett, but didn't say much, not like Henry did. What else was there left to say? He was sorry for her, she knew that.

"Yes, we have an agreement, and Wade and Ella wanted to keep in contact with him too, I couldn't bear to go against their wishes. While, actually he is here as the guest of Stan's for the wedding. They become acquainted in Charleston, Stan is his sister's friend, so they become friends. What I can say, such a small world!" She battered her eyelashes animatedly.

"Indeed, such a small world! I am a friend of Stan's sister," He grinned too, and continued. "Scarlett, I talked with Will and Suellen yesterday, I plan to stay in Tara for two weeks during the summer." When he saw her rising eyebrows, he explained, "I believe you already know that I bought back Twelve Oaks, initially I thought it was my father's land, I have to keep it for Beau. Well, recently cotton prices have started rising, I am thinking it may become profitable to grow cotton again, than let the land idle there and pay taxes each year. Don't laugh, Scarlett, I may not be as good at managing sawmills as you did, but I grew up on the plantation, I know one or two things about growing cotton. Will has agreed to collaborate with me, finding a foreman and field hands, and keeping an eye on it for me."

"Ashley, it would be wonderful if you could revive Twelve Oaks. I hate to see the land being wasted. Do let Will help you, he manages Tara so well. And Ashley, are you going to bring Beau with you when you go to Tara during the summer? If you do, I will arrange Wade and Ella to be there too, the three of them and Suellen's two girls can play together. But I may not be able to stay in Tara for long, I have too many things to deal with in Atlanta."

The two friends departed as the music ended. They parted with knowing the other had finally gotten over the most difficult times, moved on with their lives, and neither had a desire to return to the past.

…

The wedding party was almost over. The guests were enjoying the last moment before sending off the new couple for their honeymoon trip to London.

Seeing Henry was taking a rest after enjoying dancing with several ladies, Scarlett walked over, and reminded him that they would meet tomorrow to go through the business. Henry had been the biggest help to Scarlett's business in Atlanta, and took over the supervision of the hired managers for the store and the sawmills, but turned down the offer to take more profit, as he said all of this was for his grand-nephews Wade and Beau anyway. Henry told her that he was pleased that both Wade and Beau were doing so well after both had moved away from Atlanta, even though he was still angry at her about her divorce. He and Pierre were the only two that dare say so in front of her. But he welcomed the changes she had made after the divorce. Henry told her that he and Pitty would like to stay a few more days in Savannah and spend time with the boys. Scarlett welcomed his decision, and told him that she would bring Wade and Ella to Atlanta during the summer time.

Scarlett walked around, instructing servants to arrange chairs and beverages for the tired guests. Just as she felt all was well, she noticed, not far away from her, Rosemary was talking tensely with Mr. Sean MacIntosh, Stan's cousin from Richmond Virginia, but Stan quickly approached them as if he had something to discuss with his cousin, and then Michael led Rosemary away to the dance floor, ready for the next dance. How interesting, Scarlett smiled, tonight Rosemary was the most popular dancing partner who had not sit out even one dance.

…

Since the event resolved smoothly, she turned back and suddenly she bumped into a tall broad chest. Startled, she said quickly "Excuse me, sir!"

As she lifted her head to see who this careless gentleman was, Rhett Butler was towering over her, and grinned. His white teeth were shining under his impeccably trimmed mustache.

"God's nightgown! Is that you, Rhett Butler? How could you be so inconsiderate, you almost stepped on my toes?" Irritated, she said in a low voice.

"My sincere apology, Miss Scarlett. But it is you who are stepping on my toes!" he said teasingly.

"Ha, why did you follow me so closely, you careless man!" She huffed.

"Pray, my dear Ms. Robillard, I am not the one who was careless. I was walking in this direction as you did, only suddenly you turned a hundred and eighty degrees, walking right into me. If I were a slighter man, you might have run me over with your unstoppable force. Fortunately I am not! Except I suffer a small injury to my left foot and mild chest pain." Tapping his chest with his right hand, he blinked his dark eyes mockingly.

"Ha, small injury my foot! You asked for it. Don't think you will have my apology!" She said jokingly. "Why did you rush over in this direction? I assume you are too late to ask Rosemary to dance now." He had been dancing with Rosemary and occasionally Sally in the party.

"No, I was not coming to ask Rosemary. Rather," He bowed to her animatedly, and then looked at her. "Scarlett, I hope you will honor me with this last dance of the day."

"No, I can't." She was startled with his request at first, then she said harshly. "Mr. Butler, too much gossip will fly around if we dance. No we can't dance together. I do have a reputation to maintain in Savannah, I won't let you ruin it."

"Come now, Scarlett. Whether we dance or not, the people who know us will gossip if they want to. For the people who don't know us, it doesn't matter if we dance together. Come, Scarlett, the music has already started."

She felt she had no control of herself, passively being led to the dance floor by Rhett. A current was running though her body, when his hand held on to her waist and another into her hand. They were so close together, so very close. They had not been this close for years, she could almost hear his heartbeat or hers. His hands held her steadily, as they moved along to the music smoothly, the erring sense of familiarity and strangeness was simmering between them. And she was shielded by his solid broad chest blocking everything else around her. Both were silent, feeling the moment of quiet and closeness.

Scarlett came out of the trance first, half-minded accusing him. "How dare you make me so conspicuous, Mr. Butler!"

"No, I dare not, my dear Ms. Robillard, you are a conspicuous woman whether I dance with you or not. But you are truly lovely today Scarlett," he said lightly.

"How could you corner me and invite me to dance in front of everybody?" She asked again, as a distant memory emerged.

She remembered, _"You could have refused__,"_ he had said years ago at the first bazaar; he bid for her with one hundred and fifty dollars in gold.

Yes, she should have refused him a long time ago, so none of this could have happened. She didn't refuse him then, and she could not refuse him now. She didn't want to make a scene. Why she had not or did not refuse him, at both instances, she had no answer.

"If no one were looking, would you care?" He said evenly.

"Captain Butler, you forget yourself." She responded, and she realized these were same lines they had exchanged years ago.

"I intended to invite you for this last dance, for old times' sake!" he added, and laughed.

She wanted to say, _"That was exactly what Ashley just said, you two fools are finally sharing same past now!"_ But she didn't, instead, "Stop laughing, everyone is looking at us."

"They will look at us anyway. You are the charming mysterious Ms. Robillard, I am a blackguard, we always draw attention no matter where we go or what we do. And don't think that you must stop and sit now," he commanded.

"You wouldn't say such if you were in Charleston!" She said curtly.

"You have not been in Charleston long enough to know what I would or would not do in that old town. Or have you been curious enough to inquire of me, my pet?"

"Captain Butler, I have too many things on my hands these days to be curious of someone else who has no concern of me! And stop calling me your pet! I am not your bought pet anymore!" She said sternly, and almost broke his hold on her.

"Don't leave, Scarlett, please. I know you are a busy woman these days. But, at least let us finish the dance." He changed his tone.

They danced in silence for a while again, and then he said friendly, "So, Scarlett, how are you?"

"Do you care, Mr. Butler?" She blinked her eyes quizzically.

"I just asked, didn't I? So tell me the truth, are you happy to be Ms. Robillard?" He asked again, evenly.

"Truth? You ask for truth? Frankly, I enjoy being Ms. Robillard." She looked at him, and responded calmly. She didn't know if Rhett really cared for her, or if it was just for the sake of light conversation during the dance.

"Why? Does a French aristocratic name provide you more privilege?"

"Probably so. At least more than the name of O'Hara or Butler! I have a few friends now, and I have been treated like a lady. No one dares to say to my face that I am not a lady." She said with her emerald eyes narrowed.

"Dutifully noted. You have finally become what your mother expected for you! My congratulations!"

"Thank you, Rhett!" She felt his black eyes gaze at her intensely, he didn't mock her. She turned her eyes away, and asked quietly. "How are you, Rhett?"

"I am well," He chuckled, "And I am content. I live with my mother and sister, becoming a Charlestonian gentleman, almost like my father had expected me to be." A sadness flashed through his face, then he returned to the nonchalant expression.

"Well, my congratulation to you too!" She said in a whisper, and realized that neither he or she said happy, though both congratulated the other. How silly they had become!

They enjoyed a moment of closeness and quiet. He held her tightly, she almost rested her forehead on his shoulder, and she could feel their hearts beating with same rhythm.

A moment later, as if he realized the dance was about over soon, he said quietly. "Scarlett, may I offer my congratulation? The wedding reception is splendid, a great success for your family. Mr. Robillard must be very proud of you."

"You think so, Rhett? I'll take your compliment. I just wanted Careen to have a nice wedding that both Suellen and I didn't have," she said earnestly.

"That is an excellent reason for this wonderful party, and I wouldn't think otherwise." He grinned, and hinted. "Both Suellen and Carreen must have appreciated what you have done for the O'Hara's, especially Suellen, I am sure you finally have her forgiveness now."

"Rhett, don't be nasty!" She stopped him. "Please, don't make a goodwill sound so evil!"

"Did I, Scarlett? I only meant to sing sonnets for your good heart! Please do forgive me if you feel I have offended you, my … … dear," he said teasingly.

"Ha, sonnets, I always felt you sounded spiteful!" She looked around, and her eyes sparkled. "But you should have known, Rhett, our dear Rosemary has almost made herself a sister of mine too."

He looked around, not far away, Rosemary was dancing with Michael. "Well, what I should say? Should I believe you and Rosemary are good friends … or … good sisters?"

"So, are you concerned, Rhett? For your sister, or for my friend, or for me?" She narrowed her emerald eyes, challenging him.

"None at all. Haven't you just told me that you are a lady now, my dear?" His black eyes gazed into hers wickedly.

"I am not quite sure if you truly believe me, or if you want to protect your sister." She snapped back.

"Could be both, do you think so, my dear?" His black eyes were dancing to meet her challenge. "By the way, how is the respectful Mr. Wilkes. He is one of the honorable guests of this wedding, isn't he?"

Staring at him, words were stuck in her throat but turning in her head. Why was there this sudden turn in his mood? Was he still jealous, or did he give a damn? She said slowly, "Yes, our dear friend Ashley, you wanted to know how he is doing? You should have known, Ashley is one of the honorable guests, as the neighbor and friend of the O'Hara's and the MacIntosh's, and a dear uncle of a Hamilton. He has too many connections or more rights to be here, compared to you, Captain Butler? And Melly would be happy to know her husband has survived and is well respected."

She avoided to look at him, while she felt, for a moment, his hands were squeezing her more forcefully, and his breathing heavy and slow. As the music of the last dance came to an end, they released each other and bowed. When they straightened up, his face was nonchalant, hers was flushed in fury.

Finally, she sighed and said softly, "When Ashley asked me to dance, he said, for old times' sake too!" Her emerald eyes glanced into his deep dark orbs one more time, slowly she turned away.

…

The party was finally over, the newly wedded couple had left to their hotel bridal suite, and tomorrow on their way to England and Scotland for their honeymoon. And the last guests left too.

Scarlett stood in the empty ballroom, looking at the servants who were doing the necessary clean for the night. There were still too many things to do tomorrow and over the next few days. Meeting with Michael and Rosemary for planning their trip to New York, a new item was just added in today. Discussing with Rosemary about the wedding catalog might have to be delayed to the time they travel together, and she had to discuss that with Thomas first if this was practical for the customers in this area. Meeting with Henry for her Atlanta business and planning for her trip back to Atlanta in August, maybe preparing additional funding for Ashley in case he needed it for his Twelve Oaks. Talking with Will about Tara, the plantation and the house, and cotton prices.

And over the next few days, she must entertain the guests who intended to stay a few more days, Aunt Pauline and Aunt Eulalie, Aunt Pittypat and Uncle Henry, Suellen's whole family, Beau and Ashley. She had to be appreciative since Thomas and Sylvia were living in Savannah and they could take care of the MacIntosh's folks. And Jason could help too.

There were too many things, and too many relatives, but she was content and genuinely happy. And she was not alone.

* * *

_A/N: This is the last chapter of "the first wedding". It took 12 chapters to reach this point, another long journey. But it was only a year passed from their divorce, and they need time to adjust their lives. _

_I really appreciate all the comments, especially several reviewers keep posting good suggestions and kind encouragement. Even I know where the story goes, I love to know how you feel about the story line and your suggestions, I did and will do make some changes according to the reviewers comments. I noticed a suggestion to let S and R marry someone else, though I am not sure if the GWTW fans could take the toll. But I promise I will review (as long as you post it) and consider your suggestions and comments. _

_Thanks so very much, as always, for reading and reviewing! _


	19. After the Wedding

**AN: _This chapter has been kindly beta edited by DragonLadySage. Thanks so very much, Dear LadySage! _**

_This is the third installment of this fanfiction, the second wedding... As for now I have not had all the chapters written up yet, only I have a firmed story line, that is, who would be married and who would be at the second wedding. Also I plan to write all chapters in this section from Rhett's point of view. _

_Brief summary of what happened before this point: Rhett and Scarlett were divorced, he made peace with his people in Charleston and she took refuge in Savannah. His sister Rosemary managed to get involved into her sister Carreen's wedding - the first wedding. _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love your feedback as always. _

* * *

**Chapter 19. After the Wedding**

**_Rhett – July 1875, Charleston_**

* * *

The day after the MacIntosh's wedding, Rhett was impatiently waiting at the Savannah train station for Rosemary and Michael. The train heading to Charleston was going to leave in less than an hour, but there was no sign of them.

Michael went to the Robillard mansion in the morning to meet Rosemary and Scarlett for planing of their next trip. He had asked Rhett to go with him, but Rhett declined for he didn't want to face the whole gang of Scarlett's relatives again, Robillard aunts, Suellen's family, and Pittypat. Though Henry and Ashley were staying in the hotel, they likely had returned to the house during the day. They had been polite to him, but only Henry and Ashley greeted him during the brief encounter at the wedding, all the females ignored him completely.

He did talk with Wade and Ella before and at the wedding, but he didn't think he would have much alone time with them today. So he preferred to walk around Savannah, then come to the train station earlier.

He had been waiting for an hour now, Rosemary and Michael still had not shown up. He didn't know what his sneaky friend was up to. Somehow during the wedding reception Michael had persuaded both his sister and his ex-wife for another trip, leisure or business, to New York. It seemed all was decided before he could voice any objections. While thinking again, even if he had the opportunity he still couldn't come up with a sensible reason without raising any suspicion. His friend had asked him to come to New York though, but he had no interest to be present with his ex-wife in front of the Michael's whole family. No, there might be too much explaining to do.

The wedding had taken a toll on him. It was a new beginning for the newly wedded, but the music, the vows, the announcement, and thereafter the reception pulled him back into his past, his wedding and his past life with Scarlett. These thoughts were never far away, only at this wedding, more acutely he was aware of what he had lost, the lost opportunity for a happy life. He knew he didn't hold his chance dearly, he gave up too easily and too hurriedly.

At the time he walked away from Scarlett after Miss Melanie's passing, he was exhausted, haunted, and determined to get away from their turbulent shattered life. When he bid his farewell in her bedroom where she was crying in her sleep, he knew she was in pain and she needed him, but he wasn't ready to be kind or ready to pick up the broken pieces, his by her stubbornness and unfaithful mind, and hers by his cruelty and adultery of body. His new Charlestonian gentleman life was pulling him away from Atlanta. After their divorce, each time he had met her, he noticed that her mind and her life were moving away. And without her presence, the gentry life he had started losing its glory.

At the time Scarlett was performing graciously as the matriarch for her sister's wedding, when she was dancing with Ashley peacefully, and when she was in his own arms calmly, he knew he had lost her all over again. He lost her to her new life which didn't include him and their shared past.

The matter was, could he ever take the loss and walk away forever?

He tried, for god's sake, the past year he had tried, he had taken the extreme step and forever severed the tie. Did he have any success? No, he had failed miserably, just as he had in the last decade.

He remembered when he and Rosemary danced during the wedding, Rosemary kept disturbing the peace of his mind.

"Oh, dear Rhett… Scarlett is more beautiful and charming than those girls passing through our parlor over the last few months, shall we agree? And she is terribly wealthy, more than all the ladies or widows we know in Charleston, and not even many gentlemen can compete with her. Thanks to your contribution." She giggled, and flashed her long eyelashes, a trick dusted off from Scarlett, Rhett noted.

"Rosemary, what are you getting into now? I hope you have not absconded to the Robillard camp completely, for you just spent barely two months with them. Let us just dance, and enjoy this peaceful moment."

"Well, Rhett, because I have spent the time with her, I believe I know her better, even more so than you did, in some ways."

"Rosemary, is there really anything about Scarlett I don't know that you do? She was the belle of five Georgia counties, she may still be the belle in two states, even as a middle aged divorced woman. She can be charming if she wanted too, and she could put her claws in a man's heart effortlessly if she found a target. I know it from my own experience."

"Then may I ask you, could you sit calmly from far away and see her, your ex-wife, your love of the last twelve years, do just like what you said, get her claws on another man's heart, or verse versa, his on hers? Could you?"

"Rosemary, what Scarlett will do or not is not my concern anymore. And you have overstepped your boundary again," he said firmly, intending to stop her futilely.

"I did, I am not going to deny it. But Rhett, I don't want to see you someday waking up to an awful surprise when Scarlett becomes someone else's wife. Can you truly accept it, can you? Be honest with yourself, please."

He didn't answer Rosemary, and he didn't have an answer for himself either.

…

Finally Rosemary and Michael appeared at the train station just a moment before the train to Charleston was departing. All was arranged, and they were ready to leave Rosemary said.

Michael would wait for one more hour for another train directly to New York. He waved farewell to Rhett and Rosemary, and felt very disappointed when Rhett insisted he had other business in Charleston preventing him from making the trip to New York with Rosemary.

After they settled in their seats, Rosemary told him that the Robillard house was still full of guests, Scarlett's aunts and in-laws. It would be another week of entertaining and hospitality that Scarlett had to provide. After that, Scarlett would leave for New York, taking Ella and Wade with her. They continued chatting about the wedding, the preparation Rosemary was involved in, and the wedding guests, none of importance but entertaining nevertheless.

A rather surprised piece of information Rhett gathered from those trivial conversations, was that Rosemary was going to get into business with Scarlett. They decided to work on a bridal catalogue, which might eventually grow into a section in the Robillard stores, or a boutique shop if the business grew well.

His sister was brought up by their mother as a proper lady, bookish with a flair of naiveté. She was not considered perfect enough by the old guards in Charleston. But she had no trace of a merchant bend nor a merchant heart. How Scarlett could convince her to get involved in this business, he sensed Michael might have a hand in it, but he didn't know how and why. Undoubtedly, he had to agree, this was a good business opportunity for a proper lady who wanted to do something with a purpose in her life or with her leisure time.

Undeniable a brilliant idea that was obviously from Scarlett, who again never gave up a good chance to make more money. Just like the time she came to Atlanta after the war, after she got her hands on Frank's store. He still remembered, the first day he got out of jail, went to see her after receiving the devastating news of her second marriage. In so much pain seeing her become another man's wife, he taunted her and belittled her. After she got over her humiliation, she brazenly asked him for a loan again to buy the lumber mill, even swayed him to go with her immediately to the mill that same day. She was so impatient, so desperate, and so fearful, he still could see the haunted hungry expression of her cattish eyes, for being poor, for fear of no food and no roof for her son and her family, and her harsh determination as a tigress for getting money, for grabbing whatever lifelines she could get her hands on.

"_And if __you'd__ been through what I have, you __wouldn't__ either. I found out that money is the most important thing in the world and, as god is my witness, I __don't__ ever intend to be without it again__._"

He still could see she held her small fist declaring her determination. And that was why she had no ounce of shame for getting into another loveless marriage or for wandering around the town selling lumber. The fear and the panic drove out any hope she ever held for a loving marriage, any propriety she ever had from her mother's teaching.

Looking back, he felt pity for himself at that moment, his only love was forever lost. But now, it was clear to him Scarlett held no dream of love at all. Only surviving was her goal and remained the ultimate purpose of her young life. She pursued money in her twenties as fervently and passionately as she had pursued her love when she was sixteen. She forever lost the false hope of eternal love for her survival. Ashley or his love was not the one who could support her, she knew it, and she went out fighting by herself and carrying everything on her thin shoulders.

Oh, if only he could have helped her at that time, only if he could give her that damn three hundred dollars by whatever means, sold his soul or dignity rather than her body and her shame, all might have been altered, he pondered as he had pondered numerous times. He had lost his chance at that time and many thereafter, the hard life had changed her. From that point on, she became a cold calculating business woman, pursuing money relentlessly. Though she held on to the dream of Ashley's love, which had become a symbol of what she had lost from the old world, just like Tara. It kept her sanity, kept her enduring through all the harshness, and kept her from crashing down under the ugly reality. He didn't even help her after he married her, he didn't treat her kindly to allow her to give up that dream. After she eventually lost all the illusion of Mr. Wilkes and realized her love for him, all by herself, then he walked out on her. He sighed.

"Rhett, are you listening to what I am saying?" Rosemary looked at him quizzically.

He knew he was lost in his own thoughts, and hadn't heard one word of what Rosemary was talking about. "Rosemary, I am sorry."

"Rhett, where have you been? Atlanta?" She asked gently, patting his arm with a knowing sympathy.

"Well, I was thinking about something else." He admitted sheepishly. His sister understood him better than anyone else, which became very unsettling. And how a bridal catalog lured him back to the time of Scarlett's second marriage. Oh, the wedding did that to him!

"So how is your bridal catalogue again? Three different price ranges?" He tried to recover quickly.

"Yes, Rhett, I am glad, even you are half listening, you still get to the point," Rosemary smiled. "We plan to have the high-end fashion for the superrich, a mid range for the well-off families, and a low price for those who can only afford a few new items. The Glorious, the Beautiful, and the Essential are the labels of three categories. How do you like the names, Rhett?"

"Well, the names sound glorious and genuine, and whose ideas are all of these again?" Rhett asked teasingly.

"Of course Scarlett's, and mine too. From our shopping experience for Carreen, Scarlett came up with the idea, and also decided to have different price range items for different customers. Then I came up with those three names."

"So you could charge exaggerated prices for the Glorious for the rich and famous, or whoever wanted others pea green with envy, scalawags, carpetbaggers, or scoundrels who got their wealth scandalously." Rhett teased. He remembered the time Scarlett enthusiastically built their obnoxious Mansion in Atlanta, and how she was simple minded to show off the new wealth she got from him, her third husband.

"_You are so nice to me, Rhett__._" She said so many times during the first year of their marriage, the only better period of it. Was she only fond of his money, or was she indeed fond of him as well, at that time?

"Yes, that was exactly what Scarlett said. You two do think alike, uncannily," Rosemary winked her eyes animatedly to draw his attention. "Scarlett said, while we must have a large volume of orders and reasonable prices for the Beautiful category, we can accept marginal profits from the Essential items, and charge whatever we can get from the Glorious. I am thinking we can even give more of a discount for the Essentials."

"Oh, no, Rosemary, you just have a business plan for this, you already are counting how many penny coins you could give away freely before you see dollar bills. I doubt you have a head for business, my dear sister! I don't think Scarlett would agree with you, and let you drive her business into the ground with your charity." He still remembered Scarlett responded sheepishly to his blame of her business, "… _it's__ a sight easier and safer to steal – as you call it – from the poor_."

"Well, well, this time, you are wrong, my dear brother." Rosemary pointed her finger at him triumphantly. "Don't be so self-righteous! Our Scarlett wasn't outright against it, when I talked with her this morning. She only said, we will consider it again, when we start making a profit. You see, she has changed."

"Alright, when you have more money, you can be charitable. I assume Scarlett feels her wallet is much fuller these days." He remembered Scarlett had said, "….._Maybe I am a rogue, but I __won't__ be a rogue forever, Rhett. …When __I've__ got plenty of money, I will be nice as you please, too_…" Or, Scarlett and his sister schemed to steal from the rich, becoming Robin Hood as he had suggested years ago.

"Probably so, Rhett. I guess you didn't forget your contribution to her wealth." Rosemary was irritated with his negative attitude.

"I am sorry, Rosemary. I never meant to humor your good intentions for your business. I am just so puzzled with your relationship with Scarlett. You two are so very different, but you do get along well. Or at least you are much more successful to gain Scarlett's favor than I was," he said honestly. Yes, the Scarlett he knew was much different from the Scarlett now or the one his sister befriended.

"Well, Rhett, don't blame yourself for that. I have a very different agenda than you did many years ago. I wanted to know her as a person, why she was so fascinating to you years ago, what characters of hers drove you two, very much alike, apart. You are my dear brother, I always admire you, you shall have done nothing wrong. So the fault must be all hers." Rosemary said teasingly, and he knew her sarcastic tone.

"So what are you finding then? Her unforgiving fault? I am quite curious." He teased her back.

"Well, well, her fault is also her strength, depending on how you want to see it, or who sees it. She is a cold business woman, which is the first impression she presented. But that was because she bears so much responsibility for her children and her extended family. This morning, I counted the people in the Robillard house whom she has to take care of, about fifteen to twenty. She has no brothers, no uncles and no husband to carry the burden for her. She probably is selfish, for someone who doesn't know her well. But she is loyal and selfless when it comes for her family, and her instinct for survival is undeniable."

Yes, that was the same Scarlett he knew years ago, when she was forced to marry Frank Rhett thought.

Rosemary looked at him, and continued, "I spent three months under her roof and befriended her, she is pleasant and polite, and takes care of everyone, her sisters and her guests. But, I know, underneath she is a woman who felt abandoned by her loved ones, or rejected so many times by a society that she tried so hard to fit in to. She said once, she thought she would want to be like her mother, be a lady, when she had enough money. But she admitted she might never be a lady, no matter how much money she has. She built a façade, cold or aloof or distant, to the outsiders, so she won't get herself hurt again."

Yes, that was the Scarlett he knew, or he didn't know, or he chose to ignore during their marriage. His sister could see it so precisely when she was with Scarlett for barely three months. And Miss Melanie too, who was so devoted to Scarlett, since the day she became acquainted with Scarlett, the very same day Rhett met Scarlett. Ironically, both Melanie and he departed from Scarlett's life on the same day under very diverse terms and carrying very opposite verdicts! He came to this realization, painfully.

Melanie and Rosemary, the two ladies Rhett respected most in his life, could come to understand Scarlett the same way from their very own experiences. Was it far different from his? Probably not. But why they could take Scarlett as a dear friend and forgive her shortcomings, while he couldn't, rather focused on Scarlett's coldness, stubbornness and her childish infatuation of Mr. Wilkes. He chuckled, indeed, a different agenda!

And he never was a forgiving person, he knew, a small voice from his conscience reminded him again!

"So Rosemary, you believe you know Scarlett so well, and willing to go into business with her. Tell me your business plan, your itinerary for your trip to New York again. And where my friend Michael is going to play a role in your business?" Rhett desperately wanted to leave the topic of Scarlett's suffering or his remorseful conscience behind.

Rosemary patted his arm sympathetically again, for knowing him so well that he wanted to change topics. "Well, Michael is going to introduce some business friends of his or his family's to us, though his family is in the railroad business and construction as you already know, one of his sisters-in-law is from a family of retail business. It is interesting, both you and Michael had enough mischief in your youth, he is just as much a cad or varmint as you are," she smiled broadly, obviously she was glad that she could use the unladylike words from Scarlett. "And he probably did too many things that his family didn't approve of, but somehow he managed to stay with his family."

"Well, what can I say, it was undeniable that we were both hot headed stupid young men, and made many mistakes in our formidable years. But his family was more forgiving than our father was. Or he was smoother while I was more stubborn." Rhett knew Michael's family from his numerous trips to New York, and he was relieved as it seemed Michael didn't divulge too much of their misdeeds to Rosemary.

"Yes, the Southerners probably are much less forgiving than the Northerners. We do have ample examples, don't we, Rhett?" Rosemary said thoughtfully, nodding her head slightly.

He knew her meanings, he had been so unwilling to forgive Scarlett, even she humbly declared she loved him. His hostile to Scarlett was as worse as his father to him, or even more, he thought painfully. And as stubbornly as he did years ago, she did not crawl and did not beg, she chose to run away.

Rosemary didn't push on, continued on her thoughts. "Anyway, this trip is for business, but Michael said it could be a vacation too, for me and Scarlett, because we worked so hard for Carreen's wedding. I am looking forward to this trip."

"I am glad you have the chance to know the Northerners better." He was relieved that Rosemary let him off so easily, or her mind was focused on her trip at this moment.

"Of course. And I still wish you could come. Michael said his invitation to you still stands." She said, slightly impatient or annoyed. Rhett didn't care whether it was aimed at him or Michael.

The hours passed quickly before they realized they had arrived Charleston.


	20. News from the North

**Chapter 20. News from the North**

**_Rhett – July 1875, Charleston, New York_**

* * *

Arriving home from Savannah, Rosemary promptly reconnected with her lady friends after three months absence. She even visited Reverend Mother in the convent, and made arrangements to assist the church school. Then a swift exit, the same as her return, she boarded the train to New York a week later.

Once she left, the Butler house returned to quiet normal. Rhett felt obligated to stay in Charleston, as his mother was still recovering from a chest cold.

Rosemary wrote to him soon after she and Scarlett had arrived at Michael's summer house in Long Island, detailing the living arrangements and their itineraries. It was such a beautiful and magnificent house on the beach, a large encampment for a very large family, which he already knew. The whole Wright family came to meet them which surprised him. He wondered why Michael had made such a big deal about Rosemary and Scarlett's visit. His brothers and brothers-in-law were well established, his sisters and sisters-in-law usually had too many social events, and they as a family rarely met together if not for the holidays since their parents passed away many years ago. Rosemary promised to update him in her next letter, and still encouraged him to come to New York before the month ended.

Rosemary's letter stirred up his interest of the activities going on in New York, but still reluctant to change his mind, he remained in Charleston. He kept himself busy working at the bank daily and laboring in Drummond Landing over the weekends. Life was a boring routine. The only relief he had was that his mother had not bothered him with marriage again, and his sister was not around analyzing him constantly and eerily.

Sometimes he attended the Democratic Party meetings in the evenings, for he had donated too much money to various committees since his return. Painfully, he did not have Bonnie's perspective to consider, but he participated in the events nevertheless for a respectable semblance and for his mother and sister. There were times the gentlemen drank too much or the meetings lasted longer than he expected, causing quite a concern from his mother. The light in his mother's bedroom remained on until he returned home and knocked on her door, "Mother, I have returned. Goodnight!" He had no intention to cause his mother more worries.

During his mother's recovery from her illness, many of her lady friends came calling on the house. Among those, Miss Anne Hampton visited rather frequently. It seemed she had bonded well with his mother during Rosemary's absence, as if she had almost become an adopted daughter. Miss Anne was shy and sometimes blushed so easily when she occasionally conversed with him, Rhett almost felt pity for the girl.

Of course, her youth and inexperience could be the reasons of her immaturity, Rhett guessed she was probably the same age as Scarlett was when they married. But Scarlett's vivacity for life, will for survival, and experience being twice widowed made Miss Anne pale in comparison. She was just so genteel and so kind, he could see some resemblance of her to Miss Melanie.

From Miss Anne, to Miss Melanie; the only great lady he had met during those enduring years in Atlanta. Then to Scarlett, the only reason he had stayed in one place for so long during his adult life. His thoughts always ended with Scarlett; what she was doing now, or what she had done to hurt him so, and sometimes what he had done to her.

…

Rosemary's second letter arrived a week later, detailing her befriending one of Michael's sisters since both were interested in women's suffrage, and the women's meetings they attended. Though she went with Scarlett and Michael for business meetings in the city a few times for their bridal catalog, Rosemary felt these meetings were too tedious and often excused herself from the trips.

Also mentioned in her letter, among the friends of the Wright family were two real English lords, an Earl, Lord Fenton, whom they had met in March, and his son Leo, a Viscount. Some snobbish English nobility, Rosemary didn't care much for. Only this Leo had become a fast friend of Wade and Ella. The dear little girl was so ensnared with him, she even told Rosemary that she wanted to marry Leo when she grew up, so she could be a real lady, "Lady Ella Lorena", conveniently forget she had vowed to marry Beau just a few weeks ago. Both Rosemary and Scarlett had laughed to tears, and told Ella that if she wanted to be a lady, she must not chase the boy around. So far Ella was manageable, and tried not to show too much jealousy towards Michael's nieces who were also around Leo. But who could blame the little girl, the twelve year old Leo was so adorable and so friendly to everyone, because he was such a lonely boy who lost his mother five years ago. And he was so beautiful, which was of course, inherited from his father, a very handsome Lord.

The next day, following receiving the letter, he stayed out late with his two acquaintances for a drink, and returned home much later than usual. He was startled when he found his mother waiting for him at the landing of the stairs. Just like Scarlett had done many years ago, and both wore a shawl he remembered.

He climbed up the stairs quickly, and embraced his mother lightly. "Mother, I am so sorry my delayed return has caused you concern. I won't do it again. Mother, please retire to your room. Goodnight!"

Looking at his mother entering her room, he stood there silently. He could almost hear Scarlett asking him four years ago:

_"Rhett, I've got to know! I've got to know if you – if it's the Klan – is that why you stay out so late? Do you belong –" … "No Klan? Are you lying to try to soothe me?"_

And his own voice, _"My dear, when did I ever try to soothe you? No, there is no Klan in Atlanta now….."_

At this moment, he realized that she indeed had cared for him, and that was barely four months after her accident. Yet, she had been worrying about him, and waiting for him. She had tried to meet him halfway or more, he closed his eyes and sighed. He had misread her, and never tried to soothe her after her accident. He had ignored her completely, and only focused on Bonnie thereafter.

There were many times, he remembered, he was standing outside of his monstrous house after his nocturnal activities at Belle's, looking at the dim light from her window and bitterly cursing her and Mr. Wilkes. But once he entered the front door the light went out immediately, allowing him no time to challenge her or taunt her. He remembered her bedroom door had been only ajar but not locked as she had claimed. She had been waiting for him to come to her, but he never made an attempt.

Why, why didn't he? Looking back, he knew, during those depressing gloomy days, he had been more willing to preserve his last pride as being a blackguard than being a forgiving or caring husband. He had preferred seeking his soothing outside his home than being ridiculed by his sick little wife. Or mostly he had chosen to punish her severely for what she had done to him than to reflect what he had done wrong to her.

He had missed that opportunity to reconnect with her, and he may have missed so much more. Or simply, he had chosen to ignore all the signs, give up completely and prematurely.

Sleep eluded him that night, he couldn't drive Scarlett out of his mind.

By the time Rosemary's third letter arrived a few days after, Rhett had already made up his mind. Rosemary wrote that both she and Scarlett had spent more time in the summer house. The Wright family and their friends had held several parties, either informal beach parties or formal ballroom dancing parties, for entertaining the Southerners and the two English lords. They had such a good time. Rosemary was amazed that Scarlett was such a good dancer, many gentlemen were eager to dance with her. Again Rosemary begged her brother to come to New York, Michael said so too because they would have a big ballroom party a week later.

Rhett calculated, if he boarded the train to New York the next day, he could arrive days before the party.

…

Standing in front of the window, Rhett was looking out the vast backyard of the Wright summer house. He had been in the guest room for a while after Michael received him from the train station.

He was observing. He saw Scarlett first, walking toward Michael and Rosemary in dainty steps, her pale yellow summer dress flowing with the wind. The three of them were standing there and conversing lively, he could almost hear their laughter and Scarlett's girlish giggles. Oh, such a youthful, happy and more relaxed Scarlett, whom he had not seen for years.

And then suddenly Scarlett became rigid as Michael was telling her something, and the smile disappeared from her face. He knew Michael just notified her of his arrival. She lifted her head, anxiously glancing toward the windows as if she tried to find out where he was. Then she lowered her head, walking towards the beach. Her steps were slow, indeterminate, and lost their spring.

Rosemary followed Scarlett, as if she was trying to comfort Scarlett. Michael stood there, looking at the two women walking away, Rhett could tell Michael was shaking his head in disbelief.

He started to doubt himself if it was wise to be here. He was content in Charleston, wasn't he? He was here all because of his sister's letters. No, he had to admit to himself, his being here was because he wanted to see Scarlett, just as he had done so many times since he met her years ago. But was this a wise act? Probably not, he knew. Well, had he ever done anything sensible where Scarlett was concerned? Never.

Michael had confirmed with him what Rosemary told him in her letters that Scarlett and the children had a good time here. Scarlett, as Ms. Robillard, attended all social events as a respected business associate of the Wright family and a dear friend of the Butler family, specifically Rosemary's friend. She had fascinated the whole social circle of New York and Long Island, and was welcomed to the homes of the Wright's family friends. Of course, Michael had made sure that no one knew of their marriage or divorce except their friends Brian and Bess, who would come to the summer house tomorrow to greet him.

So he was a friend to Scarlett now, a family friend. He planned to treat her friendly, and hoped her to him too.

But obviously Scarlett was not happy to meet him. Could it be that she still hated him for the divorce? He had no doubt about it. Was she upset that he was disturbing her vacation? Or even worse, was she going to scorn him for coming to her again? He did not know which was true or which mattered more.

The North was much more relaxed in the social rules than the rigid South. Both he and Scarlett had left their home bases and the shielding walls that they had built for themselves. He had hoped in this friendlier environment that he could get to know the new Scarlett, and maybe manage to be rid of her hostility towards him and build a bit of a friendship between them. He would not ask much, and he had no plan for more. Or at least he could say that he was here because of his friends, the Wright family, or because of the children, Wade and Ella.

He was ready to get out this room, he looked himself in the mirror one more time, his mustache, hair, and linen jacket were all impeccable. He was going to meet everyone in the courtyard. He had to face the enemy, he chuckled pitifully, and friends too.

…

Rosemary greeted him when he stepped onto the veranda, she was pleased that he finally made the trip. Michael came out and announced that a picnic lunch would be served in the veranda, he suggested Rhett and Rosemary go find Scarlett and the children on the beach.

The children saw them first. Wade and Ella rushed to Rhett and exchanged hugs and kisses. Wade was more reserved as a grown-up while Ella was as happy as a bird; both expressed their happiness to see their dear Uncle Rhett come to New York. They introduced their friends, the twelve-year old fine-looking Lord Leonard, and one of Michael's many nieces, Lillian, who was the same age as Ella. Both children greeted Rhett in a well behaved manner, even though they were all sweaty and sun tanned.

When he finally finished greeting the children and raised his head, he saw Scarlett. Her pale yellow muslin dress was waving with the mild ocean breeze that accentuated her narrow waist and full curves, the large white sun bonnet was tilted slightly to one side and partially covered her face from his view. She was walking towards him with light steps that had her hips swaying sensually. She was a smooth and youthful vision, he felt as if he had returned to Twelve Oaks. His heart swelled, he could barely control himself.

"My dear Miss Scarlett, you look so well, and I must say you never fail to be beautiful!" He said cheerfully. He kissed her proffered hand, a soft white small hand. She wasn't wearing gloves, and she pulled her hand away too quickly.

"Thank you, Mr. Butler, and you have kept yourself well and handsome too," she laughed. He could feel a hint of sarcasm.

"How is your summer? I hope you have had a splendid time here, Scarlett," he grinned. He never wanted to call her Ms. Robillard.

"Very well, thank you. So far no one has spoiled my vacation yet, Mr. Butler." She smiled with her ruby lips curled up, dimples deepening, but her eyes were calm and determined.

Wade pulled Ella away as the little girl was surprised by the formality between Scarlett and Rhett. Rosemary quickly huddled the children towards the veranda.

"I am glad you are in a good mood, Scarlett. I honestly hope we can be friends the next few days in front of our host," he said coolly.

"Well, I suppose you as a Southern gentleman must behave in front of your friends. And I am a Southern lady as far as all these Yankees know. We will behave ourselves." She was mimicking his nonchalance, but failed to hide her infuriation.

He ignored her undertone and responded swiftly, "I am glad that we have the same goal. Then we are settled, Scarlett. Let us go back now, the lunch is ready." He cut their conversation short. In no circumstances would he allow Scarlett to challenge him while he was here, but he had no intention to argue with her at this moment.

He stared at Scarlett calmly, without word he offered his arm to her, indicating he was ready to walk towards the house.

Scarlett looked at him skeptically. Her emerald eyes narrowed and eyebrows arched, she turned her head to the house, and then she huffed. She didn't want to argue with him either. Rhett noticed the acceptance in her eyes, a reluctant acceptance to the situation that he had forced upon her.

She held on to his arm and together they walked toward the house in silence.

While on the train to the North, Rhett had assured himself that he would be a gentleman to Scarlett. He would withhold his ever present impulses, not dampening her enthusiasm, not belittling her motherly skills, not ridiculing her business adventure, and not humiliating her in front of her or his friends. He won't engage her in any confrontation, no matter what situation they were in. He was fully aware, in front of his dear sister and his friends, he had a façade to carry on.

…

After their lunch, Ella pulled Rhett aside before she went for a midday nap with the other children. She smiled shyly and sadly, still the same Ella from Atlanta as Rhett had remembered. "Uncle Rhett, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Ella. I am your uncle, aren't I? Tell me what is wrong, honey?" He hunched down to Ella's height, and his thumb swiped her cheek tenderly.

"Hmm… are you still my uncle?" Her quivering voice was low.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask, Ella? Has your mother told you something?" He had wondered how Scarlett had explained their divorce with the children.

"Mother said we live in Savannah with Grandpa Pierre, so she is Ms. Robillard now, and you live in Charleston. I wanted to ask Mother if you are still our uncle, but Wade told me not to," she said slowly, her eyes glistened with tears.

Obviously the children knew of the divorce but Scarlett gave very little explanation. Ella could not comprehend what went wrong, and she did not dare to ask Scarlett, he cringed and sighed. He could not blame Scarlett for he didn't know what to do as well. Wade's hurt and helpless boyish face had haunted him for months for the poor job and injustice he had done to the children.

"Ella honey, your mother is doing business for your great-grandpa, so it is more convenient for her to have the same last name as his," he said calmly. Such a white lie to the little girl, but he had no courage to say otherwise.

"Really?" The little girl's brown eyes, pure, innocent and troubled, looked right into Rhett's eyes.

He held his gaze steady, smiled, and then pulled Ella to his chest. "Ella honey, Scarlett is your mother, and I am still your uncle. Don't worry too much honey. Go back to the house and have a nap. When you wake up, I will have tea with you, Ella."

He kept his lie and let Ella go before he lost his false calmness. He kissed Ella's cheek, but averted her gaze.

The little girl lost her nerve to ask more. She sighed and sniffed lightly, then murmured before she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Uncle Rhett, I love you!"

"I love you too, Ella. Be a good girl, go take a nap now." He kissed her cheek again, and lightly pushed her towards the door.

Should he talk with Scarlett on how to explain to Ella, or maintain the white lies for a while, he didn't know. Ella did not bring up the question again. She seemed content and had accepted Rhett's explanation about her mother's name or just moved on to the next subject that bothered her more, her playmates, Leo and Lillian. Rhett was relieved that Ella had let go of the subject this time, he could not bear to see Ella cry if she knew the real reason why Scarlett's name changed. To be responsible he needed to talk to Scarlett and then together they could explain to Ella. Or he could only hope, when she grew up, Ella might eventually forget all the painful experiences she endured at her tender age.

...

It was Wade who had changed the most Rhett noticed. Wade was never a brave boy, but a sensible one. He was always affectionate to his mother and sister since he was a little boy. It seemed his fear of his mother had disappeared as he grew up too quickly in the last two years. He understood their life changes more than Ella did, and suffered more along with his mother. Now he was a head taller than Scarlett at the age of thirteen, a special bond had formed between the mother and son. Sometimes Wade came to stand by Scarlett when Rhett came closer. He would only leave if Scarlett asked him to. Rhett was not sure whether Wade's protectiveness was a result from the way they had lived in a household without a father or uncle, or because of Rhett's own appearance. Undoubtedly, Wade had reservations about Rhett's dealing with his mother.

Rhett offered to go out with Wade one afternoon, to melt his coldness. Reluctantly Wade agreed. They walked on the beach, swam in the ocean, even sailed in a small boat around the dock. With Rhett's encouragement and companion, Wade dared to swim further into the ocean. Gradually Wade opened up and described his impression of his very first trip to the North, his enjoyable vacation in such a nice beach house, his plan for the next few years, and his eventual goal to attend Harvard as his father did years ago.

But never once did Wade ask Rhett why he was here and where he would go. To Rhett, he showed his respect and admiration, but with neither profound fondness as he did to Rosemary nor a dash of camaraderie as he did to Michael. No, he was polite, respectful, and thoughtful, while the distance and restraint between them was as apparent as the vast ocean in front of them. Rhett desperately wanted to close the gap, he knew this gap would grow wider eventually, he had to find a way to slow down the progress.

Wade and Ella were the only children he bared some fatherly responsibility to after Bonnie. He was painfully aware of his responsibility, he didn't want the gap between them to become too wide before the children reached adulthood.

But could he say proudly, when he reached his twilight years, he didn't abandon the children? He wasn't sure.

* * *

A/N: _Dear DragonLadySage beta-edited this chapter. Thank you, LadySage! _

_I have much difficulty to write this chapter, and revised it several times, even LadySage beta'ed twice. While, here it is, and the next chapter will come soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate those who have taken time and reviewed the story. I am looking forward to hearing from you. Many thanks! _

_BTW, the night Scarlett waited for Rhett and questioned him about the Klan is on page 970 of GWTW._


	21. Friends and Old Songs

**Chapter 21. Friends and Old Songs**

**_Rhett – July 1875, New York _**

* * *

For the next few days, as a cordial friend and a polite guest in the Wright house, Rhett was on his best behavior just as he had sworn himself to be. He was observing how Scarlett was interacting with the children, after more than two years it was a rare opportunity to be had. He sensed the closeness of the mother and the children, but he had to see it with his own eyes.

Of course, he came to see the children, as he had told Scarlett. Staying with the children, seeing their playing, laughing, crying or simply running around, the memory of Bonnie playing with them always came up, and it still hurt. But these were happy memories, much happier comparing with what he had had when he was drunk, alone and stupor in a dark room going nowhere. Wood splitting, his own screaming, Bonnie's lifeless body, and her gravestone. No, he'd rather remember Bonnie's lovely voice and smiles through her brother and sister, than whatever delirium he had in his black hole. The pain was still there but less sharp and less devastating, sometimes it had become more bittersweet when he saw the smiling faces of the children.

Wade and Ella had so much fun in the summer house from what Rhett could see. Michael, without his older brothers' presence, allowed all of the house rules to be relaxed, all formality had gone out the windows, which literally were too many in the summer house. An army of children, Wade, Ella, Leo, Lillian, and other relatives of the Wright family and neighbor kids, were swimming, jumping and laughing on the beach during the day, and singing and dancing around the campfire during the night. Michael led this exciting throng of litter mobs, sweaty, tanned, wet and ragged, Rosemary followed behind the flocks to round up the loose goslings, even Scarlett lost her stiffness around the children, hovering around and comforting those who cried at being left out occasionally.

Much more relaxed and jubilant in this surrounding, Wade and Ella became unrestrained, became the children who could freely express their affections and emotions. There were times Rhett noted, Wade or Ella stopped playing, looked around, until they found their mother, and then a glance and a smile were exchanged between both sides. Or the children ran to their mother and hugged her impulsively. In return Scarlett embraced them, kissed them, straightened Wade's shirt, or combed Ella's unruly auburn curls, then the children went back to their friends. These intermittent interactions were the confirmation they needed from time to time that they still had each other.

Indeed Scarlett had displayed her motherly love adequately, for that Rhett had to admit, though her motherly instinct was never as natural or tender as Miss Melanie's. And it only came to her after they had lost a daughter, Rhett sighed.

He noticed that the spontaneity of the love and the belonging that were flowing between the mother and the children was almost the same as he had with his dear Bonnie, but never achieved between him and the children, and was non-existent between him and Scarlett.

The tender love, the lost love, and the love that never had a chance to be freely expressed, were all he had witnessed, remembered, or had imagined.

…

As for the interactions among Scarlett, Rosemary and Michael, Rhett could see they were friendly, causal and candid, with no obvious hidden agenda. On the surface, the relationships between Scarlett and Michael or between Rosemary and Michael were more like any of those between pretty women and handsome men, they flirted and flattered each other in good nature. At times when discussing more serious matters such as business, children, literature, or women's suffrage, they friendly exchanged their opinions without worry of repercussion, and they did not demean or criticize each other cruelly. Michael's smooth maneuvering had softened the sharp edges of both Scarlett and Rosemary. Rosemary's unwavering idealistic notion about the world did not conflict, but rather compensate for the practical mind of Scarlett. Both Michael and Rosemary had managed to lead Scarlett open to other's opinions without humbling her. He could see that Scarlett had rightly found and appreciated the friendship with Michael and Rosemary and vice versa.

When Rosemary invited Rhett to see the samples they bought for the bridal catalogs, Scarlett did not object. This was the area Scarlett used to listen to his opinion when they were married and on amicable terms. He patiently looked at each item Rosemary displayed, linens and silks, bonnets and gloves, handkerchiefs and shawls, china and silver, boots and slippers all packed in four large trunks. Some were elegant and subtle, others were beautiful and delicate, but many were bold and flagrant. He knew what Rosemary would select for herself, and what Michael would buy for his sisters or nieces.

"Rhett, what do you think about these items? You see, we have selected many different styles for different customers." Pointing to those linens with various patterns, Rosemary smiled and said merrily, "Scarlett knows which kind will be a good sale."

Rhett looked at the items, then glanced at Rosemary and Scarlett, smirked but kept silent. This was not the time to take a side, he knew.

Scarlett's eyes sparkled, and her red lips purt. When she saw Rhett did not respond, she chirped, "Oh, Fiddle-dee-dee, Rosemary, I have owned a store for almost ten years, haven't I? I know what will sell in the South!"

"My dear Miss Scarlett, none of us have not forgotten that fact. Rosemary is complimenting your expertise in this area. So do I, and Rhett too." Michael interjected effortlessly. His smooth manner seemed to have soothed Scarlett tremendously.

"Michael, you are a darling, aren't you? How can we get on without you?" Scarlett giggled, patting Michael's arm affectionately, and then looked at Rhett triumphantly.

…

Michael's sister, Bess and her husband Brian, came to visit one afternoon to spend their time with Rhett, Rosemary and Scarlett, a day before Rhett met the whole gang of the Wright family.

Even though they were old friends of Rhett and knew him well, Rhett never told them about Scarlett. Anything they knew about her probably came from Michael. Rhett had no intention to launder out all the dirty details or lay blame on himself or Scarlett, not even to Michael who might have figured out a few facts himself but not from Rhett. While, as far as Rhett could see, both Bess and Brian were very fond of Scarlett. They treated her with respect just the same as they did with Rosemary, but their topics of conversation did not just stop at general social events in the North and the South as they had with Rosemary. They skillfully led the flow of the conversation to the topics Scarlett knew well and had more interest in.

When Bess said their oldest son Branson had just come back from the grand tour in Europe after graduating from Harvard, Scarlett's eyes lit up. She asked for details like she approached all of her business matters, how to apply to Harvard, how many years of study, how much it cost, and how to make arrangements for the grand tour; one question led to another. Bess and Brian patiently explained to her and promised they would help her and Wade when the time came.

Rhett was glad that Scarlett was making an effort for Wade's future, but somehow he could not hold back his habit to tease her a bit. "Scarlett, do you plan to send Wade to Harvard, among the Yankees?"

She looked at him quizzically as if she did not understand why he mentioned Yankees at this moment, and then she smiled with her red lips pursed and emerald eyes blinking animatedly, "Oh dear OLD Rhett, you must have forgotten that Charles GRADUATED from Harvard, then he went on the Grand Tour in Europe, haven't you?"

Michael and Brian chortled when they heard Scarlett emphasize OLD Rhett and GRADUATED, and looked at Rhett merrily.

Always proud of his free spirit that could not be confined by any institution, Rhett was never ashamed of his expulsion from West Point, and his success without a degree or a penny to start with. But a comparison of him with her first husband on academic accomplishment still did not sit well with him. Well, his own fault, he called this insult upon himself.

Not waiting for his response, Scarlett said sweetly and firmly, "Wade must go to Harvard like his father, Yankee school or not!"

"Well, well," Michael interjected, patting Rhett's shoulder lightly and said, "you Southerners came to the North for school and then went back to your homes and still hated our Northerners just the same. Let's just hope there will be no more war between us."

Rosemary followed suit and said lightly, "Hey, we don't hate you, we just hate the war. I am so glad the war has been long over now. Let us not talk about it." She turned to Bess and smiled like a little sister, "Bess darling, tell us about your daughter's wedding please. Scarlett just held a wedding for her sister. We'd love to know about the coming out party of your daughter and her splendid wedding we all have heard about."

Bess and Brian's only daughter, Brianna, was a debutante who came out two years ago. After her first season, she married into an old respected family in Boston, a very successful match that Bess and Brian were extremely proud of. The three ladies sat together, chatting about the debutantes and cotillion balls of the Northern society, matching and courting, marriage proposal and acceptance, trousseau and wedding gifts, wedding and reception, and on and on. They compared the process of the North with that of the South and found a few differences and more similarities.

The chatting was endless and winding, from small planning to large events, the ladies laughed and groaned for each trivial error in the matches and the huge relief that the families experienced when the wedding was finally completed. Awe and woo and crying!

During their chat, Scarlett and Rosemary were feverishly writing down more items for their bridal catalog. Seeing the list getting longer, Michael couldn't hold himself from teasing, "My dear ladies, would you believe it is fair that you prepare so many beautiful items for a bride, but none for a groom?"

Seeing the ladies were startled by his question, he grinned and added on, "you must have something for the groom too. He will be the one to provide for the bride after the marriage. He deserves something nice too, doesn't he?"

"What items do you gentleman have in mind when you already have everything?" Rosemary frowned.

Scarlett shrugged, "Cigar case, trouser belt, pocket watch, or cuff links." Her sparkling eyes glanced at Rhett quickly, then moved away.

Rhett recognized a few among those that she had gifted to him during their marriage. A small cigar case in his breast pocket, from Scarlett during their honeymoon. He still carried it around, and never thought to replace it. Occasionally he read the engraved print inside the case:

_"__To__ my__ darling husband Rhett, with love, yours Scarlett__."_

He knew she didn't love him at the time, but she was happy she could freely buy many gifts for her family and a few for him. And of course, she was the happiest when she received a gift from him, so many through the years. He still could see her youthful face, sparkling eyes, full of health and a happy glow during their honeymoon in New Orleans.

"But, look at them, do they look like someone who really needs anything? God's nightgown! They have everything, they don't need anything more." Rosemary said comically.

Scarlett, Michael, Brian and Bess all laughed uncontrollably. Obviously they all knew where "God's nightgown" came from, Rhett thought bemusedly.

Scarlett stopped laughing, and patted Rosemary's arm, "Oh, darling Rosemary, you are so right on. Anything more for them would be wasteful. Perhaps a dozen of handkerchiefs or a bow tie would do well for these men. Well, I think, we should ask young lads what they like and want, they will be more excited for what they will receive." She blinked her eyes animatedly and tried to hold on to her laughter. After a few seconds, she gave up and giggled at her own joke.

Holding her smile, Bess said lightly, "Well, I agree with young ladies, Michael, your three are too wealthy, stubborn and too ooooold." She dragged the word "old" for too long. Then she turned to Rosemary and Scarlett, "But should you two ladies take into consideration that these grumpy old men may be more appreciative for the gifts they received?"

She stopped, glanced at one man to another, all three were unknowingly nodding their head. Rosemary and Scarlett held their smile too, looking at Bess curiously.

Then Bess smirked, and said melodramatically, "because, because, they receive so few gifts in their twilight years! Those poor souls!"

Rosemary and Scarlett roared in a loud girly laughter. They laughed so hard and hurriedly found themselves in need for handkerchiefs. Michael effortlessly produced two from his pocket, one for each lady.

Brian shrugged his shoulder, and said, "Michael, what can I say, it is all your fault. You bring this on yourself and drag us into it."

"Oh, Brian, what harm is that? We shall allow the ladies to have a bit of fun, shall we? Even at our expense," Michael grinned.

Brian asked again, "What were you thinking, Michael? If you have more to say, I believe Mrs. Wright will come back to the house right this moment."

"Oh, no, no, I prefer Mother stay where she is. I have no intention to disturb her peaceful rest," Michael said in a false distressed tone.

"I don't think Mother would mind if she had to make a day trip. And I don't believe anyone else in the family would mind either," Bess said mildly.

There was a tale in the Wright family. Before her passing ten years ago, Michael's mother promised she would visit at the time of Michael's wedding, no matter where and when she or he was. Rhett knew about it, but he didn't know if Rosemary or Scarlett were aware of it. His glance landed on Michael, Scarlett, and then Rosemary, thinking about what all this meant.

Rosemary exchanged a glance with Scarlett, then said, "From a business point of view, a splendid idea to have a groom catalog. Only we must ask young gentlemen for what they would like to have for the wedding. Scarlett darling, do you think so?"

"Of course we shall, my dear Rosemary. I am glad you could see this from a business sense, and not afraid to hurt someone's feelings." Scarlett still could not hold on to her giggles. "Well, a few items suggested by older gentlemen could also be considered. Do you agree, Michael darling? You won't be hurt by what we just said, will you?"

"Absolutely not, my dear. Considering my big loving family, I have suffered more than this, Brian and Rhett has been witnesses for years. Thirty years by my dear mother, then two sisters, two sisters-in-law, three grownup nieces and three little ones. Adding two more sisters? No problem at all." Waving his hand, patting his chest, he chuckled.

"I am glad you include us into YOUR family list, darling Michael!" Rosemary huffed, glanced at Michael then Rhett, as if there was another list that she was not keen to get on.

Scarlett smiled mildly and nodded her head. "Rosemary darling, we are talking about the business. Sometimes grumpy OLD men do have good ideas. Only we must differentiate the genuine good suggestions, from not so brilliant ideas and occasionally even mean pranks for the purpose for belittling poor ladies." Her eyes stared at Rhett silently, and then moved away.

"Talking about business, my dear Miss Scarlett, have you settled the score with Lord Fenton?" Brian asked.

"Oh, yes, I did, Mr. Jefferson." Scarlett smiled happily. "But do you prefer to explain to Michael what it is about first?"

Scarlett, Brian, and Lord Fenton had an intense discussion of managing plantations the other day, Brian explained. They discussed the differences about hired laborers working in the sheep farm the Jefferson family had for generations in Massachusetts, sharecropping managed by Scarlett's brother-in-law at her family plantation Tara, and tenants in Lord Fenton's estates in England.

Both Brian and Lord Fenton were amazed that Scarlett was so headstrong and determined to return the prior glory of her father's plantation. She had calculated quickly, would there be enough income for her family if they leased to the tenants those thousand idling acres of land in Tara. Nevertheless, she had fired so many questions to Lord Fenton on details of managing and contracting of the tenants, even the always polite Lord had somewhat lost his patience and resorted to an answer:

_"Miss Scarlett, we have done this for hundreds of years. Come to England and visit my estate, you can see it with your own eyes."_

It was the response from Scarlett that won the day, Brian acted animatedly like Scarlett did, throwing her head to one side, crossing her arms and stamping on her foot, said to her challenger sweetly:

_"__Yes I will my lord, in due time__!"_

Everyone laughed, so did Rhett. Yes, he could imagine Scarlett's Irish would fire up when she was challenged or cornered, and he knew she loved Tara so much and always wanted to regain Tara's past glory. But he never would expect that the two-horse farm in the countryside of Georgia, small and isolated comparing to an Earl's vast estate in old England, could be an interesting topic among a Southern belle, a Northern elite and an English lord. He had to agree with Brian it was all because of Scarlett's Southern charms.

"Then, Scarlett, you have not settled the score yet," Rhett said lightly.

"Yes, I did." Scarlett shrugged her shoulder. "I did a quick calculation, comparing the prices of land and the yearly leasing. The price of land is too expensive in England to buy, at least thirty to fifty folds over the leasing. But in Georgia or the South, there is more land than people, the price of a piece of land is only three to four folds over annual rental. The tenants can buy the land after a few years in the South and are more willing to buy their own land than those in England."

"What did Luke say?" Brian asked.

"He has to agree with me, graciously. And I won!" She said proudly, waving her hands impatiently. And everyone laughed. "He is a real gentleman, not as stubborn as you three grumpy OLD men. He even said that the land price probably is the main reason many of his countrymen come to the States, especially Irishmen," she huffed.

"Hush, Irish or not Irish, Scarlett, you won! I agree, fair and square!" Michael said approvingly. Brian, Bess and Rosemary nodded heads too.

It was clear to Rhett, to his friends, Scarlett was not only a charming beautiful Southern lady, but also a sharp minded intelligent business woman. He was impressed, in such a short month, she won the hearts of his friends, and they won hers too.

…

After supper, the six friends gathered in the library for tea. Brian was playing a few random tunes on the grand piano. In front of the piano he was as talented and skillful, or even more so, as Michael and Rhett were on the dance floor. If he had not been sent to West Point by his grandfather, he would have been an accomplished concert pianist.

As the ladies started humming along with his notes, he switched the tune a few more times and tried to find one all could enjoy. The notes of _Dixie_ came up, the most popular song prior and during the war both in the North and the South, the gentlemen joined the ladies and sang along together. In this choir, Scarlett's soprano and Michael's tenor took the dominance, Rhett's excellent bass supported the foundation, but it was Bess and Rosemary's contralto and Brian's baritone that carried the song to a perfect completion.

And this was the music that Rhett and Scarlett danced the first reel together at the Bazaar thirteen years ago! Rhett remembered, but he doubted if Scarlett realized it. She didn't even look at his direction.

The nostalgia for the war had come and gone. By singing of _Dixie_, there was a sadness and joyfulness when all was over. They could look back with pride through the course of the war. Both sides had shared and suffered, and they knew it was not worth it to seek the cause anymore after the war was over.

Bess, who sat with Rosemary on the settee, kindly asked her where she had been living during the war. Rosemary explained she was hiding in the mountains of Virginia with her late husband's family. Rhett knew those years were painful as she had lost her only daughter to illness and she rarely talked about those times.

Scarlett was sitting quietly on an ottoman near to the piano. Brian asked where she was during the war, she sighed. "I was living in Atlanta during the war, and escaped before its falling to Sherman."

Bess asked, "Why didn't you leave early, Scarlett?"

"I couldn't. I was waiting for my sister-in-law to have a baby." She stopped and glanced at Rhett, then continued with an even tone, "After it, Rhett helped us, me, my son Wade, my sister-in-law, and her newborn son. We fled Atlanta literally in the very last minutes."

"Did you get home safely?" Brian asked kindly.

"Yes, we did. Only I found out my mother had died a day before we arrived," she said calmly.

Bess released Rosemary's hand that she was holding, walked to Scarlett, and hugged her lightly. "I am sorry, darling!"

"Where were you after that Rhett?" Brian asked.

Rhett cringed in his mind, but managed to say lightly, "I joined the Confederate army." He couldn't explain that he had abandoned Scarlett on the route to Tara. No, that would be too much to explain.

Michael interjected, "yes, at the eleventh hour to fulfill a Southern gentleman's duty."

"You are lucky you survived," said Brian. And he turned to Scarlett, "Both the North and the South suffered tremendously during the war. In my home town in Massachusetts, many young men went to the war and never came back."

"But the South suffered a lot more," said Scarlett in a low and firm voice.

"Yes, we all know. But we are all glad the war is over, and we must leave it behind us," said Brian evenly. "Let us have another song."

When Brian played the tune of "_Bonnie Blue Flag_", the faces of Scarlett, Rhett and Rosemary all went white. Quickly Bess's hand was on Brian's, she said to him softly, "please play another song. _Oh! Susanna_, please, darling?" Bess and Rosemary sang the song together in a light melody.

By the time the tune "_When the cruel war is over_" started, Scarlett and Rhett glanced at each other for a moment. Scarlett joined others singing along. Without thinking, Rhett walked to her, silently took her hand for a dance. She was startled by his action, and hesitated, but didn't refuse.

This was the first song that Scarlett had sung to him during the dance at the Bazaar. He remembered, always, her glittering eyes, her dazzling smiles and her restless tapping toes, even in her black crepe for mourning of her first husband. He could see right through her, she wanted to dance, she wanted to lead the reel, and she wanted the attention of the whole world. He remembered she said after singing the song, "_Oh, all right. I know __it's __crazy but I __don't__ care. I __don't__ care a bit what anybody says. I am so tired of sitting at home. __I'm__ going to dance and dance__-_"

They walked into the center space of the room. He could feel she was shaking when he held her hands, then she calmed down, followed his lead on the dance floor and never missed a step or a note. They had been always the perfect partners in dancing, but unfortunately not in their real life, he thought forlornly. He looked at Scarlett in his arm. She was wearing an apple-green dress with dark-green velvet ribbons dangling from her bosom. She was still singing along but her sad eyes gazed past him as if she was looking into the past from a different lens. That exciting, full of life young girl was long gone. In front of him was a mature beautiful woman with serenity on her face and sadness in her eyes. Life had changed her forever!

Rosemary and Michael joined them on the floor and danced together. The three ladies kept singing. The only difference of the lyrics was "in your suit of gray" for the Southerners, and "in your suit of blue" for the Northerners, the rest was all the same. So was the pain.

Well, nothing was same for them anymore. They completed the song together. Rhett loosed his hold on Scarlett's waist and her soft small hand, then he realized he had held her too tight. Scarlett bowed, avoiding his gaze, and backed away. He could feel there were tears in her eyes. All of these, the songs, the dances, reminded him and probably Scarlett too that how far things had gone and how much they had fallen apart.

There were too many shared memories between him and Scarlett, more than he ever had with anyone, even the songs could bring up the sadness and lost happiness. Much more than he had with Rosemary, or with his friends of thirty years, Michael and Brian. Twelve years was too long a period to forget, they couldn't, they wouldn't, and they had to carry on those memories as they moved on with their lives.

Only he and maybe Scarlett could ask to never hear or sing "_Bonnie Blue Flag_" or "_Somebody's Darling_", those could not be borne!

When Brian played the last song of the night "_My Old Kentucky Home_", both Scarlett and Rhett joined the others and sang along, as they had done during the war. They could only be glad that the night was over, the war was over, and they got on with their lives. In whatever sense.

...

* * *

_AN: I am slowly working on this story. As the story line goes, it seems the story becomes longer and longer. I am not sure when I can finish it. After completed a short story, I felt I should have practiced a few more short ones, than immediately jumped into a long story as a new fanfic writer. While, I am still working on this one, and have not given up. _

_Dear Lady Sage beta'ed this chapter again. Heartfelt thanks for her great work! _

_And thank you all for staying with me. And I love to hear from you. Thanks, as always. _


	22. The Welcome Party

**Chapter 22. The Welcome Party**

**_Rhett – July 1875, New York _**

* * *

After the night reliving the past through the music, Rhett felt he could look back with some fondness over the years Scarlett and he had spent together. There were many heartbreaks, but there were precious moments they shared that had carried them through those harsh years. Those sweet memories seemed trivial, while somehow had alleviated the suffering and the guilt that had heavily burdened him after their divorce, even if in a small measure. He hope these memories would help him to endure the coming years – even without Scarlett in his life, and he won't fall into a bitter man whenever he looked back his years with her.

At breakfast, he saw she blushed when their glances met, the last night event had effect on her too. He noticed she was relaxed, not as hostile or stiffened as she had been. She even allowed them to have a small chat about the children and business. Gradually, he felt, at least they were polite friends rather than the bitter divorced couple. He hoped Scarlett would feel same way.

He must have his friend Michael to thank for this change. He hoped he had more time to talk with Scarlett, but another Wright family event was coming.

That afternoon, the whole Wright family filed into the summer house for a formal dinner to welcome and send off their Southern friends.

Bess and Brian arrived first. The two older Wright brothers, Maximilian (Max) and Matthew (Matt), and their wives, Irene and Hillary, arrived at same time. Hillary's younger sister, Miss Holly Buren, and Lord Fenton, the honorable guest of the Buren family's, came along too. The youngest of the Wright siblings, Emilia, who had become the best friend of Rosemary and Scarlett, and her husband William Clarke arrived last.

It was a large, noisy, and happy family reunion too, the second time within a month, which was rather unusual, Bess told Rhett. Brian, who was not as kind as his wife in dealing with his friend from his youth, wasted no time dampening Rhett's self-satisfied spirit, pointing out that this gathering was not for welcoming Rhett, a rascal who the family knew all too well since their West Point days, rather it was a farewell party for Miss Rosemary and Miss Scarlett, two lovely Southern belles, the dearest friends of the Wright family.

The only person he had not met before was Lord Fenton, a handsome lord just as described in Rosemary's letter. Lord Fenton insisted Rhett to call him Luke like all his friends did. When he knew Rhett had visited England many times for business, Luke graciously extended a standing invitation to Rhett to his estates in London if Rhett would return to England again.

After all greetings were exchanged, Luke asked for his son Leo, since he had lost him to the Wright family for weeks now. Emilia also wanted to see her daughter Lillian. She led Luke along with Scarlett towards the beach to find their children.

Rosemary came over to Rhett as he was looking at the three walking away, and explained, "Lillian is the girl you met, Ella's best friend. Lillian has quite crash on Wade Hamilton, while Ella has been following Leo around. I have teased Scarlett that she may have two good marriage proposals in the next few years."

He smiled feebly as he thought about his Bonnie again. It was still painful to think that he would never receive a marriage proposal for his daughter.

Rosemary noticed his change of expression, but kept going on. "While, unfortunately Scarlett isn't quite happy with these good matches."

"Why, how intriguing! Enlighten me then, my dear sister." He tried to lighten up his mood. Probably Scarlett was still seeking a marriage proposal for herself, he thought cynically.

"Well, Scarlett has great expectations for Wade and prefers he stay in the South for the Robillard and Hamilton business. For Ella, she doesn't like the idea Ella marry too far away."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Scarlett had never given so much thought about her children during her three marriages.

"I told her she is thinking just like our mother," Rosemary said amusingly.

"Or like her mother, Miss Ellen."

"Oh, did you meet her?" Rosemary asked curiously.

"I never had the honor. Scarlett always wanted to be like her mother, like a great lady, even though she had never thought or acted like her mother. She has too much spirit in her," he said fondly.

"Maybe she has changed," Rosemary looked at him sympathetically.

"Yes, she has changed," he said thoughtfully.

"By the way, there is another gossip you may be interested in," Rosemary said comically. "Lord Fenton is the honorable guest of the Burens, and they have since been trying to extract a marriage proposal for Miss Holly for months now. But two visits and several months later, there is still no sign he will act on it, and he is going to return to England next week. I believe the Buren family is quite concerned."

"Then what are they going to do with him, force a marriage proposal from him at gun point?" He said jokingly. "And are the Wright family, Matt, Michael, Brian and even you, all in compliance of this scheme?"

"Oh, no, Rhett! The Burens and the Wrights are respected families," she laughed. "And I don't think Lord Fenton is the one to surrender without a fight. I doubt the Burens or Matt entertained the idea of dueling too."

"I see, and I suppose Michael has no intention to get involved either."

"No, no, he wouldn't, though he claimed he was a better shooter than Luke during their hunting. But I doubt it. While, this is beside the point." Her black eyes blinked shrewdly. "I feel the issue is Miss Holly herself."

"Well, Miss Holly is a beautiful young lady, much better behaved than her sisters, as far as I can see." Rhett chuckled. He had known the Buren sisters for years too, through the Wrights.

"She is, I am glad you noticed her. She is such a lovely young girl, just too bookishly romantic. She has neither idea nor training for the responsibilities that a real ladyship has for a large estate such as Lord Fenton's. Luke explained this once to Emilia, Scarlett, and me about how many estates and how much work a Lord and a Ladyship have, my head almost spun."

"So, he is a practical fellow or a responsible lord, looking for a wife, not a lover. I assume you are not taking on the challenge." He teased his sister.

"Oh, no, Rhett you know he is not my type. I am bookish too." Rosemary laughed too.

Neither said who would be up to the task of a ladyship, and let the topic slip by.

…

The Wright family and their guests were all in the drawing room, sipping wine, chatting about the Summer Ball Party tomorrow and waiting for the dinner to start. The ladies were so very excited, comparing their ballroom gowns, the dancing cards, and who they would meet for tomorrow.

Just about then, the Wright family's acting patriarch, Max, came out to announce that dinner was ready, the motion at the front door stopped him and caught everyone's attention. A louder voice by the family butler announced an unexpected lady guest had just arrived.

Standing at the entry way of the drawing room, a fashionably well-dressed lady in her early forties glanced around the room unapologetically and made knowing eye contact with each of the Wright family members, till her gaze landed on Captain Butler. She was the master of how to attract and handle the attention, and she was the creature of this society. Rhett's heart almost sank in sickness.

"My dear Captain Butler, what a surprise! How long time it has been since we last met each other. Where have you been all these years?" She glided through the hall to where he stood, and proffered her hand.

He bowed, kissed her hand, and said calmly, "How do you do, Mrs. Simons? It is an honor to meet you again." Inwardly, he cursed, where the devil did she come from. Michael had assured him that this woman, his formal mistress of many years prior, had not been seen in New York's social circle for several months.

"Oh, darling Rhett, old friends we are, I am just Helena for you. Let us forget all these formalities, my dear!" She beamed a flirty smile, pressed a light kiss on his cheek, and then looped her arm into his possessively, when Michael walked over with Rosemary.

Michael greeted the old friend casually, and exchanged apologetic glances with Rhett, as if this occurrence was his fault.

Rosemary was calm and cordial to the woman in her brother's arm. But Rhett could see her suspicion and aversion in her eyes. She came over reluctantly for she to fulfill the social obligation to make acquaintance with his acquaintance. He winced, his acquaintance, a joke on him that had repeated years later again!

Not knowing what she was supposed to do, Scarlett was standing where she was. She avoided Rhett's glance, looking around the room. He felt helpless as Helena had firmly held on to his arm. When a weak smile appeared on Scarlett's pale face, he noticed that Brian and Bess quickly walked towards her. Together they moved to a corner as if they had something to discuss. He was relieved that his friends came to his rescue or hers.

After introduced to the lady who was Rhett's sister, Helena's condescending glance was softened substantially. "Oh, my dear Miss Rosemary, I would love to have us ladies talk sometime later, but tonight, I must be with your dear brother and to know where he has disappeared to in the last five years."

Michael interjected coolly, "My darling Helena, I am so glad you honor us with your presence tonight. Where is our honorable congressman Mr. Simons? How disappointed we all are if he can't be with us tonight. I have been extremely interested in the progress of Mr. Simons' reelection campaign. You must sit with me tonight and give me a full update of his campaign."

"Hmm, you deceitful devil, Michael! I can always find you in New York. Maybe next time once the election results come out, my dear." She beamed at Michael while still holding Rhett's arm firmly.

"Max, shall we all proceed to the dining hall?" Obviously she didn't want to waste time in arguing with Michael.

Miss Hillary and Miss Holly also came over, but Lord Fenton stood behind, amused by such an entertaining commotion that was fully displayed in the front of all the guests. Rhett even noticed his slight sarcastic grin when Luke turned away from Rhett's staring, and walked towards the corner where Scarlett was talking with Brian and Bess. Oh, Rhett didn't know he shall hate this Lord at this moment, or hate himself for being in this situation by his own fault.

The two younger Buren sisters expressed their happiness to such a surprising appearance of their elder sister for whom had not contacted them for months. But no surprise to them, they also failed to peel away the eldest Miss Buren from Captain Butler's side. Miss Helena had always done what she wanted to do, any social doctrine or their family reputation could be damned for she had never cared.

As Rhett was pulled boldly by Helena into the dining hall, his heart was sickened when he saw Rosemary and Scarlett, who barely recovered from this unexpected astounding whirlwind happening. Luckily his dear friends, Michael and Brian, escorted Rosemary and Scarlett to their assigned seats. Lord Fenton didn't stay far behind, even he was accompanied by Miss Holly.

…

Rhett recoiled that he had to be seated beside Helena at the dinner table by her insistence, against the host Max's arrangement. Fortunately, dear Bess sat at his right side and kindly kept him occupied with the topics of her charity activities. Helena on his left side was often distracted by Michael's constant inquiries about her husband's Congressional campaign and why he didn't accompany her for this trip, which irritated her so much, almost to the point of losing her worthy manners.

The first time Rhett met Helena was when he returned to New York with Michael from the California gold rush. She was then the third wife of an elderly wealthy aristocrat who had been bedridden for several years. Their affair was known within the families, but it was neither condoned nor condemned by the Burens or the Wrights. Their relation was mostly physical, he was not marriage material for her, rather a mere acquaintance from the South as she introduced him to her friends, while she was not his only dalliance at the time. But Helena, as relentless a social climber as he was in those days, preferred to be damned than let go any pleasures she could grasp. For that he had admired her and enjoyed her at that time. Through Helena, he intermingled with the influential upper class of the North, he learned and polished his skills swimming in the sophisticated but rapacious world. Their affair lasted several months at the time he stayed around the North, and promptly ended when he returned to the South before the war. He never had any regret about this prior dalliance, until this day.

Almost six years ago he ran into Helena again in Washington, she was there as the second wife of a promising politician. Carrying on an uncontrollable rage to his depressing home affair after Bonnie's birth, he brashly seduced Helena for a one-night stand, but gave up soon after he left her bed. She was not the Southern woman he wanted. He still could remember his self-loath and his hatred for his wife at that time, and thereafter he started a downward trend violating each and every of his marriage vows.

Apparently with her husband's political prospect dwindled substantially, Helena was ready to strike for a third husband or an admirer to support her lavish life style that had been at risk for a while. Rhett was just one of the candidates she stepped upon and sifted through.

He was painfully aware that his careless act years ago or revengeful misconduct six years ago had come back to haunt him, undoubtedly put Rosemary and especially Scarlett, into an awkward and humiliating situation. Also, on a full public display was his adulterous act for those who knew of his marriage and divorce. He must find a way to stop this charade, releasing himself from the clutches of this determined and unashamed woman, for his sake and his family's.

As he coolly carried on a conversation with the flirty woman, it deftly dampened her enthusiasm for their reunion. He had wished he was in Atlanta, so he could affront and enrage her plainly, just like he did to the old guards during the war. Even he had to admit that he, just like Helena, had never cared about any social decree before, but for now, he couldn't. He couldn't behave disrespectfully at the prestige dinner table of the Northern elites, after his return to the Southern gentry. He knew, his continued conversation with Helena had enraged Rosemary and Scarlett enormously, but he must carry on politely, for the sake of social propriety.

When he turned to talk with Bess he could see Scarlett had relaxed and started enjoying her dinner conversation with Brian, Emilia, Lord Fenton, Miss Holly and Max. He could hear her laughter and giggles at other's comments. When they were talking about the differences of the North, the South, and the England, Scarlett's enforced sweet Georgian accent, in contrast with the smooth aristocrat English of Lord Fenton's, did not escape his ears. There was not once Scarlett had looked towards his direction.

As he turned to his left talking with Helena, he could see Rosemary had tried hard to withhold her dismay and talked with Michael or held a cheerful discussion with Irene, Hillary, Matt and William. Never once did Rosemary look at him.

…

As soon as this long uncomfortable dinner was finished, Michael pulled him aside before the after dinner tea. "My apology for this encounter. I thought she was safely locked in the Pennsylvania mountains for her husband's campaign."

This was not the first time they covered for each other. Sometimes they succeeded while other times they failed. "Well, what could you do if you knew? Confine her in a mountain castle or abduct her husband to this party?" Rhett asked coolly.

"Consider it done, for tomorrow," Michael said devilishly. Both chuckled and hoped this was the last time they had to do this for each other.

Rosemary found him after Michael left. She was disappointed but she didn't ask him for an explanation while insisted Scarlett deserved one.

He stood alone and asked himself, _should I seek out Scarlett and offer an explanation or an apology?_ He thought about it again and then stopped himself. _What is the apology for?_ Hadn't he endured exactly the same treatment from her all those years in Atlanta? She sought out Ashley in the parties numerous times, even when he was present and standing beside her as a husband. _Does she realize that?_ He hoped so. She was angry and hurt only because another woman took the center stage and overshadowed her.

But as a gentleman as he was now, he had to ask himself, _is it fair to pay revenge at this stage of their relationship?_ No, it was not and he didn't plan to. The whole event, either occurred years ago or happening now, was not his intention to deliberately hurt Scarlett. However, it just happened inopportunely and regrettably.

He went back and forth a few times, and he asked himself several times, _should I ask for forgiveness?_ No, what was done was done. He was as exactly as a low-down varmint as Scarlett had always said he was during their acquaintance, but it could not get lower. He made up his mind.

He returned to the party and let the night slip by. His façade of a good gentleman in front of his sister and his good friends started slipping away too.

…

Rhett spent the next morning with Wade and the other boys, Michael came along too. Both felt strongly they should not be in the way of the ladies this specific morning.

The girls were all staying in the shaded backyard, and Ella was forlornly obliged because Scarlett adamantly refused to let her go out under bright sunlight again.

With the children outside, the fathers had no remorse to relinquish their responsibilities of the boys to the two childless uncles, and remained inside the house for a drink and casual conversation. The Wright ladies and their Southern guests were busy in preparing themselves for the ballroom dance party that night. New coiffure styles from London, new powder and rouge from Paris, new jewelry bought by husbands or brothers, and new ballroom gowns from famed seamstresses. The laughs, the giggles, and the excitement mixing with the Northern grace and the Southern charm flew downstairs in waves, and the gentlemen sought to sneak upstairs to see how glorious and beautiful the dresses their wives and friends would wear for the night were. But each time their attempts were defused by the dependable ladies' maids.

By the time Rhett returned with the boys, he found Rosemary and Scarlett were as happy as young girls, lovely girly giggles, graceful gliding steps, rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes, they were in the mood for the Summer Ball.

The unhappy event that occurred the day before was conveniently forgotten by everyone. The Northern elites had their shares of drama and scandals, nothing was surprising or long lasting. Only, Rhett knew, Rosemary had decided to ignore it and Scarlett was determined to bury it, for now!

…

* * *

_AN: Another chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I always thought Rhett must have more history than MM provided to us. He was a controversial character, never a gentleman nor a hero. He carried on his superiority by his mentality and physiques but never morality, though it did not reduce him as an interesting or attractive character. _

_Thank you all, for your comments and for following/favoring my story. I truly appreciate! Then, till next time..._


	23. The Summer Ball

**Chapter 23. The Summer Ball**

**_Rhett – July 1875, New York _**

* * *

The day of the Summer Ball finally arrived.

The Wright siblings and their spouses, and their guests from the South were gathering in the summer house parlor, ready for departure. The gentlemen's white tie suits strikingly heightened softness and elegance of the light-colored silk gowns the ladies were wearing. After the gentlemen payed the earnest compliments to the ladies, three large carriages carrying them left the beach house and drove towards the summer ball.

This summer ball was not as rigid or formal as the St. Cecilia Ball in Charleston, which Rhett had lost his birth right to attend after his divorce. Nevertheless, this ball was the height of all enjoyable events during the summer among the elite Northerners. Rhett was glad that he could attend the ball with his sister and his friends. And he had no objection if Scarlett would enjoy it too.

Upon arriving to the dance hall, Michael scanned the room and grinned at Rhett. Not far away, Lord Fenton and a stocky man along with two Buren sisters came in their direction. A round of introductions allowed everyone to meet the respected congressman Mr. Simons who was so very kind to accompany his dear wife to the Summer Ball for a precious day or two, away from the busy schedule of his district political events.

The odd party of four were also eager to join the larger group of friends. The dear lord was visibly relieved that he could get away from the rhetoric that had been going on since the congressman's arrival. The later was more excited for the new opportunity to find a more enthusiastic audience and even recruit a Republican among the Southerners. The polite and shy Miss Holly didn't mind Rosemary and Scarlett joining her and Lord Fenton for comparing their dance cards. She giggled when Lord Fenton expertly extracted a promise of at least one waltz or more from both Rosemary and Scarlett.

Well, the skillful and sophisticated older Buren sister who never failed in a social gathering promptly managed to pull Rhett and then Michael to her and her husband. The two gentlemen had to politely listen to the good congressman of his greatest achievements, and eventually walked away with an encouragement from him that they should dance with his dear wife as she was a very adept dancer.

When the party attendees lined up for the first reel, Rhett was with Rosemary. Scarlett had been adamant that she preferred Michael to be her first dance partner before they left the house. Michael had repeatedly implied for a switch, but he was ignored by a determined Scarlett and an indifferent Rhett.

Rhett was happily enjoying dancing with Rosemary. They hadn't had an opportunity to speak privately since Rhett's arrival. Rosemary was wearing a pale orange silk gown with a touch of white and silver laces, simple, elegant and warm like the mild summer and her temperament. She treated him amicably in spite of the event the day before, for which Rhett was pleased. She tried to forgive him because Michael explained the affair with Helena occurred years prior to Rhett's marriage.

Rhett noticed Scarlett's dancing gown had a similar pattern to Rosemary's, except Scarlett's was pale water green, graceful, curvy, smooth, as soft and feminine as the early spring. If the color of her gown was to be matched with her temper, it should be a bright red as scarlet as her name because she had more fire in her, Rhett chuckled to himself.

"Rhett, what are you laughing about?" Rosemary asked keenly.

"I am admiring your evening gown. You are beautiful in this gown," he teased.

"Have you noticed my gown has the same pattern as Scarlett's?"

"I haven't noticed. But as you mention now, I do see the similarity."

"Come on now, Rhett! You have been observing Scarlett for a while. I would be mighty mad if I were not your sister." She gave her brother a bright smile, and continued to dance till the first music ended.

It had been quite uneasiness for Rhett that Rosemary understood him too well and never hesitated to tell the truth. Scarlett was dancing with Michael happily, Rhett could almost hear her giggles and Michael's smooth voice. They swirled, turned and glided lightly through the floor, they made a beautiful and spectacular dancing pair. Scarlett was a joyful and skillful dancer, Rhett knew from his numerous experiences. He missed dancing with her.

After the first dance, Scarlett was repeatedly invited to the dance floor by the Wright brothers, and then the brothers-in-law. She was laughing and dancing, and hadn't sat out once. There were a few times Lord Fenton intended to leave Miss Holly and invite Scarlett for a dance, but always a pace too late. The Wright brothers, as if in a concerted effort, preferred for Lord Fenton to stay where he was.

When Rhett finally gave in to his curiosity and asked, Michael responded coolly, "The Wright family is doing their best to help the Burens."

"Is this futile?"

"Perhaps. But we must fulfill our promise, a family obligation."

It was futile, two very different people, Rhett could see it with one glance how ill-matched were Miss Holly and Lord Fenton, and no sparkles in between. But, his concern was not for this pair, rather the intent of Lord Fenton. The lord had glanced at Scarlett appreciatively several times, and Scarlett even flirted with him more than once.

Well, Scarlett was flirting with every gentleman, except him, using her Southern belle charms, deepening dimples, fluttering thick eyelashes, sparkling emerald eyes and sweet Southern drawls from her pert red lips. She never failed, she had charmed her numerous county beaus before the war, she had done so to the Southern soldiers through the war, and surely she could succeed and hold her court among the high society of the North. Rhett knew this was her last party of the trip, and she was determined to enjoy it. Somehow he was pleased that Scarlett became a young girl again enjoying the moment, and had been momentarily relieved from the burden of matriarch that she had carried on for the last two years.

…

As the dancing progressed, Rhett realized he couldn't sit out off the dance floor as often as he had originally planned. Even with her husband by her side, Helena had been constantly seeking his company or dance. He managed by helps from the Wright ladies who were more than willing, because he was an excellent dance partner, perhaps better than Michael, which he was unwaveringly sure about.

After several dances, Rhett decided he ought to invite Scarlett for at least one dance, to be friendly in front of others. Scarlett was just finishing a dance with a man whom Rhett didn't recognize.

"Miss Scarlett, may I have the honor of your next dance?" asked Rhett.

She was startled by his calling, staring at him for a moment. Then she moved to his side swiftly, forced a weak smile, "It is my honor, dear Captain Butler."

The man looked at them both sternly, as Scarlett offer her hands to Rhett and stood stiffly by his side. The man murmured he would come back for another dance, stared at Scarlett again, and left. Rhett felt he had met this man before, but couldn't pinpoint where and when.

"Are you alright, Scarlett?"

"Of course. Let us dance now, the music has started." She almost pulled him into the dance floor.

"You are quite popular today, Scarlett," Rhett teased, "a Southern belle is shining in a Yankee dance ball!"

"How you do run on, Rhett Butler!" She hissed, "I am just a lonely lady having a bit of fun all because the kindness and generosity of the Wright family, unlike someone else always wish I would trip over and embarrass myself."

"I do wish you have a good time, Scarlett," Rhett said indifferently.

But she avoided his glance and kept silent most time during their dance. Her pose was rigid, her steps heavy, her laugh forced and bitter, and her face blank and weary. Rhett knew she was not at the best of herself, as she was somewhere else. But why? Clearly she didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't prepared to admit if he was so repulsive to her that she couldn't enjoy dancing with him. They departed in silence.

Scarlett then danced with Michael and Lord Fenton, gradually she recovered, her steps became lighter and her giggles were cheerful, from which, Rhett was quite sure the cause of Scarlett's low mood was either himself or the gentleman before him.

As he was standing alone and debating whether to invite Scarlett to dance again, Helena came over and forced him into the dance floor with her. After several turns, he saw Scarlett again, dancing with the same man she was with before.

The man held her too close to be decent, while she carried a forced smile and a rigid posture. And she noticeably stiffened when the man whispered something to her. Then slowly she lifted her head and scanned through the dance hall. She glanced at Michael, who was dancing with Rosemary, then at Brian, who was with Bess, and finally she found Rhett. She looked at him for a moment, and then averted her eyes to the floor.

In that brief moment, in her bright emerald green eyes, Rhett swore he could see fear, anger and sadness, even he was dancing with Helena at the moment.

The man talked to Scarlett again, she stiffened her shoulders and nodded reluctantly. They turned, his hand on the small of her back, walking together towards the door to the garden.

Rhett was debating whether he should follow them to the garden, till they had disappeared into the dark.

…

"Let me go, Mr. Fletcher!" Scarlett said in a determined voice. Her green eyes shone with angry.

"Lower your voice, Ms. Robillard!" The man threatened. He moved closer and cornered Scarlett back to the wall.

"I said let me go, or I will scream!" She stared into her attacker, tightening her fists ready to strike.

The man noticed her movement, grabbed her hands, and whispered in her ears, "I said, lower your voice, I only want to discuss our current situation."

"Mister, let her go!" Rhett's low striking voice broke the silence, and his tall and dark figure was closing in.

The man turned around to see who was calling, and said crassly, "Stop where you are, Rhett Butler. You should have known that she is not your responsibility anymore."

"I believe you are mistaken, Mister. Do as Ms. Robillard has requested," Rhett said calmly. But he didn't wait for the response. Suddenly he clutched the man's collar with one hand, and twisted the man's shoulder with another. His right knee pinned the man against the wall, all in one fluid motion.

The man couldn't make any noise as his throat was crushed by Rhett's knuckles, his small eyes round with fear. Standing by the two men and shocked by the man's insolence and Rhett's swift action, Scarlett was stunned and wordless.

It was so very quiet, only the music from the dance hall amplified the eerie stillness.

"Is everything all right?" Michael's voice broke the standstill. "Rhett?"

"Yes. Only this gentleman prefers to leave early," Rhett answered briefly, pulling the man toward Michael.

"I am glad to be at service. Sir, this way." Michael held the right shoulder of the man, leading him away.

Rhett remained still, a mere foot away from the small frame of Scarlett, his eyes focused on her perilously and his hands were on her slender shoulders, waiting patiently till the two men's footsteps fainted away.

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you, Scarlett?" His voice was calm but concerned.

Scarlett was trembling and reluctantly looking up at him, her eyes sparkled in the dark with anger and shame and tears. Rhett's heart was shaken.

"No," she was murmuring.

"Scarlett, has that man hurt you?" To suppress his concern, he raised his voice. And habitually he put his handkerchief in her hand like he had done so many times.

Holding on to his handkerchief, she lowered her glance and shook her head weakly, "No, no, he didn't." Slowly she straightened herself up against the wall, clenched her Irish jaws, and then said emphatically in a high pitch tone, "No, he did not! I had the situation under control before you charged in."

"Like the hell you have the situation under controlled! You were almost manhandled by him if I had not stepped in." Rhett said furiously. He released her shoulders and stepped back a pace, but his eyes never left her face.

"Scarlett, you have no need for gallantry at this moment," he said crassly, "and don't be stubborn. Who is he? Why did you come out here with him?"

"His name is Ralph Fletcher. He was from the South. I don't know how he knows us, everything, you and me, our past, your family and mine. Do you know him?" She stared at him as if she could find the truth in his dark eyes.

Rhett's heart sank, he knew too well a family of Fletcher from Charleston, all his life. This Fletcher probably was the youngest one who he had never met before. "He does look familiar. What did he want from you, and why?" He demanded, tenderly looking at her. Only when her sparking eyes dimmed with shame and sadness, he came to an understanding, the young Fletcher didn't disclose the sordid history between the Fletcher and the Butler, but blackmailed Scarlett, because she was his ex-wife. The guilt filled his heart.

"So he knew you used to be Mrs. Butler. Has he demanded a payment?"

"He just kept talking how much he knows you and me. I believe he was about to ask for money before you came over. Do you know him, Rhett?" She repeated again.

"He is the kind person you can easily find in gambling house," he answered vaguely. He had not plan to disclose more than necessary. "But why did you come out with him? Why didn't you ask for help from Michael or me? We were not far away."

She looked down and then looked up at him again, said reluctantly, "Michael was dancing with Rosemary. They haven't had much of a chance to dance together this evening. You were dancing with Mrs. Simons. I suppose it was inappropriate for me to interrupt your reunion with her."

He ignored her jibs. "So you thought you could deal that coward yourself by coming out and reasoning with him?"

She snapped, "Yes."

"I have dealt with these sorts of people many times. Remember Scarlett, you can't, and you must ask for help," he said angrily. "You couldn't deal with this man by yourself. You are such an ignorant fool, and you almost got yourself hurt."

She was silent for a minute, and raised her voice, "Do you care if I was hurt, Rhett?"

He realized his slip. "Scarlett, I won't let anyone hurt you in my presence."

"I should have known better," she said dejectedly. "Thank you Rhett for coming to my rescue."

She lowered her glance to the handkerchief, the monogram "R.K.B." was so very clear under the moonlight. "There is yours Rhett, thank you," she handed the handkerchief to him.

"You may have it if you need it, Scarlett," he said kindly. He hoped this would relieve her disappointment in a small way.

"No, I doubt I will need it again Rhett. I have my own handkerchief now." She was ready to walk away from him, then she stopped. "Rhett, do you remember the first time you lent me your handkerchief?"

Rhett raised his eyebrows, but didn't respond.

"Unlikely you did, it has been years and so many times after that," she said quietly.

He said nothing, waiting for her to continue.

"That was the summer during the war, you lent your handkerchief to me to wrap about the stems of wild flowers we picked together. The same day you gave me that beautiful green bonnet."

"Yes, for all I remembered you hastily returned it to me the next day, and refused to talk with me during the dinner. Even though my handkerchief was cleaned but was all wrinkled. I had to have it cleaned and ironed again," he said bitterly.

"But Rhett there was something you didn't know." Her large eyes stared into the dark distance as she was debating whether to continue this conversation.

"What was it then?" A mild curiosity arose from him.

"That morning I was so excited for you to come to dinner," she said slowly in a low distant voice, "I thought you had loved me and I might find a way to make you admit it. I even tried a new coiffure for impressing you since you always noticed and commented of my hair or dress."

No this was not what he remembered that day. Scarlett was rather icy even hostile to him that evening, he remembered clearly, and thereafter he had spent a few more hours in Belle's house nursing his wounds. The worst of all, he was there the day before for a happy drink as he thought his relationship with Scarlett had been moving in the direction he desired.

"But Melly returned home at noon and cried that…" Scarlett looked at him, and paused, "… that Belle Watling stopped her on the street and gave her the money for the hospital, for the cause. The fifty dollar gold coins were wrapped in a perfumed handkerchief. And it…" she swallowed, "… and it has your monogram … on it."

He was the one in shock now, the symbolism of the handkerchief was loud and clear. He asked gently, "Why didn't you ask me that day or later when we were married, Scarlett?"

"At that time, I gathered you couldn't be in love with me, and you were too much a varmint to love anyone. I vowed I could never, ever let you know that I realized that bad woman existed, much less that you visited her." Her voice became lower and lower, and disappeared in a painful whispering.

That was why Scarlett changed her attitude so drastically thereafter. He understood her reason now, only he had it twelve years too late. His friend Belle had calculatedly and deliberately implanted a doubt, probably the very first one, between them, he thought painfully. Belle never cared about the cause. There had been numerous times during the war, Belle and he were in their private room laughing about the stupidity of the Southern arrogance, and savoring the opportunities the lost cause created for them to make good money, his blockade running and speculation, her gambling business and prostitution. Belle's donation was not an intent to help the cause, rather a ruse to send a message to Miss Melly and Scarlett about her relation with him to Scarlett. Belle had deceitfully achieved it, without his knowing. Oh, how Belle had manipulated him soundly. He couldn't admit that he was such a naïve idiot when he was thirty-five, but he was at that age, a damn fool!

"What did you do with that handkerchief?" Belle never mentioned this encounter to him, though he knew she had used his handkerchief in other occasions. After that night, it took three months for him to calm down from his anger at Scarlett and return to Atlanta. It was since then they were always on a cross purpose.

"I burnt it," she said shortly.

He inwardly cringed.

"Rhett, the last handkerchief you gave me was the night Melly died," she whispered. She looked at him, her eyes were large and tired, shining nether hope nor spirit.

Then she said softly again, "but before that night, I always believed that you married me because you had wanted me as you had wanted Belle Watling."

"Stop it, Scarlett, no more," he said painfully.

Both were quiet.

Scarlett slowly straightened her back, shrugged her shoulders, and said slowly, "Rhett, thank you again for coming to my rescue. But I shall not delay your return to dance with your Miss Helena."

"Scarlett, stop it. Mrs. Simons is only an acquaintance I met years ago. She was a past before we met."

"Why, a mere acquaintance, a past? Rhett, there is no need to cover the truth."

"Scarlett, you shall not say something of which you have no idea about. Mrs. Simons was an old acquaintance. I met her only once after our marriage, at that time you were pinning for someone else, and you and I were not on good terms," he said crassly.

"And when you were on the good terms with Mrs. Watling!" She said sharply.

She mercilessly drilled the nails into the coffin of their past and she wasn't reluctant at all, he knew she wasn't, even after she had just recovered from another traumatic event a moment ago.

"Scarlett, let us not revisit the past," he said harshly.

"No, we shall not. And the present does not mean anything for us. We are divorced!" She turned away from him, then slowly turned to him again, "Rhett, I understand now, for what I did was totally my fault, and how evil I had always been to you for all those years. For what you have done wrong to me you must have me to blame for it," she said in a trembling voice. "Just how self-righteous have you been? How stupidly naïve I have been and still am at this very moment. Rhett, I have no idea who you were before and who you are now. I guess I could never know you, could never understand your notion about body, mind, and heart. Or how you see what is faithful of the mind or what is adultery of the body. I am always the foolish one, and always in the wrong, aren't I?"

"Scarlett, stop it, please. We are not arguing about this again." In his hoarse voice, anger, pain and begging for forgiveness were evident. He wanted to embrace her and offer the comfort she desperately needed. But no, he could not trust himself that he would stop only at embracing her. He could not. He dropped his arms, clenched his fists, and stood still two feet away from her. He could even smell the familiar lemon lavender perfume she always wore.

Dropping her shoulders dejectedly, slowly she moved away from him. "Rhett, I do remember that you have rescued me and helped me many times since we have met, but I never appropriately showed my gratitude. Well, tonight you did again even you don't care about me. I thank you for what you have done."

She gazed at him again under the moonlight, her large eyes were full of sadness and sparkling with tears. She said firmly, "Rhett, there is one thing Mr. Fletcher was right about, I am not your responsibility anymore. You are not obligated to offer your protection. You shall not worry about me anymore. As for now, I am going back to the dance hall."

She walked away in small but determined steps.

_No, stop, please Scarlett!_ He wanted to stop her, but he didn't and he couldn't.

Because, Lord Fenton appeared from nowhere, standing at the door to the dance hall, and Scarlett was walking towards him.

They exchanged the greetings, a happy smile appeared on Scarlett's cheeks, and the lord's concerned face broke into a pleased grin. She put her hand on his arm, he held her lightly, together they disappeared into the light of the dance hall.

Rhett stood still, until all was quiet. Then he hit the wall with both of his fists. It in return hurt him soundlessly and madly.

* * *

_A/N: The dear DragonladySage has kindly beta'ed this chapter. I am in debt of her kindness._

_Thank you all for taking time to reading and/or reviewing, favoring or following this story. Your interest in this story has encouraged me going on. I always look forward to your feedback._


	24. Return to the South

**Chapter 24. Return to the South**

**_Rhett – July 1875, on the Train_**

* * *

The morning after the Summer Ball, Scarlett and Rosemary avoided him deliberately, telling him through the servant that they would meet him at the time they were leaving for the train station.

He still couldn't control his impotent sense, even his knuckles were badly hurt. He had to concede that a part of him would always care for Scarlett, no matter where she was and what name she had taken. Then there was another part of him for self-preservation, the part that was so dominant at the time when he was determined to desert and divorce Scarlett. But now it became weak, small and trivial, all because Scarlett had let go of him and had established a life without him. His self-preservation had lost its purpose and its cause.

Helena's appearance had revealed a flaw in his selfishness and ruthless self-preservation, his care for Scarlett was never a selfless act, rather an investment waiting for its return or his withdrawal. What had he done all those years? He had not been a gentleman since he left his father's house because he had to survive. But he used this excuse to treat other people ungentlemanly when his profit was at stake. The person he treated cruelly and hurt the most was Scarlett, his wife of six years, his love of a decade, she had suffered the most under his bare hands, and he gained nothing. Nothing, only the painful loss.

Even Rosemary could see the truth now. She had loved and respected him as a sister looking up at her big brother. She loved him because he rebelled against their father and made his own living, while she couldn't have done it herself and was forced into a life that was abusive and full of betrayal. She found a new life again with their mother and him, her brave and legendary big brother. But now she found out her dear brother was equally discourteous and betrayed his own wife. She was utterly disappointed and heart broken. And so was he!

Then there was Ralph Fletcher, the symbol of his past sin. Rhett didn't understand why Fletcher came up now for settling the score, and he was deeply worried if Fletcher went after Scarlett, who may get hurt only because she was his ex-wife. He couldn't bear if Scarlett suffer another physical harm because of his misdeed in his youth.

What could he do now? There were not many options that he could think of. His past started catching up with him, he realized now.

As Rosemary and Scarlett were busy packing for their return trip, he decided to slip out for some alone time at a bar. Michael stopped him at the gate and insisted on going with him.

Initially he refused, "My friend, is this necessary?"

"Yes," Michael grinned. That was the exchange they had had since their West Point days, when they saw the need to shield each other for some naughty stunt.

Rhett sighed, Michael was right, his slipping away might cause more suspicion and accusative stares from the ladies. He must act responsibly in front of his family and his friends, not erratically like he had done so frequently when he was in Atlanta.

"Shouldn't you help the ladies pack today?" Rhett asked, a last excuse to be rid of Michael and to be alone.

"From the ladies points of view, I may as well be the same scoundrel as you are, or I'm a bigger one. The ladies refused my gallant assistance for shipping their mountain high luggage to Charleston, Savannah, and Atlanta," Michael chuckled. "They have summoned Brian this morning for his support, and my servants are busy moving the boxes and trunks. Bess is here too. So you and I shall stay away and not further infuriate the ladies. Let us go for a drink, scoundrel or not."

By the time they returned, the packing was done and an informal farewell party was almost over. Brian told them that Mr. and Mrs. Simons came early, but left soon after Miss Helena realized both of them were not in the house. Lord Fenton also came for retrieving his son after the departure of Wade and Ella. So far he had not left yet, and the dear Lord even had lent his hand for supervising packing and loading of luggage to the carriages.

Other friends had come over for sending off Rosemary, Scarlett, Wade and Ella. Tears flowed, kisses passed, embraces endured, and the well wishes and the promises of return were whispered repeatedly, resulting in only a few minutes to spare when they boarded their train before its departure.

Their initial plan that they all took same train heading to the South by Rosemary's request had remained unchanged. The day before Scarlett had inquired about a change for taking a separate train directly to Atlanta, but a last minute alteration was deemed impossible.

Michael was the one sending them to the station. His good spirit was a bit down, as the ladies kissed him goodbye coolly on the platform. It seemed to Rhett that Michael's plan to visit Charleston in the fall would be indefinitely delayed, if it was not permanently canceled. But Michael had promised to let Rhett know if he would find out more about Fletcher's connection in the North.

For the train ride to the South, Rhett knew it would be long and strenuous. He wasn't sure what plan his sister and his ex-wife had for torturing him along the way.

…

When they finally settled into their compartment, night had arrived. The children were excited about the luxury accommodation, while they fell asleep in their chamber momentarily once the train started moving. After a light chat with Rosemary, Scarlett excused herself and retired for the night, leaving the Butler siblings in their own thoughts.

Rhett was hoping his sister would tell him what was going on with Scarlett, before she took off for the night. But Rosemary had no intention for a long chat, only mentioned that Scarlett had a nightmare the night before, her screaming woke up Rosemary whose bedroom was next door. After that, neither of them slept well. Rosemary was still furious about all of the charades that were caused by the unexpected appearance of his so called mistress. She even said she could understand why Scarlett, in her current state of mind, would not trust him. As a sister she could not trust him either.

Rhett didn't sleep well, coming out of his chamber twice during the night. Smoking cigars or simply standing there listening to the train humming through the quiet northern night.

He still remembered the first time he witnessed Scarlett's nightmares, during their honeymoon and after their very first fall-out as a newly married couple. He still vividly remembered he held her in his arms, comforting her till her sobbing ceased. He had told her,

_"Scarlett, I want you to say to yourself every morning when you wake up: 'I can't ever be hungry again and nothing can ever touch me so long as Rhett is here and the United State government holds out.'"_

He snuffled, the United State government still held out, but he was not there for her. Something was troubling her, and it was not hunger. He remembered her nightmares had disappeared during the first year of their marriage, then returned with more intensity after they separated bedrooms and worsened with more frequency after her accident and Bonnie's death. But his heart had been broken and hardened, he had never gone to her again. In his mind, her nightmares, the heart-wrenching screaming and sobbing, were her well-deserved punishment.

He had not thought about whether she had any more nightmares since he deserted her two years ago. That never came to his mind until today. She still was a frightened child in her nightmares, even she was so headstrong during the day.

Too many thoughts circling in his mind, he sighed. Tomorrow they would depart, Scarlett and the children to Atlanta, Rosemary and he to Charleston. He won't have any alone time with Scarlett before their departure.

And he never heard Scarlett's screaming during the night, though he wasn't sure what he would do if he heard her.

…

The next morning, the exciting Wade and Ella woke up early and begged Rhett to take them to the dining car for breakfast. They had a good time together, and the children eagerly ordered some delicious food for their mother and aunt.

Scarlett and Rosemary thanked the children and Rhett, and started their breakfast together. Wade and Ella were reading the books they received as gifts from the Wright family. Rhett stayed with the children, but kept on eavesdropping to the ladies conversation attentively.

Rosemary and Scarlett chatted about who and who in New York they had met or heard in the numerous parties. In addition to the Wright family and Lord Fenton, Rhett also recognized several names from the elite social circles, Arthur, Conkling, Davis, Fremont, Sickles, and Sprague. It was no surprise to Rhett that the Wright family was swimming in the high court of New York, while he could only hope that they had not imparted too many scandalous stories to the modest Southern ladies.

Later on, Rosemary and Scarlett exchanged their plans for the next few months. Once again, Rosemary managed to get herself invited to the party in Tara the O'Hara family would have for the newly married Carreen and Stan in August.

"It will be the biggest party after the war, start later in the afternoon and last through the night. Rosemary, would you like to come and see how the county folks have parties?" Scarlett said excitedly.

"That would be lovely, Scarlett, I would love to come, and see your beloved Tara. Are you sure, to invite me to your O'Hara party?" Rosemary smiled, blinked her eyes at Scarlett, and then looked at Rhett.

"Yes, you are invited Mrs. Woodward, as a friend of Stan and Carreen. They would love to receive you in Tara." Scarlett smiled, focusing her gaze on Rosemary only.

Rhett knew he was not invited. He was never keen to go to Tara during their marriage, even he had paid handsome money to maintain it. Tara was the symbol and the source of her strength and her stubbornness, the place she kept her happy memories, her carefree days and growing up with her county beaus, especially Ashley Wilkes. No chance he could compete with the memory and affection Scarlett held on for Tara, he always had believed.

Rosemary promised she would attend once her itinerary was settled with their mother. And she would love to meet the county folks Scarlett had grown up with. Rosemary went on admitting that she had talked to almost everyone in relation with Scarlett or Ashley during her stay in the Robillard house, Ashley, Pittypat, Henry, Will, Suellen, even Mr. and Mrs. Robinson. Rhett knew his sister was quite friendly, when she met genuine people, while he was puzzled why she took extra effort to know those around Ashley. Rhett wondered if India would go to Tara too, the interaction of his easy-going sister with that dry stiff-neck spinster would be a fascinating scene to witness, he thought bemusedly.

The ladies' conversation went on quietly. From fragment phrases Rhett figured out the whole itinerary of Scarlett's next two months. In addition to a two-week stay in Tara, she would be in Atlanta for expanding Kennedy store, the opening was set on the first of September. And the lumber mills would be sold at that time since she had no time to manage them, and both Ashley and Henry had agreed. Then returning to Savannah for a few weeks, she was to be in Charleston in October for another store opening.

Rhett was amused by her busy schedules, business, socializing and traveling, somehow she managed well with a circle of supports. He remembered, after her miscarriage he had tricked Scarlett into selling the lumber mills to the Wilkes, partly for the reason to reduce her burden of work as he had told Miss Melanie. Right now without Miss Melanie and without his interference, Scarlett was doing better by herself.

Rhett gave up on eavesdropping when the ladies' voices went on lower. He turned on his focus on the book in his hand. After a while, suddenly Rosemary cried out loudly.

"Caveat Emptorium? How could it be? Scarlett, you are not humoring me, aren't you?"

Rhett was stunted when he heard that phrase, a chill was running down his spine.

Rosemary arched her eyebrows in an absolute surprise, called out forcefully again, "Only an evil person would do such woeful things."

"Hush, hush, Rosemary, please lower your voice." Scarlett said nervously, a blush of rose color spread across her cheeks. She glanced at Rhett fretfully, as if she was caught in lying or saying something inappropriate. "Well, I wanted to have a more resounding name, including Emporium in it. And then someone suggested 'Caveat Emptorium'. I was so naïve and illiterate too, was led to believe this was a good name."

Swiping a suspicious glance from Scarlett to Rhett then back to Scarlett, Rosemary questioned again, "Well, someone must have told you the truth about what it means, before you painted the sign. Where was Rhett?"

Rhett held on his bland expression, stared at Scarlett sternly, waiting for her response.

An inscrutable flicker played across her face. Looking at him again, and then at Rosemary, she feigned a smile. "Hush, Rosemary, please… Rhett… he was not home, he went to New Orleans with Wade."

She just changed her mind on how to tell this story, Rhett realized. And she was not going to reveal his unspeakable offence that occurred years ago, he silently thanked Lord or whoever changed Scarlett mind.

Scarlett quickly blinked her eyes again, as if she made up her mind, then huffed. "Ashley did, told me just before I put up the sign. He was almost too embarrassed to be the one telling me that I was so stupid."

Her speech was rapid and queer. She was lying, in front of him and Rosemary. Both he and she knew he must tolerate her lie this time, because she was lying for him.

Rhett sighed inwardly. He was relieved that she didn't tell the truth. But why? She was gossiping their past, clearly was ready to tell Rosemary this sordid story. Then, why did she change her mind?

"Good Lord! You must have thanked Mr. Wilkes. Who is this person? One of your friends? This was horrible, preposterous! How could he trick you when you have trusted him?" Rosemary still would not rest on the topic.

Scarlett responded with a shade of shame and helpless. "Well, what I could say, I guess I was too foolish, naively trusted someone. But after…after…SHE… laughed at my stupidity in my face, I was so angry to…HER…and to myself, I could never trust…HER…again. Or SHE didn't think SHE was my friend anyway."

Her cheeks blushed with a deep crimson as it seemed she was too embarrassed for her stupidity. Always trusting, Rosemary finally believed Scarlett's lie and hugged her lightly, "I am sorry, Scarlett!"

"I am sorry too, Scarlett," he murmured.

Scarlett was staring at him oddly, as if waiting for him to continue or come forward himself.

But no, he did not, and could not. He was thankful that Scarlett did not reveal the truth. Rosemary's respect was the only one he had held on these days and could not afford to loss completely. Thankfully, he and Scarlett together covered up a painful truth from their past, just like he did for her secret from the Twelve Oaks library for years.

Rhett remembered at that time, Scarlett was so excited and happy to renovate her store, while he had become as hateful and jealous as she was shamelessly flirting with Mr. Wilkes. He ridiculed her with such a twelve year old boy's stunt without considering any consequence. While by her childish naivety, checking the words again seemed never coming to her mind. Only after Mr. Wilkes pointed out the fault at the very last minute, she broke out a roar of rage. He felt so victorious and vindicated for laughing at her stupidity. And he left with Wade to New Orleans without apology, before or after. It never occurred to him that he should have. He knew now, it was not Scarlett's foolishness he had abused, it was her trust in him he had thrown away.

But again, why she forfeited this golden opportunity to punish him by telling Rosemary the truth? She had every right to take revenge, for that event years ago or for encountering with Helena two days ago. Why had she changed her mind?

Watching Scarlett and Rosemary resuming their friendly chat, he could only guess that, Scarlett at that brief moment suddenly realized Rosemary's friendship was more valuable than her revenge for the past. That could only be explained she valued his sister more than him, just like she had eventually valued Miss Melanie more than Mr. Wilkes in those last days.

Then what would this lead to?

…

Soon after returning to Charleston, Rosemary smoothly fell into her cycle of social life again, while Rhett started feeling restless. He did not fit in the role he should play in his hometown. His mother's love and sister's respect had been anchoring him to Charleston for the last two years. But this was not enough for him, not anymore. The time spent in New York with Wade, Ella and Scarlett, seeing them daily, made him realize painfully what he had lost and what he had given up. What he had now, a respected gentleman's life, the slow charm genteel life, was not enough for him anymore!

He had to leave and to go somewhere where he could be himself. He wasn't sure, what he was as a self, what he was desiring and where he could find it, but he had to leave, or run away as he had done many times.

The only concern he had was Ralph Fletcher, the youngest of the three children in the Fletcher family. A discreet investigation quickly revealed that the Fletcher family had hit the downhill trend soon after the eldest brother was killed by Rhett, the disgraced girl was forced to be married in the North, and both parents were heart broken and died years later during the war. The youngest Fletcher had spent most of his time in the North with his sister's family, seemingly idling through his life without much achievement nor much mischief. Ralph had not shown up in Charleston for many months, and his activities in the North was monitored by Michael. For now, Rhett believed there was no imminent danger for his family or Scarlett.

Therefore, with the excuse of his business, he left his mother and sister and Charleston, two weeks after he returned from New York.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for reading this story and review/favor/following the story. Some of reviewers commented that many new characters were introduced, I hope I have not made a whole confusion of those new characters. While at this moment, as the story reaches Chapter 24, I hope a brief summary of these characters may be helpful. _

_In addition to Rhett and Scarlett (each chapter was written from his or her POV only), many characters were from GWTW and "Scarlett", Wade, Ella, Ashley, Beau, Carreen, Will, Suellen, Belle, Eleanor, Rosemary, Anne, Lord Fenton, Grandpa Pierre etc. I have substantially increased Rosemary's role in the lives of Rhett's and Scarlett's, and she had appeared in many chapters. _

_Two major characters I introduced are Michael Wright and Stan MacIntosh. Michael was an old friend of Rhett from West Point, a businessman, a bachelor and a playboy, but a nicer version of Rhett, and whose family was well respected in the North, same as the Butlers in the South. Stan was a Southern gentleman, a lawyer, who had connection with Rosemary (through her late husband), Pierre (business) and some past links with the O'Hara family (Ellen and Careen). As for now he had married Carreen in Chapter 17. _

_These two gentlemen and Rosemary are the three major characters in and out of the most events around. Later on some other characters in the list above may play more important roles (hint...). _

_Then there are many minor characters I introduced only for the purpose of the story line, those Rhett or Scarlett might have met, either from the past or from the current events, in Savannah, Charleston, New York, New Orleans etc... And some of these characters may stay for a few chapters, others might drop out of the scene immediately after their appearance._

_While with too many introduced, I hope I could keep tracking of them. In case you see any inconsistency, please do drop a note, so I can correct any errors accordingly. _

_A million thanks to you all still staying with me on this fanfiction, and to my dearest beta DragLadySage..._


	25. Drifter to the Past

**Chapter 25. Drifter to the Past**

**_Rhett – August-October 1875, Cuba, New Orleans and Atlanta _**

* * *

Cuba was his first stop, the frequent stop of his blockade days.

The last time he visited Cuba was about nine years ago, when Ella was born. He was forced to run out of Atlanta at that time because he could not bear looking at Scarlett's expanding waist knowing another man's child was growing inside her. He swore he would never return. Nevertheless, a few months later he did, meeting Ella for the first time, and knowing Scarlett had brought Ashley to Atlanta to be her business partner. A devastating yet awakening moment, he could never have her body or gain her heart! He left again, then returned again, but kept his distance until the time of Frank's death.

He wondered about what if he had stayed in Cuba, or never returned to Atlanta after her second marriage, would he be better off than he was now? He didn't know. The only thing he could be sure of was that he wouldn't have gotten married. No woman other than Scarlett could entice him enough into marriage.

...

Three of the sailors he had hired for his blockade running fleet during the war had settled in Havana for an easy island life. He found them and together they went out drinking and gambling, and made a few runs at a whore house. He had told Scarlett years ago that a woman's body was cheap. Yes it was cheap, even cheaper in Havana than in Atlanta, but he felt that it had become a mechanical action, lacking of even physical pleasure and excitement.

A week or so later, he was exhausted and relaxed. He had had enough of a taste of this rowdy life to unwind him from the uppity proprieties he had performed over the last few months. He collected himself, cleaned, shaved, and changed, and went on to find one of his old friends in the better part of town.

Captain James McLellan, a retired Royal Navy captain, had stayed in the area for more than twenty years for serving the Queen or himself. He was a man of few words. When Rhett appeared at his door, it was his wife Olinda who, moving her heavy body swiftly, ran to Rhett and hugged him wholeheartedly.

"My darling Rhett, how happy I am that you come to us! It has been years since your last visit, I thought you have forgotten your poor Olinda."

"Olinda darling, how could I forget you? Oh my, my dear, Olinda, you must have a wonderful life." He was all smiles to the woman who had tripled her size since the last time he had seen her.

"Oh, you are a scoundrel, Rhett, you know how to flatter a lady, don't you? Stay please, I'll go get tea for you and James," she laughed out loud. "And should I tell Olivia that you are coming for her after all these years, honey?"

"Olinda, where do you think Rhett can take Olivia to, with five children and one husband? Don't be ridiculous. Please go make tea for us," James chided his wife mildly.

After Olinda left, Rhett said, "Oh, James, how lovely Olinda is, like her mother ten years ago."

"Yes, she is," James chuckled. He had joked at the time he married her, he would divorce Olinda if she became as fat as her mama. "It is impossible to remove her from the house, and seven children. I have to move myself somewhere else if I divorce her."

"I never thought you would do that," said Rhett. He had joked to Scarlett too during their honeymoon that he would divorce her if she was as fat as the Cuban ladies. He did divorce her, but her waist was still only eighteen inches.

"Where have you been, Rhett?" James timely pulled Rhett back to where he was.

"I am living in Charleston now."

"I thought you married and stayed in Atlanta."

"Yes, I did. Divorced now."

James looked at him for a moment, "no children?"

James had a son with his first wife. He preferred the island life, his wife rather stayed with the Queen and all the formality. They lived separate lives but remained married for the sake of his son's prospects. What pained James more was that he had his three bastard children with Olinda before he finally married her after his first wife died alone in England.

Rhett cringed. "No," he said calmly. He still couldn't talk about Bonnie.

"You should have married Olivia. She can give you ten babies if you want," said James with a dry humor.

Olivia was the younger sister of Olinda's, who was lovely, warm and as flirty as Rhett had remembered, an unmarried young girl with a child from another man. Rhett met her during his blockade years. She was the girl he was supposed to have at each port, as Scarlett had accused him of during the war.

"When did Olivia marry?"

"Two months after you left. To a Portuguese man, a good man. They have four more children together. Cuban women are good mamas."

Rhett sighed. If he married any other woman, he could have five or ten children. If he was a good father he would have two children of his own alive, or if he was a forgiving man, he could have two step-children. But now, he had none. Too many what ifs were in his thoughts constantly.

He stayed for a few more days, making some business arrangements for his shipping company with James' help. And talking with James on random topics, drinking rum, smoking cigars, and having good Cuban food cooked by Olinda. He even met with Olivia and her husband. She was just as big as her mother and sister.

…

He went to Jamaica, then returned to Florida, passed through Texas, idling between nameless towns or cities for weeks, all for delaying to reach his final destination, the city of his home in his early twenties, New Orleans.

He knew he must go there, where he walked in years ago as a penniless lost young man and came out as a heartless cold varmint, where he polished his skills of gambling, stealing, killing, and whoring in addition to surviving. He must return to the city to resurrect his soul if not to repent his sins. It was a journey that he continued since he had gone back to Charleston two years ago to the genteel people where his root belonged.

Two months later he arrived in New Orleans, checked into the hotel he usually stayed without further thought, the one he had stayed at during his honeymoon. Only he didn't take the bridal suite, rather a smaller one he used to have when he brought Wade or Bonnie with him.

…

"My dear, Captain Butler, what a surprise to see you in our house. What has brought you to us, Rhett darling?" An endearing French drawl reached to the table where Rhett was playing cards.

He turned, and grinned, "Old times, old times, Madam G!" He stood up from his gambling table, kissed the proffered hand from the well maintained and well-dressed tall French woman in her early forties.

"Gabriella to you, my dear!" After exchanging greetings, she patted his cheek, "Enjoy your game, darling. After you finish, win or lose, come find me."

The fellow gamblers on the table looked at him with envy. In less than an hour span, he had been greeted by the sporting house owner Tony Garrison and the famous Madam G, the power couple in French Quarter.

The last time Rhett was here, the only night he had spent on his own during his honeymoon, away from Scarlett. When he brought Wade or Bonnie to New Orleans he couldn't find time to sit at the table. This time he came in for leisure and excitement. But if Tony's quick greeting didn't break Rhett's anonymity, Madam G's welcome absolutely took away his thrill for killing on the table. After a few more rounds, he folded his cards, and went to find Madam G.

They exchanged pleasantries, and updated where they had been since the last time they met, the time Rhett brought Bonnie with him. After an hour or so, supper was served, Rhett realized that his friend Tony wouldn't join them.

"Where is Tony?" Rhett asked after he sat down with Madam G in a private dining room.

"With his children," said Madam G lightly.

"HIS children?" Rhett raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, two. One almost three-years old, and another barely ten months." She sipped the wine slowly.

Holding on to his surprise, Rhett asked carefully, "I assume you have a plan or no?"

"No, no plan to do anything. Too complicated to divide the business. Tony still wants… my mind… for business… if not my body." She chuckled sarcastically. "I can't have children, so I couldn't prevent him from having his own."

Tony was one of Rhett's friends when they started out in the area, they had been up and down on the Mississippi river for several years for ripping the gambling profit on the river boats. Gabriella joined the whore house after her concubine career ended with her French lover leaving her stranded in New Orleans. They got married sometime twenty years ago when they realized their combined force in business was unstoppable, and in some way they loved each other.

"Why?"

"Come on, Rhett, you know he always has mistresses. I didn't mind it much at the beginning, as long as he didn't replace me. For the ladies like us, body means nothing," she laughed cynically. "Only a few years ago, all of a sudden he wanted children."

"What caused his change?"

"Who knows, maybe after he saw you have a step-son and then a beautiful daughter, he wanted children of his own too. Man's legacy?" She glanced at Rhett irritatingly, and then continued, "now he has two from the same woman, maybe a third is in making."

Rhett's heart ached, but he had no intention to breach the topic of his children. "I am sorry, Gabriella."

"Don't be. I should have known this eventually would come. I tried to ignore it until it all blew up in my face. Now I am only a wife in the daytime or a business partner. Then Tony will leave after sun down, his evenings and nights belong to his other family."

Rhett couldn't offer any consolation. Both remained silent.

"You know Rhett, over the years, I have been proud of myself that I secured a marriage even after I was completely ruined. I was better off than Belle, she only has a bastard son. For now, I have a marriage that means nothing, she still has her son, which is worth a lot more than a piece of paper."

Belle and Gabriella were friend and foe through their youth in the same whore house, though one was illiterate and kind-hearted or shrewd, another cultured and sophisticated or manipulative.

"Let us not talk about me, a dead end story. How about you, Rhett? Where do you live these days, Charleston?"

"Yes, Charleston, returned to my roots," he said indifferently.

"So you divorced your little wife, as I heard. But you did not bring Belle with you either."

He shot her a questioning stare, while Gabriella shrugged. "Belle has been proud of herself that she has kept you around for more than twenty years. Even during your marriage, you have been in her house most nights."

"Gabriella, you know quite well that Belle and I never had a relationship as the one you and Tony have. I may visit her house often in Atlanta, but mostly for cards and drinks, sometimes for her services," he replied carefully. He didn't know what else Belle had told Gabriella and Tony.

"Using her services? For women like us, we don't care which girl you or Tony bed each night, as long as you are under my roof you are my man." She became irritated. "But now Tony doesn't want to bed me or any of the girls in my house, rather spend his nights with his bastard children and his little mistress. Why does the marriage license mean so little to you guys? Why?"

Rhett was baffled, not knowing which one Gabriella was blaming him for, the adulterous husband or the disloyal lover.

Shaking her head, Gabriella said despondently, "I am sorry, Rhett. It is not my place to judge your life. This is the first time I have talked about Tony with anyone, except I have had too many shouting matches with him in the last three years. We used to love each other, you know." Her voice cracked. She tried to press down her tears. After a while she continued, "You must know Rhett, your little wife was a beauty. I never understood why you preferred to stay with old Belle, but not in your wife's bed. But I am not going to judge you or ask for the reason now."

He waved his hand, choosing silence and giving Gabriella time to calm down. He couldn't explain why, and he wasn't sure his reasons for leaving and divorcing Scarlett at the time were still sensible at this moment. And it really did not matter much if the reasons for disintegration of either his or Tony's marriages were different or same, both he and Tony were no gentlemen, having no honor for keeping up their marriage vows.

He turned to the other topic. "Do you have any news about Robert, Gabriella?"

Belle's son, whom Rhett refused Belle's attempt to name after him, was named as Robert. Belle was persuaded by Gabriella and Rhett to keep the boy, after they witnessed the tragic death of another girl from a botched abortion. But only Rhett could be the guardian because the boy's father, once a friend of Tony and Rhett's, looted a large sum from Tony's gambling house. During the times when Rhett was away, Gabriella checked on the boy sometimes. Rhett wasn't certain if she was very helpful.

"You don't know, Rhett? Belle didn't tell you, I assume. Robert was jailed for robbery in California with his dad."

"When did it happen?" He felt sorry for the kid, whom he actually cared for quite a bit.

"Sometime early in the spring of last year."

That was around the first time he returned to Atlanta. Perhaps, Belle was planning to tell him when she ran into him and the children in the hotel restaurant, Rhett thought. But why did Belle not tell him during his second return, rather insisted on going to Charleston with him?

"I received a letter from Belle after she got the news. Frankly, I wasn't surprised that she didn't go to California immediately. I guess she always preferred to follow you around and stay with you."

"Belle and I are only friends, never like you and Tony. I didn't take her to Atlanta, nor planned to bring her to Charleston. Frankly, I never have any plans with her." Rhett felt the need to explain, especially for the situation concerning Robert, though he knew such a claim was unnecessary or insufficient, at least not for Gabriella and Tony.

"I know, Rhett, no need to explain. But you should know how romantic and unrealistic women are, even for a whore, even Belle has never read any Shakespearean sonnets. Sometimes I believe she cared more about you than her own son." Gabriella snuffed and waved her hand at Rhett again. "Belle sent another letter last month, inquiring the whereabouts of Robert again. I assume she is ready to go to California to take care of her son."

Rhett hoped so too. The daredevil Robert needed his mother, never his Uncle Rhett nor Aunt Gabriella. But the fact that Belle had waited for more than a year to go to her son did not sit well with him. It must be eight years passed since she last saw her son, she had complained to him numerous times in Atlanta that she was worried sick of where Robert was and begged Rhett to find out. He always believed Belle was a better mother, and had condemned Scarlett's motherly failure numerous times. But Scarlett, even not emotionally outpouring for her children, never deserted them, never separated from her children, except Bonnie whom he took away for three months. His long term conviction was evidently unfair and untrue.

He knew early on where Belle's heart was, and he knew there was no place for Belle in his heart. But he stayed around, using her, and tangling with her, that was enough to give her false hope. He ruined Belle's life with her son, and in return he also let her and their entanglement ruined his marriage. If he had terminated their relationship years ago before or soon after his marriage, would Scarlett's stubbornness have retreated sooner? He wasn't sure, and he would never know. There was no way to find out, or to go back.

…

The next day, Tony and Rhett met at Cafe du Monde for breakfast.

Tony loved his children too much, he couldn't stay out during the nights. His young mistress had repeatedly threatened she would take his children away if he dared to take on other dalliances again. Tony was only able to negotiate on one condition that his marriage with Gabriella remain on paper. Gabriella would be absolutely alone, having no one in the whole world if Tony left her. He couldn't do that to her.

Rhett bought a few gifts for Tony's children, but preferred no visit. He could not choose either Gabriella's or Tony's sides. He could see the pain and struggle in both of them, such a sorry state, just as worse as his own. And he couldn't bear to see the children!

The vibrant city of New Orleans quickly lost its allure to him. He used to love this city so much during his youth, he had felt this was his city and his home, he brought Scarlett, Wade and then Bonnie here. It still was a jovial city, but during this stay, he couldn't visit anywhere without thinking of the times he brought Scarlett or the children. Too many memories were left here, his youth, his honeymoon, his young wife, and his children, even though the city had changed so much.

Besides Tony, most of his friends from his youth had disappeared a long time ago, and many of his new acquaintances during his prominent years had squandered their ill-gained fortune without a trace. The nicest people that he had introduced to Scarlett during their honeymoon, well mannered, beautifully tailored and evidently her admirers, had been replaced by a new bunch whom Rhett had no interest to be acquainted with.

This was not his city anymore, he was an outsider and he was trespassing. He did pray in the St Louis Cathedral briefly, but he knew this was not the place for resurrecting his soul or repenting his sins.

He quickly made some necessary business arrangements, and left the city two days later. He had no plans to return again.

…

He arrived in Atlanta in early October.

He couldn't come in August for his Bonnie's anniversary because Scarlett and the children would be here. Nor in September, as Scarlett had stayed for the expansion of her store.

So here he was. In the fall, at Bonnie's grave site, he laid down the flowers, apologizing to his daughter for his delayed return. Again he promised he would return more often, but knowing he might not be able to keep.

He laid down the flowers at Miss Melanie's grave site, the shame floored him when he stood in front of her. Two years had passed since she died, and since he deserted his life in Atlanta too. He had promised Scarlett to come back often enough to keep gossip down, but his daughter had become the only purpose of his visits.

He had no friends in Atlanta, all his connections were gone, disappeared along with his marriage. He stayed in the National Hotel for one night, too exhausted to go to the sporting house. The old footman, Paul, who had known Rhett for years, after a few drinks, had a much loosened tongue than the old ladies and provided more vivid and interesting gossip.

Scarlett's store, Kennedy's Emporium had expanded substantially, becoming the largest store in Atlanta in both space and customers. It was reopened the first of September, many Atlanta dignitaries and old families attended the opening ceremony. Miss O'Hara or Ms. Robillard had been accepted into the bosom of the old guards, even though they knew she was a divorcee, but money talked, everyone said, with a large sum of donations or store credits.

And Miss O'Hara's long standing adversary, Mrs. Belle Watling had sold her house to a young prostitute and her benefactor, hastened out of town in mid-September. Rumor said, Miss Watling went to California to open another whore house or a lounge in the town close to a large prison. Or even a store like Miss O'Hara's, because people had noticed that Mrs. Watling had stood outside Kennedy Emporium several times observing the business. Anyway, the old red haired Belle had left, somehow the people in Atlanta started missing her presence.

He was relieved that the whore house he co-owned with Belle, the sore evidence of his adultery that only the kind Miss Melanie could have obliviously or knowingly ignored, was finally gone, becoming the playground of someone else.

But he was still pained by losing the house of his six-year marriage, even it was a mausoleum. He wondered if the family living in there was happy or, as miserable as he and Scarlett had been. Paul's gossip had not breached that topic.

The early morning of next day, Rhett passed by the newer Kennedy Emporium, which had doubled in size and upscaled in style. The store had not opened yet, though he had no desire to get inside, he saw a few store clerks getting in and out of the back doors for unloading the goods. It seemed another busy day for them.

After this detour, he made his leave of the city, where he had spent twelve years of his life, where he had planned to spend the rest of his life at one point. And the city, permanently branded with the evidence of his ultimate sins, allowed him no chance to repent them.

He wasn't sure when he would return, though he had to because of his daughter, the only evidence that the Butler family had once resided in the city. It's always a painful reminder, nevertheless the only reminder.

It was time for him to return to Charleston, a genteel but bland place. It was his only home for now. He had no other choice.

He wondered, for a brief moment, if Scarlett would be there.

* * *

_AN: In GWTW, Belle eagerly told Melly that she had a son and Rhett said to Scarlett that he had a ward in New Orleans. Then neither of them talked about him ever again, so guess he had an unfortunate outcome... And a__bout Rhett's ungentlemanly behavior I thought he might have learnt from someone else, his friends or his father. _

_My thanks for all readers and reviewers... And my dear beta DragonLadySage! _


	26. Charleston Bazaar

**Chapter 26. Charleston Bazaar **

**_Scarlett – October 1875, Charleston_**

* * *

Scarlett was alone on the train to Charleston, a week earlier than she had planned.

She was to bring Wade and Ella with her, three days before the store opening. But the plan had changed, all because of that abhorrent man Fletcher, or because of that cad Rhett Butler. She was angry at them both, only wasn't sure which one she hated most.

That distasteful man Fletcher could have hurt her in New York if Rhett hadn't arrived in time, she knew. Only when she found out about the relationship between the Fletchers and the Butlers, she was livid trembling with rage at Rhett Butler. That cad lied to her face! How dare he, he did not even blink when he ignored the truth in front of her! That liar, he never told the truth!

And obviously she had been targeted by Fletcher because of Rhett.

Once she calmed down, she knew she must do something for herself. She could not wait for Fletcher to strike again nor for Rhett to come to her rescue whom she had refused to do so. Without hesitation, she sent a letter asking Michael to keep an eye on Fletcher, and she hoped Stan would know what he should in Charleston.

Three weeks ago, Fletcher's lawyer suddenly requested a court injunction for blocking the Robillard's access to a side road leading to the carriage parking lot next to the Robillard store, for the reason that the Fletcher property had a preceding and priority access to the road.

Negotiations between Stan and the Fletcher's lawyer did not result in an outcome that the Robillard's must have, Scarlett wired to Michael again for assistance for whatever he could do.

And then a wire from Stan yesterday suggested that she should be in Charleston earlier than she had planned.

…

Rosemary was alone at the train station to receive Scarlett. The good friends had not seen each other for slightly more than a month. They greeted each other with laughter, hugs, and even a bit of tears as they were happy to meet again. And Rosemary explained that Carreen was waiting for Scarlett at her house.

"Is Carreen unwell?" Scarlett asked concernedly.

"She is fine," Rosemary replied vaguely. When she saw Scarlett's raising eyebrows, Rosemary added quickly, "she just wanted to have the house ready before you arrive. Don't worry, Scarlett."

Scarlett nodded, and settled in the Butler's carriage with Rosemary. Business came to first, Rosemary reminded her. Two men were in Charleston now, the one who had tried to disrupt her business and the other who was helping her, while the third man who was the root of all the troubles had left town for two months Rosemary told her.

"Oh, that woeful Fletcher man! I hate him," Scarlett exclaimed.

"I am sorry, Scarlett darling, for all the trouble you have been through because of the foe between the Fletcher and the Butler," Rosemary said apologetically, timely stopping Scarlett saying that she hated Rhett more. "Michael has been very helpful negotiating with Mr. Fletcher and his lawyer, Stan told me."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and then sighed for whatever she did not say. "While, I am glad to hear that. I know Stan is a gentleman, only too nice to deal with that scoundrel Fletcher."

"Scarlett, do you mean it takes a scoundrel to deal with a scoundrel?" Rosemary asked playfully.

"Why yes, something like that." Scarlett smiled, fluttering her long eyelashes a few times. "But Rosemary, you said it not me, if you prefer to tell Michael."

"I think I will. But I doubt he cares much whether he is a scoundrel or not. Michael and Stan are meeting with Fletcher and his lawyer now for the final agreement. They shall return soon. Michael is rather confident. He said, one way or other, it will be resolved."

"I hope he is true to his word. I shall thank him for what he has done for me."

"I hope so too," Rosemary said sweetly. Then, as if a random thought came to her, she said casually, "Oh, I wish Rhett is home too. He could help and he should help with this situation, but unfortunately he has been traveling down in the south for more than two months now."

Scarlett looked coolly at Rosemary, but did not follow her lead.

"Mother has been quite concerned. We only received one letter from him about a month ago, he was on route to New Orleans."

"I am glad, at least Mrs. Butler received a letter from him," Scarlett said lightly.

She hoped she had mastered her bland expression as well as Rhett had. Even if it did not matter to her anymore, it still pained her that Rhett never had the courtesy to notify her where he was when they were married but he did so to his mother and sister. She never had received a word from him when he took Bonnie away for three long months.

"Yes. We were quite relieved. I did not know he likes travel so much. When he wasn't living with us," Rosemary glanced at Scarlett quickly, "we were used to his coming and going. But since he stays with Mother and I, we would appreciate he tell us more about his travels and plans."

"I think he is just used to this way. He never told me much about his business and travels when we were together," Scarlett said evenly. It was still hurting that she knew so little about Rhett and his life outside of their shared life. Neither had Rhett opened up himself to allow her to know him, nor had she shown much interest in his whereabouts. But all this was in the past, a long gone past and opportunities.

…

"Darling Carreen!" Scarlett exclaimed as she hugged her sister who was waiting in her parlor. "How are you, Carreen?"

"Yes, I am quite well, Scarlett," Carreen blushed. She had become more calm and mature, though still carried on the shyness of a newly-wed.

After a brief tour of the house, Scarlett said to her sister sincerely, "Your house is lovely, Carreen."

Carreen's house was on the same street where the Butlers' and their aunties' houses were. It was modest and neat without much exaggeration, reflecting the owner's preference of a simple life.

"Thank you, Scarlett. We don't have much stuff, while both Stan and I like it this way," Carreen replied.

"I like it too. It is simple and elegant," Rosemary chimed in. "It's just like our house when we first moved in years ago."

Scarlett knew Rhett bought the house for his mother and sister in the year when Ella was born, and she never had the opportunity to visit when they were married.

"Your house is elegant and lovely, Rosemary," Carreen said. Obviously she had visited the Butler's.

"While, it is, as long as mother slows down her collection of her so called 'beautiful Southerner' furniture. The house is cluttered with the beautiful furniture," Rosemary said jestingly. "Mother said she wanted to get back what she had lost during the war."

Scarlett thought about her house in Atlanta. Probably she and Mrs. Butler could understand each other better. She too had tried to reclaim what she had lost, by stuffing the house with the best of everything she could buy with Rhett's money. But the house was gone, she sold it hastily, and the evidence of a brief life with Rhett was gone, she thought sadly. Even though she wasn't sure if she missed the heavy crimson decors of the house, she did miss the first house of her own, her own home.

"How are Wade and Ella, Scarlett?" Carreen asked as she noticed Scarlett's silence.

"Oh, they are doing so well in school. The first few days when they were back to school, they just could not sit still in the classes after the summer traveling. But quickly Wade set his mind in his books, he is a good student just like his father," Scarlett said proudly. "Well, Ella, is just Ella. She likes drawing and painting, but still could not put two and two together."

"She will get there Scarlett, don't worry. Not many girls are like you like math," Carreen said. "I will see if I can help her."

"Scarlett, do you know Carreen has returned to the church school to help again?" Said Rosemary.

"Is that true, Carreen? Does Stan agree?" Scarlett asked in surprise.

"Yes, he does. I'd like to have something to do during the day," Carreen said shyly. "Scarlett, do you know Miss Anne, Rosemary's friend? She is also teaching in the church school."

Scarlett raised her eyebrows. Yes, she remembered the proper young lady she met at Sally's house, during her first trip to Charleston after her divorce.

"Carreen and Anne have become good friends now," Rosemary said generously. "They enjoy teaching little children. They have written to Stan's sister, Miss Sybil, for teaching experience. Am I right, Carreen?"

"Yes, Miss Sybil has years of experience teaching in the girl's school. She has so many tips to share with us, how to deal with young girls, how to teach them math and languages. And she has promised to come for a visit later this year," Carreen said excitedly.

"Carreen, I am so happy for you, making friends and finding something you love to do, and Stan supports you," Scarlett said warmly. It had surprised her that Carreen found her life outside her home and Stan sincerely supported his wife working. It was rather uncommon in the South, especially in this genteel society of Charleston. She almost envied her sister and her marriage, if she was not the one to pull them together.

"Scarlett, how is the business in Atlanta? Carreen and I are eager to know," Rosemary promptly changed the topic again. She left Atlanta earlier and did not attend the opening ceremony. Carreen stayed but left with Stan, two days after the ceremony.

"The store is doing quite well. Sales almost doubled compared to last year. We carry a lot more items than any other stores, and many new and unique products. I hope some of new customers will return more frequently after their first visit. The Savannah store is doing very well too. We will see how the Charleston store does. I believe it will do well too."

"We all hope so. How is the bridal catalog? Have you received any orders?" Rosemary asked eagerly.

"Of course, Rosemary, I am glad you asked. The catalog is rather popular among our lady customers. We have received many orders both in Atlanta and Savannah."

"How wonderful it is, I am so glad. Carreen and I have been talking about the catalog and I have asked my friends in Charleston too. We would like to add a few more items to the catalog," Rosemary said excitedly.

"Slow down, Rosemary darling. As for the catalog, it is not like a newspaper you can change every day. We shall not make too many changes in the first few months. Let us evaluate it later, but please do keep your notes when we decide to make changes," Scarlett said assertively.

Rosemary and Carreen nodded in agreement. They knew who knew better and who was more likely be right on this matter.

…

Michael and Stan came home two hours later.

After the exchange of greetings, Scarlett thanked Michael for his invaluable assistance.

"My dearest Scarlett, I am honored to be a shining knight to fight against evil for a beautiful and courageous lovely lady." Tapping his chest with his fist, Michael said playfully.

"Ha, how you do run on, Michael! By the power of my ancestor Irish King, I could knight you," Scarlett exclaimed, and then she smiled wittily, "But you are Scottish, aren't you?"

"Yes, my ancestor was Scottish. But it doesn't prevent me being honored as a knight by an Irish king," Michael said teasingly.

"Alright, with the power vested in me, you are the knight," Scarlett said coquettishly. Rosemary and Carreen giggled too.

"But how is my business? Have you had their agreement, Michael, Stan?"

"Scarlett, we have drawn the agreement with his lawyer, which is why we returned later than expected. Everything is ready to be signed by you and Mr. Fletcher, except on one condition," Stan responded dutifully.

Raising her eyebrows, she looked at Stan, who was glancing at Michael.

"My dear Scarlett, this condition is the reason I am asking to be knighted." Michael smirked. Looking at Scarlett, then Rosemary and Carreen, he found the expectant expressions he was looking for. "Mr. Fletcher, that scoundrel," he snickered, "asked to meet you at the Bazaar tomorrow evening."

At the word of Bazaar, Rosemary and Carreen gasped, Scarlett quickly glanced at them, and retorted rapidly, "That scoundrel, varmint! Why? What Bazaar are you talking about?"

Bazaar? She glanced at the two again, then it came to her that they were aware of the bazaar and its connection with the past between her and Rhett from years ago. Possibly Carreen might have heard from their parents while Rosemary might have extrapolated it from Rhett in some way.

Rosemary quickly came to Scarlett and hugged her. Rosemary explained that the Bazaar was for collecting donations for confederate soldiers and their families in distress. Charlestonians had prepared for several months, and it was scheduled to hold tomorrow, a sale or auction of various items in the day and a party in the night.

"Scarlett, don't worry. Stan and I will be there protecting you. Now, you shall use your power as the descendant of the greatest Irish King, award the knighthood to another Scottish man, Stanley MacIntosh," Michael said good-humoredly.

Stan chortled, then said calmly, "It is a large gathering, and that Fletcher, scoundrel or not, as long as he still believes he is a gentleman, he will behave."

Looking at her friends, Scarlett smiled pertly, then said halfheartedly, "Alright, I will attend the Bazaar, and I have to rely on your protection, my shining knights!"

She silently thanked the Lord that Rhett was not in town and more unlikely be at the Bazaar to repeat or rebuff the past. Only that Fletcher man she had to deal with at the moment.

…

Scarlett was introduced to Ralph Fletcher by Michael and Stan, as if they had never met before. Meeting this horrid man again, she instinctively moved closer to Michael.

"Thank you, Mr. Fletcher, the Robillard Company truly appreciates your enthusiasm for our collaboration. I hope this is a point for all of us moving forward," she said evenly.

She must put on a show as Michael and Stan had reminded her, standing fast to display her priority for her business and her willingness to forgive him. But she would slap this pathetic Fletcher man if he dared to approach her a bit more closely. She was grateful Michael holding her arm didn't move an inch apart when she made this necessary call. The loyal Stan was standing by steadfastly as well.

Ralph Fletcher looked at the two men standing with Scarlett, narrowing his small eyes and letting out a whinny chortle. He bowed lightly and leered at Scarlett, "Ms. Robillard, it is my pleasure that we can reach an agreement. I wish our continuous collaboration will bring in more benefits for both the Robillards and the Fletchers."

Obviously this vile man had every intention to keep in contact with her, even when Michael and Stan were standing around her. Though she should not endorse Rhett's killing years ago, she thought infuriatingly, but she would rather wish Rhett had shot this younger Fletcher altogether with his brother. It would have saved her a lot of grievance today. But Rhett Butler, the root of all these troubles, didn't solve the problem by killing, which resulted in his expulsion from society in his youth, but left the troubles lingering till this day. And worst of all, he had left Charleston for two months leaving this mess behind, Scarlett thought angrily.

Holding on to her rising temper, Scarlett replied evenly, "It is our wish as well, Mr. Fletcher." For now she must deal with this Fletcher, taking his offer, so the Robillard store could be opened on time.

Fletcher was pleased with Scarlett's peace offering, but like any unprincipled man, he intended to bargain for more, even though he knew his chips had their limits. "I believe so, and my sincere wish as well. Ms. Robillard, may I have the honor of one dance with you tonight?"

Before she could respond, Michael said sternly, "Mr. Fletcher, we are enjoying our meeting tonight, and appreciate that we have reached an arrangement satisfying both parties. But as for tonight, Mr. MacIntosh and I have informed you that Ms. Robillard came to this ball for charity only, and I request you respect her wishes."

With this said, Michael pulled Scarlett away, leaving Stan to remind Ralph that the agreement should remain in place.

After a few steps away from that dreadful man, Michael whispered, "Don't worry, Scarlett dear, we will get rid of him one way or other. If nothing works, he could be the first target of my brand new diamond cast pistol that I just received for my birthday. I need to test its accuracy anyway," he shrugged, "after all, if I have to do so, I can always take refuge in my hometown." He grinned again, as if he was glad to have the chance to kill someone. "It is a fair deal if he dares to cause more trouble, I would love to take on the challenge."

Scarlett burst into girly giggles. She was protected by Michael and Stan, and she was not alone. Squeezing Michael's hand lightly she said chirpily, "Oh, Michael dear, I just have you back in the South for a few days, I can't lose you, or let you become a fugitive. I am for sure going to miss you."

"You won't lose me, my dear Scarlett. I plan to stay around for a long…long time."

"I am going to take you up on your promise." She smiled amusingly.

Once Stan joined them, together they walked back towards where Carreen, Sally and David Brewton were standing.

And then she saw there was the man who was in her thought all the time.

…

So he came back after two months absence from Charleston! She realized that she had missed him when she saw him standing there, even though she hated him more. Biting her lower lip to calm herself down, she said inwardly, no, she couldn't go to him. She could only observe him from afar, he did not belong to her, neither she to him.

As always, his tall muscular and strong presence demanded attention, and his wicked smile carried a bemused sense beyond the surroundings. It was still the Rhett whom she had met years ago, except he was rid of that sardonic careless brashness because he was in Charleston, standing with his sister, and Miss Anne.

Sensing her stiffness and slowing steps, Michael glanced at her and said gently, "Come on, Scarlett, let us join the party!" He pulled her arm, gave her an encouraging smile and together they joined the group.

Rosemary happily announced to the group that Rhett had just come back that afternoon, and was persuaded by her to come to the bazaar. Rhett appreciatively exchanged greetings with the others, expressing his happiness returning home and meeting the friends again.

At last, Rhett turned to Scarlett but his greeting was interrupted by the bazaar organizer's announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

Rhett quickly bowed to Scarlett with his usual cool expression he had carried on since their divorce, "Ms. Robillard!", and completed his greeting.

Scarlett nodded calmly with a mild smile, but a murmur of "Mr. Butler" was conveniently swallowed in her throat. She could never manage a nonchalant expression as Rhett did expertly, while a lady would not be allowed to show unconcern for her acquaintance. But she was glad their greeting was over rather swiftly. Standing by the side of Stan and Carreen, she wished or prayed that the public display of the discordance between her and Rhett at this bazaar would end soon without too much drama.

The gathering was quiet and waiting for the bazaar organizer to continue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, first please allow me to thank you for your generous endowment to the Association of the Glorious Confederate Soldiers. What you have done has far exceeded our expectations. The association and the confederate soldiers thank you."

The man waited as the applause cooled down and continued, "With the high spirit of generosity and kindness fully displayed by you, the respected Charlestonians, I am going to propose a surprise – an innovation that has been used in other cities during the war, while it may ultimately shock some of you, but may I ask you to remember that all of this is done for our confederate soldiers who have given their lives for what they believed in and for their families."

Everyone edged forward in anticipation for the shocking announcement coming through. Scarlett felt an eerie familiarity of what was coming, the auction of the reel! She felt the pain in her bosom, the infamous event during the war in Atlanta coming back to her. Oh, how could she forget, Rhett paying a hundred and fifty dollars in gold for her dance had restarted their intertwined relationship, the turbulent and disastrous relationship. How could this be repeated again?

Quickly she glanced at Rhett, who was standing there unmoved, but from a side angle she saw he clenched his jaws once, then twice, even though he still managed to keep a bland expression. So he not just remembered their shared past, he was affected by that memory. Happy, fond, sad, loathing, or regret? She wasn't sure, probably the latter, but not indifference. She was sure that he was affected and gave a damn.

For the first time in her life, she could read him by ignoring his customized nonchalant expression. She had finally learned how to read him after their divorce, she was amused by such irony.

But the elation of her ability to read him did not last long. The question remained, would he bid for her again? No he would not! Maybe she did not want him to. But she was flooded by a heart wrenching realization that he would not bid for her, or he would not show that he gave a damn. Even worse, he might find a way to humiliate her in front of her friends and Charleston, just like he did in New York.

"Gentlemen, if you wish to dance with the lady of your choice, you must bargain for her. I will be the auctioneer…" the announcement was overtaken by a ripple of excited murmuring running through the hall.

Gentlemen gave cheers and applause, the young ladies clapped their hands and tapped their toes excitedly. And the chaperone's corner was in tumult but too late to turn the tide.

Scarlett felt the concerned gaze from Carreen and Rosemary, the only two who knew the past of her and Rhett. And Rhett still did not look in her direction, rather he leaned over to listen tentatively to the comments of Miss Anne and Miss Sally.

She knew for sure she was not the lady of his bid of the day. Their past would not be repeated!

Then who would bid for her? She rapidly scanned through the group of her friends, Stan lovingly held on Carreen's arm, Michael was talking smartly with Rosemary, while Rosemary was swinging her glance from Scarlett to Michael and to Rhett, back and forth.

No, she must find a way to rescue herself, Scarlett thought frantically, she could not drag Michael into this tangle. Scanning through the crowd and noticed from another corner of the hall, Ralph Fletcher was staring at her. She knew she must do something.

She whispered to Carreen, who squeezed her hands concernedly. Smiling pertly Scarlett convinced Carreen that she would be alright and then quickly left for the lady's powder room.

On the way out, she heard the bidding start. Several rounds of bidding, none of them Scarlett could recognize.

"Fifty dollars," Rhett's base voice was clear from the hall, "for Miss Anne Hampton."

Another round of murmuring ran through the hall. So he didn't bid for her, as she had expected, Scarlett still felt the pain stabbing through her chest. He didn't not bid for her, rather pulled the poor Miss Anne into this tangled relationship. But why?

Then suddenly the quirky voice of Ralph Fletcher came through, "Mrs. Rosemary Woodward, sixty dollars."

A deadly silence fell into the hall. Scarlett didn't even dare to close the powder room door and afraid of an untimely disturbance. Then she heard Michael's confident tenor.

"One hundred dollars for Mrs. Woodward!"

A bursting wave of uproar ran through the hall the third time.

Scarlett knew what she must do, for herself and by herself.

…

* * *

_A/N: I am sorry I have been absent for a while, and for such a long interval of updating this story. Though no excuse is sufficient, I do appreciate your kind review and favoring/following this story. Many thanks to you all. _


	27. The Bidding

**Chapter 27. The Bidding War**

_**Rhett – October 1875, Charleston **_

* * *

Rhett could feel Rosemary's gaze like daggers shotting at him. What could he do? Rhett shrugged. _You couldn't expect me to bid for my ex-wife in front of Charleston, could you?_ He challenged Rosemary silently.

It was Rosemary who rushed him to the bazaar the moment had he arrived home. "For the charity, you must be there, Rhett!" she said. And she didn't even bother to tell him that Scarlett would be at there too.

Surprising or not, stepping into the dance hall, among the sea of the young girls and ladies, he saw her immediately. Coming in his direction, she was radiant in an elegant evening gown, giggling and chatting with Michael and Stan coquettishly. His heart fluttered as it always did whenever he saw her after a long separation. Then his heart was chilled, another habit of his whenever he saw she flirted with others, even after their divorce.

When the announcement for bidding of the reel came, it struck him to his core that Scarlett, their shared past and their past life still mattered so much to him, shredding him from all the pretense he had preserved for the last several months or years. Whatever he had said to Scarlett and whatever he had convinced himself to believe, none carried much truth. The only control he had at the moment was, he must not surrender to her … nor compete with her admirers.

For she was standing a step or two behind on his left, he couldn't see her expression or her thoughts after the announcement. But her chilling greeting to him moment earlier had served enough reminding of their broken link. No, he wouldn't bid for her, wouldn't repeat the past. He couldn't surrender himself nor give her the wrong message. He couldn't do that to himself, especially not in front of his own people.

He was trapped, for he had no need to look around, he could sense the expected glares from those brainless young girls and their lady-like mothers. He went to an easy target for a way out, his sister's friend. Only the surprising stares from Rosemary, Michael and Anne after his bidding, and then the quirky voice of Fletcher's biding for Rosemary, reminded him there was more behind the bidding of the dance than he was aware of. Only his dear friend came to the rescue of his sister, he was relieved, for a brief moment.

But his friend ignored his gesture of thanks and rather narrowing his eyes stared at him sternly. There was something more. Scarlett, it was Scarlett, his friend was concerned about. He could see it from Michael's eyes.

Habitually, he looked for Scarlett, scanning his left where she was standing. _Where is she?_ Scarlett was not with the group anymore, Rhett's heart skipped a beat. She had disappeared.

Rosemary followed Rhett's glance, scanning the group, and she gasped. "Where is Scarlett, Carreen?"

"She went to the lady's powder room," said Carreen nervously.

Then Fletcher's quirky voice came again, "One hundred dollars for Ms. Robillard!"

A round of murmuring ran through the hall thereafter, and all the eyes were aiming at him, Captain Butler. A tension was built up around the hall, Rhett sensed, and the admiring glances from the ladies had changed to something he knew too well in his previous life.

But Rhett's heart was sinking. What if Scarlett was humiliated or hurt by his foe, in front of his people? While he was standing close by but helpless, and his hands were tied by himself. Michael had bid for Rosemary. He frantically looked at Stan and then Michael, silently begging them to do something.

Stan glanced at him, then Michael and Rosemary, and then at his wife. Carreen nodded supporting her husband for whatever he was going to do.

Only at this moment Sally tapped Stan's arm and stopped him. She whispered, "Wait, Stan." David would bid for Scarlett. It would be less gossip than Stan's bid for his new sister-in-law, for Sally and David were from the oldest families in Charleston.

David Brewton's loud voice echoed in the dance hall, "One hundred twenty dollars for Ms. Robillard!"

It was followed by a drained silence. All the eyes turned to Mr. Fletcher, waiting for what was next to come. Fletcher's face was reddened with anger and embarrassment, while his eyes shone with defiance and hatred.

The mounting tension was palpable in the dance hall. No one murmured, and no one moved. They were waiting for Fletcher's third bidding of the night.

Suddenly a rusty sound of clearing throat broke the silence, coming from the nervous chairperson of the bazaar. The poor man, first time hosting the charity biding, had never thought or foreseen such ungentlemanly behaviors. How could they competed bidding for the same lady. Such a disaster and a scandal!

But the show must go on, he thought resolutely. Before he braved himself for speaking, a small note was shoved in front of him. Read it quickly, he cleared his throat again, "Gentlemen, gentlemen, please wait a moment," he waved the note to the audience, "Ms. Robillard is ... is unwell, and has made her excuse for leaving the bazaar early. Therefore… she is not available for the bidding… and the reel."

A wave of murmuring started spreading through the hall.

"But she has left a note… that she appreciated the gentlemen who have bid for her. However," the man scanned through the hall, and landed his gaze on Fletcher, then David, and finally Rhett, as if he knew all the relationships. He read the note again, then announced happily, "Our dear Ms. Robillard stated that even at her absence she is willing to fulfill the responsibility of her family, the Robillards to this community and to our cause, by donating… donating… three hundred dollars!"

A bursting wave of uproar spread the hall, followed by the appreciative claps from the respected Charlestonians.

After all was quieted down, it was obvious that the gentlemen and ladies of Charleston had more respect to Ms. Robillard, a lady of beauty, courage, and generosity! She had graciously outmaneuvered herself out of humiliation and danger. They sincerely cheered for her bravery and gumption, even though she was a divorcee, and not a Charlestonian. She was a true Southern lady!

The Charlestonians were thoroughly appalled by Mr. Fletcher who was red-faced brooding over his twice lost bids. And they wished this deplorable man would have disappeared into the North and never returned.

The rational Charlestonians also found a pleased Mr. Brewton, a true gentleman from the oldest Charleston family, whose wife was proudly standing by him. What a responsible gentleman he was for attempting to rescue a good-hearted lady. As for the sensible Northerner Mr. Wright, some of the Charlestonians were willing to regard him as one of their own for his bravery to protect a proper Southern lady who was unfortunately the sister of Captain Butler. And others could understand the conscientious Mr. MacIntosh who was dutifully ready for defending his wife and his sister-in-law.

Oh, that dreadful Captain Butler, still a scoundrel who could never be completely reformed. How could he leave his women unprotected? His sister, and the mysterious beautiful Ms. Robillard, even though she was his ex-wife! He still had a responsibility to protect her, especially when the harm was coming from the foe in his youth! The honorable Charlestonians were dismayed thoroughly by his inconsiderable and disloyal conduct, believing this event just proved again that Captain Butler was too far gone to be a real gentleman.

…

Rhett looked at the people around him coolly. Those admiring glances from the young ladies had diminished, and were replaced with a despising content from Charlestonian matrons. When Rosemary's hand reached to his, he ignored her. He could not show his pain, caused by the symbolism of the actions and the amount of money, representing of his and her past lives.

Three hundred dollars! He felt the iron fist that had been clenching on his heart for years had been activated and squeezing again, once, twice, and thrice. It was twice the money he had bid for her at the Atlanta bazaar. It was the same amount that he had turned her down for and forced her into her second loveless marriage. And this amount of money, not too small to be ignored by anyone while not too large to be a burden to her wealth at all, signified her own strength, her own ability to rescue herself and her will to stand on her own. It also signified his own failure, his forever failure on her and to her in their past and present.

And he couldn't cover his pain by his sarcastic and careless grins, which he had carried on at the Atlanta bazaar years ago. At that time, he gave no whip of respectability, neither his nor Scarlett's. While, at this moment, in his town, he cared too much for his reputation that he had founded for the last two years. But he knew too well, he had lost his propriety a bit more than he could afford, in a short few minutes. It was all because of Scarlett.

His early bidding was intent to avoid the past being repeated, but obviously Scarlett believed he intended to humiliate her in front of their friends. He understood that she felt the need to escape. While in the process she managed to save herself again, brilliantly, Rhett must admit, and unintentionally or intentionally humiliated him, publicly.

Even worse, he had put himself and Miss Anne in such an unfortunately exposed situation. Had he thought it might be entertaining to dance with a proper lady when he bid for Miss Anne, while, his mood was thoroughly soured by the subsequent bidding war. Without the presence of Scarlett, he lost his intended audience for his excellent dancing skill.

Arriving on the dance floor with Miss Anne, all the pleasure of dancing Rhett might have was totally lost. The rhythm of the music that he usually enjoyed very much became a marching order of a defeated army, like beats from a broken drum, hoarse and flat. The dance partner of his for sure was no match to a lively eighteen year old Mrs. Hamilton or a twenty-two year old new bride Mrs. Butler. The present could never drive the past from his mind and heart, no matter how hard he had tried.

After they finished their reel, Miss Anne bowed to Rhett, "Thank you, Mr. Butler." And she blushed again.

Rhett looked kindly and pitifully at the nervous young girl, a deep regret set in him. The poor girl was anxious and avoided looking at him during their dance. She had suffered as much as he had. He should have not pulled the poor Miss Anne into this mess he and his ex-wife had created. He was sincerely sorry for her.

"Dear Miss Anne, it is my honor to dance with a great lady like you. You danced lovely." He smiled politely and led the young lady to the group of their friends.

The MacIntosh couple were ready to leave. Holding Carreen in his arm, Stan said to the group, "Miss Scarlett has sent word she is in our house now. Carreen and I must leave. We would like to make sure she rest well."

"I shall go with you. I must talk to her," Rosemary said worriedly.

"No, Rosemary, we must stay. We can't retreat yet." Michael wrinkled his eyes roguishly. "Carreen dear, tell Scarlett, don't worry, we will settle the business with Fletcher tomorrow, one way or other."

Once the MacIntoshs left, Michael turned to the five friends remained, "David, please invite Miss Anne to the next dance. Sally dear, you are my dance partner, I would love to hear some delicious stories of this town. Rosemary, you shall dance with your brother, and try to put some sense into his stubborn head."

…

"Rosemary, I am sure you won't expect me to bid on Scarlett in this setting, would you?" Rhett asked cautiously between their dancing steps.

"No, my dear brother… But I never expected you would act irrationally and carelessly either," Rosemary said coolly.

"While, without knowing what was going on, I only acted amicably as any gentleman would, to make a contribution to the cause by biding for a friend of yours who just happened standing beside me. I didn't do anything wrong."

"No, as you said in this way, you did nothing wrong, Rhett. But," Rosemary's eyes locked with his, she asked calmly, "giving up all the pretense, could you really say you did nothing wrong to Scarlett?"

"Rosemary!" Rhett groaned.

Rosemary sighed. She still loved her brother for she respected his pride, and she was more willing to forgive him, only could he see his error in this whole debacle.

Catching the moment of Rosemary's silence, Rhett switched the topic. "What is it about this Fletcher man?"

"Rhett, if you have known what this Fletcher has done to Scarlett beyond this biding, you would…"

"What he has done to her… to Scarlett?" Squeezing Rosemary's hand hard, he asked urgently.

"Rhett, I know you care for her, care too much to..." Looking at her brother's stern gaze, Rosemary swallowed the other half of her sentence. "Calm down, Fletcher has not harmed Scarlett physically yet, Stan and Michael wouldn't allow that to happen."

Rosemary went on explaining the hurdle Fletcher had caused for the Robillard's business, the shameless request Fletcher had placed on Scarlett, the deal Michael and Stan had tried to strike with Fletcher and the plan they had foreseen to protect Scarlett. Rosemary saw Rhett's eyes gleaming with anger, regret, concern, shame and eventually humility, she knew she should not lay more of a burden on him than what he had already placed on himself.

"Rhett, talk to Michael tomorrow please, and see what else can be done."

…

Once the music ended, Rosemary ignored the greetings from many curious gentlemen, and quickly pulled Rhett with her to the group. She was ready to leave and so was Rhett. But Michael insisted they must stay till the last dance. _This is the battle they must win, and the last man standing wins!_

Michael's only request was that they shall keep their dance partners within their group, to avoid any unnecessary questioning and gossip from outsiders. And Miss Anne shall only dance with David or himself, but not with Rhett again.

For lack of options, Rhett could only dance with Sally or Rosemary. At the turn of his dancing with Sally, he was treated by his old friend kindly but with full of pity. Usually sharp tongued Sally said a few words, such as she usually thought he was kinder and smarter than what he had done the moment before. While, Rhett wasn't sure he could tolerate his friend's cold politeness better than his sister's sharp pestering. Disappointed by his lack of allies, he kept reminding himself that his friends and his sister meant well. Only they couldn't understand him, and for sure they couldn't know the real Scarlett.

But who was the real Scarlett these days? The one he had known from the past fourteen years, or the one his friends had known in a mere period of two years or less.

By the time he danced with Rosemary again, she was full of action items for Rhett to carry out the next day.

"Rhett, you must go with Michael tomorrow morning to meet Fletcher. It is time to settle with this foe, it is long overdue."

"How?" His eyebrows shut upwards and his lips curled down, forcing him to hold on to any unwise words that might slip out from his mouth.

Ignoring his sarcastic tone as she usually did, Rosemary shrugged her shoulder slightly. "How? Buy him out, you have more money than you can spend, haven't you? Or engage him in a duel, you are a better shooter should you win. Or just strangle him in a dark alley. You have been proud of being a scoundrel, you know more than I do, a proper lady," she said flippantly, but a mild blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Rosemary, I can't foresee how you came up with such scandalous ideas. You are a lady." He narrowed his eyes, staring at his sister. "Michael told you so? "

Her pink cheeks appeared more scarlet, she said uneasily, "Well…Michael said he would do it, and then take refuge in the North. But," She returned her gaze to her brother, "I think you should do it, he is your foe, the Butler's debt. You must settle it before too many people hurt."

"Michael is a bad influence on you, on Scarlett too. I shall strange him first! And should you not talk about killing so casually!"

"Of course, not." She blushed again. She changed to a lighter tone to mask her embarrassment. "Of course, you can't kill him. Death is not the solution, only heartbroken. Father sent you away when you killed his brother years ago. Mother would send you away if you kill him, and she will be devastated. And as your sister, I can't bear for you to leave again after you've returned home just two years ago."

"Alright, alright, Rosemary, you shall not burden yourself with a man's job. Sister, no more talking about killing," Rhett said wittily. He must make peace with his sister first, at least it was the first step toward one kind of peace.

"Man's job, and I can't talk about it? Like Scarlett said, how you do run on, Rhett?" She huffed, "Ha, ladies can't talk about it. Just let you know, Scarlett even wanted to do it herself, to save your trouble!"

Rhett almost wanted to raise his both his hands, either surrendering to his sister or strangling her, if he was not holding her on the dance floor. He said in a low stern voice, "Alright, you may talk about it in private, but you can't let others hear you! The very first lesson, for being a scoundrel, or a villain or a villainess, young lady! I shall kill Michael for corrupting your innocent mind."

For calming down Rhett's increasing ire, Rosemary said quickly, "Talk to Michael, Rhett, and see how you two can force a sale of Fletcher's building adjacent to the Robillard's store? Michael said this Fletcher has more greed than gumption. He should be easy to be coerced."

Staring at his sister, Rhett said reluctantly, "Alright, I will see what I can do tomorrow. No more meddling, Rosemary. I don't want you to become one of Fletcher's targets."

"Then it must be done soon. Wade and Ella are coming to town in two days."

"Are they coming?" Rhett asked instantly, "I thought Mr. Robillard is not coming, they would not come."

"Scarlett wanted Wade to be here. I guess she prefers Wade to deal with Charleston and you eventually, than herself," Rosemary tried to light up Rhett's grief concerns.

"Alright, I will get this Fletcher issue resolved one way or other tomorrow. Even so, when Wade and Ella arrive, they must be accompanied by adults all the time. Michael and I can bring Wade around, which I have planned for a long time. Given Scarlett is busy with her store, you and Carreen must stay with Ella, never let her leave your side. Sometimes Ella is scatter minded and idles off by herself. And you, Carreen, and Scarlett too, shall not walk around the town by yourselves, even for a short trip. Including mother and Scarlett's aunts. Everything clear, Rosemary?"

She nodded. "Alright, I will do it. As if we are in the war." But glancing at her brother's severe expression, she added quickly, "I will tell the others, especially Scarlett. But I don't want her to get too worried about Wade and Ella when she is occupied with her business."

…

The bazaar was finally over. The Brewtons accompanied Miss Anne home, while Michael preferred to return to the hotel where he was staying by himself.

Inside the Butler's carriage, Rhett and Rosemary were recapitulating over the events of the night.

"Three hundred dollars? Is that the same amount Scarlett needed for the taxes many years ago?" Rosemary asked.

"Yes. How did you know, Rosemary?" Rhett told her the whole incident of the tax money that Scarlett desperately needed and the subsequent events, but he didn't remember that he had told her the exact amount.

"Carreen told me." When she saw her brother's raising eyebrows, she added, "in Tara… when I visited Tara in August. Carreen showed me around the house, I saw a half set of the moss-green velvet curtain hanging in the parlor, and asked what happened to another half."

Rhett looked at his sister in silence. He knew where the story went, while he was curious how it began.

"Carreen explained to me what happened to the other half. At that time, they all knew they desperately needed three hundred dollars for the taxes, or they would lose Tara. Scarlett decided to go to Atlanta to borrow money or to mortgage Tara if necessary. They all laughed about Scarlett wanting to impress her millionaire friend with a new gown. When Melanie said slyly, 'it must be Captain Rhett Butler', they exploded with mirth for its absurdity, because they all thought Scarlett hated you. Scarlett always referred you as 'that skunk, Rhett Butler.'"

"Yes, I know. I guess she never forgive me for deserting her before she reached Tara, even though she never said anything after we married," Rhett said painfully.

"The velvet curtain was the only fabric Scarlett could find in Tara at that time. Carreen, Suellen, and Melanie all helped Scarlett to make a new dress from the curtain. Suellen contributed her Irish-lace collar, Carreen gave her slippers that were in better conditions than any others in Tara. Melanie used the velvet scraps covering the frame of her battered bonnet and made a new bonnet for Scarlett."

"With that dress, she did give a very convincing impression when she visited me in the jail. She claimed she was my sister. She was flirty, airy, and beautiful, as if everything in Tara was so well, she had no worries in the world, and she just came to visit me because she cared about me. I was almost fooled by her." Rhett chuckled gloomily. He still remembered that stupid rooster feather dangling from her bonnet, and whipped his face each time she swirled.

"When Mammy came back with three hundred dollars and the news Scarlett had married Frank, Suellen bawled for losing her betrothed. Carreen and Melanie wept, Ashley and Will were silent for many days. They all knew Scarlett scarified herself to save Tara for them."

Rosemary's soft voice was like a sharp scalpel slicing his heart. He too remembered the devastation he suffered when he heard the news. Subconsciously he clenched both his hands tight, only when Rosemary's hand touched his had he realized he could almost hear the cracking sound of his joints.

"I was devastated too. But I had been held up for weeks. Even I wanted to help, I couldn't," he said hoarsely.

"Yes, I know." Rosemary patted his hand again. "But you never told Scarlett during your marriage. You did not tell her that you risked arrest, came back for her after the war. She didn't know. For her, all she remembered for that difficult time was she humbled herself in front of you, but you didn't help or refused to help her. That is all she has remembered or believed."

Rhett stared at his sister silently, and then closed his eyes momentarily imagining how Scarlett could get through that period.

"You know, Rhett, Scarlett is struggling with those painful memories too. When she saw Carreen and I were talking in front of the remaining half of the velvet curtain, she knew, and she came over trying to pull down the curtain. She's almost gone crazy, screaming that she wanted the old curtain gone immediately. Then Suellen came over and blamed Scarlett for destroying a perfect curtain of their mother's. Scarlett didn't listen, she pulled the old curtain down, and then went to Jonesboro, bought yards and yards of fabrics, enough for Suellen to replace all the curtains in Tara."

Rosemary stopped talking, as she still could vividly see the O'Hara sisters crying. "Rhett, it was so difficult for me to witness their quarreling, their suffering, and their desperation for getting over the past. When they all calmed down, they worked together, brushed and cleaned the curtain, wrapped it and stored in a box. It is not just their mother's curtain they wanted to keep, also their memories from the past."

They were silent through the remaining ride to their home. When the carriage finally stopped in front of the Butler's house, Rosemary said sincerely, "Rhett, talk to Scarlett, find a time to talk to her when she is here. I don't believe either of you could let go of the past. You must talk through it, explain to each other, when you still can. Promise me, Rhett."

Rhett gazed at his sister, and unconvincingly he nodded, or he was too tired to argue with his sister any more.

…

* * *

_A/N: I am not sure if this is what you expected for what Sccarlett would do in such a situation. But this has been what in my mind for a while. Hope I have not disappointed you. I am still working on the next chapter, so somewhat I am reluctant to release this chapter. Maybe some changes again in this chapter. _

_Again, I would like to thank my dear beta Lady Sage. Her edits and suggestions are truly invaluable... Thanks so much to Lady Sage and you all who have commented and read this story. All the best. _


End file.
